Drawing Parallels
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: Sometimes things would be different sometimes not. Another alternative Anne story. AU
1. Meet Anne

Anne Shirley considered herself a happy normal almost 15 year old. Her long red hair was often left to cascade down her back as the wind blew the soft curls (she was happy to say were more wavy then curly now a days) She loved these woods near her home. They were full of Dryad's, mushroom people and trolls. So she would sit in the midst of trees leaning back on a rock she read her Shakespeare book. She knew she had to get back home soon. She would be expected back any minute so she sighed and bid farewell to her dream world and headed back home.

"What you got there Anne?" Her father was the first one to greet her on the path which led to their house as he walked home from his teachers job, now the Principle at Bolingbroke High.

Did you the reader miss something? Yes, I said her father. See this isn't quite the 14 year old Anne Shirley we all loved from the moment a slate hit a boy's head (like the boy himself). This Anne is something a little bit different. Instead of her parents contracting Typhoid, those months after she was born these parents had lived! Doesn't it seem impossible now we all know the traditional story of the orphan Anne, that an equally as lovable one (but perhaps a little less insecure of herself) could exist? Well maybe some things stay the same, maybe some things are different. Shall we persist dear reader to find out?

"Shakespeare, I should have known it!" He exclaimed. "Just like your mother."

"Don't you think its thrilling papa?" she asked him with wide eyes. "This one has everything, betrayal, true love, sword fights and the thrill papa."

He smiled at his daughter. She was as skinny as he was and she had inherited his red hair, but apart from that his eldest daughter was ALL Bertha. Her perfect nose her wide expressive eyes, her imagination. She looked most like Bertha. The combination of the two had as a baby gave her a "queer" look some might say, he thought she was the divinest child ever. Even the 6 babies which followed, nothing was more amazing then holding his first born child for the first time, and he never forgot that feeling.

They saw the house as they turned the corner. Anne when aged three had cried when they left the little yellow house where she had been born, Even at three the words "But papa I was born here, I go a part of me dies." came from her mouth. They now lived (and had done for the past eleven years) in a larger home with a comfortable four bedroom. As they came into view the noise of the house entered their souls as though they had never been away. The two year old twins Jane and Walter Jr. saw Anne on the approach and started to run towards their older sister.

"Anne Anne!" They called in unison.

"Hello my dears!" She said with a wide smile picking them both up in her arms and carrying one in each the rest of the way. "why have you two grown since I've been gone?" She said. They both giggled at her as they entered the home even the two babies knew Anne had only been gone for 2 hours at most, that was not enough time to grow!. She put them down as she entered in the hallway and allowed them to run ahead.

"Anne darling there you are, I was starting to worry." Her mother said on entering the house. Her mother with long blond hair which she always had tied up, always in perfect order. She quickly kissed her husband hello

"Sorry mama." she said. "I started reading and lost track of time." as she put the book on the bookshelf.

"Oh I think I can forgive you that." she said smiling. "Why don't you go and help your brothers and sisters wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

Anne rounded up her siblings. Including herself there were seven Shirley children.

Willis Shirley had came after Anne when she was two years old. Her young eyes fell upon her younger brother the day he was born, she knew her life was changed forever even at two for SHE was a big sister, she needed to take care of her brother. He like her had red hair, but instead of being like his mother in all other appearances he was like his dad. As such her and Wills were always close for the next baby had come when Wills was four and Anne six.

"Willis dinner is getting close to being ready." she said to him, she found him in his bedroom trying to hide a rather large... something. "Willis what are you hiding?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" he tried as innocently as he could.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on Willis you know I'll find out, show me." she told him. He sighed and uncovered what looked to be, "A rocket?" Anne questioned.

"I have a theory on how to make it fly Anne."

"You're going to make your rocket fly?" She asked with a hint of scepticism in her voice?

His eyes lit up "Look here in this book." he said showing her the book "it says you only need baking powder and vingear. Well we have both of those in the house."

"Willis Shirley!" She exclaimed "You can't be serious?." she told him "why don't you ask papa, he could tell you how it would work?"

"I wanna do it myself Anne, oh please don't tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise" he pleaded.

Anne sighed. "its a bad idea Willis, but I leave it to your conscious." She told him leaving the boys room. It was a warning her mother had often given her children, once the behaviour was known to be frowned upon Mrs Shirley would gently tell her children 'I shall leave it to your own conscious what you do next." and it worked, a prick of the conscious was often all the Shirley children needed. "Find the boys and wash up, but I have Walter and Jane downstairs."

"Four down three to go!" She heard him call.

The next youngest to Anne and Willis was Thomas, who was eight. The first blond out of them all to look exactly like his mother. Anne of course didn't need to look for him because Willis was looking for the boys so she went to find six year old Mary playing quietly (as she ever did) with her two favourite again had blonde hair like her mother but in every other way looked like her father, "Mary my dear, dinner is ready come and wash up." Anne said taking her by the hand. She walked down the stairs and took the twins to find Thomas, Willis and Robert already washing their hands the Shirley children all joined in.

As they sat round the table a unusual conversation was struck.

"Your father has done such an excellent job at the high school children."

"His school is one of perfect order and harmony." Anne nodded approvingly. The school of course she attended, the school they had been brought up to go to.

"The board certainly seem to think so." Bertha said.

"Which is why they have offered me a Principle-ship at Queen's academy on Prince Edward Island."

Anne and Walter paused in their seats. Anne's eyes widened. "You mean leaving here?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be until next academic year," he told them. "You'll be old enough Anne to attend at that point, and I think I would like to put you forward for the entrance exam. You could qualify to be a teacher you know."

Anne smiled at the prospect. "I would love to be a teacher like you and mama, of course I would but... leaving here would be sad." she said. Her father could see her eyes enter into a fantasy world as it often did. Thinking out new scenarios in her head.

"You would need to anyway if you were going to further your education." he told her.

Anne looked to Willis who shrugged at her. "Don't you think it would be fun Anne, a new adventure, just imagine what you could do?"

The other children were really too young to understand the impact it would have on their lives, but Walter and Bertha knew if they could get their oldest two on side the others would follow.

"Its a wonderful opportunity papa, really it is, and Prince Edward Island is suppose to be really very pretty." She said dreamily.

"So much scope for the imagination." Bertha smiled. Knowing her daughter was coming round to the idea.


	2. Meet Gilbert

**Hello all! Thank you for the nice reviews on this. I first thought of it when i was reading before green gables and the first couple of chapters is on Walter and Bertha, and my poor heart wept, I knew they were going to die and Bertha had said she wanted a bit family and how much they adored Anne. And it was then I thought "What if they had survived..." and the idea has sort of been in the back of my mind ever since. It just didn't take any form until I got writers block on my other two stories and I needed to not think about them so... Right Kim Blythe the story is set exactly when the books were, everything happened in Avonlea just Anne never came, everything is the same (hopefully will be better explained as the story goes on), I'm glad people liked the idea, I've read a lot of the stories on here and was surprised to find no one else had really thought of it... As I said in chapter one I guess we're all used to "Orphan Anne" and love her so much... I hope I've not ruined the characters... hope you like this chapter too!**

Gilbert Blythe was generally bored. He was easily top of his class at Avonlea school he didn't even have to try to beat anyone, but he generally worked his hardest because he wanted something a bit more exciting out of life, maybe this was his was of getting it.

Nothing had changed in Avonlea since he was a child and that was with a three year absence. All he got upon return was giggling school girls, the most annoying of which (Josie Pye) wanted to hang off his arm. It felt weighted every time she did it, but he saw little choice in the Avonlea girls. Oh he wasn't interested, not even in Diana (who seemed the sweetest) the rest were just as tease-able just as predicable as the others, but nothing beau like in any of them, he supposed eventually he would need to start courting but already at seventeen, he had doomed himself to eventually courting Josie (who seemed to want his attention the most) he just didn't want to get round to it yet. He was glad when Miss Stacy had come and invited him to join the Queens Class, calling him "her prized pupil", he felt proud of something he achieved.

But, right now he sat nervously in an unfamiliar hall in the entrance exam to Queens. He took a look around the hall. Most people had their heads down dreading to turn over that paper. Except for one girl, who sat the next isle over three seats back.

Something in him stopped and stared. Her eyes were... well the closest word he knew was ...beautiful! and so expressive! she looked nervous alright but... they weren't like any girls eyes in Avonlea. He let his mind snap back as he took a wider view of her in. her hair in a long plait hung down her back 'wow that's a lot of red hair' he thought to himself. 'its very pretty.' he thought as he saw she was looking. He gave a nervous smile to try to defuse the situation, as if he hadn't been staring. The sides of her lips curled up at him. His stomach began to flutter a little, but he liked that feeling, he bit his bottom lip to stop himself smiling too much but watched her face blush a little when he winked at her. His heart now fluttered he allowed himself to smile fully at her, in exchange he got silent confusion on the girl's face as she tried to remember her settings, she wrung a serious look on her face and turned her beautifully formed nose up and turned her head out of eyes contact. His mouth dropped, no girl had deliberately ignored him before! Oh he liked this girl. The silent exchange interrupted by the examiner saying "You are free to start."

'Well I couldn't of done too badly' he thought to himself as he came out to the steps and stood against the railings, the other pupils pouring out around him. Then he saw her again, she parted from the rest of the students and leaned against a tree her eyes closed a look of relief came across her face, as she opened her eyes the look of relief had spread now to her eyes. He involuntarily sighed at her a corner of his mouth upturned. They somehow, across everyone there made eye contact with each other again, seeing him across the crowd her mouth began to upturn. He felt the blush come to his cheeks as she spotted him. 'how is a girl doing this to me?' he thought. Once he had gathered his thoughts, he knew what he must do, he started to walk over in her direction but got cut off.

"Oh Gilbert there you are." Josie said linking arms with him pulling him back through the crowd. His heart plummeted as he looked over to the red-haired girl. The smile had disappeared from her face her wide eyes watched sadly for a moment, then he lost contact with her for a few seconds. When the crowd parted again he saw a man with red hair with her. 'Her father?' he thought, for she had enough similarities to him for him to be her father. The red haired girl was now solely paying attention to the man. He turned back sadly he continued to listen to Josie's chatter. He hoped he got into Queen's now and he silently prayed that the red-haired girl with the most fascinating eyes would get in too, maybe, just maybe she was the most interesting thing to happen to him in a long time.


	3. Results!

**egyptianeagle7 honestly I've tried my best not to think about poor Matthew and Marilla :_( my only comfort is that Gilbert wouldn't be in direct contact with them so he wouldn't even mention them so I don't have to think about it... at least for now... we can maybe assume the same mistake was made but that little girl ended up going back and they eventually got a boy. Honestly I dunno if Matthew or Marilla would suffer more... I'm so glad people like this concept... and I'm glad people like her parents though I think its the next chapter we get to see more of them... I know this one is short but I just wanted that look in... also it'll be one of the few times in the story we'll see Gilbert's parents for a while.**

"Gilbert the Queens results are here!" he heard his father call. Gilbert leaped from his bed he had been lying reading a book on. His legs carried him faster then they should have down to the stairs but the pace didn't slow until he reached the kitchen where he suddenly froze to the spot.

What if my name isn't on there what if I failed completely? All is not lost really I have a farm to my name if I want it. But still this day had eluded him since the day he sat the exams. He looked at his parents, his father had an unreadable look on his face and his mother had turned to the cooking.

The paper lay open in front of his dad, he knew it would be the right page, he was too nervous to look.

"well pretty well I'd say." His dad said poker faced. Well at least it meant he hadn't failed. He turned the paper towards him.

1) ANNE SHIRLEY 92%

2) GILBERT BLYTHE 92%

3) ...

The rest didn't matter! His name was at the top! Well equal at least with whoever Anne Shirley was!

"joint first?!" he said in shock. Sitting down only half hearing his mother

"oh Gilbert dear congratulations!" his mother said bending to give her son a hug and a kiss. "my son the smartest boy on PEI."

"awww mom." He said blushing. " I can't believe it."

He looked down the list again for any hint of if that red haired girl had got in. He knew it was hopeless to be sure he never even got her name.

" you should keep your eyes peeled for this Anne Shirley girl." His mother said. " she'll be competition."

"Anne! Anne! Ma! Pa! You won't believe who came first!" Willis came bounding through the door. He'd almost been as anxious as Anne. He hated seeing his big sister worry so much and now she didn't have to! He hugged his sister immediately without revealing the results. Lifting her in the air and spinning her! Now a strong almost 14 year old and 2 inches taller the Anne this wasn't difficult to do for as ever Anne was as light as a feather. He flung the paper in front of Anne's eyes.

She screamed as she saw it "first! Joint first!"

"your name comes first though. That has to mean something." Willis stated.

"it means they sorted it by first name first." Anne replied logically.

"my girl, my baby girl I knew you could do it!" her father hugged her.

"oh Anne its wonderful dear!" her mother beamed and hugged her.

"well you have someone to best now Anne this Blythe boy tied with you." Willis said.

"oh I'm sure I can keep up with him, I may even beat him to first place!" she smiled back,

"I'll look forward to meeting him whoever he is." Walter stated. "if he's as smart as my daughter I bet he'll be a good one."

First day of Queens and Gilbert had been summoned to the principal office. Before school had even started.

What on earth had he done? He couldn't be in trouble, he was never in trouble. He was nervous as he sat outside of his office for a few minutes, his secretary had gone in to let him know Gilbert was there. She came out and summoned him into the office.

"ah yes! Gilbert Blythe, come in, come in." Gilbert sat nervously. Walter noticed the boys nervousness "oh don't worry yourself boy. I've come from a smaller school, I made a point of knowing all my pupils there, I don't think that's possible here so I thought maybe the top scorer in his class would do."

Gilbert sighed in relief. " oh I'm glad, I worried for a minute there..."

"no no nothing to worry about, why don't you tell me about yourself, you're from Avonlea is that right?"

"oh yes sir born and raised sir."

"I see, top of your class there too?"

"well I always tried my best sir, I'm um looking forward to the challenges here I think it may be more difficult to stay ahead of the game."

" that's a healthy way of looking at it. Any siblings?"

" no sir, I'm a only child." Gilbert looked to his lap.

" both parents still with us?" he asked

" oh yes sir both healthy and strong."

They had a general chat just in Gilbert's opinion to get to know him, the conversation was drawing end

"I am confused by something sir." Gilbert started.

" oh?" Walter asked him.

" well I came joint first, if this was to get to know you meeting, why is my competitor not here also?" he asked.

Walter smiled. "do you remember her name?" Walter asked him.

Gilbert but his bottom lip "Anne wasn't it?" he asked.

"Good memory." Walter said back. "Anne Shirley, you might find, she's my daughter." He said smiling. Gilbert's face lit in acknowledgement. If course principal Shirley, Anne Shirley she clearly had academia in her blood.

" well you must be really proud of her sir, it's not an easy score to achieve." He said standing up from his chair.

"yes I am, but I feel I should warn you Gilbert, Anne can be competitive she won't make it easy on you." Walter told him.

"well it'll make me even more proud when I come first." He joked. Walter saw the joke and liked the boy. Confident in a jovial kind of way.


	4. Beginning of a beautiful friendship

Gilbert left the office. Thank the stars he was in no trouble, just a getting to know you session... no trouble! He sighed as he started to turn a corner when a flash collided with him and books went flying everywhere.

"oh I'm sorry." He said politely not looking up picking up the books that surrounded them.

"oh no its my fault always running round too fast... my legs are faster then my..." Anne in the spilitest of seconds looked up first recognising her companion.

With the hesitation Gilbert looked up _Those eyes!_ Gilbert thought _it's her._

"hello." He said for the first time in his life shyly. She, he noticed seemed just as phased as he was. They stood up Anne holding her papers Gilbert still holding the books of hers he had picked up. She was the first to break the silence.

"I think I saw your beau waiting for you outside." She said.

"my what?" he asked confused.

She paused a moment confused by his reaction. "the girl who linked arms with you after the exams. Blond hair?" She said. "I saw her lingering outside."

"Josie is _not_ my beau." Gilbert said frustrated as he looked down at his feet, he knew that is what she must have thought.

"No?" the girl questioned, her heart skipping a beat.

"definitely no." He reiterated. He brought himself to look at those beautiful grey orbs, were there some green in them? "I was wondering if you had got in." He involuntarily whispered

"oh?" she asked him.

"I was hoping..." he trailed when another presence entered the corridor.

"Anne there you are my girl!" her father said walking up beside them which snapped them out of their own trances.

Her father was the Principal! Of course! he had seen her father that day of the exams, same height and build red hair and all... he was smart he should have been able to fit the jigsaw together for himself it was so obvious now... She was Anne Shirley, this vision of loveliest had tied him first place! This girl was odd but a lovely and exciting odd, she could beat him at being smart this... this was an exciting prospect for Gilbert. Oh why was he so fascinated with the Principal's daughter!?

"ah I see you've met your intellectual equal my dear." He said to his daughter.

A look of recognition came across her face. "You're Gilbert Blythe!" she said almost in shock.

"And you tied me first place." He said with a grin. "perhaps we can compare timetables and do some studying together, it will be good to see if I can win you." He teased.

"I think you'll find Mr Blythe I am more then capable at beating you at every subject." She said with an air around her.

"well I'd like to see you try." He said with a glint in his eyes he was not going to give in so easily.

An equal glint fired in Anne. "perhaps we can plan our attack in orientation?" she asked.

"I'll look forward to it." Gilbert responded. Walter smiled as they smiled briefly at each other. That was his Anne going to make it difficult on the boy! Gilbert suddenly remembered her father was right in front of him "emmm... these are yours." He said handing back the pile of books. He started as if to walk in the direction Anne had come then asked "you said Josie was this way?" he asked pointing ahead of him. She nodded. "hum." He said as he nodded. He turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

As he did a giggle escaped Anne's mouth, as he walked he turned his head back at her.

"what's so funny?" Walter asked looking at Anne so much he failed to notice the wink which came from Gilbert directed at his daughter, Anne on the other hand had noticed,

"Nothing papa I think he's avoiding someone." She replied.

He shook his head. Obviously something had escaped his notice. "You're not too proud to be seen with your papa are you?" he asked her, she shook her head lightly

"Of course not papa, never." She said linking his arm. "though I suppose here its Principal Shirley."

They sat across the isle from each other. They grinned at recognition of each other.

"Hello again." He told her.

She smiled "hello." She looked behind her to see the blonde Josie enter. "did she catch up with you?" Anne asked him.

"Not until now, I suppose it was unavoidable in here." He said to Anne as Josie approached, he put his head to his book.

"Excuse me." She turned her nose up at Anne expecting her to move, but Anne had decided to help her new friend out of a pickle. She remained firm in her seat.

"can I help you?" Anne asked her.

"this is my chair." Josie said snootily to Anne.

"really?" Anne questioned. "these seats aren't assigned." She sat her ground. Gilbert for the first time looked up from his book looking wide eyed and heart racing at Anne.

"well they aren't but..." she trailed and looked to Gilbert who found a sudden interest in his book again. Anne knew even if she didn't know what was happening she would of seen Josie's attention to Gilbert.

"if your intention is to flirt your way through class might I recommend another seat because I will not be interested in listening to such, and would rather sit with those who have the same intentions as I do towards my education." the seats around them now rolling fast Josie turned on her heal and sat with the other Avonlea girls at the back of the class.

Gilbert looked at amazement at the girl over the isle from him. a smug expression on her face her nose still upturned a little from her encounter with Josie. Gilbert caught her eye they both grinned widely. He couldn't get over this girl! She was amazing! "thank you" he mouthed to her. Her eyebrows raised her head nodded in acknowledgement.

With that the professor had entered the room settling the class he asked which students had elected to complete the teaching programme in one year rather then two a few other students hands raised, to both Anne's and Gilbert's delight the other placed their hands in the air.

They looked and smiled at each other for a second.

Wow this next year would be the most interesting Gilbert had experienced in his life.

He sneaked a peak at her timetable. Yes! He thought he could see she had a free period next, maybe he could spend some more time with her in fact theirs appeared to be the same timetable, the same classes at the same time. The orientation finished and Josie came over again this time her back to THAT red haired girl.

"Gilbert" she stated in a demanding voice " I have a free period take me for a walk."

Anne heard the undertone in her voice and looked briefly at Gilbert, his face annoyed but not surprised by the way she spoke to him. _What a rude spoilt little brat_. Anne thought of Josie, no wonder Gilbert seemed so adamant they weren't beaux. She wouldn't treat anyone like that ever! How could she treat this boy as such?

"Oh actually I was going to head to the library," Gilbert saw this seemed to perk Anne's attention, he was glad, book crazy like he was, Josie wasn't which is why he said it but if Anne was book crazy all the more better. "I heard the collection here is extensive. You're welcome to join me?" he offered to Josie knowing the answer was no.

"no thank you, honestly Gilbert your head is always in a book." She pressed

Gilbert looked around Josie. "how about you Anne?" he asked her.

Anne knew he was doing this to anger Josie but it amused her and she had planned herself to go to the library. She nodded her head. Gilbert at this leapt out his seat Josie had no choice but to stand to one side. He gathered his own books and offered his arm to Anne who smiled, gathered her belongings and took the given arm with her hand. Upon arising he took her books and gathered them with his own. "Josie" he said bidding her farewell. Gilbert and Anne walked out the classroom together smiling then as soon as they were out of sight of Josie burst into laughter.

"Thank you" he said looking at his female companion. This girl seemed so familiar to him, flirting like they were felt second nature he didn't want to let go of her yet.

"You're welcome." She grinned. "you know how to choose them Gilbert Blythe." She said.

"I didn't choose her!" he objected strongly. "she dug her claws in and hasn't ever let go."

"You don't like her even a little do you?" she asked. He shook his head. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

"I've dropped tons of hints over the years, she just doesn't seem to get it..."

"well she certainly doesn't seem to understand subtle and you seem it, has she not understood?"

"I once told her she was 'Exuberated by her own pomposity'.." he trailed as Anne looked at him he caught her eye and laughed "she actually thanked me."

Anne avoided eye contact trying not to laugh with a sigh "oh dear..."

He looked at Anne for a moment "You know now she's gone you don't have to come to the library with me if you don't want to." He let her know.

"Don't you want me too?" she asked disappointed.

"Yes I want you to." He objected quickly, so fast in fact his face turned a shade of pink.

"Well then... I like books." She said.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Well okay then.." she looked at him all of a sudden shy of her companion.

"Okay." He agreed his heart racing. He still had her arm in his.


	5. Opinions shared

"So what do you think of Queens Anne?" Bertha asked her as she greeted her home that night. Willis and Bertha had been in the kitchen his books sprawled across the table while Bertha cooked the meal.

"oh you know..." Anne started but didn't know how to finish it. "I think it should be hard work."

"well good." Willis said teasing her "everything has always came too easily for you in glad you should have to work like the rest of us."

She looked at her brother and laughed. "Difference is I know how to work!." she teased her brother

"Did you meet your competitor yet?" he asked.

Anne blushed, oh she had met him alright. She couldn't deny she liked him a great deal even after only knowing him for what seven hours and she wasn't exactly sure but she thought... maybe she had been flirting with him? She had never found it necessary to flirt with someone before, but with him, it seemed second nature. Of course it didn't help, she reflected that their first glances at each other were across a crowded hall and he had be staring. At first she had thought something was wrong but then he smiled and then winked! It had given her a odd fluttering which hadn't gone away all day. They had gone to the library in that free hour today both of them had fawned over the same books excitingly comparing 5 minute opinions promising to come back to it and compare notes later so they could continue looking at the rest of the books. Come lunch time it seemed natural to be sitting across the lunch table from him. Where she normally sat and read, imagining someone elses opinions, she had someone now to talk to, to share those opinions with. She never had anyone like that, except her mother, but none of her peers, except Gilbert. For all he was handsome and smart she could tell this wouldn't stop him from competing with her and she knew it and it excited her some one could be like that.

"oh I think he shall be a challenge alright." She smiled and decided to divert attention away from her newly made friend and focus it back in her brother "but if I can handle you I can handle anything!" she exclaimed. Her brother thankfully didn't seem to notice the blush. Bertha however thought she had seen the pink tinge of flush to her daughters cheeks, but decided wisely not to say anything to Anne.

"How was school today?" Bertha had asked Walter when they were readying for bed that evening.

"oh very good. I think I shall like the challenge of being there. So much more complicated then a normal high school. The classes are so much more advanced. I'm glad while Anne and Willis were little I got that BA I think I would be lost without it."

"what of the students, what did you make of them?" Bertha asked.

"oh they seem up to the challenge, that Avonlea school seems to have brought out a bright bunch. That Gilbert in particular." Walter said.

"oh?" Bertha said. "Anne didn't seem phased earlier by him." She commented, for all her daughter had blushed she seemed still secure in the knowledge she could out grade the boy. "what's he like?"

"she should be phased if she's not, his conversation was much like Anne's once he got talking... its funny they should be so much alike having never met. But they seemed to strike a chord as soon as they met. He had barely left my office and they were talking in the corridor like they'd known each other for years... challenging each others wits."

Bertha listened intensely trying to read the emotions Anne had displayed earlier with her husbands assessment of the boy. She was dying to know "is he handsome?"

Her husband looked confused at her. "what does that have to do with his scholastic achievement?" he asked her.

Bertha smiled. Oh she loved her husband but he was sometimes so very blind to emotions. They had met at Anne's age, married at 18, she had been pregnant with Anne at 19. "nothing dearest. Come to bed my love, there's another long day in front of us tomorrow."

Anne enjoyed meeting Gilbert's friends from Avonlea. Charlie and Moody seemed to have a similar attitude towards school as Gilbert did, perhaps a little less mature then Gilbert, but nice boys she was sure she could enjoy the company of. She had even met a Ruby Gillis and Jane from Avonlea too, both girls were pleasant enough, she thought Ruby was a bit prone to the dramatics and Jane far too sensible but she liked them both enough she found herself talking with them despite Josie's sour expression. It wasn't until after lunch (the hour of which they spent together) she and Gilbert were walking back they overheard the Avonlea girls talk.

"well its obvious she's the principals daughter, no wonder she puts on airs and graces." Josie said making it obvious who they were talking about as Gilbert and Anne walked pass them. Ruby and Jane's reaction was different to what Josie was expecting neither one of them had spotted Anne so the reaction was genuine.

"I didn't think there were any do you Jane?" Ruby asked her.

"not at all, she seems smarter then most but she did tie for first place with Gilbert and he was forever going off talking about stuff no one else understood, maybe he's found a equal in her." She responded.

"well I don't like that red haired witch and I can't believe you two can!"

Gilbert was pleased with Ruby's and Jane's reaction, he had always liked them more then Josie. But he looked to Anne whose eyes were large and grey pointing towards the floor.

"you're not listening to Josie are you?" He asked her quietly.

She wouldn't look up, she couldn't! If she did he would see the tears in her eyes. "Anne?" he asked again. This time when she didn't look up he took her arm and gently led her round the corner there was still people around it, so it wasn't suspicious but it was away from the scornful eye of Josie. "Anne?" he asked bringing a finger under her chin lifting her head gently. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Anne!" he said placing his other hand on her shoulder. "what's wrong? Why are you crying? You aren't listening to Josie are you? She's just sour because you're everything she isn't." He asked letting go of her chin.

"no not exactly, its not that it didn't hurt ...but it wasn't that." She told him but tears rolling down her face.

"then what?" he asked.

"my hair! What she said about my hair!" she said looking down again.

"what's wrong with your hair?" he asked. He genuinely didn't know he liked her hair, red was warm and fiery and dangerous...

" **I can imagine that I have a beautiful rose-leaf complexion and lovely starry violet eyes. But I cannot imagine that red hair away..."**

He was amazed, she was sensitive about her hair? Her beautiful hair? "but your dad has red hair..."

"no his is auburn just like Willis' mine is just plain red."

"Willis?" he asked.

"one of my brothers." She told him.

 _One of?_ Gilbert thought but this wasn't the time. "but I like your hair." He objected "and Josie is just bitter she has to work at everything..." he paused for dramatic effect. "except for being such a sour cat." She laughed through her tears at this. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Her face was red from crying. He wrapped an arm around her hugging her into his side. This was awfully bold and he knew it! He had only known her a day and a half! But he wasn't do it to be bold whatever Anne meant to him she was his friend and he hated to see her sad, anyway she didn't seem to mind her hand wrapped round him to his mid back. His pulse quicken but he wasn't letting go yet. Not until she stopped crying.

"You don't understand, you with lovely chocolate hair and hazel nut eyes."

He smiled. "Thank you." he said with a slight blush "But, do you really suppose I have no insecurities?" he asked her.

"do you?" she asked.

"yes I do.." he said, picking one she had already been witness to "..like the reason why I can't confront Josie is I hate the idea of somebody not liking me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh I dunno, I was pretty annoying until I was about 15. I'd pull on girls hair, I pinned Ruby's hair to the back of a chair once, there was one girl I called crow head constantly because she had black hair..I was just teasing them but I'd tease them to try and get them to like me so I could wink at them and see them blush."

"Well what changed, it doesn't sound like you?."

"Miss Stacy is what happened. She's the one who put me forward for Queens. She caught me one day in the act of teasing. She kept me back after lessons, so it wasn't even in front of everyone. She didn't even raise her voice she just told me how ungentlemanly of me it was to tease and I was coming to the age of greater responsibility. She then said how smart I was and if I applied myself I could be something." He paused at the memory. "it was horrible to think someone didn't like something I did. I had always pleased everyone. I felt awful." he looked at her "So..." he sighed "I always try to please everyone, and I hate the idea of someone not liking me."

She wiped her tears with his handkerchief her face momentarily coming in contact with his soft jumper as they hugged.

"thank you Gil." She said. His arm dropped from around her and he slipped his hand into hers. "I like you." she told him.

"I'm glad." he said. "come on, give her something to be sour about." He said with a teasing grin. He wrapped her arm in his and proudly led her back round the corner.


	6. One of seven

**Kim Blythe my dear you must be reading my mind... carrots is coming up very soon! Thank you for what you said about the Miss Stacy thing, I just thought he would have changed somewhere along the line otherwise he would have just made the same mistakes**

 **LoA thanks so much for pointing out the obvious errors in the firstly published last chapter it really was appreciated. Hopefully this one will be right first time!**

 **Everyone else following I hope you are still enjoying this and as always feel free to review!**

Rosebud was a lot larger then the house back at Bolingbrook. This had 5 bedrooms allowing the two oldest children a bedroom, their own separate bedrooms, away from their younger siblings, there was still a guest bedroom downstairs and a study. Anne at first had not been able to sleep in a bedroom away from the other girls, it was really very strange to have her own bedroom, even before the others had came she had slept in the same bedroom as Willis. But right now she was glad of her own space. She started to empty her bag of the days belonging. What a long day it had been. Oh she hated she had let Josie get to her, her hair had always been a sore subject. Yes, some of her siblings had red hair but it wasn't the same as hers. Willis was a boy and if someone teased him he could just get in a fight with them and he was pretty strong and had such a magnetic personality no one ever had teased him.

But Anne was more sensitive then that and although Willis had defended his sister before (and had got in trouble over it) Anne was still sensitive. Although Willis had always teased her afterwards calling her "skinny mini carrots" and somehow through the tears had made her laugh. Her father had told her he always wanted a little girl with red hair like his red hair and he had been overwhelmed when Anne had came with bounds of it. He never considered anyone would tease her over it. Boys don't get teased like girls.

She went into her pocket to retrieve her pen, she felt something else in there, the material was thicker then normal so she pulled at her pocket and in her hand came her pen and Gilbert's handkerchief! She stared at it for a moment in her hand. she must have put it in her pocket without thinking. He certainly didn't object to the missing handkerchief. Her cheeks flushed pink as she heard him, as if he was standing next to her, "I like your hair" for the first time she felt at ease over it. She brought the handkerchief to her nose and smelt it closing her eyes. It was still there, faintly in the background, the smell of its owner. That hug he had given her, made her stomach flutter that same fluttering came back to her tummy as she thought of him. _What is happening to me?_ she thought as her eyes flung open. She put the handkerchief back in her skirt pocket, she would be wearing the same one tomorrow, she would give it back to him then.

The next day having the same timetable both Anne and Gilbert had free period last thing. They had busied themselves in the corner of the school library with their first English assignment. It was there 20 minutes after school ended Walter found his daughter still studying with Gilbert.

"I hope you're not giving away too many trade secrets Anne, he'll overtake you." Her father announced himself.

They both jumped a little on his arrival after they had been uninterrupted for the entire hour. They hadn't expected another presence quite so soon.

"Papa, I thought you had a lesson last period, how did you get away so quickly?" Anne asked jumping up and hugging her father.

"So quick? Anne, the end of school bell rang 20 minutes ago." he said confused.

"Really? I could have sworn it was only 5 minutes ago." She told him back.

"Well time flies when you're having fun." Walter said smiling. He looked to Gilbert "How are you finding the work?" he asked him.

"Oh its challenging sir, but made all the more fun with Anne as a study partner, you were right she doesn't make it easy." he said smiling at Anne. Anne smiled proudly back.

"Mrs Henderson says she's going to keep the library open for another hour if you two want to stay behind and study some more I do have some work I can get on with in my office?" Walter compromised with Anne, she seemed to be in the flow of thought when he had interrupted and he knew she could flight from one thought to another quite quickly and didn't want her loosing her concentration. "Gilbert we could give you a ride back to your boarding house, wherever that is?"

"Its on Kensington Road sir, that's really very kind but..."

"no no don't you worry that's only just behind us we're on St. Peter's Road. They tried to give us the school house but its really too small for us. It will be no trouble, especially since you're studying."

Gilbert flushed a little "Thank you sir."

"we shouldn't be too long papa." Anne said to Walter.

"Don't forget Mary started school today so she'll be extra tired, she'll probably want her Anne to take her to bed so don't be too late."

"Another hour?" Anne asked her father then looked to Gilbert who nodded his head.

"I'll call your mother and let her know we'll be late." he smiled.

"Yes papa, thank you."

Gilbert waited until her father had gone. "So is Mary your sister?" He asked her.

"Yes she's six, I forgot it was her first day today." she said.

"so three of you?" Gilbert probed.

"sorry?" Anne looked at him confused.

"Well you said yesterday you had a brother and now a sister, is there the three of you?" he cleared his meaning.

"Oh, no seven there are seven of us." Anne said with a smile.

"You have 6 brothers and sisters?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I know we are quite the clan! mama and papa were quite young when they had me." She smiled. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" she asked him.

"Oh erm.." he looked down shyly. "there's just me actually."

"none?" Anne asked with wide eyes. he shook his head.

"My ma and pa married quite late on there was only really time for me." he said quietly. He returned to his normal self shaking it off "I would have loved a brother or a sister though." he paused and smiled "Seven! And being the oldest!" he exclaimed "I really can't imagine." he chuckled. "What is it like?"

Anne rolled her eyes a little "Loud." She smiled. "all the time!" she laughed, "But my mama and papa always wanted a big family. Papa said when I was born mama said she wanted a bit family there and then."

Gilbert smiled. Yes he could imagine that. A tiny little Anne capturing her mother's heart on first contact.

"No brothers or sisters?" she said again. He shook his head "I can't imagine, oh how lonely! Would you like one of mine?"

"could you really give up one?" he laughed.

"well you could have Willis he's two years younger then me and does like to tease... oh but then I would have no one to really talk to the others are so much younger... Thomas is nine he is always getting into scrapes...but then I would have no one to read Shakespeare to he does so love them...Mary she's seven but then without her there would be no music... Robert is five... but then he's so funny he makes everyone laugh...Jane and Walter are three, they are twins but Jane looks like an angel sleeping and Walter gives the sweetest kisses..." she smiled.

Gilbert laughed "that's all of them then?"

She did a mental count "oh yes... I suppose it is." She said and looked at Gilbert "sorry I think they are all taken." She finally said.

"that's alright I'm over the disappointment myself." He said with a grin. He loved listening to her, she was fascinating! Even her family... _7 children! Wow! What a family!_ he admired.

"Oh I erm..." She remembered suddenly the handkerchief in her pocket and pulled it out "You gave me this yesterday, I'm sorry it must have went in my pocket rather then..."

"Oh that's okay" he said receiving the handkerchief in hand. They looked at each other for a moment "come on we better get on" he said remembering their work with "only another 55 minutes!"


	7. Scholarships and siblings

"There is a reason I particularly wanted you both here." Walter said as he took them back. The two looked interested as he continued. "The Avery Scholarship is coming to Queens. Four years fully paid college fund." He looked and saw both Anne and Gilbert's eyes light up. "I thought that would catch both of your attentions... increase the rivalry a bit?"

"Papa!" Anne said dreamily. "can you imagine winning it? Oh papa a BA!" she looked at Gilbert "wouldn't it be lovely?" she asked him.

"well yes it would but if you won it would mean I failed!" he teased. "not an option..." his bottom lip went out proudly.

"oh really!" Anne said smiling.

"that's what I like to see a little friendly rivalry. But in the interests of being well rounded you are both making friends are you?" Walter asked.

"there was quite a few if us from Avonlea school, Miss Stacy really set us all up for success, I haven't really needed to go outside that circle yet." Gilbert said. "well except Anne."

"And you Anne?" he asked his daughter.

"I like your friends from Avonlea though they are only in some of our classes, they seem nice, And papa even if there was only Gilbert I had made friends with its only the third day." Anne said.

"ah we're generally a nice bunch." Gilbert said proudly. They arrived at Gilbert's accommodation. "well this is me." He said looking to the boarding house. "thank you Principal Shirley. It's very kind."

"oh its no problem, we are just on St Peter's, Rosebud." Walter said again.

"oh that's the house with all those pink roses outside." He smiled. "I walk past there every morning on my way into school."

"oh really? You should walk with Anne, I don't want her labelled as 'the principal's daughter' and anyway she's been coming in and staying late to my needs not hers, at least if she walked home with a friend I know she'd be safe at least" Walter said.

"oh I erm..." he looked to Anne for an answer. This was unusual, he wasn't sure if it was some kind of test to see what he would do?

"would quarter past eight be ok?" Anne asked him in return. Gilbert nodded. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. It made logic sense, except Anne was a girl and he was a boy...

" feel free to pop by there's always plenty of people around. I'm sure we wouldn't even notice one more." He smiled. "besides Mrs Henderson isn't always going to be able to keep the library open so long after school."

"t-thank you principal Shirley. Goodnight." He said getting out the carriage. "night Anne."

Bertha wanted to laugh "you invited him to walk to school with her?" she asked as she climbed into bed.

"well yes it makes sense he's just round the corner." Walter said. "why are you so surprised?"

"you realise he's a boy." She laughed.

"what does that have to do with it?" he asked perplexed.

She sighed. "oh Walter, its nothing honestly. Just are you sure you're happy with him walking her to school?" she probed.

"why wouldn't I be? They seem friendly enough and he wouldn't let no harm come to her, its only a twenty minute walk Bertha." He got into bed lying back he relaxed.

Bertha shook her head lightly. ' _well_ ' she supposed for herself ' _at least I get to meet him this way.'_

Less then a ten minute walk away Gilbert had just finished the last page of a book for school, he lay on his bed a moment and wondered if Anne had finished the book by now too. _She must have, she's a faster reader,_ he thought, she had been ahead of him in the book when they had parted, well hopefully he could prove he could keep up in English! Though she had struggled with geometry which he found ironic considering he knew for a fact her father had been a math teacher? He smiled at the thought of Anne and pulled out the handkerchief she had given him back. He smiled wider at the thought if it being with Anne. He brought the handkerchief to his nose and smelt it. He could smell his own smell on there of course, but there was another sweeter smell which lingered on it, something so faint he thought he might be imaging it. He didn't mind of he did. He was glad, this handkerchief was Anne's handkerchief, it would only ever be for them.

Gilbert stood at the gate for a moment. He was about 10 minutes early in walking round.

 _Should I go up and knock?_ Or is that too much like calling on her.

 _No I need to wait here._

 _But suppose she doesn't know I'm waiting?_

 _Or would it be too hectic first thing in the morning for someone knocking?_

 _There are 7 children after all._

 _This is ridiculous just act normal! And that would definitely include knocking on the door_. He finally concluded.

He opened the gate and walked down the path and knocked gently on the door. He was surprised when a women who looked exactly like Anne (instead of Anne's red hair was blond, but all else eyes included were Anne, but in his opinion there was something missing from the women's eyes to make them as beautiful as Anne's) opened the door.

She smiled as she saw the young stranger. Beautiful brown hair and such wide hazel eyes, he really was very handsome yet that wasn't what struck her, well it was part of it but both Anne and Walter seemed to be attached to his intellect, just to look at you could tell he was clever. "you must be Gilbert Blythe?" she asked him.

"yes Mrs Shirley, I'm sorry I'm early I just..." he started.

"oh there's no need to apologise." Bertha reassures him. "come in and wait."

Just as he entered several things happened at once. Two young boys came pounding in the room along with two toddlers who seemed only to be running round in circles. Gilbert could barely concentrate on the goings on.

"Ma! Robert stole my homework and won't tell me where he hid it." He assumed to be the nine year old brother said.

"I don't HAVE it!" the younger boy said.

The three year olds now rushing round his legs, was scared he would fall over and crush them. The little girl pulled in Gilbert's leg "lift me lift me!" she demanded. Gilbert froze in fright for a moment. Pick up a child... he didn't know how? "lift me lift me" the child repeated.

"Robert I'm not saying you do have it..." he heard Mrs Shirley say..

"lift me lift me!"

"Ma!" another call came before a older bit came in the room and looked dead at Gilbert. "who are you?"

"Willis will you go and tell Anne, Gilbert is here please?" Mrs Shirley asked her son.

"lift me lift me!"

"you're Gilbert?" he asked. Gilbert only managed a nod. He was in the middle of a culture shock.

"lift me!"

"you want my advice Gilbert?" Willis said. Pausing for a moment he looked to Willis, a bit worried of what the boy might say. "Pick her up. Rule one of being older then a toddler, if they say pick them up you pick them up." he said smiling and running out the room shouting 'Anne' as he went. He looked down at the toddler a bit scared. he bent his knees the little girl jumped in his arms. he stood up with her hugged into him and looked at the girl. She looked like Anne, her hair was a lighter strawberry blond but she had Anne's huge grey eyes. The little girl giggled and hugged into him. He froze in shock. Lots of people all in one place! He looked to the mother who had managed to resolve the dispute between the other siblings and had now picked up the other toddler.

"She likes you." Mrs Shirley said. "How very odd." she added.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes she normally doesn't react well to strangers." Mrs Shirley smiled. "You must fit in really well with the Shirley's. My husband and Anne seem to have taken a shine to you too." she said looking at him.

"Really?" he said with a light in his eyes. "I'm glad, I like them too." He told her.

Yes he did. She could see that. "So Gilbert what is your favourite subject?" she asked placing the baby in her arms in a high chair near the table. She gave the toddler some food to pick at.

"I think there's so many I don't think I can choose. I think I just like to learn. I want to learn all I can while I can."

She was impressed. An open mind. Not many people were like that. Just wants to learn.

" the best teachers are students" she said to him.

" yes I agree." He concured. "I would be glad to get my teachers licence. To pass on knowledge to another generation, to be useful to the human race... I..." The child moved in his arms, not used to the feeling he worried a moment, but she quickly calmed again. He sighed in relief. As he did Anne came through the door.

Bertha watched carefully. Gilbert's gaze fell immediately on her daughter and he smiled. She returned the gaze for a moment and spoke first. " Good morning Gil." She said, Bertha noticed quieter then normal. Anne looked at her sister in his arms. "I thought I told you, you couldn't have any of my siblings for yourself." She teased.

" Janey practically jumped in his arms." Bertha told her.

" really?!" Anne said in surprise looking at her mother who nodded.

" don't you think I suit being a big brother?" he said proudly. " given the chance I bet I would be good." Jane finally looked over at Anne and reached for her. Anne took the babe in arms. " though not as good as you apparently." He told her. She blushed at the compliment

"well I've had more practice" she said meekly, Bertha noticed and smiled. Oh it was still too early to tell, but there was potential there.

" you two better be going, you don't want to be late." Bertha said taking the toddler from Anne. " get your things ready Anne." Anne went through a door (which led to the parlour) and retrieved her books and coat. As soon as Anne came back through the door with her books he took the books with his own.

" thank you" Anne said putting on her coat.

She tried to retrieve the books but he whispered. " no let me" hoping her mother didn't notice. Which she did, but of course being Bertha didn't comment or say anything.

"bye ma." Anne called as she walked out the door.

" it's nice to have met you Mrs Shirley" Gilbert said. " thank you for letting me walk Anne to school."

Bertha smiled as they left. She had the feeling she would be seeing a lot more of this Gilbert Blythe, and you know something? she really didn't mind if she did.


	8. Dreams and Rockets

"I'm glad you enjoyed meeting my family, although you didn't see Mary and she's the quietest."

"Probably why I didn't see or hear her then, its certainly a lively household." Gilbert replied

"Yes, I don't think you could accuse us of being anything else." Anne laughed.

"I don't know how you can concentrate on your school work?" He asked.

"I suppose you get used to the noise it becomes white noise. Besides there's always some solitary corner of the house we can use. Mama and Papa made sure of that." she smiled. "Don't you mind it, I will get that scholarship if it's the last thing I do."

"I bet." Gilbert said humbly. "I guess I will just have to teach my way to college." He told her.

"You would still go then? Without the scholarship?" She asked.

"Yes I think... it will be a huge advantage to have my teachers licence. I could never earn the money enough on farm land to go to college but if I was careful, I think I could do it on a teachers salary after a couple of years, and of course doing the odd bit of farming along the way."

"What would you want to do at college?" She asked him.

"Earn my BA, maybe there would be some scholarship there for..." he trailed and went quiet

"for?" Anne asked.

"You promise you won't laugh at me?" He asked her.

"Gil why would I laugh at you?" she asked.

"I think its just an idea at the minute, I might change my mind again but I might like to be a doctor one day."

Anne stopped in her tracks a moment and looked at him. "A Doctor?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Don't you think its a splendid profession?" he asked her. "Please don't tell anyone I'm afraid they might laugh, but I think that is what I would like."

She continued to walk beside him. "Of course it's an inspiring profession" She said. "what makes you think I or anyone else would laugh?" She asked.

"I'm just a farm boy, I don't have the money or academia in my blood, my ma and pa are good hard working people but... well you see...My pa got ill when I was younger I missed school for three years, neither one of them could help with my school work so I fell behind... you see we went to live away from the Island...and the doctors did so much..." he trailed. "It's a dream Anne, I feel afraid to dream it, what if I fail? I'd be so disappointed... So I must live in the hope I pass my exams the best I can and be the best teacher I can be."

Anne wasn't sure what to say. Her parents had always told her anything was possible that her dreams were so high she would soar through the air and feel the thrill and she could do it. "Did your ma and pa not tell you, you could be whatever you wanted to be?"

"We never really discussed it I think it was just assumed that I would take over the farm, I was such a boys boy most of the time I think I can't really remember lot before I was six or seven and I only really got into reading those three years when I had nothing else to do and I think I changed a lot in those years... I think they are proud of me for getting into Queen's and I think they know now I'll be a teacher if I pass..."

"When." Anne said.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Not _if_ you pass, _when_ you pass." She corrected him. "You'll never become a doctor with an 'if' attitude." she told him.

Gilbert smiled. "Listen to me pouring my heart out to you like I've known you for years." he said going pink in the cheeks. "I'm sorry you don't need to share my burdens..."

"Don't apologise." She interrupted. "Its not a burden Gil, it's a dream, and you should feel free to dream it. I can imagine you as a doctor, quite distinguished. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes of course we are."

"And friends tell each other things yes?" she asked.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"Well then, you told me this and I'm glad."

He swallowed "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag it from me." She said.

He laughed "Well lets hope that's never put to the test." He pulled open the door into the school building and allowed Anne to enter first. "What about you?"

"I can't make up my mind." She told him. "A teacher, an authoress, but I think I would like to make the world more beautiful... I'm not sure how."

He looked at her. Then looked to his shoes shyly 'you've made my world more beautiful Anne' he thought to himself, but dared not say it outloud, they had only know each other... four days after all!

"Our French professor is simply a duck. His moustache would give you kerwollowps of the heart." Josie said in a overloud voice as Gilbert and Anne walked passed her in the corridor. "I don't think I could settle for a school boy, I think I would like a mans man."

Gilbert peered up and looked at Anne, who looked as though she was fighting back a laugh. He turned his head down looking at his feet to stop the laugh from leaving his own mouth. They turned into a classroom away from Josie. They both knew the over loud conversation had been made to be heard by them.

"Why Gilbert I think your beau is in a rebound." Anne smirked.

Gilbert laughed "I hope so."

"Poor Professor Hendrick." Anne smiled.

Gilbert gave Anne a cheeky smile then laughed with her.

**********page break***********

Bertha remembered a few nights after they announced to Anne and Willis they announced moving to Prince Edward island, Anne and Bertha were sitting quietly reading when they heard lots of screaming coming from the boys room. They had both quickly made their way to the bedroom to find Walter Willis and Thomas all covered from head to toe in a mix of vinegar and baking powder, along with the walls and bed sheets.

Anne had covered her mouth and immediately had started laughing.

"Willis!" Bertha had managed to keep a straight face even though she had wanted to laugh in shock. She had seriously reprimanded her son and got him to change the bed sheets and washed the boys and change his brothers then at the weekend scrub down the walls which by 2 days later smelt of vinegar. It wasn't until now she had heard Willis running down the stairs one morning.

"Ma I think I have it!" He had said to her.

"Have what?" as she was putting breakfast out for the younger children.

"How to make my rocket fly." Willis had said.

"A rocket?" Gilbert had asked with baby Jane in his arms (now a few weeks into term he was quite used to the mini Anne running to him to be picked up)

Anne had given a brief history explaining to Gilbert what had happened the last time. Gilbert had laughed then asked Willis for his plan. He had given Gilbert an in depth blue print. Gilbert has studied it for a moment.

"Look Janie" he had told the toddler, " can you see it too?" He'd said "no, that won't work" he directed to Willis "you have it bottom heavy it'll drag the rocket to the floor... what are you using as fuel?"

Bertha and Anne had watched in amazement as the two bonded for a few minutes. Over the rocket, Gilbert laughing over the time him and the Avonlea boys had tried something similar except their rocket fuel hadn't been quite so timid and had exploded almost causing a fire at the end of the woods Gilbert lived in. They had all laughed at the story, Gilbert admitting it probably wasn't the best use of the fuel, but explained they had eventually managed it several months and failed attempts later.

"Can you build it for me?" Willis asked Gilbert.

"Well can, but don't you want to do it? I could help you build it..." He said "...OUTSIDE." He emphasised.

So they had for half a hour each night for two weeks (in which every night he had returned to his studies with Anne for an hour and a half before heading home), Thomas even paid attention towards the end. Anne and Bertha had looked in amazement watching the two boys build and successfully launch the rocket.

"Ma I did it!" Willis had exclaimed watching the rocket in the air. Gilbert caught it as it came back down to earth.


	9. Curiosity killed the cat

**Lilies if Avonlea: the chapter wasn't originally planned but you spurred me thanks for making me think I like it a lot!**

The relief Gilbert felt upon Josie choosing her next victim was short lived to say the least. Five weeks into term no one could help but notice Anne and Gilbert were arriving at the same time, leaving at the same time, practically joint at the hip, where one was the other one followed. One of the few places it became apparent was every Wednesday evening was football practice, still once a week hardly made a dint on the rest of the time they spent together, familiarising themselves with books and the curriculum. Josie's overloud opinions of various males in the facility amused both Anne and Gilbert. But as Josie got more and more jealous of the time she could see Gilbert and Anne spent together she wondered how it was they were always arriving together and leaving together, so one night she kept her distance back and saw them walking home together? Well the scandal! They weren't walking close but a girl and a boy walking together! she saw Anne enter a gate with lots of pink roses outside of it and Gilbert go whistling on. She knew his boarding house was somewhere close by she wasn't sure where, she waited almost ten minutes before she approached Anne's house.

Well it was obvious what was happening wasn't it? Anne's parents didn't know he was walking her home and they parted at the gate every night so her parents would never know. She made her way up the garden path and knocked on the door. To which to her surprise a women who looked just like Anne (only with blond hair instead of red which made her more handsome in Josie's opinion) Answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Bertha asked.

"You must be Mrs Shirley." She said sweetly. "I've heard so much about you, my name is Josie, I'm a friend of Anne's from school."

"Oh?" Bertha asked confused. She was sure Anne hadn't mentioned a Josie?

"Well I was concerned you see because I saw Gilbert Blythe walking her home?" She looked to Mrs Shirley.

Bertha looked at the girl, she was acting sweet, acting seemed to be the word here. concerned eh? And a hint of jealousy if I'm not mistaken she thought she would be slightly amused if Anne wasn't in the middle of it.

"Is that Gilbert?" Willis said bounding in the kitchen.

"No it isn't." Bertha told him.

"Oh." Josie said. "You know? He knows your family?" she said confused. "Does Principle Shirley know?"

 _What would you do with that piece of information_? Bertha wondered. "Yes, actually he suggested it." she paused. "Do you want to come in Josie? I'm sure Anne would like another study partner."

"Oh, no thank you, I don't understand half of what she says." Josie said flustered. She couldn't quite believe both parents knew and nothing was done about the fact they were walking together?

"Really?" Bertha smiled almost as fake as Josie did. "You know its funny, neither Anne or Gilbert has mentioned you Josie?" Bertha asked her.

"Oh well I..." she faded, nothing? not even a muttering? what do they talk about then? "I went to school with Gilbert."

"Oh so... you're a part of the Avonlea group?" Josie smiled awkwardly for a moment. "Well by what my husband tells me you are all bright enough. Well Gilbert should be back any minute..."

"Gilbert's coming back?" Josie said in shock. "here?"

"Yes, Anne and Gilbert have some classics homework to complete but Gilbert had left his book at his lodgings he was just going round to pick it up then he was coming straight back, I'm sure they wouldn't mind someone else to work with?" Bertha probed further, she had a feeling this girl was just trying to stir some trouble, oh she could see it from her reactions. Josie was no more concerned for Anne's safety as she was a goldfish.

Josie quickly turned on her heal practically ran down the path closing the gate behind her.

"Nice to meet you Josie." Bertha called. "Call again won't you?" she muttered under her breath, Anne entered the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Anne asked.

"Someone who claimed to know both you and Gilbert Anne," Her mother asked. Anne looked mildly interested. "Josie?"

"Josie Pye?" Anne asked skeptically . "Here?" she asked. her mother nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"She said she had seen you and Gilbert walking home together and was concerned."

"Concerned? Josie I doubt it." Anne said trying to keep cool.

"so she's not a friend?" Bertha asked.

"no not in particular" Anne said casually.

"Of you or Gilbert?" Bertha probed further.

"No, not really. They went to school together in Avonlea, but that's about it." Anne replied. She didn't want to reveal everything, that would just open a can of worms which she didn't want to think about. 'well mother you see, the first time I saw Gilbert was across a crowded exam hall, afterwards we spotted each other across the crowds and Josie grabbed him and pulled him away, I thought she must be his beau but then then first day of school I bumped into Gilbert again and he told me in no uncertain terms Josie was not his beau and he made clear he didn't want to be near her, so on the first day at school I flirted with Gilbert in front of Josie just to make her mad'…. she had the idea that conversation would not go down too well!

Anne wasn't lying Bertha could see that, but she was holding back on something, and Bertha knew it, but what it could be she had no idea.

Just then Gilbert returned, knocking lightly on the door. "come in Gilbert dear... you two had a friend follow you home." Bertha told him.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Josie?" Bertha asked with interest as to Gilbert's reaction.

"Pye?" Gilbert said looking at Anne. She slowly nodded her head.

'oh Gil, please read my thoughts please read my thoughts..." Anne thought to herself.

"I asked if she wanted to stay and study." Bertha probed further.

"Well, no wonder she left, Josie has never been fond of the 's' word." Gilbert joked.

"Well how did she get into Queens?" Bertha asked him.

"Oh I didn't sat she wasn't smart, the fact she got in without any real effort is proof of that. She chooses to remain..." he paused. "Well let's just say her ambitions lay outside the academic circle Mrs Shirley." he said diplomatically.

"I see." She looked at them both as they sat down at the kitchen table to study. "And her interest in you two walking together?..." she trailed.

"I really can't imagine." Gilbert said looking at Anne as innocently as he could.

It wasn't until the next day when it came to walking to school Anne brought up the previous evening.

"I was praying you wouldn't say anything about the way Josie was with you before we met." she admitted. "Thankfully you seemed to read my mind."

"Well I thought if I said the truth it might bring up more questions then it answered." he admitted. "not that we did anything wrong."

"No, quiet right. We did nothing wrong." Anne said. "You know we should thank her sometime." Anne joked.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Well think about it. If she didn't flirt with you so outrageously in the first place, I would have no need to have stepped in and save you." she laughed

"ah but you're missing a trick Miss Shirley." he smirked.

"Oh?" She replied.

"It was her that dragged me away from you that exam day at Queen's. I was on my way to come and talk to you, without her we would have met that day."

"You were?" She said with a smile.

"You know I was, don't act coy with me." he said beaming.

She blushed a little and looked to the floor. "What would that have accomplished?" She asked.

"Oh I dunno, I could have got your name at least and not wondered all summer if you had got in to Queens."

She smiled and nodded her head slightly. "I see... all summer?"

"I thought you looked..." he trailed, no no, don't say it Gilbert Blythe, come on too strong she will run for the hills, you've only known her a month!. "interesting."

She smiled. "yes as did I until I saw Josie with you, when you said she wasn't your beau that first day..." Anne trailed.

"Yes?" he said with a grin.

She blushed a little. "Well I just had to rescue you didn't I?"

They gazed at each other for a moment then dropped the gaze. "Well I'm glad you did, she probably would still be on my arm if it wasn't for you."

They again entered the building at school, this time neither one of them could help but notice the glare of Josie's face as they past.


	10. Dinner

Wits were exchanged, ideas were passed one to another. Very quickly at queens it was apparent there were three candidates for the Avery. Gilbert Blythe, Anne Shirley and Emily Clay. The three of them struck up an alliance almost immediately in class, though Emily wasn't nearly as social with Anne as she tried to be with Gilbert. Gilbert wasn't deterred, Emily seemed sweet but she wasn't Anne and something was missing from their chumminess for Emily to be anything like Anne in his eyes. he enjoyed spending lots of time with Anne studying and talking together. It was getting close to the end of November and midterms one evening when Anne and Gilbert had been studying in Anne's father's study in his absence, he had a lot of paperwork to sort through, lots of reports to fill out on the progress of each student. It was well pass six by the time Bertha had walked in and found Gilbert and Anne both pouring over Chaucer.

"Gilbert dear are you still here? its well pass six!" Bertha said.

"Oh no!" He said starting to gather his books "I'm so sorry Mrs Shirley..." He started.

"Oh there's no point in rushing away now." She told him. "Your boarding house won't have kept a night time meal for you now am I right?"

Gilbert looked flushed. "No Ma'am." he said quietly.

"Well then that does it you'll just have to stay here for a meal." She said to him.

"Oh no, I don't mean to inconvenience you.." He said going red. "Really.. I'll be fine."

"Oh nonsense." Bertha said kindly. "I can't have a boy go hungry when we always have plenty. Besides you're here so much you're practically part of the family anyway. You're staying." she told him firmly. he stopped in his tracks, he had a funny idea not to argue with Mrs Shirley. She seemed quite determined. The look on her face equated to the one Anne always gave him when she was about to beat him on a test.

"Yes Mrs Shirley. Thank you."

"Anne , papa just called saying he would be home in half an hour, make sure you are all washed up by then." She said to her daughter.

"yes Mama." She said as her mother left the room.

"You two work too hard" Walter had said as they sat for dinner. He started to pass round the food carrots first. "That's your problem. Don't you two like anything other then having your head in the books?" He asked them.

"Oh my parents make sure I don't lift a finger towards my homework on a weekend when I manage to go home, though I must admit I go to bed later then I should so I can sneak some in behind their back, otherwise I would fall behind."

"What do you like to do when you go home?" Bertha asked, now passing him the peas.

"Oh Avonlea is full of woodland and lakes, I'm hoping it'll get cold enough to go ice fishing on Barry's pond before the winter is out, and me and the boys are always making camp fires."

"You like fishing?" Willis asked him.

"Oh yes, My father used to always take me out, I usually go alone now, I can handle most weather terrains." he looked at Willis. "Don't you going fishing?" He asked Willis.

"I'm afraid I never really got into the sport myself." Walter said starting to eat "He's never been out before."

"Really?" Gilbert asked. "well I could take you I always have a spare rod of two... and I'm not going home next weekend my folks are out of town anyway..." He said to Willis. "if your parents say its okay?"

Willis looked wide eyes at his father, "Can I?" he asked his father.

Walter looked to Bertha who was smiling. "Are you sure you can handle him Gilbert?" she asked.

"Oh yes Ma'am, I've taken some of the boys back in Avonlea out on a boat since I was 15 he'll be quite safe. I can take Thomas out too, its always better to go out fishing in at least threes"

Thomas' eyes lit up too.

"If it does get cold enough for ice fishing can you take me too?" Willis put forward.

"We'll see how fishing goes first shall we?" Walter said. "Well that sounds like lots of fun, although maybe we should all go with you, make a family day of it while you are out maybe we can have some fun in a park with the younger ones? Anne you would help wouldn't you?"

Anne nodded her head happily.

"I'm not going to object to that. We can even build a camp fire and cook the fish on it, papa and I used to do that all the time." He answered enthusiastically. Willis looked even more pleased. "If that's okay?" Gilbert added not wanting to seem pushy.

"Sounds like fun." Walter said with a chuckle looking to his wife.

Bertha smiled. "I never thought I'd see any of my sons going fishing, my papa used to go fishing all the time, it just wasn't something he ever got to enjoy with his son in law. Your Grandpa Willis would be pleased."

"Oh, you were named after your Grandpa?" He asked Willis,

"Oh its my maiden name." Bertha told him. "So in a way... yes."

Gilbert nodded in acknowledgement. his plate had got quite full without him realising it, he took a few bites of food. "Mrs Shirley this is really nice, thank you." he said politely.

"Oh your welcome dear." she said.

"How on earth are you so slender Anne if you are eating like this everyday?" he asked her.

"You think I'm slender?" Anne asked with wide eyes.

"You'll be in her good books now Gilbert." Willis said.

Gilbert's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Anne has always been skinny mini carrots." Willis teased.

"carrots?" he asked newly choking on said vegetable remembering what had happened one of the first days with Josie.

"Slender is so much better then skinny don't you think?" Anne said as she drifted in her imagination. "All the romantic heroine's are slender not skinny and I've only been called skinny before." She said raising her nose to Willis.

"Well I..." he said a bit put off by the fact Anne's parents were right there in front of them, he didn't want to flirt "… I guess, I just choose my vocabulary carefully." he said blushing into his plate. He quickly recovered and started laughing.

" what's so funny?" Anne asked him.

" carrots... I think the closest object to hand would be used as a weapon." He said cautiously.

Anne tried her best to look mad but she simply couldn't keep her face straight. " now you know where my complex about my hair came from" she said, again glaring at Willis.

" well I already told you what I thought of red hair... and I meant it." He said blushing again "carrots."

Anne this time blushed and quite unexpectedly felt a giggle inside her, but she refused to giggle it.

Bertha noticed the blushes, she looked over to her husband whose attention was on Walter Jr. He still seemed to have no idea what was going on. She almost giggled herself but bit her lip to ignore the urge. She really did like the boy and since she met him, his attention wasn't just on Anne, the others seemed to enjoy his company. Willis in particular after Gilbert finally showed him how to make that rocket fly...

And Walter was right, she overheard several of Anne's and Gilbert's conversations over the last few weeks since he had been coming and studying with Anne at home, Their conversations were so in depth. she never thought she would meet someone else like Anne! But he had his own personality as well. Anne's mind could flutter from one thing to another quite quickly, while his remained focused on the task, with his mind focusing their study the work got completed faster and more efficient. Where Anne could sometimes get lost in thought and become quite melancholy, she noted he brought her back with a light smile and a joke making her laugh. Ah if only she were back in her matchmaking days she would have match made these two to a T! Neither one of them seemed aware of anything more than friendship which was just as well really, she wasn't quite ready to let go of her beautiful first born quite yet.

Anne had been ready the next morning so was waiting for Gilbert at the gate when he approached the house, he opened the gate for her "morning carrots" he said lightly winking at her.

Anne wrung a smile trying not to laugh

"you know I could get mad at you if I made up my mind to be." She told him.

"na you couldn't stay mad at me, who would you flirt with Charlie?" he mocked.

Anne laughed. Oh Gilbert Blythe just slotted into her life so perfectly and it was such a light tease. The others had meant it as an insult, he had somehow turned it into a compliment, the tone he said it with was identical to when he had said "I like your hair" two months ago. She knew they were lucky to strike a friendship easily. She'd never clicked with anyone like this before. Instant friends, everyone else she had to work out, figure out what she could and couldn't say in front of them. Not Gilbert he understood her untamed mind, he was a bit more organised in thought but that helped her focus and he had never stopped her to understand... He kept up.

"Charlie is a nice boy but I couldn't imagine liking him like that!"

Liking him like what? Gilbert thought. But then quickly followed up with "well if you couldn't imagine it.." he trailed smiling because she could imagine it, and better yet she did it with him.


	11. Water sprites

**I've been hinting in other stories of what Gilbert was like when he was very young... I think it explains why he liked Anne so much in the normal universe... but I think it's significant he remembers it fully in this story first... (you'll see)... again this is a scene I've had written for a good while... it's nice to say it's done... as always feel free to review!**

The weekend came and they all went up to a lake which had a park closely attached. The children plus Gilbert all in the back as Walter and Bertha rode up front.

Gilbert's mind was buzzing! So many people and so many voices! Anne was right you quickly got used to the sounds of other people in a house he understood what it would be like, but to have this many people all around, well that was a new experience. They really all did have their own personalities, no not two were exactly alike. Anne lit up around her family. She was more beautiful as she paid them attention and spoke to her siblings. Gilbert quite enjoyed having Jane on his knee now and felt quite relaxed around the smaller children. He was wondering if Willis really did like him, he was 4 ½ years younger then Gilbert after all...although he could remember being 14 himself. He chuckled and wondered what 14 yr old Gilbert would of made if Anne, and what 12 yr old Anne would of made if him. He probably would have teased her on first meeting. And he didn't think Anne would of liked it, he shuddered at the thought of Anne not liking him. Oh that would have hurt. Although maybe he would have matured a little faster... still he would rather have been a tease for a couple of extra years then have Anne not like him, yes he thought things had worked out for the best.

He had never felt so comfortable around another family before. Even back home although he wanted people to like him, not even his own aunt and uncle could make him comfortable there was always awkwardness but the Shirley's were different. If there was ever any awkwardness it was swept away in a moment... no wonder Anne believed anything was possible.

Gilbert, Thomas and Willis headed out on a row boat. Gilbert taught them everything from guttering the worms and hooking them to reeling the fish in. He even showed Willis how to scale and gut once they were back on dry land something Willis took a delight in. Gilbert then orchestrated the remaining Shirley's collecting wood for the fire even the toddlers retrieved little sticks and came back in delight carrying as many as their tiny bodies could carry. He taught them different ways of building a camp fire then he Willis and Anne built spits and start fires with sticks. It was about 5pm before the fish were cooking with the spit a turning Willis was happy to be cooking, Bertha was impressed that her son was taking his first interest in cooking. Bertha was also impressed with Gilbert's ability to teach he seemed a natural at it. She made her way to her husband to see what he thought.

"Well we seem to have inherited another child." Bertha said.

Walter smiled "Not too bad though, Who would have thought someone so intellectual could also understand fishing! He's one step ahead of me already!"

"Is that all you see?" Bertha asked. She paused long enough for her husband to look at her. "Look at the way he's taken the rest of the children under his wing, he's going to be a fantastic teacher one day."

"Emmm, if he doesn't win that scholarship." Walter said to Bertha.

"Are you actually admitting he could win your little girl outright?" Bertha asked him surprised

"Oh yes, he's quite capable." Walter admitted. "I think Anne has found her match." Bertha looked at him a bit shocked then realised he only meant academically. "You know he and Anne are intellectual equals and they had the most beautiful minds I have ever came across."

" isn't there a little hint of favouritism going on?" Bertha teased.

" there would be if her grades didn't speak for themselves. I don't think they can decided between them whose the cleverest." He laughed

Anne finally got to sit down next to Gilbert, she had been playing with the younger children in the play park and woods helping her mother and father take care of them. She was really surprised when her father had initially said to make it a whole family day, they often went out for picnics which extended into whole days out so she didn't know why it surprised her. Maybe the surprise was just how well Gilbert fitted into her family. He was intellectual enough to satisfy her own wants boyish enough for Willis and Thomas yet gentle enough to be careful with the younger children... and you didn't need to get Anne started on Janey's opinion of Gilbert! She adored him, every morning much like the first and when they had been studying late and Jane had come in for a kiss night from Anne she would hug into Gilbert.

"my brothers really have enjoyed your company today." She told him.

"I'm glad they are fun to be around, easier to teach then the boys back home."

"you're really a mans man under that bookworm stuff aren't you?"

He could tell she was teasing "I think I'm a bit of both. I had a lot of time to myself when my papa was sick, I guess it put a lot of things in perspective... except maybe my teasing." He said chuckling. Thomas Willis and Robert came to join Anne and Gilbert when Robert asked "what was the water like?"

What a strange question Gilbert had thought, water was water, it rippled didn't it?

"Oh the water sprites were dancing!" Thomas replied.

What did he just say... there was something familiar about that. Water sprites... dancing...

* _memory*_

 _" if your son took his head out of the clouds and put his head down and worked he might be able to make it through a grade before he finishes school"_

 _That was the first assessment Gilbert had ever received as a child from his first teacher._

 _He had turned 6 when he started school. The first school teacher he had was old maid Miss Robinson. Her sharp features were emphasized further by the tight bun which pulled back her face. Gilbert thought her about 60 years old and the old fashioned type teacher who ruled by fear and a cane. Silence ruled the classroom, which was fine by a little boy of six, he'd look out to sprites lake (what kind of name was ' Barry's pond' anyway) and imagine the cheeky water fairies jumping ripple to ripple across the shining lake._

 _" he's an only child isn't he?" the school teacher has almost accused his parents. " I'm not surprised he goes wandered off with his imagination he has friends in there! He ignores the real ones! You must put a stop to it and now!"_

 _"I don't like the other boys ma" he told her straight when they got home " they don't have any imagination."_

 _" but Gilbert that is the point. Your teacher said you live too much in that imagination of yours, don't you want people to like you?"_

 _Well yes he did._

 _"What does Miss Robinson know anyway, she's an old windbag?" he'd objected._

 _Mrs Blythe in truth agreed with her almost seven year old but didn't show it " Gilbert that was really unkind you shouldn't be so judgemental." She had scorned "don't you want to do well in school?" When he didn't reply she had taken it as a yes. " you need to put your head down and use some of that energy you use to fire imagining towards working, and no more tree dryads or water sprites or any other imaginary people, go and discover friends in the real world."_

 _He'd gone to bed they that night sorely disappointed. He would need to start tomorrow, and he knew it. He didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. He looked outside his bedroom window it had started to rain perhaps it meant the water sprites were now dancing on sprite's lake jumping up and down on the water making the ripples appear on the water... oh and he was missing it.. it always was his favourite to watch them dance maybe if he climbed out the window...no! He objected to himself you can't think like that... not anymore. He looked at his reflection in the window and whispered_

 _" you'll tell them won't you?" he asked the reflection " you'll tell them why I can't come and play no more had to let go and fit in... play football, talk to the boring boys and concentrate on my work.. well I bet I will be the top of the class one day that would show Miss Robinson who wasn't smart, because there's no such thing as a stupid child... but I have to stay away from your world they're telling me, so you'll tell them all won't you? Why I won't come and play anymore, why I have to ignore them from now on. Tell them I'll miss them, maybe one day I'll meet someone who'll understand and I can come and visit you all." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Now go and tell them." He stood up and went to bed early._

 _He spent the next two years concentrating every time he felt his mind slip he blocked it, he became highly efficient. He immediately acquainted himself with the other boys and even got quite good at football. By the time his father got sick and they left Avonlea for those three years no one would have guessed top of the class liked by everyone Gilbert Blythe had once been socially reclusive and behind in class. everyone loved Gilbert. He would come back to Avonlea on occasion. But mostly those three years he had no school work and no friends, he had tried in the first month to reawaken his imagination, he had missed the water sprites and fairies... but they wouldn't come back. He sighed and looked at a bookshelf, well there was nothing else to do, he picked up a book and just started to read. When he was in the books his imagination ran wild! He could see the colours and characters he felt it! He did! But that was the only time his mind was free to imagine... so between helping his mama with papa and sitting with papa he had forgotten by the time he turned twelve all about the reason why he loved to read and had repressed any memory associated with his child like imagination and had developed a more grown up one._

* memory end*

Those words out of Thomas's mouth had brought it all back, all at once! He quietly excused himself for a minute and walked towards the wood alone.

Anne looked confused when she looked up from Thomas's tale to see Gilbert was no longer sitting beside her, she looked around and saw Gilbert disappearing into some woodland, she stood up and ran after him. It wasn't long before she had caught up.

"Gil? Are you okay?" she asked him. Finding him on a fallen tree trunk

"yes, just something Thomas said reminded me of something that's all I just needed a minute." He said with a sigh.

"oh? What was it?" Anne asked.

Gilbert gave the outline to the story. Telling her what he had remembered. As he reached the end of it Anne had tears in her eyes.

"oh how awful!" she said to him. "what a horrible teacher!" she exclaimed "I could never **never** tell my students such a thing!"

"I wish I had known you earlier Anne and your family... I bet your mamma would never suggest a child letting go of their imagination."

"definitely not." Anne agreed Gilbert stood up so Anne took the opportunity to spring forward and hugged into his chest wrapping her arms around his middle as she went. "you can visit them with me if you like?" she told him.

He held back a laugh but wrapped his arms around her holding her for the first time fully to him. "thank you Carrots." He whispered to her.

She smiled and looked up at him she couldn't help it she kissed him on the cheek. " you deserved better then that." She told a flushing Gilbert.

"thank you." He replied and in returned kissed her hair. He filled with dread as soon as he noticed what he had done! Oh no no no! He worried. That was ridiculously forward... Oh no no no! He looked at Anne who flushed about as much as he did but didn't (as he expected her to) object to the kiss. He prayed a silent thankful prayer she hasn't thought him forward. As their arms dropped from the others she clasped his hand which once he realised her hand was in his he squeezed a little tighter.

"I got it wrong didn't I? You're like me, all imagination, You're all imagination under the manly mans stuff not the other way round." They started to walk back out the woods together they didn't notice hand in hand.. "Ooh we would have been such good friends as children wouldn't we? We could have watched your sprites lake together... Why did we have to meet so late on?" she smiled as his smiled widen he had often thought the same thing himself

" what else would we find together?" he asked her. The very insecure 6 year old boy excited that someone else was interested in playing pretend, yes a little four year old Anne would have done the trick as she described some forest people they would find he was almost back there, his imagination just as it was he could almost picture it.. They came clearing where the rest of the Shirley had barely missed them... where upon they realised their hands were still intertwined and gently let go.

Walter and Bertha came to them as they rejoined the group

" thank you for suggesting today Gilbert." Bertha told him.

" oh that's okay, it's been fun, I was just telling Anne how much easier Willis and Thomas were to teach about fishing compared to the boys back in Avonlea."

" and you seem a natural at teaching them." Bertha said. " what are you doing for Sunday lunch tomorrow Gilbert?" Bertha asked him.

" oh the boarding house with do something after church I'm sure." He said

" well come home and have something with us then." Bertha suggested,

" in fact you are Presbyterian aren't you?" Walter asked

" yes sir, through and through" He confirmed.

" then we'll come and get you for church" he said. " spend the day with us." Walter said.

" are you sure?" he asked "I don't mean to keep on inconveniencing you..."

" it's no inconvenience Gilbert." Bertha said kindly. " besides you're practically an adopted Shirley anyway."

" Thank you." He said quietly.

" was Gilbert okay earlier Anne? He looked upset for a moment before he disappeared?" Bertha asked her daughter later when they had got home and Gilbert had gone back to his lodging and they had just finished putting the twins to bed

" he just remembered something ma, it bothered him for few minutes he just needed someone to talk to and he was fine."

She smiled. " can I ask what was wrong?" she asked her.

" it's not my place to say really, just something a bad teacher ingrained in him that they shouldn't have." She turned and hugged her mother " thank you for... thank you mama for being you, thank you for not limiting us." She paused "I love you mama."

"I love you too baby girl." She says hugging her back then letting go " if you're not a baby anymore are you? Turning into a young lady." She smiled " with young men as friends." She hinted.

"ma..." Anne trailed. Looking away.

" Gilbert." Her mother said. " he's more than just a friend. Isn't he?"

" yes." She replied " no" she continued. "I don't know." She said truthfully. " he's my best friend." She looked at her mother. " no one else my own age has connected like he has and he gets it he really really gets it and he's so easy to talk to." She paused and looked at her mother.

" from what I understand you both keep up with each other in classes?" she asked

" oh yes, he really has of focus when he gets down to work."

" and he's a gentlemen, even when we aren't looking?" Bertha asked her.

" every second of every day ma, honestly." Anne assured her.

" your younger siblings seem to like him too." Bertha commented.

"oh that's okay, I don't mind sharing. I don't think Janie would talk to me ever again if I did start to mind." She laughed.

" yes he certainly has a way with the Shirley's." Bertha agreed.

" and the Shirley who wasn't born a Shirley?" she asked her mother with wide eye.

Her mother laughed " how could I not like him?" she looked to Anne, " if you ever need someone to talk to about how you feel Anne, I know I'm your mother but I know a thing or two about... I'm here if you need me."

" thank you mamma." She said hugging her mother, not daring saying how she really felt inside. Yes Gilbert was her best friend, she didn't lie, she just omitted the flirting and the way she felt when she hugged him, kissed his cheek, when he kissed into her hair and held hands. She wasn't entirely sure she had admitted it herself yet what was happening between them but one thing was for sure, Gilbert Blythe was definitely more than a friend.


	12. Dancing round the subject

November turned into December where in we find Anne and Gilbert studying hard for their mid terms. They had found a stride within them which maximised their studying and were often found in the parlour at Rosebud. Neither one of them wanted to be out done by the other so rivalry was high but neither one relented on their friendship.

"Oh Gil, I need to stop, if you tell me a equals f squared again I think I shall go mad!" she said pressing her head to the coffee table they were using as they sat on the floor.

" fair enough." Gilbert laughed. "I guess you'll have to be content in second place in geometry." He said a wink. Anne gave a half laugh as her siblings entered the room.

" Mary it doesn't matter if you didn't get it first time." Willis tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to get it anymore, I'll be happy playing the piano and I'll die an old maid!" Mary emphasized, if anyone was every in any doubt the quiet Shirley couldn't be dramatic it was washed away in that second.

" what's wrong Mary?" Anne asked.

Mary now refusing to speak turned her head in tears. " they had their first dance lesson at school today and she couldn't get it right," Willis explained.

" no one gets it right first time Mary." Anne sympathized.

" all the boys laughed at me." She said.

" then they are idiots." Willis said. " aren't they Gilbert?"

"a true gentlemen would never laugh at lady." He confirmed. "in fact..." he said standing up... "your parents won't mind if we turn the parlour into a dance floor will they?" he asked Anne.

" no, I don't think so." Anne said.

" then help me clear the space." He directed. The two older Shirley's and Gilbert cleared a space. In the room moving the coffee table they had been working on and the sofa back again the wall." Willis would you be so kind to select a waltz?" He asked him. He looked to Mary who had stood aside in shock. " first you need to close your eyes." He told her half kneeling in front of her, she looked at him in doubt moment. " trust me and close your eyes." She looked to Anne who half in wonder nodded her head, Mary closed her eyes. " now I know you're a Shirley," he looked to Anne, " so I know you can imagine." He said with a smile " so first imagine you are dancing in a box, you can't step out the box but you need to make the four sides fit a 3 beat. Are you any better than your sister at geometry?" he said with a wink to Anne." How can You do that?" he asked her.

" Two triangles within the square." She said with her eyes still closed she smiled.

" that's right so every two triangles makes the complete square of waltz." He took Mary's hands and stood up " can you get on my feet?" he asked her. She climbed onto his shoes, count to three for me twice."

"1...2...3, 1...2...3" she said as he moved his feet to the waltz.

" did you feel the two triangles in the square?" he asked her as she came off feet.

She smiled, for the first time Gilbert looked to Mary and saw the similarly she had to Anne her smile matched Anne's entirely. "I think so."

" can you remember how your feet moved on mine?" he asked.

"I think I can." She said.

" good then, let's try without the music first, then Willis can put on the music." Rather then holding her round the waist as she was too small he held her shoulder and took the other hand in his. "Remember I stepped forward with my left foot first so you need to the exact opposite being..."

" right foot back." She said

He nodded "now Count again for me." He said.

Slowly they stepped a few waltz steps round the room. He smiled. " well you're a natural!" He told her. " let's put this to some music. Willis?"

Willis started the music box, the two older Shirley's watched for a few seconds while Gilbert led their sister. Willis grinned and took Anne's hand and followed suit. Anne laughed with her brother as they joined the dance.

Bertha heard the music and quietly entered the room to see Gilbert leading Mary and Willis leading Anne. How long had it been since Willis and Mary had left the kitchen? She stood in awe for a moment and watched Mary giggle at the dancing. She had almost been in tears leaving the kitchen.

Willis called out "swap!" and the two males exchanged their female partners. " hey well done Mary I used to trip over that one all the time. I hated swapping." Willis said with a smile. Bertha watched as Mary danced with her brother giggling more. Bertha's eyes turned to the other couple dancing, they were talking, she couldn't quite make out what was being said, but noticed no eye contact was being made at first and then when it was made...She almost felt the sparks fly!Just as quickly as it came they broke the eye contact, what seemed like moments later Willis called again. " swap." And they swapped back.

That first swap had pulled Anne into his arms. Neither one of them looked to each other as their hands clasped the others and his arm found the small of her waist and she found his shoulder. Their heart rates increased in the others arms.

" this was really sweet of you Gil." Anne told him.

" it was nothing really." He said humbly. "look at how confident she is now, we'll be able to teach her embellishments in no time." They looked to Mary who was laughing with her brother. Their eyes met and they really gazed for a few seconds then they shyly blushed away. Willis breaking the moment once and for all with a call for "swap" again.

The music ended Gilbert took a bow before Mary. "I don't think I've danced with such a accomplished young lady before, who can most certainly dance. Perhaps later we can do some embellishments and turns." He smiled. Mary turned and saw her mother "mamma, mamma! Gilbert taught me to waltz, I can do it ma I can do it." She said happily hugging her mother.

Gilbert looked and blushed. " she shouldn't doubt her own ability." He says humbly. " she's a natural." He said with a smile.

1 week later

"if end of year exams are anything like that I think I should have a melt down!" she joked with Gilbert.

" they weren't that bad Anne!" He laughed. "I bet you aced them."

" Oh I don't know Gil!" she said " I'm always so nervous of exams." She sighed.

" your papa doesn't seem worried." He reminded her

" don't be sure, he thinks highly of your ability." She admitted.

" that's nice." He thought out loud. He sighed. " well we don't need to worry until after Christmas now, don't let it spoil your Christmas." He said raising his arm small of her back they looked at each other for a moment and smiled for a moment before he dropped his hand, smile and gaze.

" when are you heading home?" she asked him

" Monday." He said. " papa is coming down for some business anyway he was down yesterday but knew it was too early, we figured it would save three trips. I don't mind staying the weekend."

" you'll come and see me over the weekend won't you?"

" of course I will, as long as I am invited." He smiled.

" always welcome, you know that." She laughed. " everybody loves Gilbert. So did you see your papa yesterday with him being in town?"

" yes he came by my lodgings, told me I was working too hard..." he laughed. " made me have the afternoon off and played card games with me."

Anne smiled. " what's your papa like?" she asked

He looked confused for a moment " Oh that's right you haven't met him yet." He laughed. "I keep forgetting. Everyone keeps saying I look a lot like him when he was my age he had brown hair although now it's grey, though the curls I get from my ma. Hazel eyes like me, happy disposition, bit of Blythe charm." He said with a laugh.

" grey hair?" Anne asked.

" yes they are older than your parents remember... I'm.." he trailed.

" an only child." Anne ended.

" yes." He half laughed and shook his head. Raising his arm behind his head playing with the back of his neck. Was he an only child? He couldn't remember not having siblings around, even if they weren't his own. " I'll miss you over the Christmas holidays you know, it'll be almost six weeks!"

"I know. Was it really only four months ago we didn't know each other?" Anne mused out loud. She looked to Gilbert "I'll miss you too."

He smiled. " really?" he grinned widely.

" yes really" she said. " we can write?" she suggested

" I'd like that." He said as casually as he could.


	13. Apple pirates promise

Saturday morning he dropped by, in his hands several large jars of Apple preserves.

" Gilbert?" Bertha said opening the door. " what in the world..."

" my ma has been preserving our apples for the winter, she sent these with pa. I love them and everything is just in I'm not even half way through the first batch she sent down at the beginning of term, I thought they would be of better use here that way you all get to enjoy them. Consider it an early Christmas present." He said with a slight chuckle putting them on the kitchen table.

" that's very sweet Gilbert." Bertha said to him. " very thoughtful."

" they do have cinnamon in just be warned, I like them together so ma always sends it like that."

" that's okay we all like it too." She told him.

He felt a tug at his legs without thinking he picked up Jane in his arms. " hello." He said softly to her, she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled in. His mouth dropped a little. "awww" a little sound came from him.

Bertha shook her head " you fit in really well with us Gilbert, you know that?" she said.

He smiled. "I doubt it's down to me." He told her honestly. "I always felt the bit of the outsider, like everyone else knew something I didn't about being a part of something bigger, I don't feel it when I'm here." He said hugging into Jane. "I dunno like I could be part something bigger than myself"

" you can be anything you want to be." Bertha told him. " has no one ever told you that before?"

He looked up and smiled. " yes one person." He paused and chuckled. " Anne."

" well I'm glad something we've taught her has gone in." She smiled.

" speaking of Anne?" he asked.

" she's gone into town with Walter, Willis and Thomas to get the shopping, but they should be back in about an hour. You're welcome to stay if you like you can stay for some lunch I can whip up an apple pie with some of these preserves."

" can I help?" he offered.

" can you? I didn't think many boys were taught about the kitchen." She wondered out loud.

" when I was younger I used to cause some mischief or another so papa decided I needed some responsibility but at the time I was still too young to help round the farm so he thought the kitchen was a good alternative." he said.

Bertha smiled the more she knew him the more interesting he was, no wonder Anne at least seemed fascinated by him.

" well... I certainly don't need the help." She smiled getting out the butter and flour she turned suddenly and steadied herself in the table.

" Mrs Shirley..." Gilbert said putting Jane and the floor and rushing to her side " are you okay?" he asked gently. He pulled out a chair and offered her it and retrieved a glass of water for her.

" yes I'm fine." She said taking the water.

" maybe I should make the pie." He said with a concerned half grin.

" Oh no don't worry a moment more about it." Bertha smiled. " occupational hazard of being a mother... first one up last one down, it catches you sometimes." She smiled. " I'm fine Gilbert all better, thank you." She stood up slowly, in his opinion she looked pale, very pale. "see all better." She said with a half grin.

He picked Jane back up as she had rounded the table to get to him. " well tell me what I can do?" he asked.

" you can go and look after the young uns." She smiled. The colour returning to her face. He nodded hesitantly agreeing. " they are all in the parlour." She smiled. He slowly made his way into the parlour with Jane in arm.

Anne opened the door coming in the house.

"Fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!" She heard being sang from the parlour.

"mama, I was reading treasure island to them we just got to that part..." She started.

Bertha smiled. "a certain young man came round looking for you." She smiled " they made up that song 5 minutes ago haven't stopped since." A faint smile came to get daughter's lips she turned and opened the door to find Gilbert with a paper pirate hat on which was very badly coloured in with crayons, Mary paying the piano to the tune with a similar pirate hat on her hair in badly braided pigtails. Robert with an eye patch on and a cardboard sword Jane with her hair in unequal pigtails an eye patch and hat both scribbled on and Walter Jr swinging his cardboard sword around all of them marching and signing at top lung. Gilbert looked up and saw Anne's face.

" well if it's not Anne Bonny!" He said carrying on the theme of pirates " what a fine catch for captain James!" He said with a laugh taking her in arm keeping the match going by dancing round with her

" whose captain James?" she asked.

"me!" Gilbert laughed, "it's my pirate name!"

" your pirate name?" she asked.

" Gilbert is far too noble for a pirate name." Robert said, " and all the best captains are James's" he explained.

"ohhh" Anne laughed.

" and I'm Bobby!" Robert exclaimed.

Anne smiled. " so you are captain James Bonny?" Anne asked.

" if memory serves me right his Anne had red hair too... and considered a good catch..." he winked. Anne laughed. " didn't she have a fiery temper?" she asked. She always had tried I keep hers under control.

Gilbert laughed " I'd like to see it sometime carrots."

"yo -ho-ho!" Walter Jr said.

" quiet right Walter. Where were we? Drink and the devil had done for the rest Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"

" dinners ready!" Bertha called in.

The younger children ran quiet quickly in to the kitchen.

" they asked me to read more to them, I saw this was coming up I didn't want to ruin it for you so we did a theme on it." Gilbert grinned.

" well thank you!" Anne laughed. She looked up to his hat and took it off.

"oh thank you." He laughed. " I forgot that was on there."

" Anne? Gilbert? Are you coming?" the heard Walter call, with the sound of her father's voice she was snapped out of her gaze to Gilbert she realised Gilbert's arm was still around her which he promptly dropped when he heard Walter's voice. He came in the room moments later holding the door for them.

" coming papa." Anne obeyed going into the kitchen. Gilbert took a deep breath before following her through.

Later

They sat quietly out on the porch bench reading Shakespeare. They finished the scene and set the book aside.

"I'm glad you came today Gilbert." Anne said to him. " I'm really..." She sighed " no ...we'll really miss you, everyone will.." She smiled.

" and I'll miss the Shirley's." He laughed " but one in particular." He said with a sideways glance at her.

" it's Willis isn't it?" she said with a cheeky grin.

He laughed. " yes, yes it is."

" those apples in the apple pie were the nicest I ever tasted, thank your mother for me." She smiled.

" they are strawberry apples from our orchard. The best on the island!" He exclaimed. "I'll be sure to bring plenty for you in the future."

She jumped up " give me one minute." She said going inside.

Gilbert took the minute to think. He was going back to Avonlea on Monday. Everything had changed in him. He wasn't the same person which had left, how would he spend 6 weeks there!? He'd been there to visit on the weekends occasionally but he hadn't seen anyone of his friends really since he left. He'd met a fascinating girl who understood him.. who actually understood! And didn't have an obsession with shoes and ribbons (although he knew she liked pretty things, all her clothes were pretty he thought) but it wasn't the sum of her, just part of the equation, she was his best friend, his very best friend, above anyone else he had met. Those beautiful grey green eyes hypnotized him and had quickly made wonder what she thought. He thought back to those first few nervous conversations they had and how confidently she had waded off Josie.

Josie? Now that was an old thought coming back into play. He chuckled. How he used to worry he would end up with her because there wasn't anyone anywhere near interesting enough. He hoped maybe one-day he and Anne... could? Maybe? He didn't know, he had a feeling he'd only just started to scratch the surface of knowing Anne Shirley, but he knew he was hooked. Now for the line and sinker, that was yet to be seen! Is this what falling in love is like? He thought to himself.

Anne came back to the porch. Her hand behind her back.

" this is for you." She said handing him a wrapped gift. " for Christmas."

He took the gift " thank you." He said with a grin reaching into his pocket. " no time like the..." he handed her likewise a gift " present." He said with a chuckle. " I guess." She sat back beside him.

" shall we wait until Christmas to open these?" She asked.

" yes I think that's the point." He replied.

" thank you." She said looking at the gift in hand. " promise not to peak before Christmas day?"

"only if you promise the same." He looked up " I'm going to have to go." He said realising the sun had began to set.

Anne sighed. " it won't be the same without you." She said as they stood. "I didn't think I'd love anywhere but Bolingbrook then I came to PEI and here, it feels like home, like I was born and raised." She smiled.

" the island has that effect on people. Especially ones who belong here." He said with a smile to her as they made their way down the garden path, they took a quick look towards the house with no one looking out they gave each other a quick hug. "I meant what I said." He said while hugging her. They let go of each other except they kept their hands in the others " I'm going to miss you." He finished.

" I'll miss you." Anne said shyly.

" you promise to write?" he asked.

" Oh yes, absolutely!" she widened her smile. " you'll write back?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling. He opened the gate with his free hand. He laughed " I'm going to be needing that." He said looking at his hand.

"oh yes, right." She muttered letting go. He went through the gate and closed it behind him he looked back on Anne who looked a little sad. " I'll be back before you know it." He said with a grin.

" then why is this so difficult?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He whispered feeling the pain himself already as if being separated from her. He took a breath and reached over the gate. He held her face and brushed it with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. " I'll see you soon." He quickly let go and started walking down the street. He turned round to see Anne leaned over the gate looking towards him.

" bye Anne!" He called.

"see you in the new year!" she said back with one of her pretty smiles. He winked to her then turned back to his journey back to his boarding house.


	14. Christmas letters part 1

Sorry about the delays folks been away on holiday with my family but I'm back on my home network now! I'll update the others as soon as I am happy with them

 _Dear Anne,_

 _I thought today being a week from when we last saw each other, would be a good time to write, having enough to actually talk about._

 _Rest assured your gift is safety waiting to go under the tree waiting for a little over a week's time. I hope you have kept your promise not to peak as I have kept mine, although I'm sure your battling with your imagination as what it could be._

 _I think if the temperature remains as it is sprites lake (yes I am determined dear Anne to call it such, the little boy inside of me has been denied the pleasure of naming it such for far too long! What sort of name is Barry's pond anyway?) is bound to freeze over, maybe Willis could come up and do some ice fishing, although it wouldn't be until we are back at school anyway, but maybe if we propose the idea first then if it does get cold enough then your ma and pa are more likely to allow him to come? And when I say 'we' in this circumstance, I mean you as I'm not there (mores the pity)_

 _My ma seems happy I am back home. She claims I look thinner and insists on stuffing me full of anything she can get her hands on! I keep telling her I have the Shirley's taking care of me and how the only cooking I have ever had which rivals her own is your ma's! I of course make out she wins by miles (she is my mother I have the feeling it would be disloyal to say anything else) but she seems pleased I have made a friend who lives so close to the school. She was surprised at first you were a girl but then explained again to her yours was the name above mine on the entrance exam results, that you were the principle's daughter and you had a huge family with younger siblings and we spent our time together studying, she seemed happy to leave me to it. Why must we explain our friendship to everyone?_

 _My pa likes I am home, I've helped where I can in milking the cows, fixing up the equipment hauling huge tons of hay ready to be sold. Ma had grown some Brussel sprouts and carrots ready for Christmas day which I've been busy attending to. It's nice to be back home, these things used to bore me terribly but now they just seem like a welcome break from my books, rest assured I'll soon be sick of it again and I'll be rearing to go for the new term!_

 _Life moves differently when I'm home, to a different rhythm if you like. It's much quieter here and I miss (yes miss it) the hustle of the Shirley household. But then pa and I get a lot more physical exertions out of each day, I'll have to be careful or I'll end up out of shape, then you won't find me half as attractive and you might well start flirting with someone else (and I couldn't have that now could I?)_

 _The others don't seem the least bit worried by our mid terms, can I be honest and say it's feels like it's burning a hole in my brain with worry! Just a slow burn mind you, a simmer, yes my brain is simmering!_

 _You've probably already written to me so I'm sorry if I seemed to have ignored everything you have told me, perhaps my next letter to you will be more forth coming once I have your letter to me._

 _I miss your company and hope I find you in good spirits._

 _From your chum,_

 _Gilbert._

He took the envelope and headed down the stairs.

" I'm going to the post office ma to post a letter do you need anything in town?" he asked.

" just check to see if there is any post. We haven't been up there in a little while."

" okay."

" take the buggy Gilbert it's too icy for your bicycle." She advised.

" sure thing ma." He said.

He picked up the post, quite a few things among which was a letter for him he recognised as Anne's perfectly formed swirled handwriting. He smiled at the letter and paid for his own to be posted to Anne. He sat on the bench and opened the letter too excited to leave it until later. Anne's envelope was thicker than his own he soon found out inside were some Christmas themed paper chains each one with a name of at least one Shirley attached to it. He smiled wider and opened the letter.

 _Dear Gil,_

 _Well here I am writing to you barely 4 days after I last saw you, missing you like you have been gone for the whole six weeks! Jane had been looking out the door muttering " Gilbert come? Gilbert come?" every morning which isn't helping, I think you have a Shirley girl who loves you Gilbert, how does that feel?_

 _So we've been busying ourselves with tidying rooms ready for Christmas. Ma has always insisted the house be clean ready for Christmas. When we were in Bolingbrook it really did matter, the house was much smaller and therefore less toys from the previous Christmas could be hauled, we all had one task and that was to choose two toys each which we could do without so we can make way for the new Christmas toys. I've done it as long as I can remember when I was really small I used to cry and say "I want to keep it for my brothers and sisters" and yes I did want to, but I also just wanted to keep it a bit longer. Little did I know most my toys weren't thrown away but put in the attic ready for my siblings. Which is good really, it would have been a terrible waste._

 _Ma had been cooking and cleaning what seems like endlessly, but then going to bed before even I do. I guess it's the winter weather, doesn't it make you want to crawl up to a warm hearth fire and snuggle under a blanket while reading Keats or Tennyson? With it being December we are reading Dickens " a Christmas Carol". My papa used to read it to us when we were little but now it's between Willis and I to read it to the little ones. We've only just started but have a challenge to finish it on Christmas eve night, just before papa reads from the good book._

 _I don't know how you are managing not knowing the results from mid terms but it drives me to distraction! I keep asking papa who denies all knowledge of the mid terms and tells me I have to wait and see like anyone else. Honestly what is the advantage of being the principle's daughter if I don't get a sneak preview? I sometimes wonder if it's worth it!_

 _We've been baking lots if Christmas treats which seem to be eaten faster then they ate made! So it becomes an almost daily task to bake something Christmassy! Lots of sweet mince pies! Oh and ma has made some crumble with some of the preserves you sent. I'm convinced they ate the nicest apples I have ever eaten now!_

 _Oh the paper chains... we did it as an activity with the little ones and they insisted on sending some to you, so they hijacked my letter to send them. Oh and the picture on the next page is by Jane, it's you... apparently!_

 _I look forward to hearing from you I hope it's soon._

 _Love from_

 _Anne._

He smiled over the letter, she wrote as she talked! Oh he was glad it sounded like her and not a stranger, he looked at the picture Jane had drawn, well it had uneven everything, legs arms and eyes, but he could identify himself with the curly brown hair she had drawn. He laughed and put the letter in the envelope.

" hello Gil." He heard he looked up to the owner of the voice.

" Diana!" He exclaimed jumping up. " well look at you!" He exclaimed, " you're looking well." He said.

" thank you Gilbert as are you." She said shyly.

" here let me give you a hand with those materials I have our buggy I can give you a ride home." He said taking the material from her.

" Oh thank you." Diana stuttered. " have you been home long?" she asked.

" just a week. Five more until I'm back at school."

" sounds like you're counting down to going back." She paused, " but I heard you have reason to be counting." She Tactfully tried.

"oh?" he asked as they reached the buggy he helped her up.

" Josie said you have a girl in Charlottetown." She said.

Gilbert laughed. " did she now?" he said jumping up putting the envelopes in front of them on the floor.

" she says the girl threw herself at you..."

" she did not!" Gilbert said indignantly.

" so there is a girl?" Diana smiled as the buggy moved.

" yes... no... it's not like that." Gilbert stuttered himself.

"a girl has Gilbert Blythe tongue tied!" she smiled. "I should meet this girl!"

" maybe you should, then you'd see whatever lies Josie fed you..."

"oh like I'd believe Josie Pye!" Diana told him. " Josie was always over jealous when it came to you, why do you think none of the Avonlea girls chased you."

" Josie?!" He exclaimed.

Diana nodded. " Oh all of us had crushes on you at one point or another. So this girl made Josie back off?"

Gilbert smiled, " yes she did."

" what did she do?" Diana was intrigued.

" she refused to move seats then came to the library with me." He told her honestly.

Diana laughed. " and flirted?" she asked.

Gilbert shrugged " maybe..." he admitted "a little." He felt his cheeks flush.

"a girl that reads! That really would scare Josie." Diana laughed.

"a book a book!" Gilbert mocked in a high voice.

" Oh woe betide some actual knowledge may be imparted on me!" they laughed. Diana saw the letter on the floor of the buggy " is your letter you were reading from her?" she asked.

Gilbert didn't reply he didn't need to Diana nodded knowingly. "I could tell by the look on your face when you were reading it." She paused. " so what is she really like? Is she really the principle's daughter?"

" yes, but I didn't know it until after we had met, and her name is Anne." He said. " she's smart, well it was her name above mine on the pass list... she's the oldest of 7 children, she's imaginative, she could make a story out of anything! She hates geometry, it drives her mad! She's fun to be around and is really good with her siblings. She's close to her parents and really had a genuine love and touch to everything..," he trailed. " whatever Josie told you, she's my best friend, you know when you just look at someone and you click... I did with Anne."

Diana sighed. " no one would believe Josie, I wouldn't worry and Charlie is saying you are both doing your teachers licence in one year so that's why you spend lots of time together but you still make time for the Avonlea lot too,"

" Oh I do Diana. Please I would rather you believe Charlie over Josie any day."

" well I'm glad you found someone you like we'll well enough, you always seemed lonely especially when it came to school work, like you needed someone to express your full opinions to..."

"well yes, that's what Anne does!" He exclaimed finally someone who got it! " she's not snobby with it either, she really is a sweet girl too, well you two would get on really well if you ever met, it's a shame you didn't get to come to queens, then you could see for yourself."

Diana smiled. Whether he knew it or not Gilbert Blythe was dead gone on this girl. She had Charlie's, Jane's and Ruby's opinion of Anne and Gilbert's opinion seemed to marry more with what they were saying rather then Josie, she was clearly just being a Pye!

" maybe. as for Josie..." Diana paused, " it sounds like this Anne is as nice as you are, just be careful with Josie, she can get very sour, I wouldn't want you, or Anne to get hurt."

He looked to Diana as the buggy can came to a holt and smiled. " have you always been so sweet Diana?" he asked her.

She smiled shyly, " shame you only realised once you had your heart set on someone else."

She got down off the buggy and took her material. " thank you for your assistance Gilbert." She smiled and started walking away.

" hey Diana" Gilbert called after her. She turned and looked at him. " sorry I ever called you crow head, I must have hurt your feelings saying it."

Diana shook her head. " Gilbert that was years ago... what did this girl do to you?" she smiled walking away. " is alright Gilbert you're quiet forgiven."

Yes indeed he thought what HAD Anne Shirley done to him!


	15. Christmas surprises

" Gil Gil coming?" Jane asked reaching for the door at quarter past 8.

 _What did she have a timer on it?_ Anne asked herself. " no Janey, remember Gilbert had gone home for the Christmas holidays." Anne said picking her up.

It was now nearing the end of the second week and they both had written twice but she had sent her last letter 4 days ago, maybe it would have given him time to write back to her plus this would be the last post before Christmas tomorrow being Christmas eve then Christmas day and boxing day would mean even if she got a letter to him in the last post today he probably would get it until 4-5 days. So she would happily write him a letter in town.

" to see his mama and papa?" Jane said hugging into Anne.

" yes to see his mama and papa, and to see his friends and family for Christmas."

"we not his friends?" Jane asked.

" well yes but we've had him all term, it's selfish not to share." Anne told her. With no reply from her little sister she whispered to her "I miss him too Janey." She sighed, " do you want to go to the post office see if he's written back yet?" she asked her the toddler nodded. " let's get dressed then, come on."

Anne and Jane sat outside the tea rooms they got the shopping which was needed Anne had bought then both a lemonade and a mince pie, it was a mild day so with their coats on it was quite warm. Anne had gone to the post office and had immediately recognised Gilbert's neat handwriting.

 _Dear Anne,_

 _Firstly know I am missing you too, somehow even though I've been absent from Avonlea for just short of four months I still find myself mentioned in the whispers of others when I walk past! Can't they leave a boy alone? Come and save me from Josie AGAIN dearest Anne? No? Well I'll need to think something up for myself. It's nothing to worry about really, and anyway I have Jane on side and you know how plainly and honestly she speaks, she promised me she would " let it all slip in front of Mrs Lynde and say something sly about Josie while she was at it" once word is with Mrs Lynde of a Pye talking that way the whole village will instantly switch allegiance to my cause which will only vex Josie further! But no one messes with Mrs Lynde, she's formidable!_

 _Sprites lake now has a layer of ice on it, not enough to stand on it mind, not that Charlie didn't try the other day when we were down there. I pulled him back and then threw a rock in when it easily went through he was thankful! And you're right the ice on the water does make it look like tiny sprite feet have danced on it, I think there are one or two on sprites lake because there are different sizes, that makes sense right?_

 _It's now a few days before Christmas and I can't wait to go and get our Christmas tree, although my bedroom looks like one with all the paper chains and the picture Janey made me. I'm glad I have little reminders of the Shirley's here with me, makes my quiet house more tolerable! Although I am catching up on my reading, I'm glad now I copied the Shirley's and am reading 'a Christmas Carol', bah humbug! What an exclamation! You forget how wonderful Dickens is until you read it again, though I may have to quicken my pace if I an to finish it by Christmas eve._

 _I don't know if I'll have time, if you can say one thing about Avonlea it's that we're a sociable lot, Moody's parents are having a bonfire, they'll be singing and dancing and lots of mince pies! Don't you love Christmas! I fear the only thing missing will be you keeping me company, sane and away from Josie! By the time you get this letter the party will have already happened! It's strange isn't it? Not to be experiencing things together but a few days apart. In your letter you said Willis had struck up my pirate song " today" and I thought right then and there that's what they were doing and I got a little sad when I realised it was a few days ago and I actually got home sick! Home sick! When I'm home! I've never been homesick, not even in those three years I was away from PEI for papa! Well I'm a lucky boy to have a home away from home aren't I? It's okay isn't it? That I think it home?_

 _Well almost 2 weeks down 4 more to go !_

 _Your friend_

 _Gil._

" Gil Gil!" Janey jumped.

" Oh Janey you'll have to wait another 4 weeks to see him!" Anne said exasperated.

" well it's good one Shirley misses me," a voice said behind her. She turned in shock at the owner of the voice. " although you shouldn't lie in your letters if you don't miss me." Anne jumped from her chair and threw her arms around him. " Gil!" she heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

" hello carrots." He said pulling away with a cheeky look. " Janey!" He said going over and picking her up " my faithful fan." He smiled at Anne. As they all sat down closely together.

What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

" papa had some unexpected last minute business to attend to asked me to help 5am this morning! We are only here for an hour so I wouldn't have time to come and see you at the house, you removed that obstacle!" He smiled. " my letter!" He laughed.

" did you enjoy your party? When was it?" she asked.

" last night which is why getting up at five this morning was so hard!" He laughed. " yes, I enjoyed it, and word on the street is that Josie is bitter because you are the smartest girl on PEI."

Anne smiled and nodded " so Jane got word to Mrs..." Anne trailed, oh she'd just read it...

" Lynde." Gilbert smiled " yes she did. Thankfully Josie went back to her posses to be bitter and I got to dance with all the pretty girls!" He said with a wink.

Anne laughed, " I'm glad you are having fun." She looked at his clothes, she was so used to seeing him in his school clothes, neat and tidy. Right now he had on overalls with what looked like a thick jumper and a winter coat over the top. " you look different." She said.

" Oh?" he asked a little offended.

She smiled " you look like a farm boy." She laughed.

" funny story about that..." he exclaimed. " don't I suit it?" he asked.

" you're just as handsome if that's what you mean. Though you would suit being a doctor more."

" well I'm glad." He smiled. " although nothing wrong with the good hard work of the land." He said.

" no not at all!" Anne emphasised. " we all need each other. We need farmers as much as doctors."

" we're going to get our Christmas tree on the way back!" Gilbert said " where I can put all your paper chains up." He said smiling at Jane.

" Thomas banged his head and had a big red bump." Jane told him.

" really?" Gilbert asked.

" yeah and Walter has a good cough." Jane continued.

" what's a good cough?" Gilbert asked.

"a cough which makes you feel better after you cough it." Anne told him.

Gilbert chuckled " yes that makes sense!"

"I don't have a good cough." She told him.

" no? Do you have a bad cough?" he asked.

" no I don't need a good cough or a bad cough because I not sick."

Gilbert nodded " so Walter is sick?" he asked her.

" no not really just a good cough." She told him.

Gilbert smiled. "Oh Janey I've missed you!" He looked to Anne " I've missed you more" he whispered to Anne " but shhh don't tell Janey." They laughed.

"oh are you going to finish 'a Christmas Carol' in time? Deadline is tomorrow night." Anne smiled.

"ah!" He exclaimed pulling it out his back pocket '"Spirit!'' he cried, tight clutching at its robe, ``hear me! I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope?'''

" very impressive!" Anne smiled.

" I've been reading it twice over to the same point on the way here, sat on the hay in the back lay back and read." He grinned.

" Scandalous cheat!" she exclaimed.

" here you are." A older man said seeing them.

"pa" Gilbert said jumping up as if caught in a fire. Anne jumped up with him. She looked at the older man. Well Gilbert was right she could see the similarities, even with the age difference and the moustache, she tried to imagine Gilbert with a moustache, no no no that wouldn't do! " this must be Anne you won't shut up about?"

" yes it is... I mean I don't not shut up about her..." his sentence trailed his face crunched his eyes shut at the cringe worthiness of his last statement.

" it's nice to meet you Mr Blythe, I've heard a lot about you." Anne said sweetly. Trying not to grin too much at the idea of Gil not shutting up about her.

" the same here." He looked at his son. " that's not yours Gil." His father chuckled.

" Oh this is Jane, she's one of Anne's sisters."

"I see, I'm finished with my business are you ready to go?" his father asked. Gilbert nodded.

" would you like a lift back home Anne? nice clear buggy now. You live right round the corner from Gil's boarding house right?"

" yes sir we do, thank you mama will be glad we are home early."

Anne picked up the shopping as they walked to the Blythe's buggy.

" is your ma alright Anne? She wasn't too well the Saturday before I left." He asked her.

"oh? You never said, what happened?" Anne asked.

" she seemed dizzy for a moment and went pale but quickly recovered. I only ask as you've said she seems tired I thought nothing of it because she recovered so fast, did I do wrong?" he asked.

" no, no not at all." Anne assured him.

" what are you thinking?" Gilbert asked her looking at the look on Anne's face.

" just... Oh I'm sure I must be wrong. It's nothing Gil.."

" it's something I can see it in your eyes." He asked.

Gilbert helped Anne into the buggy jumping up still with Jane in his arms he barely noticed she was in his arms. He sat beside Anne his hand subconsciously slipped into hers.

" just..oh I better not say, I'll write it, there's little ears and I could be wrong I would hate to say it and Jane understand..."

" alright..." he accepted. He was a little intrigued but all the same if it's not right to say...

Gilbert and Anne chattering away in the buggy at a rate, speed and topics John was amazed at. He'd never heard his son open up to anyone like this. Oh he was friendly enough had good friends at home but they didn't talk like this! His son never animated like this, he would sometimes get glimpses of it. So John went deliberately slow in the buggy so they could have more time, so he could see his son... alive! It had been a long time... maybe 12 years. He only caught glimpses but... were they holding hands? No no Gilbert wouldn't hold a girls hand... John decided he just couldn't see where his son's hand was resting. Although the little girl was sitting on Gilbert's knee? who knew his son was good with children?

" the house with pink roses right?" John asked as they pulled up.

" yes sir." Anne confirmed as the buggy came to a holt, they let go of each other's hands. " Janey, we need to let Gil go now." Anne told her.

" Gil go home to be with his mamma and papa?" she said looking to Gilbert.

" that's right. I'll be back soon though 4 weeks on Monday school starts." He said to her gently. He took her in arms and got them out if of the buggy helping Anne down taking her free hand. " do you have it?" he asked about the shopping.

" yes, thank you Gil."

" can you wait for Anne at the gate Janey?" he asked her putting her down on the ground.

" yes." She said she hugged his leg " miss you Gil, see you soon." She ran towards the gate.

They looked to each other their hands still entangled, They didn't want to but they let go of each others hand.

" merry Christmas Anne." He whispered "I miss you."

" happy Christmas Gil. I miss you too." She whispered back. She forced her feet to move round him and go towards her sister. Gilbert hadn't noticed it he had been holding his breath. He took the gasp he needed and breathed out slowly before jumping back in the back of the buggy. He looked out the back of the buggy as they moved away.

" bye Janey, bye Anne." He called.

" bye Gil." She said he heard a small tremor in her voice.

" bye Gil" Janey called.

"4 weeks." He reminded her. He saw her nod and continued to watch her until they turned a corner out of sight. He lay back in the buggy with the remaining haystacks and took another deep breath. He needed something to take his mind off her, he pulled out his book and started to read hoping the words would occupy his minds eye.


	16. Christmas letters part 2

23 Dec

Dear Gil,

Oh it was a lovely surprise seeing you today! You looked so different with your farming gear on, but still as handsome! You didn't fear of that at least! More like you could belong to the earth and work it, I suppose it's in your blood to be able to, which makes me wonder where did the Gilbert come from which wanted to succeed in his education? What made you choose an academic vocation over that if your fore father's? I'm assuming a lot for all I know your father was the exception to the rule and you have rebelled against your father and turned back to academia? It's so funny Gilbert our friendship is an eternal juxtapose, I feel I know you so well then in my next moment i feel as though I know nothing of you, but then when I find out what I wonder, I knew it, I knew it already, not that you are predictable, it's not it either just... the answer is so Gilbert-y it feels like the right one and it makes sense. Does that make sense?

You were right, you do look a lot like your papa. He looks like a Blythe, or rather you do! Since his existence in this world came first. Which is funny to imagine, like you are the beginning of Blythe-ness and all else about the Blythe's revolve around you. If it helps, you carry the name well, my mama always said to us " you have the Shirley name to live up to." Or " remember you represent the Shirley's" and it always made us behave. Well you carry the name well.

And yes my dear Gilbert, it's disconcerting I know you are experiencing things long before I read them and I miss being there with you to experience them with you. I was so glad of seeing you today. Catching up on our thoughts and synchronizing ourselves all over again! I feel more in tune today than I have since I saw you walk down the street away from me almost 2 full weeks ago. Which sounds terribly sentimental I know but I don't know how we clicked so well so fast!

25 Dec

Happy Christmas! I know it's been a couple of days since I wrote the above and believe me I wanted to finish writing my letter that day so you could have a lovely letter waiting for you when you pick up the first post after Christmas, but truth be told it's been too busy to write anything!

First off thank you so much for my book! It was so thoughtful, I can't believe you remembered it from our first day when we were going through all those library books and I had said how I said I loved Lorna Donne and I wished I could read more of Blackmore's books! 'Mary Anerley' doesn't it just sound romantic and poetic? I must admit to have read the first paragraph already! Isn't it funny we both got each other books? I hope you are as happy with yours as I am with mine. Oh mine seems so ridiculously frivolous now!

I was given such a pretty dress and new coat from mama and papa. I now just need to find an event to go to in order to wear it, it's the loveliest colour green and a darker green ribbon round the middle. My coat is a light brown. Along with lots of things we normally get at Christmas. New nice and warm nightdress, a new book, New scarf hat and gloves. My brothers and sisters gave me a perfume which smells just like roses and vanilla!

Willis got a camera! I can't believe mamma and papa got him it! He's like a peacock with it! So proud!

Jane got a doll for Christmas it's suppose to be a girl but it has curly brown hair and she is carrying it around insisting is "Gil" and she won't let go of it! I'm not sure what to make of it! I shall try to get her to rename it a girls name.

The twins were up at 5am! Jumping and shouting it was Christmas and we each had a Christmas stocking filled with mind games for Willis and I and wooden toys for the younger children. Mine is a cube which breaks into pieces and you have to for it back together into the cube. You can spend hours trying to get it back together, (it's currently in front of me on the desk in pieces) and lots of baked goods which mama must have spent hours doing. An orange and nuts even some candy from the sweet store. Walter got a chocolate Santa which I think he managed to get more on his face than in his mouth! Mary got some new music books for the piano, I think she may still be a performer in front of a grand concert hall, don't you think she could? We let mamma and papa sleep longer and sang Christmas carols played tic tak toe (one of the other games in my stocking) we managed until about 7 before mamma came to get us. We then all huddled into ma and pa's where we read the Christmas story and sang Christmas carols. Then we all went and sat around our Christmas tree and unwrapped our presents.

Oh I wish you could have seen our Christmas tree! It's twinkling with lights and covered in popcorn dried oranges and cranberries tinsel and shortbread decorations.

Ma made such a Christmas feast! I don't know how she does it! Although papa was in there a lot more then normal, which is strange. He normally spends time with us all on Christmas morning.

Well I hope to get this out in the first post to you hopefully it'll come to you between Christmas and New year.

Hope you are having a lovely Christmas with your folks.

Love

Anne

1st Jan 00:00

Happy New year! There you are the first person I have said it to! Even if it is in writing. I'm sure it counts. I stayed up just so I could write it to you.

Do you want to know something? I think there was something in that "cordial" Charlie brought earlier, I think I can feel some of my inhibitions slipping and I find myself wanting to write some things to you I would never say otherwise! Now I have your attention don't I dearest Anne? Know only this, that I am flirting outrageously with you right now and my mind wants to say so much more... remember the way we flirted that first day? That sort of flirting!

You know what? I'm glad I met you Anne Shirley. I've never met anyone quite like you who... understands me! Remember in the entrance exams when I first saw you, you looked so nervous, I could read it like I did a book...in your eyes, I HATED Josie for pulling me away from you. I just wanted to say hello... okay maybe a bit more! You my dearest Anne are like no other girl I have ever met. There I said it. And I think you are wonderful. There I said it again. Do you ever wonder... what it is that we are feeling? Why being apart is quite so bad? I am fascinated with you Anne, and I sometimes wonder could there be more to all this? I think... (I'm even TOO inhibited to write it now, when my inhibitions have been completely lowered) you KNOW what I must really feel don't you Anne?

You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to put this in a sealed envelope, write on it not to open it. That it's for you only to see, so I don't loose my nerve and not send it.

And just this once to let myself sign this letter as I always want to sign it. I love to get yours for you say it so openly. But I am normally more guarded and it's not as though I mean anything silly or unbecoming by it either, but to reply to you as you say it to me... you know? Because a girl says it it's a term of affection but a boy says it and I want to marry you tomorrow (marrying you would be marrying very well indeed a beautiful wife on my arm with opinions and ideas if of her own, just it's not what is meant when I say it in this context) it's you and me you know... So every time I write, " your friend", " sincerely" or some other nonsense, KNOW I always mean to write,

LOVE Gil.

 **AN: I hope not to have offended anyone with getting Gilbert a bit drunk, I blame Charlie!**

Written on envelope:

To Gil, a letter you wrote for Anne, you want her to get this, don't open! Just send and trust in yourself! It's for Anne and Anne ONLY. Gil.

To Anne a letter for you, by the time you get this I won't have any idea what is in it, feel free to mock me unbeknown by me in the future. Gil

P.S please read it when you are alone. GB

Dear Anne,

I've woken this morning with an incredibly bad head! I think have a hangover from some " non alcoholic cordial" Charlie brought over, non alcoholic! I feel as hung over as a sailor! we headed down to sprites lake and drank tons of it, I can't remember getting home, and I certainly can't remember an envelope on my desk with my handwriting on it addressed to you and as you can see I have directed myself not to read it and for you to read it when you are alone.

I can only think to follow the instructions and send it and hope said nothing too embarrassing or ungentlemanly. If I say something please please forgive me and know I wasn't in my right mind. But I suppose it might be highly amusing to you which is why I send it, but I have no idea what is in there.

So now to reply to your letter. I can't believe it was over a week ago I last saw you! On the up side 3 weeks down 3 to go!

I loved your present! Science fiction! It sounds like such a contrast! But I love the idea. No, really Anne, thank you so much! I love it, really I do. I've read the first two chapters but it's difficult to explain on paper maybe we can read it together.

It's alright if Janey has a doll she has named after me even if it is suppose to be a girl! I'm secure enough in my masculinity not to be threaten, just keep the frills to a minimum for me!

My papa and mama can't stand being in the house with me on Christmas! I'll admit to being a big kid and was awake at 5am (the same time embarrassingly enough as your younger siblings). Even though I am far past the age of child like wonderment of Christmas magic. I've just never been able to sleep! My pa and ma got me a telescope! Anne I'm bringing it with me so we can watch the stars, we can get that book out at the library about constellations we can all stay out and watch the stars, it won't be that late because it'll still be winter as soon as we get back all we need is a clear night ! Do you think your ma and pa will let us? And did they say anything about the ice fishing?

I busy myself with such seemly unimportant things to keep my brain active, I feel as though I will scream if I must endure another 3 weeks of doing nothing. So I bale the hay a little harder, I pull weeds out which I really shouldn't be able to do with my bare hands. And now all I can think of is my mid terms! I had a nightmare the other night where I came back and my results were so bad they told me to go home, that I wouldn't make it. It was horrible! I woke so confused for minute I was so scared I would never see you again, then I remembered I hadn't got my mid terms back yet. It took me what seemed like forever to get back to sleep.

To answer your questions, well I am from a long line of farmers, there you are right! Well my great uncle is a doctor as my great grandparents had three boys, my grandfather who took over the farm and his brothers (younger by quite a bit) one being my uncle Paul who works on the quarries, he has an overly critical daughter my aunt Mary Maria Blythe, my great uncle David who studied to be a doctor. He practices up in the Glen area of PEI. Then my grand parents had my father and my aunt. My aunt lives in the house next to us, so yes it's in my blood to be a farmer I suppose, but we aren't a dumb lot either. I just realised you know maybe there could be more to life, Miss Stacy made me understand that, but now I've met you I think maybe that far off dream I had, of maybe being a doctor, it might not be impossible and I might just be able to dream it.

I haven't forgotten you said you would tell me what you thought was wrong with your mamma, and you failed to say what you think, please tell me what you think. Is she alright?

I hope to hear from you soon

Your friend

Gil.


	17. Expecting you

6th Jan,

Dearest Gil,

You, my dear Gil and your writing to yourself on the envelope! If it was anyone else I think I would be sending for a doctor! Although I find an intoxicated Gil adorable! You said nothing unbecoming dear Gil, don't worry. You talked about how you were glad we met, you recalled seeing me at the entrance exams, how we flirted our first day. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me, and trust yourself, there is no damage to our friendship. And maybe one day you might remember what you had written or even better your sober self will be brave enough to say... (I must leave you wondering dearest Gil, more to tease you!)

I must admit Janey had been dressing dolly Gil in (I'm afraid to tell you) lace! And she insists its baby Gil, I'm so sorry Gil, are you still feeling secure in your masculinity?

Mamma and papa said we can set up the telescope in the back yard. Are you alright with my brothers and sisters being around too?

As for the ice fishing papa is impressed you can do such a thing and you like Willis enough to put up with him would it be in Avonlea?

I can't believe it's still getting colder I can never weather the extremes well, too much sun I burn within half an hour, too much coldness and I don't like the ice going down my boots. You know which month I like the most? Is October. I'm so glad I live in a world where there are Octobers. All the leaves are turning from green to Orange to red to brown and it's perfect weather, perfect for red haired people at least. What is your favourite month?

You told me a lot about your family! Not that yours is huge but I have the opposite to an extended family, I come from a long line on both mamma and papa's side of only children. I have no other relatives but my brothers and sisters and my ma and pa. Both sets of grandparents died before I could remember any of them.

2 weeks left Gilbert! I do miss you. Come back! I assure you, if you are sent home then I'm out too! I'm sure papa would have told me if I failed altogether. But you know by now us Shirley's don't work on if's but ' when' and since we won't fail WHEN you come back you are staying until the end of the school year!

Oh I would like to read your book with you, won't it annoy you to start again?

My mamma, well I have clear memory of it three times before, but only really understood the last time. Being four years ago. It's been a while... that's all there hasn't been such a big gap since Willis and Thomas. But I remember her being dizzy and sleepy a lot just before she told us she was expecting the twins. Oh I'm probably wrong it sounds silly on paper! I was sure of it at the time. As time goes by I've convinced myself I'm wrong.

Did I ever tell you i was there when the twins were born? I was 12 and I begged to be in the room! I was fascinated and I had read in a medical book how it happened so it wasn't going to be a surprise. Mamma consented but only if anything went wrong I agreed I would leave. Although I think two was a surprise, but I got to hold Jane first, even before mamma and papa (she was born first) and I bathed her, and held her she was born 30 minutes before Walter.

Well I'll look forward to hearing from you again. Feel free to get intoxicated again, you can write like that all you like!

Love

Anne

13th Jan

Anne Shirley!

What are you saying? Encouraging a young man to get intoxicated to write a letter to you? Now I am concerned of what I might have said! Anne send it back, or throw it in the fire! I'm glad no harm came to our friendship, I would so miss it. But please put a young man's mind to rest.

I must admit my masculinity has taken a blow with the lace! But I think I can carry it off, indeed some might say I am becoming in it! Yes there! Becoming dearest Anne? What do you think?

Having your brothers and sisters there will only make it merrier and the old saying goes the more the merrier! Yes I think I shall like that a lot. And ice fishing I think I would be most comfortable with it being on sprites lake as I know when it is frozen over, with it being home territory.

I'm glad your favourite month October for its when I was born. How lovely to feel I was born just the right time for Anne to be glad of the very month I was born in. Incidentally when is your birthday? I can't believe I don't know. As for my own favourite month, I think, they all have their own qualities, but I guess, March, it's just that time when the winter has started to melt and there's that promise that precipice where you are hanging watching for that first leaf or first promise of spring. Yes it rains, yes it is still cold but the potential Anne, I like to imagine the potential of what spring might bring us. What leaves might grow, will the grass be greener this year? Will there be more or less flowers come forward? Will the ground still be hard for a late sowing? You normally have it figured out by the time April comes round but March its the wait...

It's so strange that your parents come from a long line of only children then had so many of their own, but I think when you first said you had so many brothers and sisters you said as soon as you were born your mamma knew she wanted a big family , and I could imagine it there and then, you know I could see your mamma (although I hadn't met her yet) holding a tiny little Anne and falling in love with her and wanting more. I think my parents wanted more, my mother had implied it once or twice but they have always emphasised being grateful for what we have, and let me get away with a lot of things I otherwise wouldn't.

1 week and I feel as though I am counting the minutes until I get to study again and be with you feeling so normal just studying together! I miss your company Anne. I hope you are right and we have passed with flying colours, forgive me for saying so but I think I would be devastated it if I never got to see you again, and I never got my teachers licence! I'd be stuck on a farm forever!

So you seriously think another Shirley maybe in its way? Wow! Well I would think it would be lovely to bestow another Shirley on the world, I know you have convinced yourself you are wrong but what makes you think you are? And also do you have an alternative in mind?

I must admit I've never seen a human birth, though I am a farm boy I've seen other animal births... that's so sweet you were there, no wonder Janey is so close to you.

Waiting to see you again

Gil.

19th Jan

Dear Gil,

I can't believe I missed your birthday! Why did you not say anything? When is it in October? How old does that make you? You won't believe it but my birthday is in March. Apparently we were born to suit each others fancies of month! How strange! I am glad YOU like the month is born, I have never liked being born in it. If my parents had consulted me it would never have happened then. I should have chosen to be born in spring, of course. It must be delightful to come into the world with the mayflowers and violets. You would always feel that you were their foster sister. But now, I think I am glad if you like it so.

You seem very hostile about that letter despite my reassurances that it didn't contain anything which would harm our relationship. I shall treat it the same way as your other letters Gilbert, take from that what you will.

Gilbert Blythe in lace! Now what item would you wear in lace Gilbert? Should I be blushing?

I can imagine you as a big brother, all protective. I bet no one would mess with YOUR sisters. It's so strange being a big sister to everyone, I remember Willis being born, I was only two people tell me I can't remember but I can. I ran into mamma and papas room to find mama holding a tiny baby, she quietly let me sit next to her and wrap my arms around him. She told me this was my little brother Willis and that I was now a big sister and I needed to protect my little brothers and sisters. And I remember thinking (although I was only two please don't judge me too harshly) " who will protect me?", I couldn't verbalize it quite yet but I don't think I would have said it. I suppose that is why I am so very close to them all. I am a big sister.

I can't believe I shall see you Monday! 5 days Gilbert! I shall need to get this letter in the post to you today if I have any hope in it reaching you before, well you reach me!

I can't wait to see you

Love

Anne.

" ma I'm going to town do we need anything?" Anne asked her mother.

" yes Anne dear the list is on the counter next to the oven. Another letter to Gilbert?" she asked.

" last one." Anne said with a smile " he'll be back on Monday."

Bertha smiled. " we've all missed him. I think Willis is looking forward to ice fishing."

" do you think he realises it requires him to sit in the freezing cold?" Anne joked.

" well he'll soon learn, do you think Gilbert knows what he is getting himself into?" Bertha smiled.

Anne laughed. "I'll be back soon." She told her mother, she picked up the list and the money beside it.

She decided to take the scenic route down into town through the parks as she found in the park some winter flowers!

" Oh! Beautiful!" she exclaimed gathering a few she weaved some through her long plait, she smiled at them as she smelt them as she went. Oh what a thrill to find flowers in winter, it always amazed her how the little buds survived! She could make a pretty bookmark with them once she takes them out. She decided to go to the post office first. She took the letter out as she waited in line for a moment. She stepped forward.

" hello Anne, a stamp I assume to your young man?"

" yes please Daisy." She said, she didn't even bother correcting her anymore she knew it was pointless.

"I wouldn't waste your money if I were you." She heard him say. She turned and looked. " Gil!" she exclaimed. " you're home!" she said hugging him. She quickly turned back to Daisy. " Oh I'm sorry cancel that will you?" she smiled. Daisy gave a knowing smile which Anne rolled her eyes.

" you're back early." She said as he lightly swept the bottom of her back with his hand as they headed for the door.

"pa had some business in town saved the trip on Sunday for him, he dropped me off at my lodging at 8am this morning, I unpacked got organised, I wanted to surprise you but your ma said you had just left to go to town, that you were definitely going to the post office, I could probably catch up."

" you must have just missed me." She handed the letter to him as they walked out. " this is for you." She gave him the letter.

" thank you" he said with a smile " can I read it now?" he asked her.

" of course." She paused " I wrote it sober, I have nothing to be ashamed of." She teased.

He took a deep breath half laughing. She looked to his face where she could see a small blush come to his face. " do you remember any of it?" she asked.

" not all of it, I can't work out which bits I dreamed and which I had written."

" Oh you dream of writing to me do you?" she flirted.

" Anne stop!" He pleaded.

She laughed at the blushing Gilbert who opened his letter as they sat on a bench together.

She watched for his reactions as he read through the letter. A smile,a blush, he bit his lip down reading the letter. As his face widened again she thought how happy he looked. He looked to her. " thank you." He said. He picked up her a hand and put it in his not as close as he would like the thick gloves they both had on created a barrier between them. But it was almost hidden between them that their hands were clasped.

"I'll protect you." He whispered gently to her. She looked at him knowing he was talking of her letter. She smiled at him looking into his hazel eyes. The look of pure caring shone in his eyes. Anne for a moment thought she might faint! Yes he can protect her all he liked!

"October 12th." He said. She looked confused a moment snapping out of her dream world. " my birthday is October 12th.*"

" March 5th." She smiled back.

He nodded "I just turned 18."

" Oh, no wonder you're not like the other boys." She laughed. " you're a little older."

"I suppose. I had some catching up to do after papa got sick." He acknowledged.

" yes of course." She said dazed, she had known about this, how had she not worked out he was a little older than her. " I'm turning sixteen in March. I must seem very young to you." She said disappointed he might not really consider her... maybe the drink was talking?

"I don't think that." He objected. " I've always admired how mature you are, don't forget I'm accustom to Josie!" He said chuckling.

" so I'm not too young?" she asked him.

" no, there's no age between kindred spirits." He said. " we are kindred spirits aren't we?"

She smiled. Did a little part of him know what he had said? " yes you are my kindred spirit." She hugged unguarded into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you." He admitted. He looked in her hair. "I like the flowers in your hair." He said.

She'd forgotten they were there the moment she had seen her best friend again. " aren't they lovely?" she said dreamily. " winter flowers are so pretty it seemed a shame for them to die in the ground, I thought I could press them and make bookmarks with them when I'm done."

He thought pensively 'I forgot how lovely she is.' He dare not say it out loud, what if she didn't feel THAT way about him, that could ruin everything. That wasn't flirting it was sentimental. It was how he felt but that could loose her.

" are you in town for anything other than posting my letter?" he asked her instead.

" yes I have a shopping list mamma needs me to get."

" can I help?" he offered.

" of course." She stood up pulling him up by his hand.

They had collected the shopping and walked home happily chatting filling in the gaps between their narratives in their letters. They arrived back at Rosebud they entered by way of the kitchen where it was very quiet.

"mamma? Papa?" Anne called putting her share if the shopping on the table, Gilbert following suit putting the bags on the table.

Bertha came in from the parlour. " Oh good you found her." Bertha smiled seeing him. " not ten minutes after you left he came knocking. I'm surprised he didn't see you walking away."

"I walked through the parks he wouldn't have seen me go in." Anne said.

" did he catch you before you posted your letter to him.?" Bertha asked.

" in the nick of time." Gilbert smiled.

" where is everyone?" Anne asked.

" papa took them all for a walk and a play in the park, I was going to take a rest but now you two are here I might as well start on lunch, would you like to stay Gilbert?" she asked him.

Anne interpreted "I can make the stew ma, why don't you just go and lie your head? I'm more than capable."

" no but..." her mother started.

" we didn't mean to interrupt your rest mamma, if you need to rest then rest, you know I can do it."

" are you sure Anne?"

" I'm a Willis Women it's in my genes." Anne responded. Bertha smiled at her daughter. " you look pale mamma. Just go and get better." Anne said kissing her mother.

" you're a good girl Anne." Her mother said softly. " alright then, call me if you need me." She stroked her daughters cheek and headed back into the parlour.

Gilbert sighed, yes he had noticed earlier Mrs Shirley had looked tired. He smiled at Anne watching her starting to prepare.

" here Anne let me help with... anything."

Anne looked at him " you know how?" she asked.

" sure I do." He said. " let me sing for my supper." He grinned.

Anne smiled " alright. Together then?"

That they did, he was lucky and he knew it. Luckily he was sufficient enough with the knife that the fact he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Anne didn't matter too much. What was wrong with him? His eyes didn't want to leave her alone. Stop it Gil, she'll see you stare! He told himself turning his attention to peeling the carrots. Of all the vegetables! It had to be carrots!

" you two make quite the team!" Walter said as they all sat down for lunch.

" you should know papa doesn't our marks reflect?" Anne hinted

" aren't you going to give up Anne?" Walter asked her, " she's been like this since you left Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled. " well I'd be glad I went home then, no doubt if I thought I could I would be begging for the results too." He said with a smirk to Anne.

" at least tell us who was the sous chef was?" Anne asked.

" Oh no, no no, you're not getting information like THAT either young lady!" her father exclaimed. " you better find something to occupy my daughter with until Monday." Walter added.

Bertha looked up in shock her husband would say such a thing that was practically an invitation...! she looked at Gilbert whose face was a picture between confusion and blushing into his stew. Anne's free hand had buried her face which Bertha could see was burning red, she finally looked to her husband and could see he was completely innocent as to the implication of what he just said, he had meant exactly what he had meant only, she knew it wasn't only young people who knew the double meaning, Walter apparently didn't have the same command of double entendre or at least hadn't thought if it. She looked to the others, even Willis' face looked confused at his father as if to say ' wait? Did I just hear that?'

" are you two going to cook ALL the meals between now and then?" Bertha said trying to relieve the tension now sitting at the table.

" we can if it makes YOU feel better mamma." Anne managed looking concerned at her mother.

" you worry yourself too much Anne, and anyway I should be getting better any day now."

" what do you mean mamma?" Willis asked.

" now?" Walter asked " in front of Gilbert?"

" he's practically one of the family anyway he'll find out eventually." Bertha smiled.

" find out what?" Willis pursued

" well it's always the first three months or so which are the worse." Bertha said with a smile.

Anne and Gilbert immediately shot a look to each other Gilbert gave a smile to Anne.

Willis looked to his mother " you mean... Again?"

" we think it's due in May." Walter said with a smile.

Anne jumped from her seat " oh mamma this is wonderful!" she exclaimed cuddling her mother. " Oh I knew it! I knew it!"

" you did?" Bertha said a bit shocked.

"I remember last time so clearly! Oh mamma knew it! I told Gil I knew it!"

The other children started to whisper between them, "a baby!" " yes a baby!"

Bertha smiled. Well it was only natural if Anne had suspected she would have shared it with Gilbert. When did that happen? Bertha wondered, Gilbert's name so synonymously with her daughters? When did she start to suspect Anne would share everything with him. Bertha thought Gilbert must have been reading her thoughts as he said

"I was worried before Christmas when you didn't seem well, I shared that worry with Anne and really pressed her for an answer. I'm glad she was right, congratulations!" He said with a smile.

" that is really sweet Gilbert. What a way to worry." She smiled at him. " so now you know!" she smiled to her children.

* we're not given a birthday for Gilbert in the books so for this story I used Jonathan Crombie's birthday.. only seems fitting


	18. Results and fishing

**it's been a while since I've done a hello to everyone! Thank you for all those people who have followed this lately! Maddy1014 Niamhinwonderland, SakuraCherryBlossom, ScarletVine108, blackvampire314, booklover1004, chocolateisoverated, hollys101, kayleerenea, lucasta, rebecca de Silva, violet2754 and yoyoente I hope you are all enjoying the story feel free to review or inbox me! It's always nerve racking to get a chapter out there so encouragement is always welcome!**

First thing on Monday morning was tutorial, the time usually spent on improving work, doing extra research or if any information needing sharing with the class it could be done. The first class all awaited their results that day. Gilbert and Anne sat nervously across the isle from each other. The brown envelopes were being handed out

" remember these are only semester ones results you can improve on this mark or the mark can be worse depending on you the league table will be up this afternoon on the notice board in St John's building."

The envelopes in front of Anne and Gilbert remained in front of them unopened for a minute.

They looked at each other, Gilbert played with the envelope in his hands. " you know we'll have to open them eventually." He stated.

"I know." Anne said nervously. She paused for a length of time " Gil I can't open it!" she exclaimed.

" but you've done brilliantly!" Gilbert told her.

" care to prove it?" she challenged him holding the envelope over the isle.

" only if you do mine too?" Gilbert requested holding out his own envelope to her.

She smiled and nodded, yes if he was to open hers it was only fair she opened his.

They opened the envelopes smiles spread across their faces.

" Anne!" He exclaimed over the isle. " look at your English! 92%!" He said smiling.

" really?" she asked. " look at your sciences Gil! 94!" they swapped over their papers, looking over their own results for the first time.

There was never anything more than a couple if marks difference in their grades. The difference was found in Anne's geometry (70%) to Gilbert's (90%) and Gilbert's French (72%) to Anne's (89%) the rest fluctuating between the two by a mark or two. Anne pulling out in front of Gilbert a couple of times and he her, their overall grade again tying in score.

They spent the rest of the hour planning their attack! How to get those lower marks as high as possible, changing the way they studied to best fit for their weaknesses.

That evening they scurried back to the house, although no homework had been given yet the two took the time alone together to read they were sat in front the fire in the parlour laughing together over passages in their book.

" hey Gil, Anne let me take your picture, no one else will let me?" Willis asked them entering the room. Anne and Gilbert looked to each other and blushed slightly. " Oh come on! Please!? Please! Gil put your arm around Anne." They obeyed slowly and Gilbert gently moved her closer to him. " okay look at me!" Willis told them, " try and smile a little, just act naturally." He said.

" you push us to do this then tell US to act naturally!" Anne exclaimed, this did put a natural smile on Gilbert's face and Anne started to laugh, they looked to each other and laughed together not being able to stop.

" there!" Willis said, " Oh I can't wait to develop that one!"

" you took it?" Anne questioned.

" as soon as you both relaxed and acted normally yes." He said running out the room.

They looked to each other, smiled, blushing they moved back to affable distance.

That weekend was the weekend Gilbert took Willis back to Avonlea to ice fish on Sprites lake. Gilbert had smiled as he heard Mrs Shirley use the phrase Anne had spoken of in their letters.

" remember you're a Shirley, you have the family name to live up to."

He couldn't imagine Willis would NEED reminding but all the same it was given.

They sat in the back of the buggy lightly chatting about Willis' schoolwork . Gilbert wondered on Willis. He had Anne's open mind and light conversation skills which made him very easy to talk to, he didn't lack brains but his conversation had no depth to it, whenever he got too serious he would make a joke and change the subject, but Gilbert knew the boy not to be shallow... how was he so like Anne and not at all like her at the same time!? Not that Gilbert didn't enjoy the conversion, he did lively and cheerful he would describe it as. Yes that suited Willis. A smile widen on Gilbert's face as they arrived back home.

" home bound!" Gilbert smiled seeing his home. The buggy came to a holt outside the house.

Willis followed Gilbert inside where a waiting Mrs Blythe greeted them.

" so you are one of the Shirley's I've heard so much about then?" she asked.

" nice to meet you Mrs Blythe, I'm Willis Shirley. Thank you for letting me stay." He said politely.

"I hope Gilbert doesn't out stay his welcome?" she asked him.

" Oh, you don't need to worry about that. That's so many of us no one notices another one."

" so, do you look much like your sister?" Mrs Blythe asked him.

"mom?!" Gilbert said in shock. Why on earth would she be asking that!

" I'm just trying to figure out this 'friend' of yours." Mrs Blythe said. She was perplexed by Gilbert's behaviour since he started at that school! He we always talking about Anne and her family but never mentioned any romance, she would have thought once Gilbert fell he would fall hard... so did he like her more than a friend or not?

Willis laughed. " red hair, that's about it. Anne's more like my mom." He paused " and she's smarter. Though don't tell HER I said that, if she finds out I admire it I lose my edge to tease her about it." He said with a smirk.

" and how old are you Willis?"

"14, well just turned it. Anne is going to be turning 16 in March." Gilbert looked at Willis " what?"

" then Anne was younger then two when you were born?" he asked. " just she always said she was two."

" rounding up I guess?" Willis shrugged.

" so a clear 4 years younger than Gilbert?" Mrs Blythe questioned.

" it doesn't feel like he's four years younger, he's like Anne, mature for his age."

" thank you!" Willis exclaimed with a false swagger which made Gilbert laugh.

" so will you be going to queens too?" Mrs Blythe asked kindly, slightly amused by Willis who reminded her of Gil in that moment.

" yes I would imagine so, it'll be useful to have something practical behind me, I suppose, though I don't stand a chance of being top of the class, huh Gilbert?" Willis smiled.

" what do you mean?" Mrs Blythe asked Gilbert.

" Anne and I tied for first in mid terms." Gilbert said quietly.

" Oh Gilbert!" she exclaimed. Mrs Blythe soon remembered herself, she didn't want to embarrass her boy in front of his friend. " well at least I know you aren't letting yourself slip."

" alright there is one thing you need to remember when you're ice fishing." Gilbert said as they came to what should be the waters edge the next day.

" okay?" Willis asked.

" if I say get off the ice, I mean get off the ice, got it?" Gilbert said authoritarian.

" okay." Willis confirmed. "is this where we're fishing?"

" yes." Gilbert confirmed. Willis took out his camera. " Avonlea really is pretty isn't it?" Willis commented taking the picture

" I like to think so but we're all a bit bias round here I'm afraid." Gilbert smiled.

" Anne's going to flip out when she sees where you come from!" Willis said excitedly.

" okay!" Gilbert said trying to keep on topic. " first we need our hole."

The boys chopped into the ice made their hole, Gilbert who made the hole brought some light weight chairs to sit on, put the rods into the water and let Willis take a picture of him sitting next to the hole fishing. Willis sat across from him eventually waiting for the fish to bite.

" now all we have to do is wait." Gilbert said lightly. Sitting back relaxing.

" did your dad really take you ice fishing?" Willis asked.

" yes he did, I was about 8 when I first went ice fishing though, I think ma was scared I would fall in."

" pa really isn't the physical type you know." Willis said shaking his head. "I mean he used to every night come and read to us on a night, but it would be chapter on chapter... Anne used to snuggle right into pa and close her eyes I swear she would hear it in her dreams."

Gilbert smiled. Yes that sounded like Anne. "probably why her imagination is so vivid."

" did your parents read to you?" Willis asked Gilbert.

" they did, not until I fell asleep but they did." He paused at the rod began to pull, they pulled in the fish placing it in the bucket they brought with them." Not bad!" Gilbert exclaimed looking at the fish. " still no harm in going on!"

4 hours later the two were still sitting there righting the world between them. Gilbert suddenly realised how long they had been out. " come on let's pack up." Gilbert told him. " if we go back and you have a cold I'll hear no end of it from Anne."

" Gilbert?" Willis started.

" yes?" Gilbert started assuming the question would be on fishing as he was packing stuff away.

" are you in love with Anne?"

Gilbert froze for a moment before looking up " what makes you ask that?" he asked as nonchalant as he could continuing to pack.

" jus... I dunno, you like her and you're around... not that it's a bad thing or anything, just... I'm her brother." Willis tried explaining helping Gilbert with packing away.

"I know you are." Gilbert stated with a strained smile foiling the chairs they carefully made their way off the ice.

" don't let onto Anne I care or anything but she's my sister I've always felt protective over her... I know she's older but I'm her brother... if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you." He said quite seriously stopping on the path.

" Willis, I won't ever do anything to hurt Anne." He said looking him in the eye stopping as well. He knew Willis was being serious, he could imagine having a sister, teasing her to death but no one would mess with her, but to actually HAVE a sister, and one as lovely as Anne! They continued walking.

" do you only like me because I'm her brother?" Willis asked.

" no." Gilbert told him plainly relaxing a bit "I know you because you are Anne's brother, but I like you for being you, are you like Anne?"

" well no not really." Willis replied.

" no you aren't, you're a different person, I like you because you are you. Yes you share qualities with Anne but you're your own personality. I wouldn't build a rocket with Anne and certainly wouldn't bring her fishing. You are what I imagine I would be as a brother, no one would mess with my sisters... But I would tease them to death!" they laughed together. " Anne is..." Gilbert paused to find word " unique."

" Oh she's that alright. You won't find another one that's for sure!" Willis replied to Gilbert.

" and anyway, from what I understand red heads have a fierce temper." Gilbert grinned looking to Willis.

" we don't fight often but you don't want to see us fight." Willis stated.

"I don't want to get on the wrong side of any Shirley." Gilbert smiled.

" hey Gil!" He heard from behind him. Gilbert turned and looked, there running down the icy snow was Fred Wright.

" Fred!" Gilbert exclaimed. " long time no see!" He had never been more relieved to see Fred in his life! He would get out of having to answer Willis directly.

" been ice fishing? I was wondering if it was thick enough to walk on?" Fred asked.

"ummm yes, it's fine to, we got a couple of good sized fish this morning, still a few tiddlers, no doubt some larger fish in there too." Gilbert told him. " Fred this is Willis Shirley, he's a friend I've made out in Charlottetown."

Fred looked to the boy. " well you look younger than I do? Surely you're not old enough to be at the teaching college yet?" Fred asked out loud.

" I'm 14, not next academic year the one after." Willis told Fred. " Gil was being generous, I'm the younger brother of one of his friends."

" Oh?" this confused Fred further, why not bring his friend?

" yes, his friend is my older sister." Willis elaborated seeing the look on Fred's face.

A look of came across Fred's face. " that would explain why Gil would bring you ice fishing and not her." Fred managed to emphasise the her with Gilbert noticing but not Willis. " How old is she then?" Fred asked.

" she's 16 in March." Willis said.

" Oh so about Diana Barry's age?" Fred commented, " not much younger than me." He continued "staying for church tomorrow?" Fred asked Gilbert.

" yes we're staying to dinner then heading back to Charlottetown , I hope this snow keeps off until we get back. I can almost feel it coming!" Gilbert said.

" Oh it should." Fred said lightly.

The three boys continued their walk chatting lightly among themselves. Gilbert ever thankful the topic of Anne as a romantic interest didn't come up again.


	19. Meet Willis

"Dad?" Willis started as his father was in his study one night. Normally Willis wouldn't disturb his father while he was working but he needed something sorting in his head. As lovely as mother was she was a girl, he needed a man to man sort of discussion with his father.

"Willis" his father said gently. " what a surprise son, it's something wrong?" he said taking his son on his knee.

Willis was six and hadn't long been in school but something had happened today, and he needed his fathers help.

"I got in a fight on the way home, I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else." Willis admitted.

"Oh?" Walter had started. "I see." He paused collecting his thoughts " do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Willis sighed. " some boys were teasing Anne, they were pulling on her hair and calling her carrot tops so I stood up to them and told them to leave my sister alone. But then you see they said I was younger than Anne and I couldn't stand up for her because she was older and she didn't need protecting by her little brother. Well that's when they threw a punch at me and I fought back."

"well Willis it's very honourable that you came forward about this before I found out about it elsewhere that was very manly." Walter started. "I imagine you are expecting a punishment for your behaviour all the same?"

" yes papa I know." Willis said his eyebrows furrowed.

"I sense something else is on your mind Willis?" Walter asked.

" they shouldn't have been teasing her." He started.

" no, no they shouldn't." Walter confirmed.

" well, it's just Anne is older than me maybe she didn't need my protection, but no one is older than Anne, who takes care of her?" Willis asked his dad.

" do you think you were wrong defending your sister?" Walter asked him.

" no. They were teasing her." Willis explained.

" real men Willis, defend those who can not defend themselves. The weak, the disabled, the young. The old, the older over sensitive red haired sisters." He chuckled with his son. " if you want to take care of Anne then you take care of her no matter if she is older than you or not. Just try to make it next time without your fists." He said with a wry smile.

" yes papa." Willis agreed. "I'll take care of Mary and Thomas too, papa."

" that's a big responsibility Willis are you sure you are ready for it?" Walter asked.

" sure, I'm sure." He paused. " do you think I'll have more baby brothers and sisters?" Willis asked.

" it's not impossible." Walter told him." We'll see, just lets concentrate on the ones one which are already here, hmmmm?" he paused, " now, I will need to tell your mother so we can agree on a suitable punishment for your actions." Walter told his son.

" yes papa I understand." Willis acknowledged.

Walter hugged into his son. " is that everything son?"

" yes papa, I'm feeling much better." He said with a sigh of relief. Jumping down from his fathers knee.

8 years later Willis had somehow balanced defending and ending up fighting for Anne's (or anyone else's) sake. He'd even tried to make a joke out of Anne's hair calling her 'skinny mini carrot' which sometimes got a laugh out of Anne.

Willis was more sensitive then people gave him credit for. He could stand on his own two feet, and he made sure none of his brothers or sisters got picked on. But something new was happening with Anne. She was in no danger of being taunted with Gilbert. No, but the lad 4 years older than him could tease his sister, he'd seen him do it. But it wasn't in a harmful way. He made Anne smile, laugh, focus... They spent a lot of time together. It wasn't until his father had said

"You better find something to occupy my daughter with..." Willis had at first wondered if he heard right... no no no, father wasn't into double entendre. But Anne and Gilbert ? He looked to the two both of whom had turned a shade of red avoiding eye contact like they had been caught.

' caught?' Willis had thought again.

He watched carefully over the next week. The way they caught glances at each other, the way they smiled, the way when the other wasn't looking sometimes the other would stare. When he had asked for them to pose they both blushed! And the way they relaxed each other, the picture had been a lovely one through the lens, they looked like... like a couple!? Like a boyfriend and girlfriend! He had ran out the room but he instantly knew he had to protect Anne from getting hurt in a love kind of way. He was instantly relieved and nervous of the fact he was going ice fishing with Gil that weekend. He could measure him up. Make sure he was good enough for Anne.

He was again frustrated that he liked Gilbert that weekend. Willis told him if he hurt Anne he would have to kill him, but Gilbert had cleverly avoided a reply to Willis' question of whether Gilbert loved Anne. He never answered. So he continued to observe their behaviours. But first he needed to speak to his mother. Oh his father was practical but his mother was a romantic... He thought his mother might not know yet, so he had to try to hide it... He didn't want Gilbert to be sent away, he liked Gilbert but he needed advice.

" hey ma?" he asked finding her in the parlour that night. " can I talk to you for a second?"

" of course Willis." She said patting the sofa next to her. He sat next to his mother.

" is the baby still making you sick mamma?" he asked her.

" not as much as it has been. Easing off now." She said with a smile. " but I can't imagine that is the reason you came to see me?" she questioned.

" no it isn't. I need some advice." He started. "I have a friend you see and I think he's in love with... a girl... I know really well... Well I feel kinda responsible for her really..." He stuttered.

" Oh? Do I know these friends?" Bertha asked interested. Was Willis in love too? She wondering, trying to hide the situation.

" yes... I... mean no... I mean to say..." He took a breath. " my friend is really very clever and I asked him if he loved the girl. But Gi... I mean the boy didn't give me a straight answer."

Bertha looked at Willis, with Anne! Willis had noticed Gilbert and Anne! Oh that made more sense! He was trying to hide that he knew, probably didn't know if she knew so he was attempting to protect them... " what did he say?" Bertha asked interested.

" he asked why I asked. Ma I told him, if he hurt her I'd have to kill him. I have to protect others right?"

Bertha almost laughed. Willis wouldn't stand a chance against Gilbert! Gilbert was almost fully grown and broad and strong and grew up on a farm! Willis was tall and slim like his dad. In fact to look at Willis Bertha had often seen more and more of his father coming out in him. " well that's very gallant of you Willis, what did he say?" Bertha questioned

" he said he would never hurt her." Willis said.

" well maybe you should take his word for it. Are they courting?" Bertha said to keep up the pretence of not knowing who they were taking about.

" No not at all." Willis said. " but I'm sure they are in love ma. I've seen it at school all the time."

"Oh?!" Bertha exclaimed. " what kind of school am I sending you to?" Bertha followed up. She looked at her son and they laughed together. " Oh Willis, my sweet boy, you can stop love if you think they are they probably are. But it's between them how they handle it. You just have to hope you've judged the young man correctly and he is honourable."

" what if... what if it was Anne or...o..or Mary, would you give me the same advice?" Willis stuttered.

" is Anne or Mary in love? The only boy around Anne is Gilbert..," Bertha smiled at her son knowingly.

Willis looked at his mother. "d... do you know?!" He exclaimed at his mother.

Bertha started to laugh. "Oh Willis! You are so sweet trying to hide who you are talking about. You really told Gilbert you would have to kill him?" she asked grinning.

" if course I did! I have to protect Anne!" Willis told her. " how long have you known?"

"I've suspected something odd about him since the first day of school, then I met him and thought there was potential, I really started to suspect on that fishing trip when we all went along..."

" that was ages ago ma! How come you haven't stopped them!?" Willis exclaimed.

" Oh yes, parent forbid a relationship, boy and girl meet in secret anyway fall in love but do it behind our back... ended so well for Montague and Capulet..."

" alright I get it..." Willis said.

" Gilbert's nice." Bertha said.

" yeah..," Willis said reluctantly. "I can't find much not to like about him, I've tried for the past 3 weeks and failed."

Bertha laughed. " Willis it's very sweet you want to protect Anne, but I'm not sure they are fully aware of their feelings yet. Admitting you love someone for the first time is strange and scary. I had lots of boyfriends, my pick actually but they all seemed so dull and lifeless next to your papa, you're just like him such a magnetic personality! And then one day at school the crowds parted and he asked me downtown for some tea. I felt like Cinderella! I've never lost that feeling, never got used to it!"

" so what you are telling me is..."

" let it be." Bertha smiled. " if Gilbert were different I might have some problems with a boy always being here but he's a nice young man." Bertha concluded. " and he liked you enough to voluntarily spend time with you alone. Don't try and force a bad relationship out of something so good, you'll only regret it."

" my first set of prints came back today." He told her. "want to see?" he questioned his mother.

She nodded. He pulled out the envelope and pulled the pictures out, several on Christmas morning then a few landscapes " Willis!" Bertha said surprised " these landscape ones they are beautiful, where are they?"

"Oh those are pictures of Avonlea where Gil comes from, isn't it pretty? That's Barry's pond though Gil called it Sprites lake... oh that's Gil's house... that's Gil on Barry's pond can you see the hole in the ice?.."

The next two pictures were of Anne and Gilbert, Gilbert's arm around Anne the two smiling and laughing together, Bertha didn't think there could be a happier most natural couple.." Willis?"

" Oh I made them sit like that, to take the picture." Willis said quickly.

" you did, did you?" Bertha smiled. " you really have a knack with the camera Willis these are really nice." She paused. " it might be nice to give Anne and Gilbert the pictures you took of them."

Willis nodded, " I was going to show Anne them anyway, let her see where Gilbert comes from." Willis paused. " you really think they haven't figured out how they feel yet?" he asked his mother.

" no Willis, I don't, I think Anne might know what Anne is feeling and Gilbert might know what he is feeling but I don't think they know how the other one feels."

" how thick can you get?" Willis laughed.


	20. Anne and Willis

Knock knock knock.

" come in!" Anne called. She looked to see who the visitor was to her room as she was reading in bed. She looked to see Willis enter the room.

"Gee Anne, could you get your room anymore girly?" he said looking round her room.

"It just did, you walked in the room." She teased.

" Oh haha!" Willis mocked. " So funny."

"I doubt you came in here to criticise my interior design." Anne said to him.

" no, no I didn't. I got my prints back today, I thought you might like to see where Gil comes from?"

She perked up sitting up with her legs crossed in front invited Willis to sit in the bed next to her. He sat next to her his legs dangling over the side of the bed.

" Gil's house." Willis watched her reaction, a small smile played on her lips.

" Oh isn't it charming?" Anne asked Willis.

" that's Gil's room," he said pointing to a window next to a tree.

" he told me once he used to climb out the window and down the tree when he was little to go down to Sprites lake. Oh tell me you have pictures of the lake?" Anne smiled.

He sorted through until he found the picture he took of just the lake. " here, it's Barry's pond."

" not to Gil not to m... oohhh! She exclaimed. " yes! It's beautiful! I can see the sprites footprints!" Anne looked to Willis. " how can you call something THAT beautiful Barry's pond? there's no imagination to a name like that!"

Willis laughed. " look have you seen the size of the saw we used to put the hole in it?" he smiled. " it was really nice of Gilbert to take me fishing."

" yes it was." Anne agreed looking at the pictures. " Avonlea is really pretty , I'm a bit envious Willis." She smiled. " but you capture it well."

" thank you. Do you think I could do it professionally?" he asked her.

Anne looked to her brother. " do you mean you've made a decision?" Anne mocked.

" first time for everything." Willis laughed. " do you think I could?" he said.

" of course you could, you can do anything you really want to do." Anne told him. " especially if you are as naturally talented as this." She smiled. She now had the pictures sorting through them she found the pictures of her and Gilbert. She looked on them with a surprised expression.

" two came out you and Gil can have one each." Willis told her.

" thank you that's very generous." Anne smiled.

Willis put his arm round his sister and hugged her in. "I love you Anne," he told her.

Anne looked to Willis a bit shocked. "I love you too Willis," she smiled. " where did that come from?"

" when did we grow up Anne?" he asked her. " there's another 5 of us another on the way. Do you remember when it was just the two of us and we had those sock puppets?" he smiled.

Anne grinned and went into her bedside draw and pulled out two very worn socks.

Willis' eyes lit up " sock and sissy!" He exclaimed. " you've kept them?! All this time?" He took sock and put it on his hand "Sissy? Sissy! Where are you?"

Anne put hers on. " Oh sock I am here! What game do you want to play?"

" the word game, do you remember it? It's been a long time!" Willis said with his puppet.

" nine years sock, but I remember it. Do you want to start?"

(The word game consisted of starting with a word last letter of that word would be the first letter the other person had to start their word with.)

"puppet." Willis started with his puppet

" that's easy triumph..."

"house"

"euphoria"

they played for a good fifteen minutes before Willis accepted defeat.

"I can't believe you kept these!" He smiled.

" our first toys." Anne smiled. "a lot has changed. You're still my brother though."

" you know what my first memory is Anne? It's not of ma or pa but you." He admitted. Anne looked to him. "I must have been three or four and I had fallen over. And you comforted me from crying then, I dunno how but you carried me inside. Sat me on a chair and climbed up the counter to get the emergency box. You climbed down and even though it was a small cut you cleaned it and put so much cream on it covered my leg!" They laughed. " then because I was tired and ratty still, you carried me again into the parlour and we sat on the sofa together and you let me hug into you like a baby and you sang me lullabies until I was asleep."

Anne blinked in amazement. " yes I remember that, you were three, there was just the two if us." She smiled. " Oh Willis it's not like you to be sentimental." She said with a tear in her eye.

" Oh Anne, you girl!" He mocked. " don't cry!" He put his arm around her. " we've grown up, I just want you to know, You're still my Nana." He sighed. " here take the pictures of you and Gil, you two can choose who gets which one." He handed her the pictures.

" Thank you Willis." She smiled taking them.

" Anne?" he said.

" yes?" she replied.

" things are going to change again aren't they?" he asked.

" what do you mean?" she asked.

" once you get your teachers licence and that scholarship you'll be off to college and you'll be studying and courting..." He trailed.

"I doubt anyone would be interested in me like that!" Anne laughed.

" no?" he questioned.

" not the kind of boy I like anyway." She trailed.

" what's that then?" he paused mocking. "tall dark, inscrutably handsome, rich, melancholy..."

Anne laughed. " don't be ridiculous Willis. You make him sound like someone from a book, not a REAL person."

" then someone like me and dad?" he grinned.

"I think we would get into trouble if I married you or dad." She teased.

" then..." Willis pursued wanting to know if Anne even knew she was in love with Gilbert.

" someone who understood me like papa understands mamma, someone who was intelligent, sweet, funny, someone who fit into my life someone like,..." She trailed looking down and disappointed

" then someone like Gilbert then?"

" Gilbert?" she said going serious. " Gilbert wouldn't be interested in someone like me, not like that." She said sadly.

Willis looked at his sister. She was being serious. Is that what she thought? " but he's your type then? Another Gilbert?"

Anne snapped out of her mood and laughed "I think I'll go to college to get an education NOT a husband!"

Willis got off her bed and walked towards the door. "I guess it's not too girly in here." He mused. She laughed

"Willis?" she called.

" yeah?" he said.

" thank you for this evening, it's just like it was when we were little."

He smile " you and me."

" me and you." She smiled.

" hey Anne?" Willis said opening the door without looking at his sister.

" yes Willis?" she said.

" he'd be lucky to have you." He looked at Anne. " night Nana."

" night Willis."

He closed the door Anne turned off her lamp and jumped back into bed. ' Gilbert then?' the question ran around her head 1000 miles an hour.

Gilbert.

She thought after that letter at Christmas he might just come out and say it. Now a clear month after, she wasn't so sure.

She shook her head. Why did it bother her? Before he had written that letter, she didn't even know if she was in love with him or not. It could have been a very sound friendship. Solid and true friends. Yes that is what it had been. Sure she thought she might have been... fluttering in tummy and spending every spare moment with him... and when they had gone out that day as a family... He had kissed into her hair and held her close... She had felt on cloud nine! But that didn't mean Gilbert loved her.

What a silly thing to think! She concluded.

And a drunken letter ending in ' love Gilbert' was hardly a declaration of love was it?

But he held her hand, he hugged her he...

Stop it! She convinced herself. She wasn't in love she couldn't be in love with Gilbert! Gilbert was just a friend, she would just have to find someone just like him.

Hopeless. She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	21. Star crossed lovers?

" Morning Mrs Shirley!" Gilbert said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. After Christmas Bertha told him not to both knocking anymore on a morning just to come in, Gilbert has objected saying it seemed improper to do such a thing but Bertha had persisted he was part of the family and he ought to start feeling it.

" Morning Gilbert." She smiled. " ready for another day?" Bertha asked him.

" Oh yes, though perhaps a little tired." He admitted. She looked to him, "I wanted to finish the next act of mid summer nights dream before Anne did, try and get ahead of the game a little. No good being two points behind in English if I want that scholarship." He grinned.

" the pair of you are as bad as each other." Bertha laughed. " Anne was just saying last night she wanted to improve her geometry, she went to bed early with her book... think I heard Willis in her room last night so he might have distracted her for you."

" remind me to thank him," Gilbert said raising his hand behind his neck playing with it.

"Gilllllllll!" Jane called as she ran in the room. He quickly responded now swinging her round onto his shoulders. She shrieked in delight and hugged into his hair. " it's so high!" she exclaimed. " is this how you see the everything?" Jane said looking around her.

Gilbert did his best to look up at her. Did the tiny three year old just ask him that? " yes." He confirmed. He wanted to ask, was it too advanced? Maybe she could answer him " is this not how you see it?"

"nooooo!" she giggled. " everything too far up to see like this!" she exclaimed.

 _Wow_ Gilbert thought _, I got an answer, and the answer made sense, of course many things would be too high up for her. The benches, the pictures unless she stood back and looked. Yes_ he thought t*

The door opened and Anne walked through the door, Gilbert looked to her " Morning." He said.

" Morning." She said glancing up at Jane.

" Oh what do you think? Shall I take her to school with us?" Gilbert said jiggering his shoulders.

"nooooo!" Jane exclaimed. "I have to stay here and play, they won't let me into daddy's school yet!" She said tugging gently on his curls to try and get his eye contact.

Anne smiled at them. He was becoming more and more natural with her brothers and sisters

" even if you were on my shoulders?" he asked her. He made a playful glance at Anne and headed out the door with Jane on his shoulders Anne and Bertha laughing behind him.

" no Gil! No!" Jane laughed.

" are you sure?!" He exclaimed.

Jane covered his eyes with her hand, "I can't go! you can't see!"

Gilbert pretended to sway at the change moving his shoulders from left to right making Jane hold on more.

Bertha watched Gilbert play with Jane laughing. " he's a natural." Bertha smiled.

" yes he is." Anne said watching him smiling.

He reached round and swung Jane back round to his front tickling her in his arms not even noticing the two women who were watching him at the door. He gently put her on the floor. " bet you can beat me back to the house?" At which Jane ran for the house squealing in delight. Gilbert came back to the house. He looked at Anne and Bertha as he came back in the door. " sorry Mrs Shirley, I forgot how cold it was, I hope she doesn't catch a cold."

"I don't think you were out long enough and we have a fire going I wouldn't worry." Bertha smiled.

" well failing taking that Shirley to school with me, can I take this one?" he said nudging towards Anne.

" if you like." Bertha laughed. " although she definitely needs a coat on."

"Oh I have to show you this." Anne said reaching into a book. When she pulled out the two pictures of them and smiled. "Willis thought we might like one each?" Anne looked to him.

" which one do you like more?" Gilbert asked her.

"I like this one." She said, the chosen one was just a bit better of Gilbert his eyes reflecting the laughter they were sharing.

Just as well, Gilbert thought he liked the other one better. Anne's eyes were looking at him in the one he liked the most but somehow Willis had caught her eyes so perfectly. " good then I'll have this one." He smiled putting it in his books.

" you two should be going, you don't want to be late." Bertha reminded them.

Anne collected her coat, scarf and gloves. Bertha hadn't failed to notice Gilbert took her books every single day.

" bye Mrs Shirley." Gilbert called.

" see you tonight." She called to them both.

" bye ma!" Anne called.

Nearing the end of February Gilbert was standing outside their geometry classroom waiting for Anne to emerge. The teacher had kept her back, he didn't understand why, alright so it wasn't her strongest subject but all the same she was hardly the bottom of the class. One leg against the wall his arms folded and head looking up to the ceiling his lips pouting he didn't notice all the female attention he was attracting.

" hi Gilbert," a familiar annoying voice dulled him from the dream world he had started to create.

" Josie." He stated putting his foot on the floor

" are you waiting for that red head?" Josie asked him.

Gilbert sighed heavily and looked away from Josie. Before he had the chance to reply she flirted her eyes at him " it been a while since you made any time for your old chums at Avonlea, I hope you've not forgotten us?" he looked at Josie he found it difficult to listen to her.

" actually Willis and I went with Charlie to Moody's lodgings, bought in some snacks and played some board games... Charlie has a new..."

"I don't mean the BOYS Gil, and who is Willis?" she stopped as Anne came out the classroom. She linked her arm through Gilbert's fluttering her eyes at him he struggled with his arm trying to free it from her.

" we should go for a walk sometime Gil." She turned and looked directly at Anne. " for old times sake." She said as he finally managed to rid himself of her.

"come on Anne lets go to the library." Gilbert said gently to his preferred partner, he took her arm in his and led Anne away.

Gilbert had listened as Anne described what has happened in the classroom, her geometry was behind the rest of her studies the teacher had seen the results for the rest of her classes and really had laid it thick on how much better Anne 'could do'. Gilbert had comforted her as she was almost in tears, she had sat with her back resting on the wall on the floor in the library. Gilbert had soon joined her on the cold hard floor favouring to be sitting next to Anne despite the floor looking as though it hasn't been cleaned since the beginning of term. He gently put his arm around her calming her until she stopped crying then dragged over his bag took out his geometry book then for the next hour they stayed sitting on the floor and he gently helped Anne with her geometry.

That night was a cloudless night so instead of at dusk Gilbert leaving for the night he ran round to his lodging and got his telescope. He'd never set it up before so was quite relieved when Walter came out to help.

" have you always been interested in astrology Gilbert?" Walter asked him.

" Oh yes sir," Gilbert admitted. "I must have been about Robert's age I used to sit in the tree outside my bedroom window and take a pencil and draw where I could see the stars then make pictures of them of animals on some tracing paper I'd put on top, my papa found dozens of them in my room that's when he got me my first astrology book."

" sounds like something Anne might do."

Gilbert looked up " can Anne climb trees?" he asked.

" Oh yes! Her and Willis were two peas in a pod when they were younger. I found them both up an apple tree one night when I got home. Bertha couldn't reach them so I had to climb up and get them." Walter smiled. " she went on about sleeping in a cherry tree for months afterwards." Walter chuckled " such an imagination." He paused. "They're growing up fast," Walter shook his head. " Anne is becoming more and more like Bertha everyday."

Gilbert smiled trying to tackle a screw. Mrs Shirley was very pretty, you'd need to be blind not to see it, Anne did look like her, but Anne was beautiful. And Gilbert could feel it more and more every day. If he wasn't convinced at Christmas he was now. He was falling for Anne. He was afraid to say it out loud, what if he was wrong? What if she didn't feel it too? What if she didn't feel it and he said it and messed up the wonderful friendship they had. He tried not to think if her like that but he honestly couldn't help it, she'd flash her pretty smile at him and he'd be right back at square one. He could imagine sleeping in a cherry tree with Anne his arms securely round her their bodies up close, she would hold him round his middle and snuggle right in and HE would keep her safe from falling. He doubted if people could read his mind he would be allowed anywhere near her, especially if her father could read his mind!

Gilbert could hardly believe it when the telescope was up as quickly as it was, the very young Shirley's in bed, Anne came out first with the book in hand.

" I'm glad no one got this book out of the library, do you think we'll be able to find all the constellations?" Anne asked Gilbert.

" not the ones only visible in the southern hemisphere." He joked. " why don't we make a list of the ones we want to find and then see if we can find them, then each time we can look for different ones?" Gilbert suggested organising Anne's thought.

"Oh yes good idea!" she exclaimed running into get a couple of notepads and pens.

Walter grinned " how she does so well at school I don't know she's such a scatter brain sometimes."

Gilbert grinned "I think she's more organised than she lets on," he answered. " her mind plays such a beautiful world sometimes she forgets to come out of it, but when she's working hard she comes out works hard makes her world more beautiful with the knowledge she's obtained from this one then goes straight back to it." He said laughing at the end. ' I'd love to join her one day' Gilbert thought to himself. " she's a lot of fun to be around and she challenges me like no one else really ever has done."

" Oh?" Walter asked. " not one of you are dumb from Avonlea school. Did you not have any lively debates with any of them!"

" no not one of us is dumb principal Shirley. But it's difficult to explain...Anne gets it... she understands what I'm on about even with Jane..." Gilbert trailed.

Walter smiled "no I understand and its obvious in Anne's and your grades. You're both miles ahead in most subjects." Walter laughed.

Anne came back out with her note books and handed one to Gilbert.

" let's see what we can find!" Gilbert smiled to Anne.

They started with the easy ones, Orion, pointing out Orions belt. They wrote in their notebook where they had found it and some of the legends behind it. They found the big dipper the little dipper writing down their findings as they went.

"I'll go and see if your mother has on that hot chocolate, Thomas do you want to come and help bring them out?," Walter said Thomas nodding

" thank you papa." Anne asked him.

" can I come in I'm cold." Mary said shivering.

" come on." Walter beckoned her. " you two alright out here on your own?"

Anne looked to Gilbert and spoke for them. " yes, papa, can you find out what's taking Willis so long?"

"I'll try and find out." Walter said running back to the house, leaving Anne with Gilbert looking out to the stars.

" there I have it, canis major!" Gilbert said brightly letting Anne see through the telescope.

" yes I see it!" Anne smiled as she saw it. She started to scribble in her notebook, Gilbert looked to her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. She was very... He looked away and blushed admitting to himself what he was feeling. She was very becoming. Her red hair shone and some how her skin glowed against it. It was sending his heart a galloping whenever he looked at her! So he was trying his best not to look, he bit his lip as he noticed he was staring AGAIN!

"Canis Major, This constellation represents the larger of Orion's two hunting dogs who accompany him as he hunts Lepus, the rabbit. This constellation is the home of Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky. Sirius can be easily located by drawing a straight line through the three belt stars in the constellation Orion. The name Sirius means "scorching", which more than likely refers to the star's unmatched brilliance in the night sky." Anne read " do you think that's it?" Anne asked Gilbert pointing up in the sky

"emm?" he'd been too caught up in her beauty to remember about the stars. "Oh? Ehmmm... his a memory retraced the words she spoken. The Sirius Star.. right? He looked up following her finger he looked confused, " hold on..." He trailed he looked over Anne's shoulder reading the description again then followed her figure up his own pointing to the same place. " that one?" he involuntarily whispered.

" yes that one." she agreed.

" brightest star in the sky." Gilbert said looking at her, he wasn't taking about the star anymore.

" yes..." She said still looking up at the sky.

The temptation was set, her head was lifted exposing her pretty little neck. He wanted to kiss it so very much, it called to him to be taken, it smelt of vanilla and roses. So so sweet.. He heard the door open to the house and before anyone even emerged Gilbert had stepped back. Retrieving himself to a safe distance of the telescope started writing in the notepad by the time Willis appeared.

"sorry Robert decided I HAD to read another chapter." Anne and Gilbert looked to him " he fell asleep eventually."

" he can be stubborn." Anne commented as Willis looked over her shoulder. " Willis!" she squirmed pushing his face with her hand.

"I want to see!" Willis objected laughing.

" then ask!" she said as he settled beside her. She showed him the notebook

Gilbert looked at them with doleful eye. He was going insane! He would never be good enough for her. What was he thinking?


	22. Stirring it!

**I thought these two were having too much of a smooth time, so I threw in a bit of Josie... thank heavens for Bertha in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **lastingviolet the fermi and witch rose thank you for following me! It's nice to know new people are finding it and are interested!**

" see now you have it!" Gilbert exclaimed as Anne finally worked through her advanced geometry with him only sitting next to her, not giving her hints but being a sound board for her to talk to. A month had past it was now nearing the end of March. They had two free periods next to each other every Wednesday afternoon, but Anne and Gilbert were the two one year students who always stayed back studying in the library. " well who knew Anne Shirley IS good at geometry!" He said happily.

" well I had a good teacher." Anne said packing away her geometry books.

"I didn't think you like professor Potter?" he said absently putting his own books away.

Anne laughed lightly, "I meant you!"

He looked up and blushed slightly. "Oh." He murmured " thank you."

" how about with our last half hour we read some light Chaucer for fun." She smiled.

" alright. But I need to visit the bathroom I'll be right back." He disappeared off.

Josie had been watching from a distance, she couldn't believe the bore the last half an hour had been but this was her chance, she had hatched a plan which would surely put a rift between them so she could FINALLY get Gilbert back. She wandered over pretending she hadn't seen them.

" Oh Anne! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?"

Anne looked at her puzzled " studying?" Anne replied.

" say you don't know where I'll find David Copperfield by Charles Dickens do you?"

" over there in the fiction section under D for Dickens." Anne looked at her confused.

" of course!" Josie said falsely, " you know something confuses me." Josie said sitting next to her.

"Oh?" Anne said trying to refrain from saying anything else.

" well Gilbert usually gets the girl much quicker than this are you playing hard to get?" Josie asked.

"I don't know what you mean... I'm not playing at anything, Gilbert and I are just friends." Anne said feeling like her stomach contained her heart. What was Josie saying? Gilbert getting a girl quicker than this?

" Oh that's how it starts but no one can resist his charms, you're smart you've noticed them I'm sure. Anne, I'm here because, I know I've been jealous of Gil and you since we got here, but you see, I've seen him do it dozens of times. Become a girls friend, charm her then kiss her, sometimes a bit more then he moves onto his next project. I thought I had finally tamed him but... I would hate for YOU to get heartbroken, I mean you don't know his history, you're innocent in all this. But Anne I'm warning you as a friend, Gilbert is a tease, that's all he is." Throughout Josie's speech Anne had felt sicker and sicker, she could FEEL a burning rise in her. But she wouldn't let Josie Pye see her cry. " has he kissed you yet? You can still he get out unscathed."

" Gilbert has kissed you?" Anne asked involuntarily.

" me and half of Avonlea, just ask Jane and Ruby." Josie knew neither of these girls were on campus at the moment. By the time Anne could check the damage would already be done. Gilbert had never done such a thing of course, and she knew it. For such a good looking boy he never got interested in the girls like the others did. But Gilbert to Josie's fascination WAS hard to get, he had always resisted her then this red haired thing got in the way and he had been untouchable ever since always with her! "I better go and get my book and go." Josie told a silent Anne. Leaving the table she went and hid behind the fiction to see if she could SEE the damage.

Gilbert came back and sat down. " where were we?" he asked. "Chaucer!" He said with a smile. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar look on Anne's face. "Anne?" he asked reaching his hand across the table to her touching the back of her hand. " are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She quickly pulled her hand back from him " fine." She said flatly. She looked up at him,

he saw the tears in her eyes " no you aren't. Anne tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

" I'm going home." She said shoving her books in her bag.

" well wait let me walk you." He said concerned for her.

" no, I'm not just another girl for your running total!" she said red faced and angrily and left not waiting to hear him say " my what?"

Josie came out her hiding place " hi Gilbert, aw did Anne leave? I wonder what's wrong with her, she seemed fine a minute ago."

Gilbert looked at Josie confused, "I don't know she just..." He trailed. " you talked to Anne?" he asked her. " What did you say to her?"

" What would make you think I said anything?" Josie fluttered.

Gilbert shoved his books in his bag and pulled her out the library. " WHAT did you say to Anne!?" he demanded.

" Why can't you see Gilbert she's NOT an Island girl, you don't belong with her. Now you and I are made of good stock, we would make such handsome babies, my eyes your..."

" Shut up!" He almost shouted, "What is the matter with you!?" he asked her. "How can I make it any clearer? I'm not interested Josie, never have been, never will be! Now tell me what did you say to Anne?!"

"Well guess you'll never know. You've changed Gilbert, you used to care what people thought of you... well at least I've changed her opinion of you, don't think you'll gain her love now."

His eyes fixed in a glare on Josie before he remembered why they were fighting.

Anne. He turned on his foot and ran after her.

Gilbert knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer he was a bit surprised when Willis opened the door and pounced on him.

"Willis! What the heck is the matter with you?!" He asked holding him at arms length.

"I warned you! What did you do to my sister!?" he demanded.

"I told you I would never hurt her!" Gilbert defended

"Then why is she in her room crying right now?" Willis started for Gilbert again.

Gilbert pushed him back "Are you kidding me Willis?! I would never hurt her, never!"

" Willis back off!" Bertha warned coming to the door.

" He's hurt Anne, I know it was him!" Willis glared.

" You know nothing yet, Anne hasn't said anything." Bertha said calmly. " Willis let go." She demanded quietly

" Mom!"

" Let go or they'll be worse consequences than if you did try to fight Gilbert." Bertha told him firmly. Willis glared at Gilbert before letting go. " Gilbert come with me." Bertha said calmly. Gilbert followed Bertha into the house where she led him to the study she shut the door behind them. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked calmly. Bertha felt anything but calm, she wanted to find out what was making her baby cry! But she KNEW violence or shouting rarely got you what you wanted. She looked at the young man in front of her.

"I don't know!" He cried quietly. " Please Mrs Shirley help me! We were doing our geometry Anne did the whole thing by herself, I went to the bathroom and she practically jumped up and left as soon as I came back. I know Josie said something to her but I don't know what. Please, please Mrs Shirley let me see her. I just want to fix whatever Josie said."

Bertha sighed. Why was she inclined to believe him? She should be furious with him, her daughter was crying upstairs but if he WAS innocent in all this... She had only met Josie once and she had seemed a bit jealous of Anne and Gilbert showing fake concern as she did, silly little girl thinking a mother couldn't see through her. " Don't take this as an invitation Gilbert, you are to come with me we'll talk to Anne but you must do as I say when I say it. Do you understand?" she asked him

"Yes ma'am." He said. She nodded and let him follow, outside of Anne's door she told him "You stand in the door until I beckon you, only then you come in."

He nodded gently. Bertha knocked on the door to which came the sobbing sounds of Anne on the other side. "Who is it?" she called weakly.

"Its me Anne." Her mother called. "May I come in?"

After a couple of sobs from the room a small ' yes' was called. Bertha entered the room leaving Gilbert in the doorway. Bertha pulled up a chair, Anne was facing towards her window crying into her bed.

"Baby girl." Bertha called stroking Anne's hair back. " what happened?"

" Mamma, I'm such an idiot! Such a silly little girl!" she cried.

"Oh I doubt that. What would make you say such a thing?" Bertha questioned still stroking through Anne's hair.

"I thought he like me... I mean I thought he was my friend, he told me, he said he used to tease the girls, I didn't think he meant like that!" Anne sobbed.

Bertha looked behind her to the door, Gilbert looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean Anne?" she asked turning back to Anne.

"When I first met him he was with Josie or at least I thought he was and then he told me they weren't together so I believed him, but Josie told me today they were together she said Gilbert made a habit of chasing and teasing girls, kissing them then moving on to the next one." She sobbed out.

Bertha was in shock. Gilbert?! THAT Gilbert standing in the doorway?! There had to be a mistake. Gilbert was sweet and kind and she had never met a more gentle soul her whole life! She looked to him, she could see the shock in his eyes and he was shaking. _Hardly the reaction of a guilty man_ she thought. He caught Bertha's eye contact and shook his head with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Josie?" Bertha said turning to her daughter again. "Was that the one who followed you two home one day?" Bertha asked knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes." Anne whispered.

"Is she a reliable source of information?" Bertha asked her.

Anne's sobbing paused for a moment "What do you mean?" Anne asked quietly.

"I mean in general do you trust her? Is she someone who tells the truth in general? Would you trust her over say Gilbert?" Bertha asked her.

Anne was silent. No, no she wouldn't normally listen to Josie, she'd seen her stretch and distort the truth.

Bertha beckoned Gilbert to come in the room, Gilbert quietly made his way into the room.

"Did you speak to Gilbert about this? What did he say?" Bertha asked Anne her daughters back still to her Bertha still stroking into her hair.

"I was too upset, I couldn't speak.." Anne sobbed again.

" well..." Bertha took Gilbert's hand and placed it on Anne's shoulder, he knelt by the bed as Anne turned to face them she looked in shock as Gilbert was there, Bertha took her chair further back but stayed sitting in the room watching

"Anne?" He whispered gently. Brushing back her hair to see her better,

" Gil." She sobbed. She looked at him. " is it true?" she asked him.

" of course it isn't." He whispered. " Anne come on you know me better than that... come on, please believe me?"

" but you're..." She started but stopped suddenly.

" I'm what?" he asked.

" you're handsome enough to do it, at least half the girls at school are..." She trailed

He half sighed and half laughed. "I don't care, I thought you got it." He shook his head. "I told you in the first week of knowing you how I teased... I made fun, I pulled on hair... I gave nicknames...But kissing?,.. Anne WHEN I do kiss a girl I want her to know it's because I'm in love with her and only her and I want to be with her. Why would I be with Josie? Why would I kiss any of them? I want someone with more substance to them, who I can talk to and be myself with, someone like..." He trailed realising a declaration like that in front of her mother (especially considering the circumstances) might not be the best idea "I want to be in love with them. Josie is jealous of you, because you are sweet and kind and full of life and interesting and smart and..." He trailed again but brought himself back "...She is bitter and twisted and is so full of envy because you are everything she isn't. Anne ask Ruby and Jane, you'll see I'm telling you the truth." He quietly brushed his hand across hers. " Anne?"

" how many girls have you kissed?" she asked him.

" none." He replied. He whispered really gently in her ear " the closest I've come is kissing your hair."

She looked to him as he settled back. This perked Bertha's interest _, what could he have whispered to her?_

" were you with Josie when we first started?" she asked again.

" Anne, come on, you KNOW the answer to that, think to that first day?"

Anne's mouth upturned to a small smile and a small giggle escaped her mouth. " promise?"

" promise, I never have been, I never will be with Josie Pye." He said quietly.

Bertha stood from her resting place. "I expect you two down stairs in two minutes." She said sternly but kindly leaving them a little time to make up away from the eyes of a mother. "I'll go and appease Willis for you." Bertha said looking to Gilbert.

" Willis?" Anne asked.

" he tried to start a fight with Gilbert because you were crying." Bertha told her

" he what?!" Anne sat upright horrified.

" it's okay really, he was just trying to protect you Anne." Gilbert told her.

"I take it then everything is back to normal with you two?" Bertha smiled.

" yes mamma." Anne said quietly.

" good, I would have hated for any of that to be true." Bertha said heading to the bedroom door.

" Mrs Shirley?" Gilbert called, Bertha looked back over her shoulder. " thank you for believing in me." Bertha nodded leaving the room leaving the door open.

Gilbert looked to Anne. " can I sit?" he asked pointing to the space beside her on the bed. She nodded and he brought himself next to her putting his arm around her. " Oh Anne! You scared me, I thought I lost you." He said hugging her in.

" I'm sorry." She said quietly still trying to stop the tears. "I let my temper get ahead of me." She told him. Hugging him back.

" if it had been true you would have every right to be like that." He admitted wiping the rest of the tears away from her face " I'm sorry I left any room for doubt in me..." He said sadly.

" no Gil, this was all my own doing, she's been fluttering around a lot lately talking about old times... I let my imagination run away with me."

"Di was right." Gilbert said thoughtfully. " she really is bitter she won't stop at anything."

Anne thought back to his Christmas letters, how he had apologised to his friend Di, for calling her crow head. What Gilbert said Diana had said about Josie.

"I played right into her hands didn't I?" Anne admitted. " I'm sorry Gil."

" it's alright, how about tomorrow we go in linking arms just as we did that first day?" he said with a smile. " then you can double check with Jane and Ruby. "

"I don't need to double check with Jane or Ruby." Anne admitted. "I believe in you, you tell me you're telling the truth I believe you are." She smiled and took her hand in his " but I think the linking of arms is completely called for." She said with a tentative smile

"good." He secured her in his arms holding her closer to him. He looked around for the first time taking in his surrounding. Her room was beautiful! All pinks and yellows, dried flowers and live ones adored a small windowsill. Her small fire place filled with pictures of her brothers and sisters despite having a bookshelf her bedside table had pile of books stacked on it along with her lantern and he smiled as he saw the picture of them on her bedside table framed in a picture frame with little pearls around it. ' she keeps it there too.' He thought.

" Come on." He said quietly. " let's get downstairs. Of course you may need to be a human shield against Willis," he said standing up pulling Anne up too. She laughed as she got up, their hands clasped for a moment as they looked into each others eyes.

She noticed a little pout on his lips. He looked adorable! How could she have doubted him? Silly imagination running away with her! His hazel eyes so clear and full concern, he brought his left hand up to her face stroking it gently. She looked away shyly, he gave a little smile.

" come on." Their hands only untangled from each other once they left the bedroom.

They went down the stairs and into the kitchen and set up their normal study pattern. Bertha and Willis entered the room a few minutes in.

Willis' head to the floor, "ma said some girl had fed Anne some lies about you and that's why Anne was upset." He said meekly.

" still want to kill me? You'll have a better chance with a kitchen knife." Gilbert said with a small chuckle.

Bertha and Anne both laughed along. Willis looked horrified " no! Gil, look I'm sorry, I just... I wanted..."

"... to protect Anne." Gilbert stood up. "I know buddy, me too." He said hold out his hand to shake. Willis looked relieved took Gilbert's hand and gave him a quick pound hug before speedily leaving the room.

Anne agreed to walk Gilbert half way back to his lodging just before dinner, Gilbert took her hand gently as they walked.

" I'm glad we made up so quickly Anne." He told her honestly. She leaned into his hand half hugging into him.

"me too." She said quietly. " I'm sorry about Willis."

He took his free hand and waved it " forget about it, he was just trying to protect you."

Anne smiled and joked "I meant about the hug." She giggled.

He laughed. " nothing wrong with a healthy man hug every once in a while." He said walking with a Straighter back. " you Shirley's like your hugs don't you?" Gilbert said.

Anne nodded. " when we used to fight mamma used to tell us to 'kiss and make up' which is the last thing we wanted to do after we argued. So we would hug as a compromise, we'd hug when we were happy, sad elated we're just big on hugs." Anne told him. A cheeky grin came across his face for a minute." What?" Anne asked him.

" don't suppose it would be appropriate under the circumstances for us to kiss and make up?" He teased.

" Gilbert Blythe!" she exclaimed, " after today you make a joke like that!" she said trying not to laugh as he did. " it's not funny..." She trailed trying not to laugh but both of them falling miserably.

" No I don't suppose it is." He said "how about a hug?" he asked. She smiled as he moved his hand round her shoulder for a side hug as they walked she kept herself leaned into him, her arm going round his back hugging him back. " promise you'll come to me next time, promise?" he whispered into her hair.

" promise." She whispered back as they reached the half way point. They reached for each other as they embraced his arms wrapped around her gently rubbing her back down and up then back down again where he rested them at the small of her back. She likewise at the same time stroked the back of his neck playing into his hair and back down again, before Anne's head tucked under his as she hugged into his chest. " night Gil." She whispered as she pulled back.

He looked sadly at her did she really have to go? he thought but managed to pull away himself and whispered " night Anne, see you in the morning."


	23. Girl talk to Easter time

As planned Gilbert opened the door into the school for Anne then linked her in his arm. As they walked down the corridor they saw the glare on Josie's face as they passed her in the hall. They tried to keep their laughter to a minimum but both of them found it difficult when they saw her stomp and walk away in an angry temper.

" Anne!" they heard as they tried to walk on. Anne looked around to see Ruby and Jane beckoning her over. Anne detangled her arm from Gilbert's and went over to speak to them. Gilbert held back, knowing Ruby and Jane it was probably something girly they wanted to discuss.

"Anne we need to talk to you about something." Jane said quietly.

"Oh?" Anne asked.

" well you see Josie asked us to say something to you that wasn't true but we thought you should know in case she's planning something." Jane said sensibly.

" it's ok..." Anne started.

"Oh but it really isn't!" Ruby said dramatically. " she told us to tell you that Gilbert had been a flirt and kissed us ALL!"

Anne's head dipped as she smiled.

"well you need to know he didn't, and I doubt he kissed anyone." Jane remarked.

" it'd be awfully nice to though..." Ruby said with a giggle. " who wouldn't want to at least TRY and kiss Gilbert?"

"point is we think she's planning on something and we wanted to give you some warning." Jane said quietly

" if anyone HAD kiss Gilbert they would be boasting about it." Ruby said. All three girls turned and looked at Gilbert who became suddenly aware he was being watched when they all giggled. A worried expression came on his face.

" it's really sweet of you girls." Anne said turning back to them. " and I love you so for being so honest, but Josie already tried to tell me Gilbert was a kiss and flirt."

"Oh so?" Jane started.

"I worked out I trusted Gilbert more than Josie." And told them with a smile.

" well you don't need to be a genuis to know that!" Jane joked. "I need to go and ask professor Coal something." Jane said excusing herself.

" you know he really wouldn't, he's not like that." Ruby reassured her, Anne smiled. " although he does seem to like you enough." Ruby probed " has he..." She trailed.

" no." Anne replied quietly. Looking at her feet.

" well I'm both surprised and not. He's never been the type to... but then I thought with you he seems a lot more open." Gilbert started to move towards them "But then I suppose you understand what he's on about! I for one never really understood him."

" is it safe for me to come over?" he asked.

" of course," Anne reassured him.

" how are you finding first class?" Ruby asked him.

" well it's challenging to keep my grades up, even harder to remain top of the class." He said with a nudge to Anne.

" it must be hard OUR classes can be hard enough, I'd hate to be in your shoes." Ruby admitted.

" Oh no, my papa is always saying how clever the Avonlea lot are first class or second class you all have potential and none of you are bottom of the class." Anne told her.

"yeah Ruby and you were hardly bottom of the class." Gilbert agreed.

"but you two are top of first class." Ruby admitted.

"but you work hard and I've heard a certain professor thinks you a natural teacher." Anne admitted.

"it'll be hard work that will get you places." Gilbert said smiling as the school bell rang.

"well its been really nice catching up we'll all have to meet up its been a long time since we've all been together. Oh I miss Avonlea." Ruby said starting to walk away.

"Maybe we can organise a good old dance when we go back?" Gilbert grinned.

"Oh that sounds swell." Ruby admitted "did you hear Nettie has headed a country band?"

"well that's the music sorted," Gilbert smiled.

Ruby called down the hall "maybe you could bring Anne." As she went into her classroom she saw the shy smile of Gilbert come across his face, she was glad Gilbert looked happy as she went into her classroom.

They stood shy of each other for a moment. "come on" Gilbert said coming to himself. "don't want to be late for class."

"what are you doing for Easter Gil?" Walter asked Gilbert as Gilbert and Anne were studying one night "are you going home for the weekend?"

"Oh no sir, ma wanted me to go home but I know papa is taking her to Montague to visit my great Aunt, I'd emm I claimed it was better if I stayed here in Charlottetown."

"Oh?" Walter asked.

"she was opposed to me coming to Queens, said I needed a real education in life and I should be working on the farm," he said. "I'd rather just concentrate on my work and remain positive that close to exams,"

"what a strange attitude to have." Anne thought "even if you did go back to farming surely it would be better for the farm if the farmer is well educated."

"not everyone thinks like that Anne." Bertha reminded her.

"and some things you know school can't teach you." Walter continued. "I'm sure at least some of those farmers use, the university of life teaches us a great deal."

"a shame you aren't going home." Bertha thought out loud. "why don't you stay here over the weekend, you can come to all the services with us at church and you won't be alone over the Easter holiday. You're welcome to our guest room."

Gilbert blushed. "I... i... couldn't, Mrs Shirley it's really kind but..."

"yes you can," Bertha told him "I'm offering...of course it could be you've had enough of us in which case..."

"no it's not that.." he trailed nervously. He looked up to see the same expression on Bertha's and Anne's faces their lips pressed in the same manner trying to contain a laugh. They both looked at him and saw he recognised it as a joke. "I... I..." He said confused if what he should say.

"please Gil, say yes?" Anne appealed to him quietly looking directly at him.

"we always have lots of fun." Walter told him.

" alright, thank you," he said with a hint of self defeat." You Shirley's are very persuasive." He said with a laugh.

"so remember," Bertha reminded her children, on good Friday " we need the bestest bonnets and caps made, and why is that?" All seven children plus Gilbert were sitting round the kitchen table doing the most current activity presented them.

"because... because..." Walter Jr trailed.

" the Easter bunny will know where to put our eggs!" Jane burst excitingly.

"I was going to say that!" protested Walter Jr.

" but I said it first." Jane said with a hint authority over him.

" but ma I was going to say it, I was!" Walter Jr exclaimed.

" alright maybe you can tell me then Walter dear, does the Easter bunny give Easter eggs for ALL children?"

" no no !" Walter exclaimed " only good children."

" that's right dear well done , so..." She continued " we need to show our best work to the Easter bunny,"

" ma do I have to..." Willis whispered. " there's no such thing..."

" don't spoil it for your brothers and sisters." She looked to Anne and Gilbert who had already started on theirs " besides Anne and Gilbert are both older than you, I don't see them complaining."

" but ma..." He trailed.

" and last time I checked the Easter bunny only delivers to those who believe, and you do want some chocolate eggs don't you?"

" who has the glue?" Willis called out to finally showing his willingness to join in.

"alright girls against boys! Who can get ready for bed the fastest!" Anne exclaimed over her brothers and sisters.

"no fair!" Willis exclaimed. "you have less girls"

"ah but you have an extra pair of hands tonight Willis." She nudged at Gilbert.

Getting children ready for bed can't be that difficult? Gilbert thought to himself readying himself for the challenge.

"Oh you're so smug!" Gilbert exclaimed at Anne " think you are better at this than me AND Willis put together!" he said with a teasing smile, " what do you think boys?!" he played winding the other boys up.

" fine then," Anne said with a smile " up for the challenge?"

" always," Gilbert laughed.

" does everything have to be a competition with you two?" Willis said with a whine.

" yes." They chorused with a laugh to each other.

" ready..." Anne called.

" set..." Gilbert continued as the younger children readied themselves as if starting a race.

" GO!" they called together, all of them running up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Gilbert watched casually sitting against the closed door as he watched Anne reading to her younger brothers and sisters they were all flocked in the girls room the only person missing was Willis who after the humiliating defeat of getting ready to bed (who knew buttons were so difficult on boys pyjamas) retreated to his bedroom. All the other siblings were there being gently read to by Anne. Gilbert found his heart quickening watching Anne.

Anne. Surrounded by children, beautiful lovely children! He wished himself into a future where the children she was surrounded by were their children, he didn't think any of them would have blond hair, that was unlikely with her red hair and green/gray eyes and his brown hair and hazel eyes. At least one with all of Anne's features, but he wanted more with red hair... but if not it didn't matter, for they would be THEIR children. THEIR own children.

Our children he thought to himself. You would need to make a move in her first, he felt his own eyes roll.

Yes imagining a beautiful family with Anne was easy, actually expressing his feelings was another. When he was younger he was confidently cocky. He had a swagger to his step which to some may have seemed arrogant, he was sure had he met the right girl he could have won her over easily, but now he had met the right girl every single one of those chat up lines and persuasions to court him seemed infantile and pathetic... He never even TRIED any of it on girls before and Anne had never reacted to him like other girls did. So now he was a little older they seemed ridiculous, but he had to think of something... any thing!

And soon he thought.

Jane stood up and settled herself in Gilbert's arms. Anne looked up for the briefest of moments and saw Jane hugging into him and she smiled before returning to her reading. Before Anne had finished he looked down and saw Jane had fallen asleep in his arms. When reading was finished his gently stood with her in his arms and asked Anne what he should do.

" put her in bed." Anne told him gently.

Anne watched him now as he gently put her sister in her bed and tucked the blankets around her.

He is fascinating! She thought to herself watching him tuck her sister in. He took to being in a big family as duck does to water. It couldn't have been easy for him. The silence of being an only child to constantly being around a lot of people yet here he was!

I wonder if Gil wants a family? She thought quietly.

She kissed her siblings goodnight and headed down the stairs with Gilbert. They found the parlour empty, Walter doing some marking in the study and Bertha was resting.

Gilbert sat on the sofa expecting Anne to sit beside him instead she picked up a nearby book and flopped onto the sofa, her head lay on his mid thigh. His heart raced, was she really doing this? Her long hair flowed across his legs he wanted to play with it so much! It was so red! And beautiful!

"shall we read?" she asked him.

He breathlessly nodded. It felt like a beautiful dream! Her head was on his lap! He couldn't even recognise the book he felt so elated! He gently started to stroke her hair it was long and loose they were in front of a beautiful hearth fire reading by the firelight. If he had arranged this it couldn't have been more perfect! By the end of the chapter his fingers were entangled in her long red hair he had relaxed back into the new level of intimacy Anne had given him and just listening to her gentle poetic voice made it feel more dream like. She placed the book on the coffee table in front of them and looked up at Gilbert.

"hello." She whispered.

He smiled "hello," he replied.

"thank you for helping with the younger ones." She smiled.

"that's alright, thank you for tonight its been lovely," he admitted.

"really? You don't mind a bold girl lying on your leg?" She asked him directly.

"that depends." He whispered gently.

"on what?" she asked him.

His hand slipped down the sofa and he lay it on her stomach. "on the girl who did it." He whispered leaning over.

Their hearts were pounding wishing for that last bit of courage to close the gap between them but as their lips were inches apart they could feel each others rapid breaths they heard footsteps briskly moving across the hall upstairs, Anne leapt from her position she managed to put her hair back in a low ponytail and pick up the book and open it before her mother gently opened the door.

" just you two left up?" Bertha asked them.

"Willis went to mope in his bedroom after us girls defeated the boys in the dress off!" Anne smiled "Papa is still in the study marking his papers."

"you don't mind my company do you?" she asked them looking from one to the other. There was a strange expression on their faces, had she actually interrupted a romantic interlude?

"course not mama, you have rested plenty today haven't you?" Anne asked concerned.

" don't you start, you sound just like your papa." She said quietly. Gilbert and Anne both smiled at this. Bertha now about seven months in to her pregnancy had gained some of the spring in her step again but she still had to take things slow at the insistence of Walter and warning from her doctor. "I haven't had a pregnancy like this one since you Anne." She said with a smile to her first child. "I remember the first few weeks I was so weak and tired I was convinced I was going to die, it's all I remember from your grandma before she died she was weak and tired, I was devastated and couldn't... or wouldn't tell your father, then I found out... pregnant! Such a better diagnoses then death." She laughed. "my corset hadn't fitted as normal my hormones were raging but I had a precious child inside of me." She smiled wider "oh and your father! He was grinning ear to ear! He was so excited you would have thought HE was pregnant" she grinned happily. " but the doctors had me on bed rest for almost the whole of the last three months which I know now was pre eclampsia , and I was lucky there was a really bad outbreak of typhoid February before you were born imagine if that has got in the house!" She shook her head. " then my darling girl, born at sunrise we watched it together I was so weak, the doctors told me I shouldn't have anymore..." Bertha laughed "I think we ignored them... now onto number eight... must be doing something right."

Gilbert pondered on the story. A tiny baby Anne! He would have been two by the time Anne was born. He had heard of preeclampsia from his great uncle who was a doctor after a lady in Avonlea had it after giving birth. " lucky they are both alive!" his uncle had said. What if Anne had died? What if Bertha had died? He sat in a room with two women who were (with the exception perhaps of his own mother,) two of the most wonderful women he had ever met!

A world without Mrs Shirley? A world without Anne? He shivered inside. Even if Anne had made it... where would she be without her mother? A pang of gratitude filled him!

" anyway enough about me, how about you two, I heard from your papa your geometry professor is pleased with your progress Anne?"

" he should try being a better teacher, if he was half as good a teacher as Gilbert is I might not have such a hard time." Anne said.

Bertha tried not to smile " you shouldn't talk about a teacher that way." She reprimanded her "I hope you're helping Gilbert with his work in return?"

" Oh yes, I may get to grips with the French adverbs before the end if term." Gilbert volunteered. " Anne's really helped me."

" I'm glad, you two have really helped with the wee ones over the past few days, thank you."

" that's alright mamma." Anne told her. "I enjoy it."

" me too." Gilbert added.

Gilbert hadn't opened his eyes yet but he had the distinctive feeling he was being watched. He was aware he wasn't in his own room but not fully conscious yet to his surroundings. He turned on the bed he was vaguely aware he was facing towards the door.

" Gil?" a tiny voice called while he felt his eyelid being tugged at gently " are you in dare?"

A smile tugged at lips, he knew that tiny voice. He opened his eyes. "hey there Jane." He whispered.

"shhhh" she whispered back. " mamma told me not to come in."

He smiled. " then what are you doing in here?" he whispered to her.

"I want you to read my book to me." She says waving a book in front of him.

He bit his lip to stop a laugh escaping, his vision cleared he saw her sharper. She really was a little Anne, her grey green eyes penetrated him but Anne's hair was a different shade of red strawberry blond versus Anne's darker deeper auburn hair!. He sat up in the bed to have the small three year old girl climb up on the bed with him and hug into him. She gave him her book he opened the book and started reading to her, they read for a couple of minutes before Bertha walked past the ajar door and heard Gilbert's voice reading. She peaked in the door and saw Gilbert reading to Jane, they looked up at the same moment, Jane dived under the covers with him.

"I not here! Hide me hide me !" Jane called.

Gilbert smiled a little and looked back up at Bertha. "I really don't mind." He laughed.

"I told her not to come in here." Bertha said with a warning voice for the benefit of her daughter, but was smiling. Jane shrieked under the covers. " are you sure Gil?" she questioned him. Gilbert nodded, Bertha shook her head and left the doorway.

" you're safe to come out now Jane." He lifted the covers to bring her out. She flung her arms around him and hugged into him again. They settled down for another half an hour reading.

"this weekend was fun." Gilbert said on his way back to school with Anne on the Tuesday with Anne, he had stayed over on the Monday night into the Tuesday morning. No one had seen the point on him leaving just to return again the next morning.

"sorry about Jane." Anne laughed "was it every morning?"

Gilbert nodded. "its alright it was very endearing." He said with a smile. "anyway I got chocolate eggs with the rest of you, I really wasn't expecting that!"

"you couldn't be captain of a team and not get the reward." Anne laughed. "admit it, you're as good as a Shirley now."

He grinned "I'm a Blythe and don't you forget it!" he exclaimed "if I were a Shirley I would be your brother and that's just... wrong!"

He thought back to that Friday night, he could almost feel Anne's head resting on his thigh! What bliss! And how close their lips had been! His body felt electrified! He had loved it! But as the weekend drew on there had been no other signs if that kind of particular fondness Gilbert convinced himself he had been too forward that her lying on him like that was not an invitation for something further to happen and he had to savour what it for just what it was, which was a strange and wonderful night where he thought they could have taken their relationship to the next level.

His female companion also silently pondering on that Friday evening. She had practically thrown herself at him! They had come so close! Could he not pick up on hints! She had loved being that close to him! His fingers playing through her hair, for that brief half hour they'd been reading she felt her hair the most beautiful thing on earth, for Gilbert was playing with it! And when his hand went on her stomach! Her whole body had reacted, from her head to her toes, tingled everywhere! So she had decided if Gilbert didn't pick up on her hints then she would be satisfied with their friendship, after all it had served them well so far.


	24. Nearing the end of term

" Gil this is possibly the coolest thing ever!" Willis told him excitingly. "I can't believe I'm going camping!"

It was late May just before Anne and Gil had to consider studying Gilbert decided to get the boys together and go on a camping trip before the stresses started. Charlie couldn't understand why Gilbert seemed to be so chummy with Anne's younger brothers, inviting them too? He LIKED Willis don't get him wrong, but why REALLY? And now there was another brother Thomas who Gilbert insisted on coming too, how many brothers did Anne have? Charlie lost count of the number of Shirley's running around but Gilbert seemed to know them all and had one of Anne's sisters wrapped around him, and Gilbert didn't seem to mind.!

But right now Charlie and Gilbert were stood in the Shirley's kitchen watching the two boys fly around getting last minute things together. Anne was helping her mother in the kitchen she noticed a couple of times Charlie was staring at her and Anne uncomfortable at the attention from him was trying not to blush.

Bertha noticed, of course that two boys' gazes fell unnaturally often in Anne's direction. Bertha smiled, reminded her of what she was like when she was younger. Back in Bolingbrook Anne had been admired once or twice but there was one of Anne's friend who had attracted lots of boys attention, Anne often felt overlooked because of this but was too good natured and liked the girl too much to hold it against her. Bertha wondered if Anne had kept in touch with any of her friends, she would be interested to know. But right now, Anne was the one being admired, as she should be, Bertha thought to herself. Although she could tell on first meeting with Charlie, Bertha preferred Gilbert to Charlie any day, Charlie seemed too interested in appearances he seemed to like the LOOK of Anne, but didn't try to interact with her intellect at all. Then Gilbert had mentioned Charlie had two older brothers and two younger siblings, so surely that would mean Charlie would interact more then Gilbert first did with them? but instead Bertha almost felt Charlie's nose stick up at the other siblings and the look of shock on his face when Jane had ran in and affectionately tugged at Gilbert and Gilbert picked her up and held her and kept her there like she was a second skin seemed to disgust Charlie. Plus Gilbert didn't have those goggly eyes!

" make sure you pack plenty of blankets as well as your sleeping bags." Gilbert advised. "it still getting cold on a nighttime."

" Gil?" Jane asked him.

"em?" he said looking at her.

" can't Anne and I come too?" she asked him.

Gilbert smiled at her. So sweet! She really was. "I can't put a young lady like yourself through such temperatures." He told her.

" but you would keep us warm." Jane said snuggling in.

Gilbert felt himself blush at the "us" part of that sentence. Jane meant it innocently of course, but his mind flashed to snuggling up to Anne to keep her warm. " well I don't think Anne would like me pulling her away from Jane and Ruby tonight they are having a sleepover."

" maybe you could come and play with us Jane." Anne said to her taking Jane out of Gilbert's arms.

" can I asleep in your bed with you?" Jane asked her.

" sure." Anne smiled.

"Oh Anne you have such a lot of hair!" Ruby exclaimed as she was brushing through it. "it's the exact colour of Rubies, maybe your mother should have given you my name."

"I would have loved my hair to be as fair as yours, or tresses like yours Jane." Anne sighed. "mines just plain red." Anne admitted disappointed.

"well I think it's very pretty on you Anne." Ruby told her sweetly. "I bet we can make you look like a girl from one of those magazines!." Anne smiled nervously at her friends, she never tried to put her hair up like that before. It made her feel quite nervous.

"my mothers hair is always immaculately finished. I don't know how she does it, I'm far to wild for my hair to be as elegant." Anne told Ruby as Ruby twisted her hair up.

"I think you look like your mama." Jane commented.

"really?" Anne said in a longing voice. "Oh I always hoped to look like my mother, she IS beautiful. My papa always says I look like her but i can never quite believe him. I look in the mirror and all I see is red hair."

"I don't see what's so bad about red hair." Ruby said sweetly. "although I suppose I don't have it."

Ruby giggled a little "did Gilbert tell you about the time he pinned my hair to a chair?"

Anne looked at Ruby "he mentioned it in passing, he said he used to tease you all, he sounded annoying how come you all still like him?"

"because he's GILBERT." Ruby told her. "he'd immediately flash that cheeky grin he always did, then a little more if you looked mad, then make a joke out of it."

"it's probably best miss Stacy stopped him when she did." Jane thought.

"Oh Miss Stacy was wonderful." Ruby remarked. "really took care of all of us."

"your mamma was a teacher before she married wasn't she?" Jane asked Anne.

"yes she was an English teacher." Anne told them.

" no wonder you're miles ahead of everyone else." Jane said.

" there." Josie said finishing Anne's hair. " gosh Anne you really do look like your ma!"

Anne smiled and looked at her reflection, maybe just maybe she could see a little of her mother. " well I think a certain someone would LOVE your hair like this." Ruby added.

Anne tried not to blush, had she been THAT obvious? " who?" she asked.

" Gilbert!" Ruby exclaimed. " he's always looking at you Anne."

"I must admit..." Jane started " I've never seen Gilbert with anyone like he is with you."

" Gil and I are just friends, he doesn't want me like that." She said looking down at her lap. The two other girls looked at each other confused for a moment" anyway your turn Ruby." She said jumping off her chair to swap places with Ruby.

" right we all know what we are doing?" Gilbert asked them. " alright meet back here in ten minutes."

Willis and Thomas went immediately off to find more fire wood. Gilbert had set alight some small

Kindling but knew it would quickly fade if they didn't get wood on it soon.

" Charlie." Gilbert called bringing him back. " hand them over."

Charlie tried to look as innocent as he could. " what over?"

Gilbert sighed " the women of questionable dispute postcards..."

"aww come on Gil, there's nothing wrong with..."

" there's everything wrong with it. Those boys are in my care, their mother and father trust me with their sons, they are too young Charlie."

Charlie stomped over to his bag and brought it over. " what is your problem anyway? You're 18 you can't tell me you've never looked." He said handing over the postcards.

"I figured out long before now, I didn't want to view women as desirable toys to play with. My papa never treated my mama that way why would I think this would attract the right kind of girl." He finished " you can bring out the cigarettes too,"

"Oh Gil come on! Theses are a rite of passage turns boys into men, come on its nothing we didn't do round the back of the woodshed."

"It's nothing YOU didn't do round the back of the woodshed, I was too busy studying, it's no wonder no girl wants to be near you smelling of these!" He took a final sigh.

" what now?" Charlie asked.

" the alcohol, I'm not having a repeat of New year."

Charlie looked at him and smiled " Oh come on Gil, you enjoyed it then and you wouldn't shut up about Anne afterwards. If you look in the pictures there's a redhead that looks just like her and wow..."

" watch your mouth!" Gilbert glared at Charlie for a moment before remembering this was Charlie " that's their sister." He added quietly.

Charlie handed over the bottles "its just cordial you know."

" right cordial" he said opening one of the bottles and pouring it into the flame.

" Gil no!" Charlie objected as a blue flame rose beside Gilbert. Even Gil looked surprised at the reaction.

" good heavens Charlie! what the heck is this?" he asked smelling the bottle. Gilbert could smell the alcohol clinging to the sides of the bottle. Gilbert shook his head. " well it all makes good fuel he said tossing the pictures in next.

"Oh come on Gil! What's the matter with you? Don't you like girls?"

"I like REAL girls, which is why I don't objectify them like this." He looked at his feet " there's more to them." He said throwing the cigarettes on the fire too.

" like hair which looks like the flame of a fire." Charlie teased him.

" what?" Gilbert said confused for a moment.

" it's how you described Anne at New years. You called her skin milky her hair like a flame of a fire, her eyes like ice, do you remember any of it?"

Gilbert felt the blush on his cheeks. " Anne's a great deal more than her looks."

" Oh I know you think that too..." Charlie smiled. " you said you were going home to write to her to tell her how you felt. I was surprised when the new term came and you weren't together, did you never send it!?" Charlie asked him.

Gilbert's mind filled with dread! He HAD written a letter. DRUNK! was THAT the content? What did his drunken self do? Worse yet, he knew Anne had read it! He ruined his chances before he even had one! Worse yet if he had told Anne his real feelings why were they still friends? She should have tossed him away!

" leave it Charlie." Gilbert warned

"she's very pretty, you're quite right, but is she fair game?"

Gilbert looked amazed at Charlie, did he have a crush on Anne? But didn't respond because Willis and Thomas came back with the fire wood. " there you are, finally! Let's get this fire going steady."

"are you two looking forward to the end of term ball?" Bertha asked Anne and Gilbert as the end of term approached. They were sitting in the kitchen table working while she was preparing dinner.

"I don't think I'll go." Anne said with a sigh. "I don't think anyone will want to go with me." She said looking into her lap.

Gilbert looked up from his work, no one would want to go with her? That's insane! Gilbert had been increasingly aware of the elite group of boys who thought Anne was the prettiest girl in school. He seen them, he'd been present as they flirted with Anne and he was tortured every time! Why did these boys have the ability to flirt with her and flirt well? And why couldn't he? They had mere crushes! He was head over heels for her! If they were back in Avonlea his and her name would feature on the ' take notice' board and he was past 'Dead gone' on her he loved her!

When they were finished their homework (which they managed earlier today) they elected to go for a walk together through the nearby parks.

" Anne?" he asked suddenly.

" yes?" she responded.

" what you said about the dance earlier, about not going, what i mean to say is, if you would like, well I thought maybe we could go together, I mean if you like?" he said blushing not making eye contact. " unless you want to go with one of the others?"

" really, you want to take me?" she asked him.

He looked up again and looked at her, how could she doubt he wanted to take her? " yes please." He said quietly. " so would you like to?" he asked

Anne's heart was pounding against her chest. She felt speechless Gilbert was asking her to the dance! " yes." She managed to whisper as a pink blush formed on her cheeks.

The exams were a trail for both Anne and Gilbert. They studied none stop, if it weren't for Bertha interrupting them every once in a while no doubt the pair of them wouldn't have eaten. The week of exams were nerve racking.

Gilbert worried over Anne, her nerves always seemed on edge, he wished he knew a way to relax her, especially since he very much doubted the last exam finishing would do it, she wouldn't relax until the results were out. But he wanted to be sure she did relax a little, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

The last exam ended and he caught up with Anne in the courtyard. They chatted for a few minutes before Gilbert asked her to take a walk with him. She happily did so, her mother wouldn't expect her until after school and her father was busy with end of year reports.

They firstly walked into town. Where Gilbert went into a store and came out mysteriously with a picnic basket.

"how did you?" she asked him.

"I thought we could celebrate our last exam together." He smiled. " away from school and home just us relaxing. We certainly need it." He said with a smile.

Anne looked at him amazed! This was so sweet! No one else no interruptions just the two of them? They walked to some woodland Gilbert lead them deeper and deeper into them.

They finally stopped at some cherry trees.

" Oh Gil! I love cherry trees!" She exclaimed.

"I know." He said with a smile laying out the picnic blanket. " your papa told me."

" he did?" she asked as he sat on the blanket.

He pattered the spot next to him. " he said he found you and Willis up an apple tree one day and you talked afterwards about sleeping in a cherry tree." He smiled.

" yes, I did. Would it be lovely to sleep in a wild cherry-tree all white with bloom in the moonshine, don't you think? You could imagine you were dwelling in marble halls, couldn't you?"

He smiled " imagining upon imagining!" He smiled wider. " don't ever stop imagining Anne Shirley." He told her as he pulled out the food. " let's munch our way through this and just talk about anything else but school! The last exam is over we can't do anything until the results are out anyway. We can talk about it later just this afternoon let's just be you and I."

" deal done Gilbert Blythe." She said with a grin.

After they had finished the picnic both full and exhausted lay on the blanket.

" Gilbert?" she started.

"hmmm?" he said feeling quite dazed himself.

" we're friends aren't we?" she asked him.

" of course we are!" He looked at her rather alarmed her red hair flicked over her shoulder as she lay beside him. " why would you even ask that?"

" queens is over, a little over two weeks from now we'll have the results, but I..." She stopped.

" what? What is it Anne, you can tell me anything." He reassured her.

"I don't want to... loose you." She sputtered over her next words "I mean loose touch with you... I mean I don't want..." Her mind was jumbled her words ever more so.

He smiled gently and brought out his arm. " come here." He asked her softly.

She shuffled over to his arm which he brought round her moving her closer to him. Her head now in the crook of his arm she lay very close next to him, her heart was racing, he was holding her! They were hugging! She felt his lips in her hair again. " no matter what, we'll keep in touch, I hope we'll see each other every once in a while."

She smiled into him. " yes please." She hasn't known where to put her hand until now, she knew it forward to touch but she lay her hand on his chest and snuggled in. It was so comfortable. Her heart was racing but she had never felt as comfortable. They lay like that under the cherry trees for a while talking softly, soon they were comfortably silent just enjoying the moment. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling she was experiencing.

Only moments later she felt him shaking her gently. " Anne! Anne wake up!" He said with a pang of panic in his voice.

"I wasn't asleep." She said confused.

" we must have been it's almost six." He said

Anne shot up " six!" She looked at the pocket watch he was waving in front of her, evidently they had fallen asleep, and it wasn't moments ago they had probably been there hours.

Gilbert had gathered everything but the picnic blanket beneath them in his rush " Anne, get up, I have to get you home fast!" She jumped up and he quickly gathered the picnic blanket and shoved it in his basket. " come on" he said taking her by the hand.

When they arrived at Rosebud Bertha was standing at the door looking out worrying. She finally saw first Gilbert then Anne arrive at the gate.

A sigh of relief came from Bertha as she saw them. " Oh thank the heavens above!" She said waddling to her eldest daughter and Gilbert placing her arms around both of them at once. " she was with you Gilbert she was safe the entire time, I've been so worried."

" sorry mamma, we lost track of time." Anne half lied, luckily still buried in her mother's shoulder.

" Oh it's okay, it's okay now." Bertha said. "I just didn't know where you were." She signed. " come on in both of you, dinners ready."

" Oh Mrs Shirley..." Gilbert started, he felt rather guilty for what just happened, first Mrs Shirley was relieved Anne was with him, if this afternoon proved anything, it was he wasn't to be trusted with her daughter! Then, to add to the guilt she was going to feed him.

" when are you going to learn not to object?" she told him sternly. " come on you can tell us about the exams."


	25. Dances and Farewells

**Phil Carmody, Thank you so much! Its been interesting writing this one as I have the characters Gilbert and Anne who we all love and know, I have the likes of Josie, Jane, Ruby and Charlie who are quite flexible characters and you can write them within their original characters quite easily. Then you have a whole new spectrum of characters her mother her father, Willis and Jane in particular but the other Shirley children… its really quite fun to make them and it has been fun writing Anne but a little bit differently and for her and Gil to just really hit it off from word go and that's been interesting.**

 **Guest: They do need to get engaged already but slow down she's only just turned 16!**

 **Kim Blythe: As always all your questions will be answered, but know there is a twist which makes it a little different to the books!**

 **Oldmoviewatcher: Bertha really is the perfect mother! She is completely my ally and often my adult thoughts in the story.**

The off white dress clung close to her frills made the illusion of it being closer to her then the dress was. She pinned her hair up just as Ruby had shown her to do. She looked herself in the mirror.

I wish I were prettier she thought to herself. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called.

Her mother came through the door and gasped. Anne looked like her most the time, right now she saw herself nineteen years younger looking back at her through the mirror. " Anne you're beautiful!" her mother said in awe.

"Really. do you think so?" Anne asked her.

"Of course I do! You're always beautiful." Bertha smiled at her daughter. Bertha had known how pretty she was, Anne seemed to have no idea. "I have something for you." She said bringing out a small blue enamel box. "There's something in there for all of you, but I thought you might like to choose first being the oldest."

Anne saw there was a couple of rings a couple of broaches and a gold chain necklace with a little locket on it. "Oh ma!" She exclaimed on seeing it.

Bertha smiled. "I thought you might like that. It's your grandma's or it was. It's so beautiful and understated." She sighed. Just like Anne. Beautiful child of light bringing joy to whoever met her! That's what made Shirley's beautiful! Bertha put it on her daughter. "You've grown up Anne." She looked at Anne. "My baby girl." She said busting into tears.

"Oh ma! Don't cry, don't you remember what you used to tell me?

You maybe small or very tall,

you may even go to Montreal,

but just remember near or far,

I'll always be my baby's ma." She recited.

"You remember?" Bertha said.

"Of course I do!" Anne smiled they hugged briefly.

"Anne! Gil is here!" they heard Willis shout up the stairs.

Anne felt her tummy flutter. Gilbert was waiting for... for her! Bertha smiled recognizing the look on Anne's face. " your Prince awaits." Bertha smiled.

They made their way downstairs where Walter for once was out of his study, looking dressed up himself and looked on Anne for a moment. She was beautiful! Just like Bertha. He looked across the kitchen table to where Gilbert had settled found the boy standing up LOOKING at his daughter, a look of admiring in his eyes. Walter's brow furrowed.

" Anne." Gilbert said with a smile, In Walter's opinion sounding far to infatuated. Walter looked to Anne, there was something shining in her eyes and a pink blush to her face he had never seen before! What on earth was going on!?

Gilbert moved over to Anne. A pretty box in hand which was tied with a light pink ribbon "I know you like pink but you think you can't wear it because of your hair, I thought you might just get away with this." He said with a smile.

Anne opened the box. The corsage was pink roses surrounded with smaller nature like green leaves. Anne looked at it and gasped. " Oh Gil! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Just like you then." He whispered to her. "Let me put it on." He said louder. Her arm outstretched he tied it round her arm. His hands briefly brushed hers as he let go.

"Oh the ribbon!" Anne smiled. "Do you think I can get away with wearing it too?" she asked in general.

"I think you'd look lovely with it on Anne." Bertha smiled. " let me help." She offered.

As Bertha tied the ribbon round Anne's waist Walter looked suspiciously at Gilbert, eyeing up the fact the boy seemed to be paying far too much attention to HIS DAUGHTER!

With the ribbon around her waist Bertha told Anne just how pretty she looked. Bertha looked to Walter and wondered what was wrong, she would ask him at the ball. The teachers and their partners were acting as chaperones. She called in Willis. " now if there is anything wrong just call the school the babies are in bed..." She started.

"Ma! I know! Don't bug me I know what I'm doing!" Willis said, he was happy to be left in charge!

"Come on then." Walter said coming to himself " let's go."

As soon as they entered the hall they were given the dance cards even though they were eating first. Gilbert and Anne immediately scribbled each others names in dance 1, 5 and 10. Followed by dance 2 with (for Anne) her father and (for Gilbert) her mother. Respectively Anne agreed to dance with Charlie and Moody and Gilbert with Jane and Ruby. He also reserved dances with Priscilla (a girl Anne particularly had enjoyed company with) Emily Clay, Katherine Digby and Jennifer Walton. By the time Josie tried to tie him down to a dance his dance card was full.

"Then drop a dance with Anne, you have three with her!" Josie almost demanded.

"I'm not going to do that Josie." He told her firmly but kindly.

"And why not?" she demanded.

Gilbert shook his head. Josie and his "friendship" (if that is what you could call it!) had been strained since he practically shouted at her. He didn't LIKE to disappoint anyone especially anyone from his hometown with a clan as big as the Pye's behind them, but she still spoke to him like she did on that first day which irritated him no end. "Because." He said quietly "I want to dance with Anne." He told her.

Josie glared at him "Well if you prefer some city town floozy.."

"Watch your mouth Josie Pye!" he said in a loud whisper to her. "Anne is neither of those things firstly she's from Bolingbrook Nova Scotia, that's smaller then Avonlea and secondly YOU use a word like that to describe Anne when you've been doing nothing but flirt your way through this year with anyone is trousers especially your lectures..." Gilbert looked to her, her face red and stone like "word gets around... a dangerous game to play when someone from your own hometown hangs out with the Principal's daughter don't you think Josie, what would people say back in Avonlea?"

"What do you want?" she glared at him.

"No more sly remarks about Anne, and leave us alone." He told her. She glared at him then walked away.

Anne likewise had a full dance card three with Gilbert one with her dad , Moody and Charlie, Frank Stockley (much to Josie's further annoyance), Andrew Pratchett, James Baxtor and Robert Clarke.

First they sat to the formal meal, sitting at a round table with Jane and James and Ruby and Andrew the six friends chatted happily together.

Gilbert's gaze falling on Anne every time she spoke. He felt her mere voice deserved worshipping. Anne likewise gave her undivided attention to Gilbert at every moment, every joke every word.

Anne danced happily with her other partners but whenever she was with Gilbert she felt her smile widen, she knew she was dancing closer to him then the others, but he would lean over and whisper jokes to her which she would promptly laugh at with him. Then they would sometimes gaze, sometimes he would hold her close her head on his shoulder! They were in a dream together, everyone else faded into the background. For those dances there was just them.

Anne's parents walked in front of them on the way home allowing Gilbert's hand to slip into Anne's. The young couple whispering to each other gently. They arrived at Rosebud, Gilbert and Anne held back at the gate, Bertha went inside immediately while Walter held back at the door.

Gilbert could FEEL Walter's eyes on them, he became very aware of the fact her father was right there.

"Thank you for tonight Anne, it's been lovely." He told her.

She blushed under his gaze "Thank you."

"You really are beautiful." He whispered holding her hand again. Still aware of her father's watchful eye he kissed her hand gently. "Night Anne." He said with a hint of huskiness to his voice, he lowered her hand and reluctantly let go. Anne also aware of her father's presence wished him inside the house but knew it wouldn't happen. Gilbert opened the gate for her and watched her walk down the path to the house. He watched her as she peered back at him for one last look.

Walking towards the dressing rooms the two friends were nervous but they had to walk this way to spy the results.

" Oh Gil, if I failed just tell me! Don't try to cushion it." She told him as they approached the results board she tried to walk away when Gilbert held her arm

"You're not going anywhere!" He told her. " let face it together."

He looked up at the results. " Anne! Anne you did it!" he exclaimed happily.

"I... I what?!" She said in disbelief.

"You have the Avery! Anne your going to Redmond!"

"I'm so happy for you Anne." He said they parted from the crowds and headed to the dressing room, they stood in a deserted corridor he hugged her in to him "You can go and get that BA now." At this point they had let go of the hug but had remained in each other's arms.

"What about you Gil. I only wish there were two! How can I enjoy this when I know what it's doing to my best friend?"

"Oh don't worry about me, come on, I got the gold medal I'll have my choice of schools won't I? And I think Avonlea school might be looking for a teacher, that way I can save everything I have and I can come and join you at Redmond in a couple of years."

She smiled at him. "You can still fulfill that dream of yours you know. This is just a pit stop along the way."

"I think" he replied to her "Since I met you, anything is possible."

They gazed for a moment before a distance sound made them step back

"We better go and get ready." Gilbert said in a low voice before they tore themselves from each other and headed off to their separate dressing rooms.

The next day Gilbert's bags were packed, he was going back to Avonlea he sighed as he loaded his father's buggy with his school items. Term wasn't over for the rest of the Shirley children, still another two weeks to go. Gilbert knew Mrs Shirley was happy but she could hardly move she was so big now! Gilbert was sad he would miss the new baby Shirley but was comfortable in the idea that he'd meet them one day. He asked his father to stop by Rose Bud. He had to see Anne, just one last time. He knocked on the door gently. He was relieved when Anne answered the door.

"Gilbert?" Anne said holding the door open, she looked towards the buggy. "You're off?"

"I just... I wanted to say goodbye... properly." He told her.

With this they hugged closely.

He wrapped her in his arm, every fibre of his being was telling him not to let go, that it was wrong for them to part! He'd found the girl if his dreams. ' tell her, tell her, tell her!' His subconscious pleaded with him.

"You'll write won't you?" Anne asked him.

He pulled back "Of course I will, and let me know when new baby Shirley make an appearance." He told her. Letting go of her.

"Come and visit them if you like?" Anne offered. "Mama and papa won't mind."

"Maybe you can come to Avonlea to that dance Ruby is organising?" he asked her.

"That would be nice." She said to him.

"Gil!" His father called now standing at the gate. "we have to go."

Gilbert looked towards his father then back to Anne. His heart beating faster than he knew was possible. A familiar pang of self-destruct hit him. He had waited too long! He should have told her at Christmas SOBER how he felt, he should have told her when Josie tried to part them that he loved her, he should have kissed her at Easter he should have asked her under those cherry trees to court him like he had planned he should have kissed her the night of the dance and now... now it was too late. He wanted to cry, many many years of hiding his feelings had prepared him for this. He took a breath his hand stroked her face gently "goodbye Anne." He whispered before he left her standing in the door.

Anne watched him leave the tears in her eyes. He was walking away! What if she never saw him again? She loved him, she loved everything about him. She stood frozen for a minute then went inside. The tears rolling down her face she made her way up the stairs, she passed her mother on the way.

"Anne?" she questioned.

"Leave me alone!" Anne sobbed.

Bertha sighed. The twins and Robert were down for a nap. She'd just came from upstairs and her now nine month tummy was heavy to carry, but she slowly made her way up the stairs she opened her daughter's door and sat on the bed with her. "Anne?" she questioned again putting her arm around her daughter. Anne hugged into her mother like a baby.

"Mama, mama!" She cried.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"He's gone mama, he's gone home." She sobbed.

 _Oh_ Bertha thought _Gilbert_. She let her cry a minute before talking "it hurts when those we love go away doesn't it?"

Anne sat up and looked at her mother shocked. "How?" she questioned her mother.

Bertha half giggled "How?!" Bertha exclaimed. "I've never seen two people so in love since your father and me!

"But he's been here! You let him walk me to school… alone!" Anne said in shock.

"Technically that was your father's idea." Bertha mused. "I must tell you Anne you know how to choose them. Gilbert is really handsome."

"That's not why." Anne objected.

"No, I know it isn't. I think you've been gradually falling for him since day one." Bertha half asked.

Anne shook her head. "Mama, I met him at the entrance exams... well not met him exactly we spotted each other... he..." Anne trailed. Was this going to be too much information? "Winked at me."

"Oh?" Bertha asked in surprise then smiled. "Tell me everything!" Bertha asked feeling like a giggly schoolgirl again.

"Well I was waiting for the exam to start and I was feeling nervous, I looked up and caught him staring at me. Then he smiled and winked at me. I did my best to remember my place and I turned my nose up and looked away, but I could still see him out the corner of my eye. Then I did the exam and went outside and stood under the tree papa agreed to meet me at and I saw him again across the courtyard and he saw me and I thought he was coming over when Josie grabbed his arm. I assumed they were a couple." Anne took a sigh "I didn't even know his name! I never caught it so I didn't know it was him until I met him that first day of school."

"What happened that first day at school? You blushed when Willis was asking questions about Gil."

Anne paused and blushed again "Well..." She trailed, "Gilbert told me Josie and he weren't an item and he was trying to avoid being with her, so... I may have... stopped her... in various ways."

Bertha let out a gasp and laugh at the same time "Well Anne Shirley! You flirted with him!" her mother exclaimed.

"You... you aren't mad?" Anne asked in shock.

"Mad? Why would I be mad, I was dating your father at your age! I'd be surprised if you hadn't flirted with him, you two are so in love."

"Oh mamma don't! Saying it makes me miss him more!" the tears resuming down her cheeks.

Bertha hugged her daughter again. "He'll be back you know, before he's been gone a month, he'll be back."

"I hope so." Anne whispered in her tears.

"I know so." Bertha assured her.


	26. Love and Sacrifice

**Hello folks!**

 **This one is a bit longer then my normal chapters but I think it would be wrong to end it at any other point in this chapter. Plus its one of the stories I've had focus on this week hence how much longer it is. I really like this chapter.**

 **Just so you all know, I will endeavor to get as much out to you all as possible but I'm not sure how possible it will be. I love doing this but certain developments in home life may make it a bit more tricky then it has been to get them out to you all. Nothing terrible... I hope... just developments... But those who want to know I will certainly keep updated. Everyone else please bare with me and have patience. Honestly its to a good cause!**

 **love Carrots**

 **Phil Carmody: Thank you for the glowing review. I love writing Bertha and Walter they are awesome parents if (in Walter's case) a little post-over protective. and Bertha I think saw it happening so she had more time to accustom herself with the idea that Gilbert was a nice boy and might like Anne, then did like Anne, then... I think poor Gilbert would immediately regret not saying how much he loves Anne, but I think it also scares him how he feels, I mean he got to almost 18 before he fell for someone!**

 **Oldmoviewatcher: I remember dreading my parents/siblings meeting my one and only boyfriend (who I went on to marry) I thought they would mock and attack being the youngest they really can be overprotective. But sometimes, family can surprise you. I think the first one would be kind of a shock to let go of, I'm only a few years younger then Bertha/Walter is in this and I think that thought of "that's my baby!" might enter my other halves head too.**

 **Kim: Here is your next chapter!**

 **Thanks for Following:** Phil Carmody, birchbranch, Viv N -ChildishGrin, chicasexxy,

With Walter away in Summerside for the week at a Principal's conference, Anne and Bertha were left to run the household. Bertha was glad of Anne's help who was able to walk the children to school and do the physical labour her bump just wouldn't allow her to do. Bertha wasn't worried, every Shirley had been later then their due date, they all were far too comfortable in the womb and Walter would be back before she had predicted. She played with the babies , she was so blessed! Her dreams were all being fulfilled. The intention had been of course that the twins would be the last making the six babies she had dreamed of since holding Anne for the first time but them two came out! Then that was going to be it, but when they had moved in and settled, they had celebrated (!) She thought it was meant to be harder to get pregnant as you got older... she was only 35 now, she knew some people hadn't even started on families by her age. But she was glad! Another beautiful baby to take care of! The baby had been kicking all morning! Active little thing! But then she felt the familiar pang, only that wasn't right, another hard and uncomfortable feeling punched into her again and again! " ANNE!" she screamed. Anne ran in from the kitchen.

" mamma what is it?" she asked her.

" the baby it's coming! But something is wrong! Anne something's not right! Argh!"

Anne was scared she'd never seen such panic in her mother's eyes. But she took a deep breath she had to be the brave one for her mama.

" it's alright, let's get you up to the bedroom." She guided her mother up the stairs her mother crying like she had never seen her cry before. When she had her settled Anne ran down the stairs and out as many pots of water on as she could hearing them over the stove then picked up the telephone.

"operator."

"Bella its mamma she's in labour she says somethings wrong, its Anne." Bella lived three doors away and knew the Shirley's well she was glad when her oldest took the entrance exams a few weeks ago.

"its okay dear, let me take care of it, now I'll call the doctor and call Willis' school and tell him to walk them home. Your papa where did he go?"

"he went to summerside high school for a conference, Bella, Bella what do I do?" Anne panicked.

"Anne I know a lot to ask but you need to stay calm for your mamma. Now have you got the pots on for hot water?"

"yes, yes I remembered that from the twins." Anne confirmed.

"Good girl, its only an hour until school is out then make sure Willis helps."

"okay." Anne said feeling like a baby herself.

"Anne you'll be okay, now go." Bella reassured her.

" Anne!" She heard Willis downstairs.

" I'll be back in one moment mama." She said running down the stairs.

Anne greeted her brother with a hug. " Willis oh Willis!" She cried into his shoulder. " I'm so scared!"

" it's okay Anne, it's alright calm down sis." He said then heard his mothers scream, his eyes widen like Anne's.

" I've been trying to keep the babies calm they cry when mamma cries, I don't know who to be with!"

" it's alright where are the others?" he asked.

"I put them in the girls bedroom so I could get to them easier." As they heard their mothers cry again

" alright, alright I'll get them I'll take care of the babies. You go be with mama, don't worry I'll take care of them, have you called for the doctor? And papa?"

" yes, yes I called over an hour ago." She told him.

" alright I'll get papa to come up when he gets here."

Two weeks later

Walter had left Bertha's side letting Willis sit in with her, he had to talk to Anne, she had hatched a plan and he didn't like it one bit.

"But papa its not fair he should miss out and I'm not going to use it anyway.I only got it because my first name alphabetically is before his. How is that fair? If it had been done by surname he would have won. Please convince the board that Gilbert is just as worthy an award winner as me and give him the scholarship."

"Then how will you get to college?" He asked her.

"I'll work my way there just like anyone else. I'm quite determined papa."

"look Anne and know you and Gilbert were close but this is your future, you don't have to stay here."

"Yes I do. At least until Mama is better, Willis needs to be at school and the others yes can help a little but since I will be here the household will be ran and the baby will be looked after. I can keep up my studies by correspondence and what I earn from teaching will go towards my college fund, I know the school over in Marshfield is looking for a teacher I've applied there, when I get it I can easily take a buggie there and come home on an evening. I won't abandon my family papa. You know you need me here."

Walter couldn't argue with her. He knew she was right, they did need Anne desperately to stay. Bertha was still so very ill he knew it would be a long recovery. As for convincing the school board to give the scholarship to Gilbert instead of Anne, he'd seen the grades they both produced, Anne was right he was as worthy as her to receive it, but it was a highly unusual move he knew it had never been done before.

"What makes you want Gilbert to have that scholarship so much?" He asked her.

 _He suspected he knew the answer. The two had been inseparable since they had met in the corridor looking back he should have seen it then! Then various teachers commenting how close they were... at the time he thought they had meant close friends, not this! He should have seen the way they were inseparable even under his own roof. Then at the end of term ball the way they had danced together, or rather their feet were dancing they were gazing, hugging, laughing, he could SEE the sparks between them every look every touch, why had he not seen it before?_

 _He had immediately gone into daddy mode that night 'that's my daughter' he had thought. 'how dare this boy steal my daughter away. She's too young!' Bertha must have seen the look on his face and had asked him to dance._

 _'you know we were younger then them when we started courting' Bertha had reminded him._

 _'but that's Anne!' he had defended. 'she's my little baby girl, she's six and her favourite hobby is making funny pictures from bits of rubbish.'_

 _'oh Walter they have been head over heals for each other all year!' Bertha smiled. He looked at her eyes wide in shock 'have you only just noticed?'_

 _'he can't have Anne' he objected._

 _'I thought you liked Gilbert? What was it you said, he and Anne were intellectual equals and they had the most beautiful minds you had ever came across.'_

 _Walter had hated himself in that moment for liking the boy. 'Intelligence doesn't make a good person, or a good husband for that matter.'_

 _'Oh Walter he's been around our family all year. Even Willis likes him, especially since he taught him how to make that rocket fly. Janie loves him she practically leapt into his arms the first time he walked through that door, he taught Mary how to waltz and he takes the boys to climb trees and build camp fires and takes them fishing. You know what a good person he is. And anyway I don't think you need to worry about him waltzing her down the isle, Just try to accept that maybe your little girl is growing up, and maybe just maybe Gilbert could want to court her.'_

 _' court her?' he chocked._

 _He was ever suspicious as the couple walked behind them, Walter was wanting to look behind._

 _' leave them alone.' Bertha told him, she waltzed up to the house and went in. Walter stood protectively at the door. 'Walter come in let them be!' Bertha told him from inside._

 _'no they aren't getting up to anything on my watch.' He stood his ground._

 _He hadn't seen them again until results day a couple of days later after the jubilations at the college before they had started towards the dressing room he had seen them in a rather private moment. Oh they weren't doing anything indecent just hugging. He hid himself in a corner to see what was being said. If he was going to do anything promiscuous towards his Anne it would surely be when he thought they were alone._

 _'I'm so happy for you Anne.' he had said. 'You can go and get that BA now.' the had let go of the hug but had remained in each others arms._

 _'What about you Gil. I only wish there were two! How can I enjoy this when I know what its doing to my best friend?'_

 _'Oh don't worry about me, come on, I got the gold medal I'll have my choice of schools won't I? And I think Avonlea school might be looking for a teacher, that way I can save everything I have and I can come and join you at Redmond in a couple of years.'_

 _she smiled at him. 'You can still fulfil that dream of yours you know. This is just a pit stop along the way.'_

 _'I think' he had replied to her 'Since I met you, anything is possible.'_

 _They had hugged again then he had muttered something about how they needed to be ready for graduation so they parted._

"He has dreams papa, if only you knew them..." Anne trailed. " he deserves for them to come hardly a sacrifice since I'm not going to use it and it seems such a waste for it to be let go of for what the sake of 6 letters between our first names. I know it hasn't been done before but when has there been a tie for first place AND our score was the same in literacy is not even his strong point!"

Her logical was impeccable. No wonder her and Gilbert had always tied in debate. There he is again, that Gilbert Blythe right next to his daughters name. If anyone was going to convince the board of trustee's to change the name on the scholarship it was him and he couldn't let his little girl down. He would have to leave Bertha's side to go to the board meeting anyway, and Anne was the one staying at Bertha's side.

One week later

Gilbert's head was hurting. What was happening? he'd been in town and overheard from Josie of all people Anne wasn't taking the scholarship she wasn't going to college? He hadn't heard from Anne in weeks, they had promised to write and he knew she would be busy with her family before going off but, he thought she would have written by now (well three weeks but that was too long) All the same he knew the latest Baby Shirley had been due just after he left for Avonlea, he assumed they would all be busy with the new addition, but no word at all? he thought he would at least get a slip saying the baby had arrived safely. He'd written twice expected some kind of response, maybe she didn't want to stay in touch after all?

"Gilbert are you okay?" his father asked.

"What?" Gilbert said snapping out his gaze. "Oh yes I'm fine, I've just heard something that's all."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Anne's not taking that scholarship. I..." he looked down into his lap.

John looked at his son. Gilbert was worried he could tell, and he hadn't shut up about this Anne since he started at the school and having met her at Christmas he understood why. "Well you know I have some business in Charlottetown tomorrow, we'd be leaving early but maybe you could go and ask her yourself what is happening?" Gilbert's head snapped up and a smile came across his face. He could see Anne! Tomorrow!

"Can I papa? Is that okay?" Gilbert reaffirmed.

His father nodded "We'll be leaving at seven to get there at about nine if you meet me at 6pm at the end of the day?"

"Thank you papa. Do you need help in loading anything?"

"Well I'd say we could get it loaded in under an hour between us. 6am okay?"

"Yes, thank you papa."

He had thought ahead at least. He had bought a small white teddy in Avonlea store before they left for Charlottetown the next day. At least he would have something to give to the baby. He entered the gate at almost half nine. He knocked on the door and waited. He was relieved when Anne holding Jane had opened the door.

"Gil!" She screeched in delight. She opened the screen door guard She threw her spare arm around him. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Gil! Gil" Jane cried as she reached across for him. He took the girl in arms.

"Hello Jane. " he said as he hugged her. Oh he'd missed all of this!

"We had our birthday, I'm four now!" She said holding up four fingers in front of his face.

"Well that's why you're such a big girl!" he said to her. "I bet you were only wanting a hug from your big sister, you don't really need to be carried do you?" The little girls giggled threw her arms around him.

He looked at Anne, now he was worried she looked tired and her hair wasn't as organised as normal. He'd never seen her like this

What are you doing here?" she said hugging him quickly again.

"I heard a rumour back home you weren't taking the scholarship. It worried me... I wanted to know everything was okay. Papa had some business in Charlottetown so drove me down, I hope its okay just to pop in?"

"Oh you're always welcome here you know that." Anne assured him. "Who did you hear that from?" She asked him as they walked into the parlor where Mary was playing the piano quietly.

"Give you a guess, you'll have it right." He said with a raised brow as they sat down he placed Jane on his lap.

"Ah!" Anne acknowledged. "Josie, huh? Well I guess she's revelling in that!"

"Its... its true then?" He asked her. she nodded. "Why?" he asked her.

"The baby was born just a couple of days after you left for Avonlea." Anne started. "I have another baby sister, her name is Bertha after mama, but Mama isn't very well. it was a hard labour and she's really very sick." Anne said bursting into tears. Gilbert's heart dropped for Anne he immediately placed his free arm around her. "I can't leave them like this Gil, I just can't, I know people think I'm being foolish, Papa thinks I'm being foolish, but I can't abandon them Gil."

"Of course you can't Anne, no one can expect you to." he soothed.

"If mama gets better it'll be to far into term to catch up, so I'm taking some classes by correspondence and then I've been accepted as the teacher over in Marshfield I'll simply have to teach a couple of years."

"not if." he said to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Not if your mama gets better. When your mama gets better." He reminded her of her own words to him said so many times.

She smiled and hugged into him. "Thank you Gil." She smiled "look at you arms full of Shirley's" she smiled through the tears

"I don't mind" he told her "I'm the luckiest man to have one of the Shirley girls on my arm, never mind two!" he paused before continuing "At least this way we can start college together, we'll be in the same year. I bet we could even do some studying together in the meantime, I'm going to stay ahead with correspondence too." She sat up out of his arms and looked at him. "What?" He asked, Jane wriggling out of his arms and playing on the floor.

She stood up and crossed the room to a pile of post. " won't you go upstairs for a few moments Mary?" Anne asked her, she quietly took herself upstairs. "This came this morning." She told him. "You;'ll probably have some mail coming to you in the next couple of days." She paused and handed him the letter. He looked down to the letter which was address to Principle Shirley. "Read it." she told him.

 _Dear Principle Shirley,_

 _The board of Trustee's has came to a decision on your proposal to change the entitlement of Scholarship name from Anne Shirley to Gilbert Blythe._

 _The board would like to acknowledge this is unprecedented and highly unusual. However with the high standing you and said candidates have, we have came to the conclusion that the transfer will be possible._

 _…._

Gilbert read the paper again then looked to Anne. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"I convinced papa to ask the board of trustees to put the scholarship into your name. He argued our scores were identical and since I wasn't taking it, it only made sense that it went to you."

Gilbert couldn't shut his mouth! "Anne..." He trailed.

"Maybe you can get a head start on that dream of yours. I can join you in a couple of years, you still won't be finished by the time I graduate."

He stood up and hugged into Anne again. "I can't believe you did this for me!" She hugged him back.

"What else was I going to do?" She asked him. "If I can't have it, you might as well." she said. He stood back and looked again at the paper.

"Thank you...I..." he trailed. "That isn't strong enough to express how I'm feeling right now! Anne I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it mister! Papa has made sure people won't know you've taken the Avery, so you can tell people whatever you like on how you managed to get to college earlier, or nothing at all if you like."

"Anne its your..."

"Oh rubbish, you deserve it as much as I ever did and don't you forget it." She smiled at him. "Live the dream Gil, I'll join you in a couple of years I promise." He gazed at her. His mouth ajar. She was wonderful! He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to do it now. All of a sudden the house came to life again. the front door burst open and the rest of the Shirley's came running through the door.

" oh there you all are I was wondering when you would all get back." Anne said

Willis hadn't seen Gilbert yet he had been too busy attending to the other children coming through the door.

"I took them over to Orlebar park where Gil used to take us thought it would give you some extra time to.." He looked up. " ah speak of the devil!" he said with a smile. " what are you doing back in town?"

" his papa had some business in town he thought he would come and visit us for the day." Anne spoke for him. Gilbert looked at Anne confused. It wasn't like her to speak for him. When Willis turned to help another child out their coat Anne whispered to Gilbert " they don't know we got the scholarship for you." He looked again amazed at Anne, only her father and her knew?

" have you told him about mama?" he asked Anne, who nodded. " look at you, you haven't even brushed your hair have you?" Willis reprimanded Anne.

" there's more important things..."

" just go and brush your hair I have the babies... and for that matter so does Gilbert... take our help ... we need to stick together. Maybe you can bring Bertha down to show Gilbert." He said to her. Anne eventually nodded.

" I'll be back soon." She told Gilbert, he nodded his head.

Anne ran up the stairs and quickly brushed her hair putting in a single plait down her back, she knocked on the door to her parents room." Come in" she heard her father.

She opened the door and went in the room. " mamma you're awake." Anne smiled seeing her awake kissing her forehead.

" who was at the door?" Bertha whispered weakly. She saw the flush on Anne's face " Gil." She whispered. "I told you before the month was up." Bertha smiled.

" yes ma you did, now you should rest." She said kissing her mother's forehead. " can I take Bertha down to meet Gil?" Anne asked.

Walter nodded, " apologise for us Anne, have you told him about the scholarship?"

" yes," Anne said quietly picking up her sister. " papa you should have seen his face! He is so grateful." She went past her father kissing him " thank you papa." She left the room.

Walter sighed heavily.

" he's a sweetheart you know." She struggled saying it she was so weak Walter looked to her confused " Gil, he's sweet. Don't let your fatherly protectiveness blind you, Walter, promise me? If I don't make it..."

" don't talk like that." Walter objected. " you're going to be fine. I won't make that promise because it'll mean a part of me thinks you won't make it and you will. You will."

" then don't let me see you hate him." She said quietly.

Walter sighed "shhhh now, you need to rest" he said kissing his wife's hand.

Willis shook his head as Anne left the room. " she's been ran off her feet since Bertha came Gilbert. Actually since the labour, it was one of the last days of school and they called for a doctor but he didn't come for hours... Anne did everything, bedsheets, cloths water. I guess she was there for the twins birth but she has really done everything, papa won't leave mama's side, Anne has looked after everyone else, cooked cleaned washed up tidied. Can you talk to her? I'm worried for her, she listens to you."

"I can do my best, she does look tired."

"she doesn't go to bed till past 11 and is up well before sunrise, but she won't accept my help." He explained some of what Anne had done right from being there with her mother through the birth, his mothers screams the way the doctor didn't come for hours. Gilbert listened in shock, poor Mrs Shirley! Poor Principle Shirley! Poor Anne! " I do promise Gilbert I will help, Thomas and Mary can do some too they really are old enough now. She doesn't have to take the burden alone. Please Gilbert talk some sense into her?"

Anne came down sporting a neater hairstyle and baby in arms. "There! you happy?" She glared at Willis. She turned to Gilbert "Papa says hello Gil, he say he's sorry for not coming down. Gilbert meet Bertha, Bertha this is Gilbert I keep telling you about." Gilbert looked in awe at the little baby. "Do you want a hold?" Anne asked him.

"Hold a baby?" He shook his head "How?"

"Support the baby's head with your arm," she said placing her hand directly over his arm and handing him the baby. "There perfect." She said. Gilbert looked at the tiny baby.

"Hello Bertha. I'm Gil." He smiled as the baby looked up at him. "Don't believe a word your big sister says about me. It all lies scandalous lies." he said with a cheeky wink to Anne.

"Oh its not just me, you're like the big brother she hasn't met yet. We all talk about you to her." Anne told him.

"You've had quite the impact Gilbert." Willis said.

" Oh" he pulled the teddy out his pocket." This is for you." He said talking to the baby. She seemed to smile at him and reached for the bear and held it.

The tiny baby looked at him and smiled. 'Wow what an odd feeling' he thought to himself as he held the baby. She was tiny so small, were all babies like that?

After they had cooed over the baby Gilbert asked Anne to take a walk with him.

"I understand now why you haven't replied to my letters." Gilbert said to her.

" I'm really sorry I had every intention of replying to all of them. I just never got to actually do it." She told him.

" it's alright." Gilbert said putting his arm around her " I'm just sorry your mama it's so sick, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her.

" you're a bit too far away to help really." Anne admitted. " it's sweet of you to offer."

Gilbert nodded his head and seemingly changed the subject dropping his hand from around her back. "Willis has really started to broaden out since I first met him, I think his build will be much like your papa's but he could still be broader."

Anne smiled. "he's getting so tall I can barely believe it's my baby brother." Anne said in a daze.

"a shame he has nothing to help build up his muscles, I bet he will attract plenty of girls." He paused "you must have strong arms to do all that clothes washing it must take a while."

"hardly a man's job." Anne said as if it were obvious.

"I'm hurt. I used to do it all the time with ma, it really helped build up the strength for when I did go and work on the farm with my pa." He faked a sigh. "I don't suppose Willis has offered, so I guess my point is useless."

Anne looked to Gilbert "well that's not entirely true." She admitted. " you think it would build him up?" she questioned.

Gilbert nodded. "its always best for a lad to have something to fall back on, what if he got sick? All you Shirley's have the same problem you've got nothing to fall back on you're all so slender."

He could see the wheels turning in Anne's head.

"maybe I SHOULD take up his offer then." Anne said thoughtfully. " You know for some of the heavier tasks."

Gilbert smiled. "what a good idea Anne, maybe share the workload between the older four Shirley's?" he said as if it had just occurred to him.

"yes, I bet they would love to help with the polishing, and tidying I used to love to do it at their age." She said still dreamingly.

"and you know I bet I can arrange to come down once a week until I am back at school. Instead of writing we can just look forward to seeing each other next. I can make sure Willis is keeping up his side of the bargain!" Gilbert laughed.

"yes..." Anne said thoughtfully "yes..."


	27. Summer

They got back to the house where Anne started to prepare dinner.

"Willis would you mind going and chopping some wood for the fire please?" she asked him.

Willis looked up in shock at his sister then looked to Gilbert with hopeful eye. He smiled then jumped up "sure thing Anne." He went out to chop the wood.

"Here Anne let me help with the chopping." Gilbert said standing straight from the bench he was leaning on he took off his coat and just like when he returned from Christmas helped Anne prepare the food.

Willis came in and to his surprise his sister let him put the wood in the stove when he was done he suddenly came behind Anne and hugged into his sister.

Gilbert looked out the corner of his eye at the brother sister moment they were having.

"I love you Nana." Willis whispered to her. "Thank you for letting me help. I meant what I said, I will help."

"I know Willis, I love you too." Willis swiftly left the room muttering he would go and take care of the young ones in the next room.

Aww Gilbert thought to himself. That was a real brother sister moment there! That's who they were to each other under the teasing he'd become accustomed to see.

The late afternoon was spent by Anne and Gilbert reading out on the swing, Gilbert reading to Anne her head on his shoulder it came to about half five Gilbert looked to see Anne had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered. He didn't really have time to admire how beautiful she was the last time she had fallen asleep on him. Her long eyelashes rested gently the tips being so much lighter then the roots her lips blowing out a rhythmic purr as she slept. Her red hair over one shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her he gently lifted her with ease, the back door left open he made it into the house where Willis was playing with the little ones round the table. He looked up and held open the door for Gilbert leading up the stairs. Gilbert already knew which room was hers was luckily left ajar. He gently placed her on her bed, he noticed on her bedside table was the corsage now dried preserving it forever, he kneeled beside the bed for a moment he swept the hair away from her face

"carrots" he whispered gently. " don't fancy going steady with me do you?" he asked her sleeping form. If only he could ask her while she was conscious! His head hit the bed for a moment while he shook his head. "I'm in love with you Anne," he whispered again. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could say, I wish..." He kissed her forehead gently. " you'll never know how much you mean to me and what it means to me what you've done. I won't disappoint you Anne, I promise." He took a sigh and stood up he found a spare blanket and put it over her " pleasant dreams Anne," he whispered he moved quietly towards the door before he stopped for a second before he left the room, "I love you."

As soon as Gilbert arrived in Avonlea he went to the post office a letter confirmed everything. He sat his parents down in their dining room and explained what principle Shirley and Anne had done for him. Both his parents stunned into silence. At the end his fingers tangled into his hair his head bowed.

" Gilbert?" his mother started.

"I know ma, I know." He told her. She took him in arm and kissed his head as she went upstairs.

He looked to his father.

" you two... Anne I mean..." His father started, "I thought I saw it at Christmas but I wasn't sure, but you're in love aren't you?"

Gilbert sighed "I am with her. I don't know her feelings for me."

John let out a half laugh half sigh " Gil, you don't do this sort of thing for someone you have luke warm feelings for." John looked to Gilbert " Gilbert?"

Gilbert felt his heart thumping against his chest. "papa please don't." He said breathlessly.

"what's the matter with you son? Its not like you to shy away." John asked him.

"I want to be better." Gilbert said to his father. "no one but Anne has ever challenged me, to see differently to think differently and I want to be good enough for her."

"Gil..."

" you're going to say I am good enough but I'm not, she deserves someone who can give her everything. I can't, and won't ever be able to." Gilbert said, "so just leave it."

A Few weeks Later

" hey Gil, fancy a dance?" Ruby asked him.

" sure!" He said with a grin taking her hand to dance.

They started to dance Ruby took no time in asking " I'm surprised by something?"

"Oh?" he asked.

" well Anne isn't here I thought you would have invited her?" she probed.

" Oh well she was going to come but, you see her mama had the baby but got really sick."

Ruby looked up " Oh Gil, I'm so sorry! Oh poor Anne... oh and all those brothers and sisters... is she going to be okay?"

" it's still early days, the baby is 8 weeks now, I think it's going to be a long recovery." He took a breath " I've been going down to see them, help where I can..."

" Oh that's where you've been disappearing to every Wednesday?" Ruby realised.

He chuckled " that obvious?"

" only to those in the know!" she giggled back. " Oh is that why she didn't take the scholarship to help at home?" she realised, Gilbert nodded. " it's a real shame it happened, with you going now wouldn't it be swell if you went together?"

" well Anne had decided to save her money from teaching, she thinks teaching for a couple of years should do it, then she'll come to Redmond." He says quietly. " but Ruby I don't think Anne wants certain people to find out why she gave up the scholarship..." Gilbert trailed.

" Oh her secret is safe with me." Ruby said sincerely. " pass on my love Gilbert, Mrs Shirley is a darling I hope she's okay."

"I will. Thank you." He said to her.

"a month until you go to Redmond Gil, are you excited?"

He smiled " yes absolutely. You should see the reading list is a mile long." He laughed.

" you'll do well Gil, I know you will, and you know 2 years isn't too long to wait for her." Ruby smiled.

" no, I don't suppose it is." He said thoughtfully.


	28. To Anne

**Right okay, I wanted to make something clear over the next few chapters. I've included very few letters in the next chapters, this isn't because they aren't writing more to each other because they are, its just no very in tune with what I want the focus to be in the story, which is the time they spend together and how they get together. I don't think at this time the ins and outs of of college or teaching is going to reflect that very well and I didn't want this to be another Gilbert of Redmond. You'll notice a certain someone makes an early appearance. Its because I wanted him there and I think it'll be important later on. Its also accurate with the books. So I hope You enjoy!**

 _Dear Anne,_

 _I can barely believe its been a week since I started here it barely feels like seconds! Though so much has happened already, I must complete my social graces before carrying on of course._

 _How are you settling into Marshfield School? I hope your children are behaving and you find inspiration for your lessons. I also hope things are shaping up better at home and I find Mrs Shirley is getting better. I also hope baby Bertha isn't keeping you up all night still and Willis has kept his promise to help you._

 _I've had an interesting first week, I think you would appreciate to hear it. Well I moved into my dorm and I have a roommate too boot! Being an only child it's quite odd to share a room with someone, but I like the fellow enough, he's perhaps a bit pretentious but I think that's his circumstances in life, though he insists even though his family are " quite rich" he wants to be part of the " common folk" of the college. See what I really am! Common? I had to bite my lip, he on one hand said he wanted to be part of the normal life then calls it common... though he's quite within his right to, he's air to the fortunes of a dominate family (incidentally he called our little island "quaint" all his words mind you!) perhaps you have heard of them the "Gardner's of Kingsport" a Royal Gardner! Although he doesn't call himself that, he introduced himself as Roy, he seems quite serious but I've noticed he's quite poetic. He's handsome enough I suppose, but he says between us we world catch ALL the girls attention... which if the other night was to go by we do! Although personally I think they wanted to flock round him (for nothing is as handsome as a rich dowry) he doesn't seem Anne, to get when I am kidding and misses my jokes. But I like him well enough and it had catapulted me into the social life a bit more here then I'm accustom to._

 _He doesn't yet seem to be looking at his books and accuses me of working TOO hard! I have so many books I have no more room left on my half of the bookcase to keep them all. Maybe stack my books high on my bedside table like someone else I know. I did so smile Anne those couple of glimpses I've had of your room. It mirrors my own at home like mine is a masculine form of your own, replace your flowers, ribbons and pretty necklaces with rocks and skeleton bones and eggs... you basically have my room, books upon books and a few pictures of those who mean the most to me, (please don't be embarrassed by knowing I know there is a picture of us on your bed side table along pictures of your family, I love I am there as you are with my own bedside table, I brought them with me and you and my ma and pa occupy my bedside table along with a few dozen books!)_

Gilbert thought back to Roy having seen Anne's picture,

" is that your sister?" he asked.

" no not my sister." Gilbert said.

" then your girl?" he asked.

" no." I had said slowly. "no, that's... my... Anne."

 _He asked about you, I think he found you rather pretty, I could only describe you as the feminine version of myself you were my best friend. That you were "my Anne"_

 _I had no other way of describing you. I hope you don't mind I called you mine, like you are my very own Anne, but it's more than that really but I can't describe it. I'm sorry if it upsets you._

 _There's a graveyard quite close by and I know there are some eulogies in there which you would take some special delight in, when you come I will have to take you there and show you them, as interesting as we find the dead however the living are just as perplexing!_

 _You need to be proud Anne I think we have created a good class spirit! You see we won the day in the annual "Arts Rush" against the Sophomores, are you proud? the victory of this year perched upon the Freshmen's banner they have somehow attributed to the "strategic generalship" (or so they call it) of yours truly. At the party afterwards they said I had "marshalled the campaign and originated certain new tactics, which demoralized the Sophs and swept the Freshmen to triumph." can you imagine Anne? Well I think I wouldn't have done it without the other bright individuals which stood by my side, but somehow in all this I've been elected president of the Freshman Class! Me! A president of a class Anne? Something I should hold until the end of the four years._

 _I've somehow ended up in a Fraternity! I'm not entirely sure how! But its a compliment indeed they rarely pay it to a Freshman! Yes, you are writing to the newest and freshest recruit (for 15 years) to the Fraternity of Lamba Theta—You will not believe what I had to do to get in? Well I had to do it you understand Lamba Theta is the stuff of legends around here. As a preparatory initiation, I had to parade the principal business streets of Kingsport for a whole day wearing a sunbonnet and a voluminous kitchen apron of gaudily flowered calico. This I did I'm glad to say with an air of cheerfully, doffing my sunbonnet with courtly grace when I met ladies of my acquaintance. I think Jane's dolly Gil in lace held nothing to this! Oh Anne you should have been there! I would love to have seen your face as I did it, you would be so proud!_

 _I was thinking I could maybe try out for the football team. I wasn't too bad at queens._

 _Aren't you glad you associated with me now? For when you come to Redmond well you will be best chums with me a high social standard indeed my dear._

 _Don't worry despite how its looks I'm not squandering away the scholarship, I'm sure the socialites will calm down as the year progresses. I'll work just as hard as ever. I already miss your presence Anne, I wish I had someone who I really understood... well I'll just have to wait for you to come won't I? I'll make you and your papa proud you got that scholarship for me, I promise._

 _Oh I thought you might like a sneak peak of some of the work so I sent you a copy of the reading lists for my classes. If you have time you could spy over them give me your thoughts._

 _I have to get going I have to get to my Philosophy lecture._

 _Yours Truely_

 _Gil_


	29. To Gil

_Dear Gil,_

 _I hope I find you hard at work and the reality of study has hit you! Though I must admit the picture of you walking through any town with such attire makes me blush at the thought. I'm glad however you are fitting in with your peers and they like you. I think you are being modest too, I bet you single handily won that rally didn't you? You can't hide these things from your best friend... I know you better than that._

 _Know something Gilbert, I find it hard to describe what you mean to me also, mama once asked me if we were more than just friends, they words came out " yes... no, I don't know." I then told her you were my best friend but it doesn't seem enough does it? It's absolutely descriptively perfect, you are the masculine version of me! I must admit I blushed when I read you saw our picture we had together on my bedside table. But then relief washed over me when I knew you likewise had yours there. Makes me feel so much better (note aside have you had the pictures back yet from the end of term dance? I have the one of us now next to the one Willis took of us) Although I would love see your bedroom Gilbert it sounds fascinating I bet there's a story behind each bone feather and rock... now that is something I would care to hear about!_

 _Remember college isn't just about learning Gil, the social aspect is just as important, I glad you've been catapulted into a social life, it shall do you some good! As for a fraternity... Gilbert Blythe I don't know how you do it... you're like a magnet everyone seems interested in you. Then they naturally find you interesting so they stay around. I'm glad you're my best friend already you might be able to make time for me in your busy schedule!_

 _Mama is getting better every day, My papa is worried for her and doesn't allow her to leave the house and insists she is carried whenever she leaves the bedroom. But as soon as papa goes she tells us not to bother and she is comfortably walking around, When papa comes home on an evening he asks us if she has moved herself we always tell a little white lie. Mama is stronger and the doctor says she's well enough for outside but papa is being over cautious just because of how ill she was. Its taken three and a half months for her to recover this time, she has never been so ill before, after giving birth. I can't say I blame papa, but ma's like me, light and robust and I think I would go mad if my husband tried such tactics with me! Willis is keeping his word and the others are all so well behaved. Jane keeps asking for you Gil. She is carrying round her toy doll " Gil" all the time. I think everyone misses you here, but I think I miss you the most._

 _School is tiring but rewarding. Its a nice little school with a lot of Country children. As such they all have a little drawl to their accents I've never before heard. So sometimes I have to ask them to repeat themselves. A few of the older students have some brains in them, I may look at organising a class ready for Queens. I think there is potential. Oh but tell me how I should do it?_

 _Discipline is a difficult subject to approach with the older students, one in particular a boy, he is a month older than me! How can I discipline someone who is older than me?. He hasn't done anything wrong par say just he seems easily distracted and doesn't concentrate on his work, though I know he had brains, when he does work the quality is impeccable._

 _Speaking of my students, my school had been selected to take part in a Christmas concert in Charlottetown the first weekend in the Christmas holidays. They'll be poetry reading, music, play reenactments and they'll be some food, would you be interested in coming with me? We as teachers are expected to bring someone, that's all, I thought maybe you might enjoy it? Mama said you're more then welcome to stay in our guest room. You can see for yourself the top performers in my class, see how I've been working away while you are becoming a socialite of Kingsport!_

 _I know I've said it already Gilbert, I do miss you, I feel as though my arm has been chopped and sent to Kingsport!_

 _And lastly speaking of Kingsport and college don't you think Keats' work is romantic! I saw it was on your literacy course, I AM glad! His life unfortunately is so tragically sad! Oh maybe I shall treat my class to some Keats next week!_

 _I must get back to planning my lesson for tomorrow._

 _Love_

 _Anne_


	30. Christmas Break

**Hi Folks, I know there are time gaps in the story but again I want this story to be about them getting together and their time together not the time spent apart. I like this chapter I've had some of it written for a while... Can you tell which bits?**

"Anne!" He called coming off the ferry seeing her in the crowds. It was the Christmas Holidays finally and Gilbert was looking forward to the concert Anne had spoken about. Several of her students were performing and he was escorting her. He was staying at the Shirley's house (in the spare room downstairs) over the long weekend then his father was coming for some business on Tuesday where he would pick Gilbert up. She smiled as she saw him and ran towards him.

"Gil!" She exclaimed as she met him she leaped into his arms and hugged into him. He lifted her as she landed in his arms. "Oh Gil, I've missed you!" she told him.

"I've missed you too." he confirmed smiling at her. "I'm so glad I'm home." They released each other gently before anyone else saw them.

"How was your first term?" Anne smiled as they walked.

"Oh brilliant." he said looking at her as they walked. "End of term exams were nerve racking, I don't know how I did."

"You did brilliantly, I bet." Anne told him.

"maybe." He said with a grin before they started leaving the ferry port, he smiled then continued to a narrative about the exams.

They rounded the corner to see Willis casually waiting on the horse and buggy. " Gil!" He called waving at them.

"Willis!" Gilbert smiled genuinely. "You're looking very robust" he noticed the slight build in Willis.

"Only doing my share of the work." He said as they jumped up onto the buggy, "been chopping the wood..."

"Willis has a girlfriend!" Anne teased.

"What?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Shut up Anne!" Willis said turning pink.

"or two!" Anne added as the buggy started moving.

"Lucy and Jessica are not my girlfriends they are just friends." Willis continued.

"Friends which batters their eyes at him. 'Oh Hi Willis... why yes you can take me... wherever you like!'"

Gilbert laughed at the interaction. "Well Willis, I knew they would start flocking."

* * *

"Gilbert! Oh its so lovely to see you it feels like eons ago!" Bertha said as they came through the door hugging him.

Gilbert happily hugged back "Mrs Shirley, its lovely you are on your feet again, you had us all worried."

"I'm getting much better, almost back to myself and feeding little Bertha." she said with a smile.

"How old is she now, Seven Months?" he half asked.

"Yes, that's right, oh but you would have seen her all that time in the summer holidays." Bertha replied.

"Its been three months all the same..." Gilbert trailed.

"Far too long." Anne announced walking in the room with Bertha in her arms.

"Wow! Hello!" He exclaimed to the baby. "You've grown!" He moved towards her. Anne held her out to him and he happily took the babe in arms. "Oh you're bouncing too."

"All the time!" Anne laughed.

She reached up to his face crunching his cheeks, her mouth went to his nose bring saliva over it.

"Oh sorry Gil, she's doing that to everything!" Bertha smiled. "Here." She said passing him a soft book which had different textures around the side.

"Its alright, just her way of giving kisses isn't it?" He smiled at the baby giving her the soft book which she put into her mouth.

"She's starting to cut her teeth." Bertha smiled.

"Probably just as well you stopped her then." Gilbert laughed wiping his nose of the saliva. "But you are just adorable!" He told Baby Bertha. She returned with a gummy smile to Gilbert.

"So how has your first term been Gilbert?" Bertha asked as they sat down to dinner.

"Hard work." Gilbert said humbly. "The classes are really challenging but I'm hoping my end of term exams will be just as promising as my midterms."

"How did you do on them?" Walter asked out loud. Bertha detected a hint of harshness to his tone which seemed to hold the attention of everyone over the age of 12 in the room.

"ermmm..." Gilbert murmured. "I ermmm" he said a bit stronger "Most of them ranged from 75%-85%." He said quietly.

"So not all A's?" Walter murmured.

"Papa!" Anne exclaimed quietly.

"Well, no but they weren't the whole module or the final grades for the term, which are the ones which count." Gilbert blushed.

"Are you letting your grades slide?" Walter continued.

"Walter!" Bertha said with warning eye. Gilbert for the first time felt awkward in the Shirley's House. He was rather speechless. "It's a new level isn't it Gilbert? Next step up, I'm sure once you're in the swing of it your grades will go straight back up." Bertha glared at Walter as she said "They probably already have."

"Tha- Thank you." Gilbert stuttered looking down at his food awkwardly.

"What are you hoping to achieve at the end of it?" Walter seemed to say accusingly.

"Walter a word?" Bertha said jumping up going into the parlour. He eventually followed her, Bertha closing the door.

"What ARE you doing?" Bertha asked him in whispered tones.

"If he wants Anne he has to pass the mark." Walter said stubbornly.

"And that includes his grade point average?" Bertha asked.

"If he's failing..!" Walter started.

"Then he has a teachers licence which was good enough when I married you." Bertha said in defence. "You promised, you promised not to hate him."

Walter now his head to the floor looked up mischievously at Bertha. "I lied." he teased.

Bertha rolled her eyes, snorted a laugh then gave her husband a hug whispering sweet and reassuring words to him… kissing him gently. She knew this must be difficult for him, seeing Anne fall in love for the first time. Bertha eventually convinced Walter to be kinder and to come back to the dinner table, they went back into the kitchen and sat down.

"I think..." Bertha said breaking the silence in the room "What Walter meant was, are you looking at teaching at the end of your BA?" Bertha asked kindly.

"Erm, well I would be very glad to get a teaching position of course, if plan A falls through I don't think there would be any shame in working as a teacher maybe even with a few years experience a Principalship wouldn't be out if the question."

"Plan A?" Bertha asked sweetly. "Can I ask what 'plan A' is?"

Gilbert looked red cheeked at Walter then looked away, he was scared to open his mouth! "erm, well, see there are several scholarships which I'd like a shot for." he said quietly.

"More Scholarships?" Bertha asked surprised. "What for?"

"Medical school." Gilbert breathed.

Bertha looked up and smiled, Walter looked up shocked. He first looked to Anne who didn't look surprised at all then he remembered her gentle words 'He has dreams papa, if only you knew them... he deserves for them to come true' His head bowed, he felt a little bad for what he had just said.

"You want to be a doctor?!" Bertha smiled. "Well Gilbert that's very... ambitious!"

"Oh it is, but that's not why I want to be one. A fellow has to fight something all through life . . . didn't somebody once define man as a fighting animal? . . . and I want to fight disease and pain and ignorance . . . which are all members one of another. I want to do my share of honest, real work in the world, . . . add a little to the sum of human knowledge that all the good men have been accumulating since it began. The folks who lived before me have done so much for me that I want to show my gratitude by doing something for the folks who will live after me. It seems to me that is the only way a fellow can get square with his obligations to the race." He said quickly and all at once. He looked down again shy of his dream he had only ever shared with Anne.

Bertha watched his facial expressions in his speech, he was really really excited by the idea. She briefly had looked at Anne, who didn't seem surprised. She looked back to Gilbert. Something made sense to her. Gilbert had told Anne about wanting to be a doctor, that's why she wasn't surprised. It also made sense of why Anne wanted him to get the scholarship when she had given up on going to Redmond that academic year. She wanted his dreams to come true! Bertha smiled that her daughter made such a gesture, well it was quite romantic really.

"Gil, that's brilliant!" Willis exclaimed.

"Well I'm not there yet, but you know what they say, you can be whatever you want to be." He said looking to Anne.

"You can be." Anne assured him with a smile.

After dinner everyone retired to the parlour to play together. Gilbert held back and offered to help Bertha with the dishes.

"Mrs Shirley, have I done something wrong?" He asked her as he dried the plates

"No of course not Gilbert, what made you think that?" She asked him.

"Well Principle Shirley seemed angry with me at dinner."

"He's not angry Gilbert not really." Bertha said. "He's just protective over his daughters." Bertha hinted. She looked for a reaction but he didn't seem to give one "Especially it seems when he notices young men admiring them."

This caused Gilbert to freeze. 'oh no! oh no!' he tried to breathe normally blind panic came across his face.

Bertha started to laugh. "Oh Gilbert relax it doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"Of course not, you've already proved your character in my eyes and Walter will come around once he gets over the shock that Anne isn't six anymore." She paused for a moment "Have you asked Anne?" Bertha asked him.

Gilbert went pink in the cheeks and took a jaggered breath. "I can't." he whispered.

"You can't?" Bertha asked him. "Why not?" she asked confused.

"I could lose her. I'd rather have her as my friend then not at all." he told her now drying the knives.

"Are those your only two options?" She asked him a little stunned. It seemed he had no idea how much Anne admired him back.

"She's too good for me." He told her.

Bertha smiled a little. Aww she thought. He actually thought Anne was out of his league! And Walter's performance this afternoon would have only increased that view. Poor Gilbert! "I don't think there are many young ladies who are 'too good' for a budding young doctor." Bertha looked at him "You shouldn't give up hope."

"I don't think Principle Shirley will agree with you." Gilbert replied out loud but she could see his teeth sinking into his bottom lip thinking. Maybe she had given him a little hope.

* * *

The next day Gilbert went along with Anne to meet her students who were going to perform in the concert that night.

"Good morning class." Anne called as she called her few students to order.

"Good morning Miss Shirley." They chorused together stopping and looking to her.

"This is Mr Blythe, a fellow scholar who I went to queens with he'll be helping us prepare today, I want you to treat him as you would me, give him the same respect he has the same authority as me, is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Shirley." They told her together.

"Now today is Saturday so expect today to be a little less formal then normal, but I thought it would be nice to run through all our performances but first you should introduce yourselves to Mr Blythe. Rose why don't you start, name, age and what you are doing tonight"

" I'm Rose Holden. I'm 15 and I'm reciting sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare." Rose said with a smile to Gilbert.

"I'm James, I'm 13 and I'm playing Sonata No. 1 in G minor, by Bach." He said practically

" I'm John I'm 16 and I'm reciting the charge of the light brigade by Tennyson." He said glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert knew instantly who this boy was, the boy seemed the type, clever but could cause trouble if he wanted to. One look from him confirmed Gilbert's own suspicions, he fancied Anne, and he Gilbert was a threat.

" I'm Jessica I'm 13 and I'm doing a ballet recital."

They started by the girls going with Anne the boys with Gilbert. James did his performance happily and musically wise he was very talented. He with Gilbert's permission went to read his magazine while he waited.

John was word perfect on the poem but his voice often fell flat. Gilbert had advised him of this and asked him to try a stanza again with more feeling.

"You can't tell me what to do." He glared "You aren't my teacher."

Gilbert wasn't accustomed to be talked to like that. "Miss Shirley..." Gilbert started.

"Anne is none of your concern." John cut in.

"What did you just call her?" Gilbert asked unbelieving of his own ears.

" Anne."

"That's your teacher it's Miss Shirley and Miss Shirley would agree with me."

" Anne likes things right."

"Yes she does but _Miss Shirley_ would want you to use your imagination and feel the poem." Gilbert paused "Look John I'm not a threat to you."

"Who said you were?" He glared, "Stay away from Anne."

Anne only heard John say her name as she came over. "John, I've told you before about this. I don't want to give you lines on a Saturday, how do you address me?"

John blushed. "Miss Shirley." He said repentantly.

"Mr Blythe is everything okay over here?" she asked Gilbert.

"Yes, everything is fine, I was just suggesting to John he put a bit more emotion into his recital as it was word perfect."

"You need to listen to Mr Blythe, John." Anne suggested. "There's a reason he topped the class in everything."

"Yes Miss Shirley." He added with reluctantly "Sorry Mr Blythe." He turned and went to his desk. This was going to be a long morning. Gilbert thought.

* * *

Anne came down in a green dress, he knew it should look familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Oh Anne that's the dress we got you last Christmas! I'm surprised it still fits." Bertha smiled.

"it was still a little long last year and I think the petticoat has really helped don't you?" Anne asked her mother.

"you look very grown up, just as a teacher should." Bertha smiled. "don't you agree Gilbert."

Gilbert whose eyes had been fixed on Anne from the moment she entered the room didn't make an immediate reply. " Gil?" Bertha asked again.

This snapped Gilbert out of his trance. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile.

* * *

The recital went very well, both Gilbert and Anne enjoyed the recitals they enjoyed each other's company laughing and joking as if they had never parted. To them, the letters they had written to each other were holy in nature, they described everything in such great detail to each other, they FELT they were living a double life. The one they were living and one by the others side. Sharing in jokes with each other creating new jokes together. They took a breath of fresh air at the end talking between them about her students.

"I don't know what is wrong with John, I've told him time and time again, I'm Miss Shirley to him."

"Come on you must realise why?" Gilbert questioned.

"Realise what?" she asked him.

"John, he's your age." Gilbert pointed out

"He's my student." Anne rolled her eyes.

"And he has a beautiful young teacher." Gilbert continued smiling at her.

She looked at him doubtfully "No Gil, You can't right its impossible." she told him.

"He's in love with you." Gilbert told her in almost singing tones.

"no, Gil you're wrong." she said blushing.

"No I'm not." He said with a chuckle

"How can you be so sure?" she said turning towards Gilbert, they were already closer then they should be, turning towards him only closed the gap.

"Because I know that look, I know that feeling, I know how quickly a young man can fall in love with..." their faces were so close their lips so close, she could feel the heat coming from his mouth. Their bodies were swaying towards each other as he held her round her waist holding her close. " Anne." He whispered.

"Miss Shirley!" A voice called making them jump back. "Miss Shirley I did it!"

She took a breath and moved away quickly to address her student "Of course you did Rose. I wouldn't have put you forward for it if I thought you couldn't do it!" She smiled she could almost feel the blush on her cheeks as her student hugged her.


	31. Be it on YOUR head

The rest of the Christmas holidays flew past them and they were soon back at school. Gilbert had made it down to Charlottetown once a week to see Anne. But still never found the courage to ask her. Gilbert was at his desk studying his books once night when Roy came in bursting with news of the lastest social.

"Take up your books old man!" he exclaimed. "Come along we always have such a merry time you and I."

Gilbert smiled at the offer. "No its alright." he said quietly. "I've got to get on with this essay." he told Roy.

"Gil come on, I have a pretty girl for you." he teased.

Gilbert looked up at Roy. Well he had never suggested any interest in... anyone! He knew his heart was set on Anne. "Roy I can't, I'm telling you this essay is due in in two days."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Come on have some fun, your girl will still be waiting for you when you get home."

Gilbert sighed. "I don't have a girl." He said irritated.

"Then you won't be cheating on her then will you?" Roy took a sigh "Play the market a little that pretty little red head…"

"Look Roy I said I'm busy I'm not interested in going out and being promiscuous. I want to get an education. I go to plenty of dances and readings and plays. But right now I need to finish this essay."

"Alright, alright." Roy admitted defeat. He looked to the two pictures Gilbert had of this girl, the first was a picture of them looking rather snuggled Gilbert not looking at the camera and she wasn't looking directly at the camera but you could see her eyes sparkling. The second was a formal picture taken at a dance. The girl was no doubt very very pretty her back turned to his front his arm placed around her for the sake of the picture but still there was a smile on Gilbert's face in the picture… Gilbert never looked so happy here at school. His dimples in his cheeks, the glint in his eyes. He sincerely hoped this girl was worth it. "You know the end of year ball is coming up, you should invite her to come over." Roy hinted before leaving the room.

Gilbert tried to return to his work, the essay did need completing. He hated leaving things until the last minute, it never produced his best work but the words echoed in his head invite her to come over. Gilbert already knew Anne's semester was ending a week before his. And the end of year ball would be in that week.

Anne, in Kingsport he thought, where she was supposed to be. Next to him. He bit his lip took up a new sheet of paper and started to write.

 _Dear Anne,_

 _How's the ever hard working Miss Shirley doing? I know I'm early in writing, I promise I will write my normal letter for you to arrive as normal but tonight I am lone, Roy has gone off to another party and I am meant to be studying (that's why I told him I couldn't go to the dance!) Instead I find myself quite distracted._

 _My midterms came back very positive; I've managed to get myself in the 90%'s across the board! I'm quite happy with those results. Along with me topping the class at Christmas I think I should come out with a good chance of the Hodges Scholarship which should help me though next year. Education is an expensive business! If you ever want to make money just promise people an BA in something or another!_

 _I've found out next year there is a few pre-med modules I can take. My professor recommended it based on my grades alone, I haven't told anyone here yet my intentions of becoming a doctor. He said I could pass them with ease… he clearly doesn't know how hard I work!_

 _I'm looking forward to finals mostly because it'll mean all this hard work has finally paid off. I miss out little Island, I miss being home with you._

 _There's an end of term tradition here in Redmond for an end of term formal. Well, there are certain pressures for a young man not to go stag (like I have been doing all year) I was wondering if you fancied coming over and resolving my dilemma for me in allowing me to escort you? Then I could show you round our little college and you would be well acquainted with it maybe I could show you some of my haunts over the past school year?_

 _If not, please don't feel pressured or anything but I would so like to spend some time with you, maybe we could go back to the Island together? So I could make sure you get home safety?_

 _Please write to me soon Anne and break me out this never-ending chain of essay writing and studying._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Gil._

There. He thought finalising it by putting it in the envelope, the thought of Anne no longer had to be a distraction. NOW he could get on with his essay.

* * *

Anne came in the door. "Mama, you should have waited I could have helped with dinner." She said kissing her briefly.

"Willis was about he helped chop up the vegetables. That Gilbert of yours is rubbing off on him." Bertha said with a smile.

"Gilbert is not mine." Anne said with a look to her mother.

"Maybe not right now." Bertha said to her with a smile. Ever since she had spoken to Gilbert at Christmas she kept on dropping hints about Gilbert being 'hers' and each time she was rebuffed, despite knowing how Anne felt, these two really were blind as bats! "Speaking of which there's a letter addressed to you over there in his handwriting." Bertha looked to see Anne's eyes light up. "I thought his letters normally came on a Friday."

"They do." Anne wondered walking over to the letter but there it was in black and white in his neat up script handwriting and a little stamp attached.

 _Miss A. Shirley_

 _Rosebud_

 _St Peters Road_

 _Charlottetown_

 _PEI_

She started to open it "How was your day?"

Anne sighed "Just the kind of day I need Gilbert to cheer me up on…" She looked to her mother for a moment "I'll tell you later." Anne opened it curiously and started to read it. She sat at the table, her mother noticed her facial expression change as she read it.

"Is everything okay?" Bertha asked her.

"Yes, yes I…" Anne stuttered confused. "I think so?" she said looking at the paper still.

"Anne?" Bertha asked concerned.

"He's asked me to go out to Kingsport for the end of term formal." Anne said still looking at the letter in disbelief.

"You look surprised?" Bertha questioned.

"I am." Anne stated.

"Why?" Bertha asked her confounded.

"Just it would be off the Island, I would have supposed papa wouldn't allow it."

"Oh don't you worry about your papa." Bertha said with a smile. "I'll see to that. Why don't you write back and give him a nice surprise and say yes, I'm sure he'll be happy to find you somewhere to stay, you can stay a few days if you like."

Anne could barely contain her smile, she kissed her mother again and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

 _Dearest Gil,_

 _I was surprised to receive a letter from you early but it was lovely surprise which was much needed today of all days. And what a lovely way you have cheered me up! I would love to come to the end of term formal Gil! Oh I could see and feel and taste Redmond and of course dear be in your good company. Mama said I could spend a few days there with you so you could show me around we can pretend to be college students! Oh it shall be so much fun! If you would be kind enough Gil to look for somewhere suitable for me to stay? A boarding house not too far from you will do just fine._

 _I've heard back from the publishers Gilbert and they are going to publish my short story with an advance of $25. I'll be able to buy a pretty dress AND still have some to spend when I come over with that!_

 _Well today I certainly NEEDED your letter. I'm ashamed to admit it Gil, but you were right about John. I finally admit it! Mostly because today at the end of lessons he TRIED to kiss me! (I emphasised TRIED!) Gilbert I'm horrified and I hate to THINK what the consequences will be. Oh Gilbert what a mess! I've never NEVER once returned any sort of affection to him, what would make him think this is okay? When he refused to enter for the Queen's exams I wondered what he was still doing at school, I mean he doesn't NEED to be there anymore, but apparently his mother insisted on him completing his 'education' well she's going to regret that! Oh Gil, help me find my sanity again!_

 _So you've been going stag to ALL your parties? There isn't a pretty girl who has caught your eye who will one day be the cause of our parting? What about all the girls which follow you and Roy round?_

 _I'm so much happier now then when I came home tonight Gilbert, thank you for cheering me up._

 _I look forward to your weekly letter_

 _Love_

 _Anne._

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Walter objected to Bertha that night as they settled to bed. "She'll just have to write back and refuse."

"Oh Walter don't be silly, its Gilbert no harm will come to her." Bertha said to him.

"No, Bertha she is going out there to be with a BOY, anything could happen!" he objected.

"Anything could have happened when he walked her to and from school every day for a year, you didn't object then."

"That's before they were making pretty eyes at each other." Walter objected.

"They've always made pretty eyes at each other." Bertha told him.

"Its about time…" he started

"Walter stop it!" Bertha finally snapped her calm grey eyes turning green. "Gilbert is a gentleman he's at that college studying his hardest and getting top marks you have no right to separate them, Anne is 17 not seven. We were engaged at 17, do I need to remind you of the rest?" Bertha sighed and looked to her husband her green eyes softening back to grey. "He could provide for her tomorrow if needs be but their dreams won't allow it. Put some trust in him. Would you prefer she dated a rebellious boy? Someone who would force her to do something she wasn't ready for? Or how about she marry someone she doesn't love, just to make you more comfortable with the situation?"

"I prefer she never date ever!" Walter said.

"That's not going to happen Walter. Gilbert is a gentle soul and you know it. He isn't going to force himself on her, he loves her…"

"Don't use that word to describe…"

"Describe what Walter? He loves her and she loves him, you can't keep them apart, she could go there without your permission you know? She doesn't NEED it."

He took a sigh, "Fine she can go, but if she comes back with child, be it on YOUR head!"


	32. John

Anne was nervous the next day at school. She felt her whole body burn in front of her class. Could they have known what had happened? Or what almost happened. She felt John's eyes burn into her neck as she turned round the whole day. Where had she gone wrong? If John told his parents they would report it to the board and although there was no rules against it, she knew how frowned upon. Anne recalled how Gilbert told her about one of his teachers had a relationship with one of his students the whole thing had escalated and he had to leave. Would she be forced to leave?

The day was soon over (although it felt like an eternal day for Anne) She dismissed the class and erase the day's work from the chalkboard. She turned around to see John had stayed behind sitting at his desk.

"John, class is dismissed." Anne told him with a shake in her voice.

"I know An… Miss Shirley, I wanted to talk to you."

"John…" She started.

"About yesterday…" He started.

"No please don't John." She told him.

"But I MUST, please hear me out." He fiddled with the bottom of his jumper turning pink "I'll stay here if it makes you feel any better."

Anne took a deep breath and composed herself. "Alright." She said staying behind her teachers desk.

"My behaviour yesterday was unacceptable. It was ungentlemanly of me to try and…." His head went down. "I'm not sorry for my feelings because I don't think I could have helped them, but I am sorry for how I acted on them." His head still down not looking at Anne.

Anne sighed. She looked at him, he did seem sorry, she moved to the desk in front of him sitting there and turning to look at him. "What made you think to try? I don't think I led you on."

"You didn't." He blushed. "It's just… I've never met anyone like you." He told her. "You're smart and beautiful and you being my teacher and younger then me…" He trailed. "I really am sorry. I promise I'm not going to tell anyone what I tried, no one, not even my friends. I hope I haven't ruined any chance of us being friends. I know I shouldn't have done it."

She bit at the side of her lip. "I'm not saying it's alright what you did. I've done my best this year to make clear that I am your teacher and that's all I am. Even if I am younger then you." She said with a smile. "However I do accept your apology."

He looked up with shock in his eyes. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." Anne confirmed. John smiled in relief.

Standing up he said "Thank you Miss Shirley, trust me it won't happen again." She stood up and started to walk back to the teachers desk. "You're in love with Mr Blythe aren't you?" He asked her.

She turned and looked at him, "That's none of your business." She whispered.

"I…. no I don't mean it like that. I mean you and he are in love, that's why I never stood a chance. You don't need to tell me, I know it is, I could tell by the way you looked at each other."

Anne blushed. "John…" She whispered.

"It's alright. He's a lucky man." He turned towards the door. "Miss Shirley, you said earlier this year I was smart enough to go to Queens?" he asked.

"You are, you're very intelligent when you put your mind to it." She confirmed.

"Do you think.. I would find more interesting people there?" he said looking at her.

Anne smiled. "Yes I guarantee it."

"I know this year is supposed to be my last year, if I came back next year, would you teach me with the rest of the Queen's class? I guarantee you I'll be your best student."

Anne smiled. "If you're serious, You do still have one more year of formal education you can opt to take. Going to Queen's you'll be a little older then the others."

"Then you'll teach me?" he asked.

Anne nodded her head.

He smiled. "Thank you Miss Shirley."

(extract to her letter to Gilbert)

… I can't quite believe how dramatic his attitude has changed. It's the strangest thing Gilbert. As far as I know he's told no one what happened that day and he seems to have no intention of doing so. I could never refuse teaching someone who wants to be taught and you know I think he is smart enough to do the one year programme at Queen's like we did.

My Queen's students are sitting their exams this week. I've never seen some of them quite so nervous. Do you remember our entrance exam? That first time we saw each other. Was it really TWO years ago? I can't imagine not knowing you. Not having you to talk to confide in. How did I manage? And to think I was in shock when papa told me that we were going to move to PEI yet this is HOME, I can't believe I didn't always live here. I'm afraid to say it but I no more feel a blue nose then you! I do so love our Island. Yes I'm working towards coming back to Nova Scotia for more education! At least I'll have you to remind me who I am (I am an Islander aren't I Gil?)

I can't believe how quickly the end of term is coming. I can barely believe it was a year ago we were preparing to leave Queens. Do you remember that afternoon we spent under those cherry trees? Well as much of it as we can remember. It feels like eons ago yet it was less than a year ago.

Well I must pursue in my labours and get this assignment done for my correspondence. NO doubt I'll be thankful for it once I start at Redmond, that dream is only one more year away!

I miss you Gil, I'm looking forward to coming out to Kingsport to spend some time with you and see our college.

I hope you aren't studying too hard for your finals Gil, I want you to relax a little too. You'll never perform at your best if you are stressed out.

I shall see you soon

Love

Anne.


	33. Kingsport

"Anne!" He called seeing her coming off the ferry. He couldn't wait just to hold her! This school year had flown by in one way but in another it teased him until he could see her again. This time there would be no one around looking and spying if he held her too long or too close, they could just be them!

She stepped off the ferry and was twirled around then brought into Gilbert arms. She laughed as she landed in the hug.

"Why Gilbert Blythe you've swept me off my feet!" She laughed again enjoying his embrace.

Gilbert smiled in her hair. "I hope so" He whispered, unsure of whether or not she could hear him over the crowd. "I've missed you." He said with more certainty of character pulling back with a charming smile.

"I've missed you too." She smiled. "Its such a long journey Gilbert how do you do it?" she asked him bringing herself out of the embrace.

"As little as humanly possible." He laughed. "Though at least THIS time I should have your good company on the way back, it should make it more bearable." He looked at her bag "Are there anymore bags?." He asked.

"No, its only three days this one fitted things in nicely." She said to him.

"Here, let me carry it." He said to her taking it from her. He put it in his other hand and let his hand slip into hers as they headed towards to road. "One of the really nice things about Kingsport is that you can walk EVERYWHERE and you're never too far away from anything, you don't mind the walk do you? I know you must be tired I can hail a taxi if you like?"

"No, no walking would be lovely, yes I am tired but I'm exhausted from the sitting, I need to burn off some actual energy."

"Come on then, I think we should go via the shore, its really pretty and I think you would like it."

* * *

They lay lazily on the shore together both looking towards the sky, the only part of them which was touching was their hands which were clasped together their fingers intertwined. Gilbert assured her that they weren't far from town now but she had found the shore so pretty she lay back in the sand and said she wasn't moving for a while. He laughed and lay beside her in a likewise manner.

"I must admit Gilbert I'm quite envious of you, what a beautiful shoreline you have here, well its almost like home." She said to him.

"It is isn't it?" he smiled not opening his eyes. "it lacks the red sands and rocks and soil but there's something about it." He admitted.

"Like this is a sister sands." Anne thought aloud.

Gilbert smiled widely "Yes, that's it. Very poetic… I knew you would make sense of my thoughts, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said looking at him.

He jumped up and asked if she wanted to continue to town which she agreed to.

"How are your exams going?" she asked him.

"Oh pretty well I have my last one is tomorrow morning so we'll have Thursday afternoon all day Friday."

"Then head back on Saturday."

"I hope you are looking forward to the early start 7am we need to be down at the port, we'll need to get breakfast on the ferry"

"It shouldn't be too hard though?" She questioned.

"No not at all." He smiled. "Now this boarding house I recommended is literally across the road from my school residence. So we are nice and close, it's a really nice and quaint house one of the oldest on Kingsport." He told her.

"Oh plenty of charm!" she asked excitingly.

"I even went in to make sure there was enough." He laughed. "Now the landlady knows we shall be leaving early on Saturday she says she's up starting to make the breakfast that time anyway so she'll unlock the door early for us to leave."

"Did you think of everything?" Anne asked him.

"Would I be me if I didn't?" he said with a smile.

They chattered along the shore and walked up to town, Gilbert pointing out all the places he wanted to show her. They eventually arrived at the boarding house. "Here we are. Let me help you inside."

"Oh Gil, it's a beauuutiful building! Oh just look!" she exclaimed.

"Wait until you see inside, come on." He said bringing his hand out to her again. She smiled and gently took it as he walked up the steps he let go of her hand and opened the door for her. She went through the door and Gilbert followed behind.

"Ah Mr Blythe! I was wondering when you would get here. You must be Miss Shirley." A female lady said.

"Anne Shirley this is Miss Allen she runs the boarding house."

"Hello Miss Allen." Anne said sweetly. "I hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much staying only three nights?"

"No, no not at all. People are always welcome to stay. Have you seen much of Kingsport yet?"

"We came home via the shore." Gilbert told her.

"Ah the prettiest route, well Mr Blythe you sure do have an eye for the pretty." Miss Allen observed.

The compliment quite went over Anne's head, Gilbert smirked as it did, she was too captured in the moment to notice what was meant. "Like your building." Anne started, "Gilbert said it's one of the oldest in Kingsport?" Anne asked her and she nodded. "Oh I'm glad, there's something about old buildings like they have a stories to tell or secrets to hide."

"I'm glad you like it." Miss Allen said.

"I better get back over to my residence, Roy is expecting me back." He told Anne. "So how about I give you an hour then we can go out and get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Sounds good. Thank you Gil." Anne told him.

Anne was shown to her room which had an old fireplace in it with a bay window, she pulled out a book and sat at the bay window, she really didn't need an hour away from Gil to freshen up so sitting down and reading seemed perfect.

* * *

"How long were you gone?!" Roy exclaimed as Gilbert walked in the room.

"Not that long, don't sound so melodramatic." He said with a light scoff.

"You know I've studied the entire time you were gone." Roy told him.

"What is that some sort of record?" Gilbert joked. He looked up to see Roy looked insulted. "I'm kidding Roy it was a joke."

"You're in a good mood." Roy observed, "anything to do with the arrival of a pretty red head?"

"In all seriousness Roy…" Gilbert started as something caught his eye out of his window. He stopped and stared. Anne was sitting in the window reading. Right over the street. He could see her from his bed (Which was right next to the window)

"What are you staring at?" Roy said standing up to look.

"no… nothing." Gilbert said too late as Roy could see clearly.

"Oh that's her!" Roy exclaimed. "Why her pictures don't do her justice, no wonder you've been pining all year."

"I don't pine!" Gilbert objected. "Some of us have to work for scholarships our parents can't afford to keep sending us back with back pocket money." Gilbert said turning a shade of pink.

"Come now Gilbert, let me come along I want to meet her, you are taking her somewhere to eat aren't you?" Roy asked.

"You want to meet Anne?" Gilbert questioned her. Sure, Roy had teased Gilbert mercilessly over his 'girl back home' but if Roy met Anne… well he was everything Anne deserved. Rich, handsome, poetic, he could give Anne the world on a plate, and he knew Anne was at risk of falling for Roy because he was all those things.

"Of course I do! Where are you taking her?"

"I was going to take her to Emmanuels…"

"Come on Gil somewhere more impressive than that, we can go to that fine dining place on Saddlers Street…"

"But I think Anne would like…"

"Come now, I want to take Jessica there, come now I'll pay and Anne never need know."

"Who's Jessica?" Gilbert asked him.

"Did I not tell you? The love of my life." He said sighing. "Oh Gil, she's almost as pretty as your Anne."

Gilbert frowned in secret disdain. Not at Anne being pretty because she was that and more, but he couldn't imagine describing another girl as such, not like Roy just did anyway because he loved Anne, could he in good conscious call another girl more pretty then Anne? Personally he didn't believe such a creature existed but really? This girl was 'almost as pretty' didn't sound like he loved her and anyway he was pretty sure Roy had met the 'love of his life' in at least four different girls this year. "How long have you known her? I can't remember you mentioning her before."

"Three days."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Three days into meeting Anne had he been in love? Well whatever had bloomed into love had definitely started and he was fascinated with her and he knew Anne was interesting but would he have called her 'the love of his life?'…

"So its settled that's where we'll go, we can have the little ladies talk together." Roy said enthusiastically.

Gilbert winced a little at Anne being called a 'little lady' so condescendingly but felt as though he couldn't refuse Roy. "Alright." Gilbert reluctantly agreed.

"Good I'll go call on Jessica she's only down on St James'. Give her plenty of time to freshen up." Roy left the room. Well that was Gilbert's plans for the evening out the window. He only intended it on being the two of them, him and Anne, so they could have a real catch up, so he could synchronise himself with her once again, he always found himself out of odds until he could. He came to the window again and sat on his bed watching her. He watched as he saw her look round for a second like she knew she was being watched then her eye caught his. He smiled and bit his lip as she waved at him. A mixture of lip reading and charades started between the pair.

"Your room?" Anne lipped silently.

"Where the magic is." He lipped back laughing as she did.

"Where's Roy?" Anne asked him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Gone to get the love of his life." He mouthed then fake swooned. Anne laughed so much her hand went up to her mouth. "What you reading?"

She tried holding it up for him where on he shrugged.

"The Prince" She said putting her hands next to her head as if putting on a crown "The pauper."

Gilbert looked in amazement and picked up the same book from his bedside table the front cover glistening in its title. Anne smiled and nodded. She had no idea he even had the book it was just published that year! "What page?" He opened his book. One finger went up followed by five then two.

Anne smiled. One six zero, she smiled. "we read together?" she asked him.

He nodded. Oh yes, that would be wonderful, reading with Anne. He hadn't done that since… Since she fell asleep on him.

Roy came back in the room to find the pair (ten minutes later) still in such communication. He cleared his throat to catch Gilbert's attention.

"Caught her eye did you?" Roy asked. "Jessica is coming in 15 minutes." He told Gilbert. "We better get ready."

Gilbert took a sigh and looked at Anne. "I have to go."

"Me too." Anne signed sadly. "see you soon." They waved to each other once more.

* * *

Anne was waiting outside by the time Gilbert and Roy had finished getting ready. She had changed into a pretty skirt and shirt Gilbert recognised from their Queen's day.

Gilbert was the first to arrive at Anne.

"Do I look okay? Is this suitable for where we are going?" Anne asked him.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

Anne smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

Roy cleared his throat. Gilbert jumped to the sound before starting "Anne this is Roy Gardner, Roy Miss Anne Shirley." He introduced them.

He took her hand and held it "Beauty is a form of Genius-is higher, indeed, than Genius, as it needs no explanation." Roy charmed.

"Why, that's Oscar Wilde." Anne recognised.

"Oh, well yes it is." Roy said surprised. "You know your literature."

"Anne came first place at Queen's in literature." Gilbert smiled at her.

"Tied first place, don't downplay your grades." Anne said with a smile to Gilbert.

"Why, who knew there was a poet inside of Gilbert Blythe!" Roy mocked. "Always so analytical, practical and studious."

Gilbert looked away shyly. Anne saw Gilbert's discomfort and put her arm through his. "I never suspected anything else." She said with a smile to him. "I bet his grades reflect it too. Once they come out."

"Well if you like that sort of thing." Roy said then turned. "Ah Jessica!" he said seeing her come up the street running to meet her.

"So that's Roy." Anne whispered to Gilbert.

"Yes that's Roy." He whispered back looking away for a moment before they looked at each other. Gilbert could see a familiar mocking look in Anne's eyes.

"Beauty is a form of genius huh?" She giggled lightly "Oh Gilbert why do you never speak to me like that?" She said in mocking tones. Gilbert joined in the laughing holding her hand closer to him by the time Roy came back the two were busy laughing together.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"Noth-nothing Roy honestly." Gilbert said. He looked to the girl beside him. "You must be Jessica?" Gilbert questioned.

"Yes, hello." She blushed. "You must be Roy's roommate. Gilbert? He said you were handsome too, you two must catch all the girls attention."

"This is Anne Shirley." He introduced them. The two girls smiled at each other. "I guess its only important we catch the right girls attention."

"She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies." Roy quoted.

"Why Roy that's sooo romantic." Jessica blushed at him, they started walking back up the street.

Gilbert and Anne followed behind. Anne whispered to Gilbert "…and Byron." Anne smiled.

Gilbert looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Roy had walked Jessica home giving Anne and Gilbert some much needed alone time.

"I didn't think that sort of restaurant was your style." Anne commented.

"It isn't I was going to take you somewhere else, but Roy sort of insisted."

Anne smiled. "well we have another night."

"Tomorrow definitely and Roy is not hijacking it!" Gilbert laughed. "What do you think of Roy?" He asked her.

"Well I certainly see how the pair of you attract all the girls, Where you are something he isn't and visa-versa." Anne wondered out loud.

"He's very poetic, don't you like it? I thought you might." He asked her.

"Well he is, and it's of course very nice to appreciate poetry, but I suspect it would start to bore me after a while. I like someone who can form his own sentences and sentiments." She said to him. "Anyway was it him I came all the way from Prince Edward Island for?" Anne asked him.

Gilbert blushed slightly. "No." He said happy with her responses.

"You have your last exam in the morning?" Anne asked him.

"Em yes, But I was hoping I could take you up to the library there are plenty of books I know you could feast your eyes on. I'll only be three hours so we could spend the rest of the day together if you like, I can show you round Kingsport.

"Ah the real way to a girls heart." She smiled. "Books!"

Gilbert laughed gently. "Not all girls, just the best ones." He said looking at her. He looked up seeing they were outside her boarding house. "We're here already." He observed

"Yes." Anne agreed.

"I don't want to go in yet." He told her.

"No, me neither." She agreed. They looked to each other and hugged closely. They stayed in each other's arms until they heard footsteps coming closer; it was Roy coming down the street.

"I better get in." Gilbert whispered to her. He looked down to her gazing in her eyes. "Good night Anne." He whispered.

"Night Gil." She whispered to him before they embraced again briefly before they physically pulled themselves away from each other parting across the street.


	34. Its time

Here it is for you all! Hope you like it...

* * *

Gilbert did as expected and took her to the library the next day. After his exam he took her round Kingsport showing her the town, showing her round the old town the scenery and parks along with the buildings and of course the graveyard where Anne admired the eulogies. They settled in the park, Gilbert feeling much better as their thoughts and experiences started to synchronise again he finally felt better about college and his exams, he had Anne by his side, nothing else COULD make it better.

They headed to Emmanuels in the early evening. Anne eyes lit up at the charm of the place as they approached and entered. She smiled as they were shown to their seats.

"This is a bit more like it." Anne laughed. "This is much more Gilbert-y." She commented.

"SO much more yes." Gilbert smiled.

"Well what made you go to last nights venue?" Anne asked him.

"Roy likes to impress the ladies, so he takes them somewhere impressive, expensive and a bit of a show off." Gilbert said.

"Nothing to reflect his own personality I'm sure." Anne said without any nastiness in her voice as if it was a fact. "But you prefer charm and personality. Something with a bit more substance." She said. "I hope."

Gilbert smiled. "Saw through it then huh?" he asked. "Yes, I like it here and it is… a lot more me."

"I meant what I said about the food though, tell me there's no tiny portions the food was really rich but I was still hungry!"

Gilbert smiled. "Emmanuel doesn't know the meaning of the word 'small'!" Gilbert laughed.

"How is the beef and spinach cannelloni?" Anne asked Gilbert looking at the menu.

"Oh good choice!" Gilbert smiled. "That's one of my favourites." He said with a smile.

"One of?!" Anne exclaimed.

"its not too expensive here I've came at least once a week." Gilbert laughed at her response.

"So what is your absolute favourite?" She asked him.

"Pizza." He said with a smile. "You need to have it to believe it." He said almost dreamily. "In fact you've talked me into it." He chuckled happily.

They laughed and talked animated to each other through eating and three hours later they left the building holding hands tenderly, taking a walk around the town again, this time the streets less busy with less hustle the pair headed towards the shore. They sat together his arm around her gently bringing her closer to him.

"I really miss you Anne, you know that don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, if its anything like the way I miss you… How do we spend so much time apart?" she said.

Gilbert smiled. "Two and a little bit years ago we didn't know each other." He observed.

Anne physically shivered. "No, that's not true, we've always known each other." She said with a streak of stubbornness he found so endearing in her. She took a sigh. "Gil?" She started.

"ermm?" he asked.

She stopped herself. The words were thrilling and terrifying at the same time to admit. What if after everything it was just a friendship Gil was after. What if by saying three little words she would ruin the best friendship the closest thing she'd ever had. "Do you have your book with you?" She said deciding to not say anything.

Gilbert had been sure the three lettered version of his name had been so charged, was she going to say something before he did? His heart raced for a moment before she asked the question, he blushed at the thought he had. "Yeah sure." He said pulling it out of his jacket. "shall we?"

* * *

Likewise on the Friday they spent the whole day together investigating the town, Anne felt as though it was a home away from home. With Gilbert by her side nothing else felt as natural. They spent as little time apart as they could, parting only when they needed to get ready for the ball.

"Where have you been all day?" Roy asked Gil as he came in to get dressed.

"Out with Anne, showing her round Kingsport." Gilbert told him.

"I didn't think there was anything that interesting." Roy commented.

"How can you say that? This is your home town!" Gilbert asked feeling as though he betrayed it in some way.

"Would you spend as much time showing Anne round your little Island town?" Roy asked. "Surely its not AS interesting there."

"Of course it is!" Gilbert said feeling a bit insulted now. "Avonlea is full of charm. There's plenty to invest your time and energy into! Insult your own home town all you like you won't insult mine!" He defended.

"Alright, alright sorry." Roy said genuinely. "Something though Gil, how are you so attached to the place? I've lived here all my life I'm not half as proud of Kingsport as you are of your…"

"Avonlea." Gilbert ended for him. "I love my town, it has it quirks and nooks and cranny's. I bet there are a dozen places no one has really loved yet. But there's something real about it too. You have the old ladies who have their opinions on everything and never stir and if you dare cross them… you have your kind shop keeper and crazy blacksmith. You have old bachelors young parents and new born babies. Its real it's a community." He sighed. "Then there's Barry's Pond and Hester's Garden and the fields an woods and the town." Gilbert took a sigh. He actually missed home.

"Yet it was when you moved to Charlottetown you met your lady, come now town has some advantages then?" Roy said with a smile.

"Town does have its virtues." Gilbert agreed with a smile. "Finding Anne was one of them. But remember Anne was from Bolingbrook, which is smaller then Avonlea. She wasn't raised in a town..."

* * *

Finally he was waiting for Anne outside, when Gilbert saw Anne come down the steps he thought his heart would stop. Anne in a beautiful cream dress which was laced with well lace! Part of her hair up in a bun twist the rest in sweet curls flowing fashionably down her back.

"Anne." He managed. "You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you Gil." She blushed. "Are you sure I haven't gone overboard?" She asked him.

"No, no not at all." He smiled. "Here." He said holding out another corsage for her.

"Gil, you didn't have to." She told him.

"Of course I did!" He exclaimed. "Yours will look a bit non impressive once you see some of the flowers some of the fellas give to their girls around here." He said putting it on her.

"But none could mean as much." Anne told him with a smile. "Thank you Gil, you make me feel like a princess." She blushed.

He looked up held her hand and kissed it. "Then I make you feel how you should." He smiled once finishing tying the flowers to her slipping his hand in hers. "Come on lets go." He whispered.

They booked themselves in for not two but three dances, Gilbert looked in pride as Anne's dance card was quickly becoming quite full and obviously she was always going to attract attention, but he felt as though he was with the most beautiful girl in the room.

Anne found a chair exhausted she sat for the only free dance she had. Gilbert was otherwise engaged dancing with a girl she had met earlier. She overheard a conversation between two other girls.

"Who's that girl Gilbert brought with him?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, maybe he has a sister?"

"they don't look alike?"

"Not all brothers and sisters look alike."

but I think its obvious he's madly in love I mean look at him." The other answered.

Anne looked towards Gilbert and the girl he had in his arms, she didn't feel it before but now, she was feeling positively jealous towards the girl.

"Oh Fran's been trying to get his attention all year, they say he had a girl back home but obviously he's ended that, good for her I mean it is Gilbert."

Anne could feel the tears in her eyes she couldn't catch her breath she needed to get out of there. The song was ending Anne got up and started to move towards the exit.

"Anne." Roy said stopping her. "I believe this next dance is ours."

"Please Roy I don't mean to be rude but I need some fresh air." Anne asked of him not looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No." She said shortly. "Can you let Gil, when you get the chance I've gone back to the residence. Tell him I don't feel well." With that Anne made a hasty exit.

Roy could go after Anne but he had the idea that wasn't the best idea. He needed to tell Gil and he had the feeling he needed to tell him fast. The dance ended and Roy took Gilbert off to one side.

"You need to go after Anne." Roy told him.

"Go after? Where?"

"She said she's gone back to her residence, claiming she wasn't well, Gil she was crying I have the idea she wasn't telling me the truth."

"Thank you Roy." Gilbert's face filled with concern. He quickly made his ways through the crowds running as he went.

About half way back he caught up with her. "Anne! Anne wait!" he called feeling helpless.

"No, I told Roy I don't feel well." She said almost stomping on.

"he didn't believe you and looking at you I'd have to agree, Anne you've been crying."

"leave me alone Gil." She quivered.

"No. I won't, Anne you promised to talk to me if I'd done something to upset you, remember back at queens after Josie tried to separate us? You promised."

Anne took a sigh and angrily said to him "I've had enough of this game Gil!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "So you tell me now, who is that girl you've been pining after all year? Finally got your attention at last has she? Just tell me you just want to be my chum! That's all you had to do!"

Gilbert looked at her in amazement. He couldn't find the words to speak for a moment. Girl? Pining? Attention? Chum? What on earth was going on?

"You can't even do that!" Anne said crying again she turned to walk away.

The fear which had rooted him to the spot now begged for him to say something as tears stung at his own eyes. "Have you lost your mind?" he called after her.

She turned and glared at him, her grey eyes green in anger.

"What Girl?" He demanded.

"The one you were dancing with." She half cried half shouted.

"Fran?" Gilbert asked. "Fran is in my philosophy class." He said confused. "I'm not in love with her."

"Then why do her friends disagree? She'd been pining after you all year and now you're on the crust of asking her…"

Gilbert was so confused he shook his head "Her friends are idiots if they see anything but friendship between us." He said almost shouting. "Are you so blind Anne? Can you not see the truth?" He asked her.

"What truth?" she said still crying.

"I have been pining. All year." He admitted. "The whole time… actually."

Anne was shaking "There's someone else?!" She questioned.

He let out a hollow laugh. "Oh Anne." He found the courage to close the gap between them, holding her round her waist then raising his hand to her cheek caressing her. "Anne." He whispered gently. "Hear me out." He asked of her. "I maybe should have told you all the times I had a chance to. Maybe I've been wrong in trying to hide it. Maybe at Christmas…" he started.

Her eyes again started to cry, he knew he was in love with someone else at Christmas?

"Maybe in the summer all those days I came down.." he trailed. Anne looked up confused. Gilbert couldn't have known Fran in the summer, he hadn't started at Redmond then. "or instead of walking away that last day before I went home maybe… or under those cherry trees, or the night of the dance, or at easter or even when Josie tried to separate us. Or maybe the first Christmas I knew you or even that fishing trip we took with your family when we were alone. I don't know when I could have told you how I felt, because I feel as though I've always felt it." He took a breath. "you have to know, you have to!"

Anne's heart was pounding in her chest, she thought she knew but dare not admit it. "Know what?" she questioned.

"I know you're too good for me, I know it's not possible to be with you, but I want it, I want it more than anything else and I know I can never have you…" He trailed tears now coming from his own eyes. "I have been pining, I have been love sick since the day I met you in that exam hall." He reached for her cheek with his lips kissing it gently.." He nuzzled his way across her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Before kissing her other cheek stroking both her cheeks as he went. "I know I've lost you forever, it's okay. But it's not Fran I've been in love with. I've only ever been in love with you." He stepped back and started to walk away.

He barely heard it but he was sure he heard her call his name. He turned and looked at her. "I love you too." She whispered.

"You do?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think I fell for you that day too, I was sure of it after you flirted so much in your intoxicated letter, but I was afraid, I was scared it was just a drunk Gil who didn't really mean it saying it. So I waited for you to say it without the influence of alcohol, slowly I just started to think maybe you didn't really love me after all."

His heart pounding against his chest like never before he strode back to her and held her in his arms. " no, no Anne. I've dreamed of telling you out loud for so long... you remember last summer when you fell asleep on my shoulder when I was reading to you, I took you up to your bedroom lay you on your bed and told you that I loved you."

Anne half gasped and half giggled " you mean I wasn't dreaming?" she asked him.

He looked at her intensively " you heard?!" he exclaimed.

"I thought it was a wonderful dream... you asked me to go steady with you." She looked at him.

He turned a shade of pink even holding her right here like this, it was certainly implied.

" when I say go steady, I mean exclusively, I would be yours and you would be mine. I mean courting really...No sharing with any other beaux you have stringing along..." Gilbert said with a cheeky smile.

" or any you have?" Anne said still jealous.

" there never had been anyone but you Anne." He said quietly.

"There's never been anyone but you too." She told him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled biting her bottom lip as she went. She nodded her head as she did he broke into a smile. Stroking her face more as he went. He took a sigh of relief. "have I made it up to you?" He asked her his forehead on hers. "you are my girlfriend now."

She smiled against his hand which was caressing her cheek, kissing the palm quickly " you just need to do one more thing." Anne told him.

"Oh?" he questioned

She reached her mouth to his ear gently whispering "kiss me Gil."

He felt a thrill go through him. He smiled as he brought her closer and licked his lips briefly before he placed his lips on hers. He was delighted when both Anne's arms come upon his shoulders one hand going to the bottom of his hair playing with it gently the other round his neck allowing him to hold her with both arms round the waist drawing her closer to him.

He pulled back keeping her in the embrace but feeling breathless. "I love you Anne." He told her again.

"I love you too Gil." She whispered. He kissed her again briefly.

" do you want to go back to the dance? We shouldn't have missed too much of it. Plus this way we'll get fed. We don't have to dance with other people if you don't like. We can just be exclusively each other's the rest of the evening." He offered.

" yes alright." She agreed " you don't need to cancel your remaining dances if you want to." She told him.

"awww." He said with a fake pet lip. " here was me wanting you for the rest of the evening."

" well..," Anne said smiling " when you say it like that how can I refuse?"

* * *

After the dance they took a walk through the park stopping at the gazebo in the middle of the park. He waltzed her round it twirling her round in his arms, he held her close to him and kissed her again. "I love you Anne." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"We can't be out too late tonight sweetheart." He tried the pet lip on his name smiling in the afterthought. "We need to be up early."

"I know, but can we be out a few minutes longer beloved?" She asked hugging into his shoulder.

"Call me names like that you'll have me out all night." He said with a chuckle. Gilbert gasped. "oh no!" he said outloud.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked looking at him.

"I'm going to have to ask for your papa's permission to court you." He said with a look of dread on his face. She started to giggle in his arms. "Anne it's not funny, he already hates me for being as close as we are. This is only going to make it worse."

* * *

This is just the beginning...


	35. The reaction

The trip back was quite relaxed. Anne and Gilbert kept close together, sometimes when no one was around bestowing quick and sweet kisses to each other. Gilbert's arm remained around Anne the entire journey. He couldn't believe his luck! He was holding Anne he was WITH. Anne! As they approached Charlottetown both Anne and Gilbert watched over the side of the boat, Gilbert happy to finally see his homeland again! But became more and more nervous as they approached land.

"It's getting late Gil, you're just tired." Anne tried to sooth him.

No doubt he was tired. He'd only gone to bed at eleven last night had barely slept from the high of love pumping through his veins and now… now he had to face her father!

Thankfully to Gilbert's relief it wasn't Principle Shirley who came to greet them.

"Mamma!" Anne called running to her.

"Anne! Gilbert!" Bertha called to them both. She hugged into her daughter with one arm and left the other outstretched for Gilbert, which he gladly received.

Ohhh I can't believe it's only been days! How am I going to cope when you go there for the whole year!" Bertha told her daughter. "And you Gilbert Blythe! Its been a long time since Christmas! Everyone is looking forward to seeing you." She said with genuine affection.

"Thank you Mrs Shirley." Gilbert said with a blush.

Bertha looked at the pair both of them in the eyes, she smiled as she recognised "You finally did it, didn't you?" She asked them both. Gilbert looked at her blushing not sure, how could she know? They hadn't done anything in her presence! "Anne? Can I officially call Gilbert YOURS?" she asked her daughter.

Gilbert looked in horror as Anne trusted her mother as she still had hold of them both! Mrs Shirley would surely strangle him if Anne confirmed THAT! Her head nodded gently "we're courting" Anne whispered. Gilbert was shocked as her mother held them both tightly. "Ohh I knew it! I knew it! Oh Gilbert thank heavens I thought you'd never build up the courage to ask!" She exclaimed.

"You aren't mad?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Oh no of course not! Oh you have to tell me everything on the ride home the pair of you!"

* * *

"Gil! Gil!" Jane shouted as they went into the house. The girl running towards him.

"Janey!" He said with a smile picking her up in his arms. "Why you're bigger then I remember have you grown again?"

"I'm going to be five in one week."

"One month Janey." Her mother told her again.

"Yeah that's what I meant one month."

"Gil!" Willis said strolling into the kitchen.

"Willis." Gilbert said with a smile. "Why you've broaden out! How are you doing it?"

"A boy becoming a man I guess." He said with a chuckle.

"Not to mention all the attention off the girls encourages him." Bertha said with a smile.

Willis rolled his eyes "Ma I'm only 15. I'm not interested in that stuff yet." he said blushing

"Sometimes it takes the right girls doesn't it?" Gilbert said with a smile.

"Exactly, and none of those girls are it." He said with a knowing smile.

"Is your father back yet?" Bertha asked him.

"Yes he's in the study." Willis told her.

"Hi Gil, Hi Anne." Mary said coming in giving her sister a hug. "Do you want to hear my new piece of music?" Mary asked them.

Gilbert smiled. "Music to my ears!"

Anne laughed and rolled her eyes.

They went into the parlour where without thinking Anne and Gilbert sat next to each other, no one minded who was in the room and it went quite unnoticed by the younger Shirley's. They sat and listened to the music. A round of applause went through the parlour as Walter came in the room

"Anne," Her father warned her. "You shouldn't be sitting next to Gilbert."

"Walter…" Bertha trailed looking at him.

"Yes I should." Anne said blushing looking at her father.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Walter asked accusingly looking to Anne then Gilbert.

Both Anne and Gilbert sat in silence. "They're courting Walter." Bertha said quietly to her husband.

Walter looked like he was about to yell, something Anne had never seen either of her parents do, instead he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

There was silence in the room for a few moment. "I better…" Bertha started readying herself to stand.

"No can I Mrs Shirley?" Gilbert questioned.

Bertha looked surprised for a moment but then relaxed "Yes Gilbert that makes sense." She told him.

"I'll be right back." Gilbert said with a nervous stroke to the back of Anne's hand.

* * *

"Principal Shirley?" Gilbert questioned going out on the veranda where he stood, he shut the door behind him. He gave no answer but momentarily looked at Gilbert before looking away over to the horizon. "You have a beautiful family." Gilbert started not sure how to.

"Yes I do." He said.

"You know I never felt at ease when I visited other places, but here I do." Gilbert half reflected. "I always had such a nervous energy… I'd be surprised if you didn't pick up on it that first day at school at our 'getting to know you' meeting."

Walter was forced in his memory to go back to that first day. Gilbert had been nervous, he seemed worried about meeting the Principal.

"I was worried I was in trouble, how could I be? It was my first day and I'd never been in any serious trouble at Avonlea. I was so relieved when you said it was a getting to know you meeting." He swallowed and paused. "You told me that day Anne wouldn't make it easy for me, that she was very competitive. You were right. She challenged me at everything."

Walter smiled. "She would. She's a lot like Bertha and she was… a challenge every step of the way, she still does challenge me."

"There's something else about Anne though isn't there? She's not like anyone else I've ever met." Gilbert took a deep breath. "I understand why you want to protect her, I mean I guess I won't know fully until I'm a father myself one day. But, I understand, I know how special she is. She must be even more special to you." Gilbert took another breath. This was hard! He'd made it through several grades of exams easier then this! "My intentions with Anne, you should know them, you're her papa you have every right to them." His heart was racing he could hear the beat in his ears. "Anne is beautiful and intelligent and ambitious and she fascinates me because she is such a rarity. I didn't ask Anne to court me exclusively because I didn't want her seeing other people, although I don't…" He trailed then suddenly became more confident. "It could never be casual with Anne. Once we started courting I knew it would be serious because what I feel for her, what I've always felt has been so spell binding and strong. I'm not one of these boys with a different girl on his arm every week, there has only ever been Anne... there only ever will be Anne." Gilbert was stuck in his speech he didn't know what to say to reassure her father.

Walter looked up at Gilbert. This was the second time Gilbert had said something to make him feel guilty for his actions.

"Do you love her?" Walter asked him.

"Yes." Gilbert replied. Walter was surprise when he offered no defence. Gilbert took a breath "I want to court her with the view of one day asking her to marry me." He said terrified of looking at Walter.

"I see." Walter paused. "You love her that much?"

"I love her more than I can express." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice

Walter looked at Gilbert. He was nervous, that sort of nervous he was the first day at school. If you had told him that day in that moment when Gilbert left the office, in theory he could fall in love with Anne what would he have said? 'he'd be a fool not to, Anne is just like Bertha. Who could help themselves from falling in love with her?' Would he have approved of Gilbert? Hard working, intelligent, fitted well in with his family, they all loved him, even Bertha. 'yes' he admitted to himself, he would have approved of Gilbert. It wasn't really him that was the problem.

"You know before I came here I thought in all seriousness I would become an old bachelor. I'd live my life out without ever feeling that kind of 'love'. It wasn't that the Avonlea girls weren't nice or pretty, well most of them anyway because they were, but I'd never felt that something else with any of them. Yes I wanted to get to know them and be friends of course but I got the stage of friendship and that was all there ever was. Then I sat that entrance exam to Queens. Did Anne ever tell you we saw each other that day?" Gilbert asked Walter, Walter shook his head. "I saw her across the exam hall and her eyes were the biggest expression I had ever seen, ever. No one in Avonlea had eyes like that, I knew she was nervous but they were full, you could read them!"

Walter smiled. "She gets that from Bertha, have you ever noticed?"

Gilbert smiled. "Once or twice." He admitted. "It's the same shade of grey isn't it? Does Mrs Shirley's eyes ever turn green?"

Walter smiled. "When her emotions run high."

Gilbert smiled back "That's when Anne's does too. I saw them in the exam hall from across the room you could see them change. I could tell, I could just see she was interesting and I felt like I had to get to know her. I didn't catch her name I spent all summer wondering if she was going to get in."

Walter chuckled. "It must have been a shock to the system when you found out she was the Principals daughter."

Gilbert laughed. "Yes, I tried so many times you know to stop myself from falling, because I felt it every time I tumbled I felt the pull. I was thrilled it was Anne I was falling for, but devastated because I know I'm not good enough for her. I feel as though I should worship her wherever she goes."

Walter looked at Gilbert. He had felt that way about Bertha. He STILL felt that way about Bertha. "Then we've both been ensnared by Willis women, they have that effect on the right type of man." Walter said quietly.

"Principal Shirley, I want you to know as well, as much as I love her, the moment she said 'no' to anything, I would respect that boundary. Even if it did mean I die an old bachelor, I would at least know what it meant to love someone."

Walter sighed. "I've been unjustly harsh haven't I?" He admitted. "Gilbert I'm sorry, I do like you its just its Anne…" he trailed. "I remember holding her in my arms as a baby as if it was yesterday, I look at her and I see my baby." He said wiping his face with his hands running it through his hair. "I just didn't prepare myself for this, for the day I wouldn't be her number one man anymore." Walter chuckled under his breath "You're not going to steal anymore of my daughters are you?"

Gilbert smiled "Your daughters are all enchanting but I've only fallen in love with one of them. I promise when we are ready to take the next step I'll ask."

Walter thought for a moment "If you hurt her…" he trailed holding out his hand for a handshake

"You'll kill me?" Gilbert finished, taking his hand. Walter looked confused at him, "I've been working off the same bases with Willis for the past year and a half. I guess it must be a Shirley man thing."

Their hand shake ended "Year and a half? He knew when you were at Queens?" Walter asked him. Gilbert shrugged. "What was I doing? Walking round with a blind fold on?" Walter chuckled. The door crept open behind then, a rather timid Anne stood in the doorway.

Gilbert moved back leaving a clear route for Anne to go to her father's arms. "Papa?" Anne questioned. Walter looked to her. She stood her hair up much like Bertha often did hers with the red burn running through it her big grey eyes speaking. Walter smiled at her, he saw something else. For the first time he saw it. She was a young lady. Seventeen. Bertha's age when they were engaged. "Anne." He said with open arms. Anne ran to her father's side hugging into him.

"I love you papa." She whispered to him.

"I love you, my angel." He said to her holding her back, he took her hand "you have someone else to love now too." He moved her closer to Gilbert placing her hand in front of him. Gilbert gently took her hand from him. "Love well baby girl." He whispered as he left the two on the veranda.

* * *

Walter entered the house to his wife in open arms. He gently went into them holding her close.

"She's grown up." Walter whispered.

"Yes she has." Bertha confirmed.

"I just looked at her just then and saw you." He told her.

"Except for all that red hair." Bertha smiled. "There's something about redheads. I'm glad we have so many."

* * *

"Alright Walter, Jane, it's time for bed." Bertha called to her younger children picking up baby Bertha. Walter walked over to his mother reluctantly. When Bertha looked round to find Jane she need not look any further then the knee of Gilbert.

"Jane, come on sweetheart." Bertha called.

Jane turned and hugged into Gilbert. "I want Gil to take me to bed."

"Jane." Bertha said with warning eye.

"Its alright." He said holding the girl in his arms standing up with her. "I don't mind, if its okay, I can put her to bed."

Bertha smiled then nodded. On his way past Walter (senior) he whispered to Gilbert "I thought you said you weren't going to steal anymore of my daughters?" He said with a grin Gilbert recognised as the same grin Willis had on his face when he was joking. Gilbert pulled a half nervous smile and blushed a little before looking away and going through the door up the stairs to the girls bedroom. He gently read a story to Jane, when he thought Jane was asleep he got up to leave.

"Don't go yet Gil." A tiny voice said.

He turned and looked at her. "I thought you were asleep already." Going back and taking his seat back by the bed.

"Gil, are you my brother?" Jane asked him.

"Oh." He said shocked by the question.

"I want you to be my brother." She told him.

"Don't you have enough of them?" He asked her.

"you can never have too many brothers and sisters." She said sleepily.

He smiled. "No I don't suppose you can."

"Mama said some people adopt children so they can love them, can I adopt you as my brother?" she asked him.

Gilbert chuckled. "I've always wanted a little sister. But does that make me Anne's brother too?" he asked her.

She sat up in bed. "No it can't." she told him. "You can't marry your sister." She said.

Gilbert looked at amazement at Jane. "Who says I'm going to marry Anne?"

"Because you love her silly, that's what you do when you're all grown up and you love someone you marry them… I guess you and Anne aren't grown up enough yet." She looked at him. "You ARE going to marry Anne aren't you?"

His heart fluttered. "Maybe, one day, I'd like to." He said honestly "when we're grown up enough." He finished grinning.

"THEN you'll be my REAL brother… but until then…"

Gilbert smiled "we can adopt each other." He said grinning further.

Jane jumped out of bed hugging into Gilbert. "I love you big brother." She told him.

Gilbert had a full on smile. "I love you too little sis." He told her. "Now come on, into bed, before your mother has my head." She scrambled back into bed letting Gilbert tuck her in. "Night little sis." He said to her.

"Night big brother." A weary tiny voice said behind him as he left the room.

Outside the bedroom stood Anne smiling. "I knew you'd make a fine big brother one day." She smiled her head resting on the wall beside her. He took her in his arms. "She's adorable." He laughed gently. "Were you much like her when you were little?"

"Ma says she's exactly as I was." Anne confirmed.

"I can imagine." He said with a smile.

"Just as well you aren't fourteen years younger." Anne smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Come on Ma and Pa don't know I'm up here."


	36. Lovers whispers and letters

Happy New year everyone!

Well as you can imagine the last couple of weeks have been hectic so I apologise in advance I've only written 2 of my stories this week...

* * *

"I don't want to leave in the morning." Gilbert whispered as they lay between the cherry trees. They had gone back there to eat a picnic, Gilbert loved spending time with Anne's family but they hadn't spent any time alone together since the trip back on the ferry which they had hardly been alone. So the afternoon had been granted to them for a picnic and a walk. The food now left alone on the side of the blanket Anne and Gil lay side by side just as they had done just over a year previous watching the light and fluffy clouds roll on by. Only their hands were presently tangled in the others hand, their new level of intimacy hadn't been explored again since Saturday night. Perhaps now they had some time alone again they could start to open up.

"I don't want you to go either." She admitted "isn't that terribly selfish of me?" Anne asked him. "Your parents must be missing you terribly I get to spend Wednesday night to Tuesday mid day with you and all I can think is..." She said hugging into his side his arm going round her "how much I'll miss you, how much I don't want you to go."

He shrugged a little "hardly surprising considering the circumstances." He took a sigh, "we've only just started exploring this new side to our relationship and we get pulled apart." He said kissing gently into her hair. He smiled then murmured with an amused tinge to his voice "at least I'll have the perfect excuse to come and see you now. No one can expect two sweethearts to be away from each other for so long!"

She giggled into him enjoying the comfort his arm around her brought. "No I suppose not."

He took a sigh "you know, I'll have to tell my parents we are courting. I'm pretty sure that will make my mother demand you visit."

"Oh?" she asked Gilbert. "your mother?" she continued.

Gilbert looked at her eyes which had turned large and green "are you frightened?" he asked her.

"No." She lied and he could tell she was lying.

He laughed a little. "Anne. Come on, its my mother."

"She could hate me." Anne said with dread in her voice.

He laughed again. "There's nothing _to_ hate." He slid closer to her holding her to his chest. "She's going to love you." Kissing into her hair again. " _I_ love you." He reassured her releasing her gently her head became equal with his own he gently kissed her on her lips again. "And if _I_ love you, my mother will be so over joyed I've _finally_ found a girl she will automatically love you."

"Finally?" Anne asked him.

He chuckled "I'm nineteen, she looked for any signs that I'd fallen for a girl until I went to Queens, she was worried when Josie started hanging around so much…" Anne looked at him confused "let's just say Josie is a typical Pye… you should have seen the look of relief on my mother's face when I said I wasn't interested in her…. And then having never even mentioned a girl as a beau and mother has been trying to match me with half of Avonlea. I was even more grateful when I got to go to Redmond."

"Oh." Anne said blushing. "You never mentioned me?"

"Well yes." He admitted. "When papa said I wouldn't shut up about you that time you met him, well he wasn't kidding." He paused blushing a little "but, there's only so many times they can hear 'she's just a friend' and not take me seriously… and I was always very careful about mentioning you after that in case they caught on that I felt more for you then friendship." His heart raced "I loved you so much, I was so scared nothing would come of it."

"Well it has." She assured him. "I think we were always building up to this." She enjoyed it as his mouth gently pressed onto hers.

"I love that I get to do _that_ to you." He said hugging into her again.

"Me too." Anne blushed.

"We should think about heading back. We don't want your parents thinking the worse."

* * *

"Oh Gilbert! Oh I'm so glad you're home!" Mrs Blythe threw her arms around her son as soon as he was in the door frame. Gilbert smiled and lifted his mother much as he had always done since he out grew her five foot one frame at age 14.

"Missed you too mom." He said quietly, it had been a long time since Christmas.

"Look at you all dressed in a suit, still so smart." She said proudly.

"Don't think I'm too proud to help round here." He said not only to his mother but his father also. "I can quite comfortably slip back into my farming gear and don't forget it."

"Come and tell us all about school!" She said guiding him out onto the veranda grabbing some apple cider from the shelf her husband grabbed three glasses on his way out. It was a warm afternoon no reason to stay cooked up in the kitchen... they were having salad for dinner afterall.

"Actually, I think there's something a little more personal you'd like to both hear first." He told them.

"Oh?" his mother said.

"You have us intrigued Gilbert." His father said pouring out the three ciders.

Gilbert took a breath. "I'm courting." He said his face beaming.

"Courting?" his mother questioned.

"Don't worry you know her." He said confidently then he paused "well sort of, well she..." He trailed and took another breath. "Anne. I'm courting Anne."

His mother smiled jumping up and hugging him "I was starting to worry you would end up an old bachelor! Oh you never paid attention to the girls like you should of!"

"Mom!" he said going pink "Just because I don't go around kissing every girl who fluttered her eyelashes at me, it doesn't mean I wasn't… I just hadn't met the right one."

"Well you've been saying 'we're just friends' for so long…I thought maybe… but heavens! A girl at last! she must be interesting this Anne, does this mean I finally get to meet the girl whose stolen my sons heart?" Mrs Blythe asked him.

Gilbert chuckled "I knew you would want to."

"Oh well you have to bring her Gilbert, write to her and tell her I want to meet her right away." She said smiling.

* * *

My Sweet Anne,

You have no idea what a joy it is to be starting a letter to you like that! I've battled with myself so many times how to disguise the many ways of writing my true affection into my letters, so much so sometimes I would shake when I was writing them, only to realise when I am done, upon reading it I sound no more sentimental then a good friend would! But now, a mere _four_ hours after leaving you at your gate with a sweet kiss and promises of your love and affection in word and deed, I write this letter as I always _mean_ to write, every time I put pen to paper, I can finally start to write in my love to you.

Fortunately for me I need practice at it so these little correspondences we shall have through the summer should give me ample opportunity to start to practice before the beginning of the school year, because let's face it, no one wants a _bad_ love letter! Which makes me wish I had a sister, don't you girls have courting books for this kind of thing? 'How to write the perfect love letter and woo your partner' I'm pretty sure I heard Ruby read to the other girls from it.

On to the actual subject for my letter, (this is actually very closely related to our new found level of intimacy) ,I was right about my mother, she wants to meet the girl who has stolen away her sons heart! (her words not mine, although truth be told it's not too far from the truth, you didn't _steal_ my heart I simply gave it to you to do as you please with, luckily you've taken good care of it)

So I was wondering if I might come and visit you next week for a couple of days then you could come back with me and meet my mother? Avonlea? Sprites Lake? Me? Any of this more tempting then the terror of meeting my mother? Please say yes? I'm planning on getting the train from Bright River down to Charlottetown on Tuesday Morning which should arrive in Charlottetown at 10am and getting the return train on Friday Morning leaving at 8am. If you get a return ticket for the following week, my mother will be happy to have you as long as you would like to stay. Let me know if any of this is inconvenient I can change my plans.

So I get to end this letter as I've always wished to end it.

Love Gil.

* * *

Dearest Gil,

You know dear Gil, that isn't the first time you've signed a letter 'love Gil', I think I may grow accustom to it, hearing your voice inside my head proclaiming your love for me even in the adieu's of our correspondence makes my heart beat in the strangest of ways.

You know something Gil, it never needs to be a perfect, your letters I mean, if they come from your heart, if they come from you they shall be perfect for me. I don't need wooing like those books for I am not a 'woo by the book' kind of girl. Book romance is all fine and well, but _you_ are real! Although it would be fun to read such a letter I wonder what a wooing Gilbert would sound like?!

I can with all enthusiasm say yes, please, come and visit me next week! Oh I look forward to Tuesday now where I can run into your arms and stay there as long as I like!

I can't say I don't want to come to Avonlea, I'm quite envious of Willis having been there before me. It looked quite beautiful and I do so love the idea of being with you longer… I don't know if anything will supress the feeling of utter trepidation which has entered my soul! This woman is your mother, she raised you and has this perfect idea of how the girl you choose to court should be and I have to try and not disappoint her! If she doesn't like me our relationship is doomed! But I have purchased my tickets so not to disappoint you if its okay, I have booked until Tuesday to stay with you? If not tell me when you get here and we shall go and exchange the tickets.

I miss you my love and though it is only four days until I see you again know that every second… I shall miss you in them.

Love

Anne.


	37. Train rides and revelations

Hello everyone!

Thank you for the fab feedbacks on all my stories this week! It is very much appreciated. Some of you already know I have just turned 14 weeks pregnant and have had a hard (by comparison to my first pregnancy) first trimester. So your support in this has really pushed me along, I know I haven't updated every story every week (and I don't expect that to change) but now I'm out of my first trimester I feel its a bit safer to share the fact. Thank you all so much really I do appreciate it. My daughter who is five is taking being a big sister very very seriously and since we told her at week nine she's been very understanding of mammy's mixed up tummy and short fuse! Bless her! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Gil!" He heard as he stepped off the train, he knew that sweet voice anywhere he looked in the crowds to find her the thing he looked for was that distinctive red hair, he knew the shade perfectly! He found her leaping behind a man taller then even be was who was proving impossible to manoeuvre around. He smiled at her as the man finally moved she ran into her sweetheart's arms.

"Hello beautiful!" He said to her.

She blushed in his arms "Gil." She whispered. "A week, it's far too long!" she exclaimed

"Yes, sweetheart it has been." He whispered back side stepping so they could walk through the train station side by side in a side hug. "Let's get my luggage." He said quietly to her. "Are we walking?" He asked her.

"Yes, it not far I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, I was hoping for it in fact I need to stretch my legs." He said happily.

They walked through the train station one hand in each other Gil's other hand carrying his luggage. Once they were away from crowds and bustle of the train station they relaxed back into their normal dialogue.

"Have I missed much the past week?" Gilbert asked.

"No not really." She admitted. "Apart from me?" She flirted.

He laughed "Of course you." He said with a smile, "How could I not miss you I'm a lucky man." He said with a wink. "I did mean to ask you about something Anne?" He started nervously.

"Oh?"

"Well it was something you said in your letter." He started. Anne smiled having an idea of where he was going with it but was interested in his reaction. "You said, when I closed my letter, that I'd written it before." He said still nervous. "Thing is I can't remember ever being as open as that before we…" He blushed slightly and Anne giggled. "Anne come on, don't!" He blushed more. "When did I?" He asked.

She grinned and pulled him over to a park bench. "I thought you might ask that…" She said pulling a small envelope out of her pocket. Gilbert looked in amazement as he recognised his own hand writing on the front. "So…" she handed him the envelope.

He looked eye wide at the envelope not daring to look even at the front "Anne…" He whispered. "I asked you to get rid of this." He whispered.

"I couldn't." She told him. "Read it, you'll understand why."

He looked at her then back at it. He opened the envelope and read the letter over, his jaw dropped a few times and he started to shake a little "It is how I felt." He said quietly folding the letter again. He looked up blushing at Anne "apparently what I needed was a bit of Dutch Courage, or maybe a lot. Charlie said something about me having said I was going to write to you explaining how I felt and he was surprised when we weren't together come the New Year. It worried me what I had said to you and I wondered how I hadn't ruined our friendship." He said with a chuckle. "I can't believe you kept this." He told her putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Of course I did." She said quietly. "I suspected a couple of times what my feelings were but I didn't know until I read that letter and it was so close, you came to the brink of telling me you loved me, and it made me hope… imagine that maybe…" She blushed. "It made my heart race and I tried so hard to ignore…" she slipped her hand in his.

"I told you the number of times I wished I had said it." He said with a heavy sigh. "I know it's not so important now we are together but at the time it was so difficult! Not knowing, if I said it I could ruin our friendship and you are my best friend, I never want that bond to go. I didn't want that bond to go but there was…" he trailed.

"So much more." She finished. She smiled and hugged into his arm. "I know you're my best friend too." She giggled "well a bit more too" she joked.

"Glad to hear it." He said relaxing back. "I love you Anne."

"I love you too." She said back. She looked at him. "Can I have my letter back please?" she asked him.

"No, I'm getting rid of it." He said blushing.

"No don't please, Gil please it's your first love letter to me." She said to him. "Please let me keep it."

He looked at her "it was terrible!" he said with a chuckle "and written while I was drunk." He blushed.

"It was written by you, that's all that mattered and it was incredibly sweet and shy." She smiled. "Despite the amount you had drank." She said. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked him.

He took a sigh "of course I did." He whispered.

"Well then." She said taking the envelope and putting it back in her pocket. "I'm keeping it." She whispered.

He chuckled a little. "alright then, I suppose you've kept it this long." He blushed. "love Gil." He said with a smile.

"I loved the very thought!" Anne smiled.

He kissed into her hair. "We have each other now Anne." He smiled back "I don't know about you but I'm not ever letting go."

* * *

"How long does the train take to get to the train station?" Anne asked him a few days later as they found their seats on the train back to Avonlea.

"Couple of hours. Papa is picking up our trunks but I said we would rather walk from the train station its not far to walk really and I can take you for a walk through Avonlea" He said happily offering her the window seat. He looked to her and could tell how nervous she was he tried to take her mind off the impeding meeting by engaging her in conversation. "I think you'll like this side of the train Anne you'll be able to see a lot more of the scenery." He said as she sat he put their hand luggage overhead and sat beside her "but for now…" he said gently taking her hand in his "let's just enjoying being alone together." Anne blushed slightly at their hands being intertwined in public view but didn't object, she simply wasn't used to it. Gilbert saw the pinkness in her cheek and reassured her. "I like trains, there's an air of anonymity about it don't you think?" he asked her engaging her mind.

"Oh how so? We're very much in public." She asked.

"Oh yes, yes no doubt about that but take a look around." He said quietly, he noticed an old couple enter "Like that old couple over there, do you wonder Anne, how long it took them to find each other? Did they marry young or have they just found each other? Will they hold hands when they sit like young lovers or will they sit apart? Do they have children? Do they have one or eight? And how old are their children? Do they have grandchildren? Are they going home or visiting? Where will they get off the train?"

Anne smiled at his thoughts. "How interesting Gil, well in a whole train ride you could imagine whole life times!" she looked into his eyes "you've got quite the imagination." She said with a smile.

He smiled back "I found the right girl to cultivate it." He told her before kissing her briefly on the back of her hand. "One might say you're my muse." He said then followed with a chuckle. "I sound like Roy."

Anne laughed, "No. Those were your words, not his." She said blushing at him.

"It's about as poetic as I get." He told her. "Don't expect much more where that came from."

"That's alright I love you." She whispered.

His smile full "I love you too." He whispered. "There's something else about old people." He said looking back to the couple who were now sat their hands cupped in the others.

"What's that then?" she asked.

"Thirty or forty years from now." He said with a far off look in his eyes Anne had never seen before. It was a look of wonderment of hopes and dreams ones which Anne thought might be real and tangible in his mind "wouldn't it be lovely if that were us? We'd gone through life hand in hand, with nothing having come between us." She watched him as he spoke and fell in love with him a little bit more, for she saw the real him in those few seconds. He looked at her and blushed "Sorry." He murmured "I'm being far too forward."

"No you aren't." she whispered back. "I'd like that too." She whispered.

He looked in her eyes and smiled at her. "so you see to others on this train we are the mysterious lovers. How did we meet? How did we fall in love? Have we been courting long? Am I on the brink of proposing? Why are we on a train alone together?" he smiled and lowered his voice "without a chaperone?" which was met by Anne's sweet giggle he smiled widely himself. "can you see Anne? All the stories? All the lives which have come together for this one train ride, and it is something we all have in common. Imagine the lives which are being lived right here." He said looking at her again smiling as he saw her eyes start to play. He smiled sweetly then relaxed back simply holding her hand as the train moved away "and that is without imagining the worlds and lives we are about to witness as we glide through the countryside."


	38. Welcome to Avonlea

A couple of hours later he helped her off the train, Anne having felt so much better sharing her imaginations on the fellow travellers picking up little things about their lives by bits of conversations and observations they had made. Some were funny which they knew couldn't be true some were sweet and intimate.

Gilbert greeted his father and helped him with the luggage onto the buggy.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home?" He asked them.

"Ah pa, how can we? It's too pretty to be sitting in a buggy watching it go by, let me walk her through it." Gilbert asked.

"Alright, alright." John said with a chuckle. "Then do me a favour and go to the post office, see if there's anything waiting for us. I can get back to the farm."

"No problem, I was going to take her through town anyway."

"See you soon Anne." John said as he left them.

Gilbert grinned continuously as they walked through the woodland and the countryside watching Anne as she was discovering his home territory. They came to the end of the village, "Avonlea Village" he said happily.

"Oh Gilbert! This reminds me of Bolingbrook! Oh how lovely it is!" she exclaimed. Gilbert smiled he knew Anne would love Avonlea. She let go of his hand and looked in a shop window smiling.

Suddenly there was a burst of energy and Ruby Jane Josie and Diana approached Gilbert and Anne.

"Anne! Oh Anne!" Ruby said running towards them and hurling herself at Anne. "why Gil why did you not tell us you were bringing Anne to Avonlea we would have thrown together a dance!" Ruby exclaimed at him.

"Ruby how lovely to see you!" Anne exclaimed embracing her friend back.

"Oh it's been too long... Gil said your mamma got better after having the last baby?" Ruby asked her.

Anne smiled sweetly "it really has been too long Bertha is just over a year old." She looked to Jane and gave her a warm hug "Jane it's lovely to see you."

"its lovely to see you too Anne, I'm glad your mamma is better, how are you finding teaching?" Jane asked Anne.

"Oh its simply darling most the time!" Anne laughed.

"I can't believe you gave up that scholarship Anne, it was strange even for you." Josie sneered.

"it's lovely to see you too Josie." Anne took a sigh "There's more important things in life then a scholarship." Anne replied to her.

"Well I suppose you won't make yourself a BA now, you'll have to live as a lowly female like the rest of us."

Anne's cheeks flushed. "Actually I'm saving my money from teaching to save up to go to college, I won't be starting this September but hopefully next."

Josie looked to Gilbert then to Anne her cheeks red. "Well a girl can't have it all, I don't suppose you've found yourself a man, still milking Gil for every bit of 'friendship' I suppose."

Nothing was said instead Gilbert slid his hand into Anne's silently as Josie saw it a look of acknowledgement came to her face she turned and walked away.

Jane smiled "Well its about time you two acknowledged your feelings for each other, is this recent?" she asked.

"Just over two weeks." Anne said blushing slightly.

"Are you here to meet his parents?" Ruby asked. Anne nodded slowly looking nervous again. Ruby laughed "Oh Anne don't be nervous 'The Blythe's' are simply lambs, where do you think Gil got such a sweet disposition from?"

Gilbert smiled "I told you." He said quietly. Finally he turned his attention to the last female of the group. "Diana Barry" He said with a smile. "This is Anne Shirley." They smiled at each other sweetly "I'd imagine the two of you would get along really well." Gilbert said by way of introduction "have you been hiding in a hole lately Di, I haven't seen much of you?" He asked her.

"No I suppose not." He said with a chuckle. "Though I have heard on the Avonlea grapevine a certain _(W)right_ fellow has been admiring you."

Diana blushed. "Where did you hear that?!" She asked him quietly she looked accusingly at Ruby and Jane.

"It wasn't us Diana." Ruby told her "We've only just seen Gilbert again since Christmas! And then we barely saw him then either!" Ruby looked to Anne "How long are you staying?"

"Until Tuesday." Anne said to her.

"Well promise me you won't keep Anne to yourself the whole time!" Ruby asked of Gilbert. "And you simply must come again and we'll put together a dance it will be fun."

"I can't promise anything of the sort." He said with a chuckle. "actually let me go to the post office, You'll be okay with the girls won't you?" Gilbert asked Anne. She nodded. He let go of her hand and went over to the post office.

"I better go to Josie." Jane said with a smile as she excused herself.

"You shouldn't worry Anne, about Josie she's just bitter because of Gilbert." Ruby said with a smile.

"Ruby." They heard as Jane waved her over.

"Oh excuse me." Ruby said as she left.

Anne and Diana smiled shyly at each other. Anne was the first one to speak. "Are you the same Diana Gil called 'crowhead'?" She asked her.

Diana laughed sweetly. "Yes, that's me. Although he did the oddest thing that first Christmas he came back from Queens, it was years ago and forgotten about and he apologised for it, said he must have hurt my feelings." She said with a sweet smile to Anne. "I think you had a lot to do with it." Diana said.

Anne laughed lightly and blushed. "I can't imagine how." She said honestly. "I really can't imagine Gilbert being like that he's always been so sweet and thoughtful."

"Just boys growing up I suppose." Diana said. "I think he's always been the way he is really, he just wanted to please everyone he thought as a boy attention and pleasing were the same thing and he somehow learnt it wasn't. I think Miss Stacy maybe… I don't know really she did so much for all of us."

Anne smiled. "Gilbert said to me once he thought you should have come to Queen's."

Diana blushed "Oh he's being too kind. I never could keep up with his liking."

"But you could Josie or Ruby?" Anne asked her. "You don't have to be Gilbert to get along at Queens."

Diana blushed. "It's no wonder Gilbert likes you so much, you're very sweet, but mamma…" She trailed quietly.

Anne looked wide eyed at her new found acquaintance, recognising again how her parents had always encouraged her education "Still there's another education I've barely touched upon, the fine arts of housekeeping, home, cooking cleaning, child rearing, your mamma would be irresponsible if she didn't train you in it before you married." Anne said trying to see the other side of the argument for the sake of Diana. "And Gilbert said you were quite talented at the piano? One of my sisters is so very talented at music I wish I could, I mean I can a little but it's not a talent."

Diana smiled. "Gilbert said that?" she said with a hint of pride in her voice. "I never thought he cared for music much, and you shouldn't underestimate your domestic abilities you have seven younger siblings?"

"well _that_ is because of my mother, she is flawless, it's no natural talent in myself, everything domestic I learnt from her." Anne smiled. "You know I think Gilbert is right about you, a real kindred spirit." They looked towards the post office and saw Gilbert come out, they started walking towards him. "So who is the young man Gilbert implied back there?"

Diana blushed. "Fred." She said with a smile. "He's not as good looking as Gilbert but he has a good heart." She said.

"Everyone notices Gilbert's looks first don't they?" Anne asked.

"You can hardly miss it." Diana laughed.

"No I suppose not, but he could be just as handsome, if he wasn't him, I don't think I would like him."  
"Well I suppose you don't need to worry about such things, you already have his attention." Diana said with a smile. They came to Gilbert "I hope we get to spend more time together Anne."

"yes, me too. Thank you Diana."

"Gilbert." She said as she walked pass.

"Diana." He said watching her walk away.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, "I'm glad the Avonlea girls are more like Jane and Ruby rather than Josie." Anne smiled.

Gilbert chuckled as they started to walk towards the other end of town. "As long as their last name isn't Pye, folk are generally friendly round here."

"There's more of them?" Anne asked wide eyed.

He laughed "She has a sister and two brothers, even the boys have a bad streak though tend to less catty as the girls."

Anne shook her head "I never saw her having brothers and sisters."

"What are you saying about the only child?" he said acting offended.

Anne laughed and linked arms with him. "Nothing, no nothing, and anyway I think you forget you have a little sister now."

"Oh no you aren't getting out of it that easily! Are all of us 'only children' meant to be catty or mean, thoughtless and selfish."

"No Gil, truly, I didn't mean any of that, I could never accuse you of being any of those things." She told him seriously.

"Its alright sweetheart, I know you don't think of me like that, though I was accuse of all of those things and a few more just for being an only child. Remember Miss Robinson, other people have implied…" he said blushing.

"But they couldn't have known you." Anne said surprised

"No not very well. Their opinions have been changed, slowly over time." He said with a sigh. "I have some post from the college." He said changing the subject as they enter the woods near his home.

"Gilbert!" she exclaimed. "Why did you not say! Oh did you open it?" she asked.

He grinned and thumbed his way through the post. "I dread to think." He said nervously.

"Oh open it Gil!" She said excitingly.

He looked at her nervously tucked the other envelopes under his arm and opened it. He looked at the results and went pale.

"Gil?" she asked worried.

"I got it! I got the scholarship." He said quietly and obviously amazed. "I thought I would try for it on the off chance I didn't think I was in with a chance."

Anne smiled at him "Of course you were in for a chance, I knew you would get it." She said with a smile.

He smiled back "I guess I'm used to competing with you for scholarships."

"You're scores must have been high to get the scholarship then?" Anne asked him

He looked to the other paper in the pack. "91" he said with a smile, he looked up at Anne and hugged into her.

"I knew it! Congratulations sweetheart." She smiled.

He took a sigh and smiled more. "Thank you" he said putting his arm around her. "Come lets get you home."


	39. Meeting Mother

Finally homebound Gilbert smiled at the familiar sight of his home. Summer like winter always put such a spell on his home. The pathways clear of mud the sunlight breaking through the trees. The house itself was surrounded by trees but the fields surrounding it were all the Blythe's. Stretching all the way up to green gables gate right the way round to the end of the apple orchards his grandfather had been responsible for planting. Gilbert glad of such a fortunate relation who thought to plant his favourite fruit! They had to walk past the apple orchard to reach home he casually reached for an unripe apple rubber it against his trousers before starting to eat it.

"will that not still be tart?" Anne asked him, she knew very little about harvesting apples but she knew it normally happened In September or October a good four months away.

"yes." He said screwing his face a little at the sourness of the apple as he got used to the flavour.

Anne giggled at him trying to act like it didn't matter, he clearly wanted the fruit more then it mattered on whether or not it was ripe for eating.

As they approached the house Gilbert looked to his companion. "Anne are you alright?" he asked her sitting her on a tree stump. "you look pale, are you sick?" he asked kneeling in front of her holding her hands

"I'm pale?" she asked seriously bringing her hands out of his pinching her cheeks infusely. "no no I mustnt be! Not to meet your mother!" she exclaimed.

"Anne stop." He said quietly as she continued to pinch her cheeks "Stop." He tried again with a little more certainty.

"I can't look sick and pale to meet your mother! She'll think me thin and sickly and not suitable for you to be courting..." She said seriously pinching more at her cheeks he took her hands and put them in his. "... no you mustn't stop me Gilbert, she'll tell you I'm not suitable... She has to think seriously now we're a couple... what if we were to marry? Our children could be thin and sickly and you can't go corrupting the Blythe seed with sickly child..."

Gilbert who was slightly amused by Anne's run away imagination chuckled a little in her speech but at this point silenced her by bringing his mouth to hers kissing her gently. He pulled back to see this had the desired effect he wanted, a beautiful healthy blush came to her face. Her eyes sparkled at the contact. "There." He said gently "no one will accuse you of being sickly looking now." He said with a grin. "Stop worrying. Be your adorable self. It's enough for any Blythe to fall in love with." He said to her gently. She looked into his hazel eyes and immediately started to feel better. He stood her up and held her in his arms for a moment comforting her fears with gentle words before gently leading her to the house his hand in hers.

* * *

He opened the door and lead her in the house.

"Gilbert is that you?" his mother called without waiting for an answer "where have you been? Your papa has been home for almost an hour." She asked as she came into the kitchen.

"sorry ma," he apologised letting go of Anne's hand momentarily and giving his mother a kiss and a hug. " I took Anne the long way round I wanted to show her the town and some of the girls were there, we could hardly ignore them." He told her gently. "It would have been impolite especially since Anne knew most of them." He said standing next to his mother and turning with a grin to Anne. "Ma, this is Anne Shirley, Anne this is my mama." He introduced.

He recognised a flash of fear come across Anne's face before she did a small curtsy. Gilbert refrained a laugh as his mother nudged him. "Well at least you found one with some good old fashioned manners. Not like that Pye girl, you know she came here and called on Gilbert!" She said shaking her head. "'he said he would walk me to school' was her excuse, when he came down he looked as shocked as I was!" Mrs Blythe paused. "I suppose you know Josie from Queens.

"Yes I do." Anne acknowledged.

"She went round Avonlea proud as a peacock she was going to Queens, acting like she had got Gilbert's score…" Mrs Blythe trailed looking at Anne. "Pardon me Anne, Yours and Gilbert's score. Tying him at everything." She said chuckling shaking her head.

"Beating me at most." He said with a teasing grin.

"Oh no, not exactly beating you at them." She took a sigh "I never would have made my way through my geometry if Gilbert hadn't have taken the time to go through it with me, it's a shame in a way he won't be teaching."

Gilbert who was standing behind his mother at this point looked to Anne suddenly and started shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked.

Anne suddenly realised Gilbert mustn't have shared his desires to be a doctor yet with his parents. "Oh I mean, won't be teaching _yet_." She emphasised. "I suppose the B.A will help him get a senior position in teaching fairly quickly. If that is what he chooses to do."

"Yes, I suppose it will." Mrs Blythe agreed and sighed. "I wish we had a nice big family like yours Anne, maybe then one of our sons could have taken over the farm. I'm not saying I wish Gilbert would stay, I knew from a little boy he was going to be more than we were, and that's okay but it's a shame Blythe's have been farming this land for generations, even if we'd had a girl maybe her husband might have liked… never mind… I suppose it's inevitable eventually. Mr Pye came up here the other week offering to buy some of the land, I don't think your father is ready to let go of it just yet, especially to a Pye!" she chuckled, "He was boasting about Josie passing in Queen's being able to teach now, I can't see her being a teacher, I don't think she has the disposition."

"Papa hasn't had a failed student yet." Anne said sweetly. "I don't think he would have let her fail."

Mrs Blythe smiled, "No, I can tell that the way Jane and Ruby talked about school when I saw them last week in town. Ruby bless her plans on teaching in White Sands and Jane up in Newbridge, Josie apparently has her own school, can you imagine? "

"Ah ma you know I never liked her, it's not just her manners and disposition which are lacking." He smiled at Anne. "Not like the Shirley's." He said with a wink to Anne.

" No your brother was much the same, polite young man, though you don't look a bit like him..." She trailed as she remembered Gilbert had practically begged her not to mention Anne's red hair, apparently it was a sore subject? Personally she didn't understand why she thought red hair was just as pretty, if not prettier, as any other colour and the colour had seemed to catch Gilbert's attention. His mouth had always done a sweet upturn whenever he described her hair. "Well, come in come in you'll do little good standing in the doorway." She summoned Anne in. "Tell you what Gilbert, Anne looks a little tense why don't you show Anne to the guest bedroom" She looked to Gilbert "Or rather his personal library" She said with a chuckle. "Gilbert said you enjoyed reading more than he does?" she asked Anne.

"Oh yes I do, I mean I don't know if I enjoy it more, but probably just as much as Gil does, that's not to say I know how much he likes to read…" she trailed blushing feeling flustered.

Mrs Blythe smiled at Anne, she seemed very nervous, maybe she just needed a bit of time to relax "I think your papa took your bags upstairs already, they should be in there."

"Sure thing ma." He said and he turned and offered Anne his arm. She smiled faintly and took his arm gently.

They were part way up the stairs before Gilbert spoke "See that wasn't so bad." He said gently. "I can't believe you curtsied!" He said with a small laugh.

"I'm meant to! When you meet someone new especially a superior..." She trailed.

"Superior?" he laughed "Anne is my ma not the Queen!" He chuckled. "She likes you, I can tell." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him as they reached a door.

He grinned and nodded. He pointed to the doors "Ma and Pa's room." He said pointing at the one furthest away. "My room." He said pointing at the one across the hall from them "And..." He said opening the door "our guest room." He motioned his arm across his body ushering her inside.

Anne smiled and entered the room, she could immediately see what his mother meant. There was a bookshelf full of books she smiled and went to look at the books in the room. Gilbert rested against the doorframe looking in with a gentle grin on his face as he watched her.

"Oh Jules Verne! Oh Gilbert! Wow you have a lot of him! I thought you said you hadn't read much science fiction before I got my that book."

"I hadn't." He said with a grin. "I caught up on it after you gave me your book. Spent most my pocket money on books." He smiled. "Then of course the part time work I've taken up at the college, thank heavens I found tutoring still managing to put some money away."

"Its amazing you have any of it left." She told him. "What are you doing standing at the door come in the room." She said confused.

"I can't." He said with a grin, "its ungentlemanly of me to be in a bedroom with a young lady." He said with a flirty wink.

Anne blushed realising. "Oh I forgot about that." She admitted.

"That forgettable am I?" He said mockingly. "I'm going have to keep an eye on you." He laughed.

"No I mean…" she laughed going back to him "You've been in my bedroom twice!" she said quietly.

"Yes but once it was with your mother, we could hardly get up to anything then." He said with a smile, "Then the second time you were asleep and I carried you up." He blushed. "I was only in there a minute, maybe two. I was a complete gentleman."

She smiled. "I know you were." She agreed taking his hand, "even in telling me you loved me for the first time."

He smiled. "Well I do love you." He said quietly. "Very much."

She smiled at him and sat on the bed behind her with a book in her hand. "I'm confused by something Gil."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Its just you haven't told your parents yet about what you want." She looked to him and he looked uncomfortable "You told mine, what's stopping you?" She asked him.

"I don't know really." He admitted quietly. "Just haven't really got round to it." He said his feet shuffling uncomfortably. "Do you think…?" he started then stopped shaking his head. "No, never mind."

"Tell me." She said softly. "Don't be afraid of sharing your thoughts with me."

"Do you think… if I tell them, they'll think its ridiculous? I mean there are fees and books and lodging to think about, what if I don't get a scholarship to help me through Anne then what? Do I just admit defeat and settle and disappoint everyone because I shared what I wanted and then can't achieve it."

She stood up and walked to him holding his hand gently. "If anyone is capable of achieving this, its you, you are smart Gilbert, really really smart, I don't care what test results tell me you are much smarter than I am." She smiled and her eyelashes involuntarily fluttered at him. "Some girls like that in a man." She blushed.

He grinned. "Oh really?" He flirted back. "I'm glad I meet your approval." He said kissing her lightly.

"If you chose to finish your education for whatever reason before you become a Doctor, that will be your choice and I have the feeling that your parents couldn't be any more proud of you if you tried to make them." She said soothingly to him. "But I don't think that will be a problem. You can be whatever you want to be." She repeated to him. "And I believe one day you will be Gilbert Blythe BA MD, you can have as many letter after your name as you like."

He smiled at her and hugged into her. "I take it , you would like to read that?" He only half asked about the book in her hand. "Come on then sweetheart lets go downstairs, don't want tongues waggling do we?"


	40. The lake of shining water & reverlation

"Gilbert, sweetheart your father said he was going to be back before now could you go and chop some fire wood for me please?" his mother asked as they came back down.

"Yeah ma." He said casually, he took off his tie unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves then he happily went outside.

Anne felt a sudden rush of nervousness again. Mrs Blythe looked at her. "Has Gilbert been telling you horror stories about his over strict parents Anne?" She asked half kidding.

"No!" Anne said shocked. "No of course not, he's always been so loyal and sweet and…"

Mrs Blythe started to giggle. "Oh Anne dear don't worry so!" she smiled widely in a way which reminded her so closely to Gilbert, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Though its nice to know I have a loyal son."

Anne let out a nervous sigh which she had been holding onto. "Oh he is so very loyal. He loves you and Mr Blythe you can tell every time he opens his mouth to talk of you."

Mrs Blythe smiled "My mamma always told me you can tell how a man will treat his future wife, how he will talk of his future wife by the way he talks about and treats his mother." Mrs Blythe smiled. "I guess that's what took me so long to find John." She smiled. "Something about Blythe boys isn't there?"

Anne smiled. "Oh I don't know if he loves me enough to marry me." Anne admitted quietly.

Mrs Blythe smiled to herself turning towards the pans. "He loves you enough to bring you home as his girlfriend. He's never so much as wanted to call on a girl before and he seems quite besotted for the first time in his life." She took a sigh "and I won't pretend I don't know how you feel about him." Anne looked shocked at Mrs Blythe as she looked back at Anne. Anne had done her best to refine her feelings in front of others, yes with Gilbert she could be a freer because they loved each other, how? What had betrayed her? Mrs Blythe looked at Anne's face and chuckled "he's right about one thing, you can read your emotions like a book they are right there in your eyes." She paused before continuing "I knew as soon as he told us about you arranging that scholarship to be put in his name. I know you weren't taking it to help at home, but you didn't have to arrange all that, you must have put a lot of time and effort and thinking of him…" she trailed.

"Gil deserves it." Anne admitted. "He deserves anything he wants."

"Yes he does." Mrs Blythe smiled. "I wish he would tell us what it is he really wants. He's never been able to, even when he was a little boy. He really wanted this train set, you know what he asked for? This wooden jigsaw set. But I caught him staring at it through the shop window and figured it out and got him it, the look on his face, was just a picture. Then when he started to fall in love with you, well it was obvious he was but insisted 'we're just friends' time and time and time again." She chuckled. "Then when he came here and told us you were together. I couldn't be happier. He finally found someone who he loved who seemed to love him back."

"I do love him." Anne whispered to reassure her.

Mrs Blythe smiled again the same way Gilbert did. "Good." She said. "don't be scared around us Anne, if he loves you we do."

"How can you put some much trust in his feelings?" Anne asked her. "I could be a horrible horrible person for all you know."

Mrs Blythe laughed. "No dear, there's plenty of THAT sort round here! He's never given us any reason to doubt his judgement before, and you my dear seem just his type."

Anne blushed as Gilbert came back through the door with the firewood. Putting some of it in the stove then putting the rest in the storage container.

"What's my two favourite girls talking about?" he asked them with a sly grin and wink to Anne.

"Only our favourite man." His mother said grinning at him.

"really who's that then?" Gilbert said cheekily digging for the compliment.

Her mother shook her head "Gilbert Blythe!" she shook her head. "Where _is_ your father?!"

"I saw him up in the fields, he looked like he was planning out where to sow some seeds. I think he was almost done."

"He should know better, we have company he ought to be here too." She said shaking her head. "Why don't Anne and you go and lay the table for dinner?" Mrs Blythe said to Gilbert.

The next day Gilbert only had one place he wanted to take Anne. His mother knew they were going for a picnic so had packed a basket for them. As soon as he knew the lake would be in view any moment he turned to Anne with one of his scarfs.

"What is that for?" Anne asked him.

"To put round your eyes I want to surprise you." He said to her with a cheeky grin.

She looked at him dubiously. "Okay?" she half questioned. He smiled and tied the scarf round her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her.

"No, you know its scary when you don't know a place to be blindfolded in it." She told him.

"I know." He said. "Trust me." As he took her arm in his. "I won't let you fall, I'll guide you."

He gently lead her down to (what was in his opinion) the best view of the lake. He took off the blindfold and couldn't take his eyes off her. "Sprites lake" he said with a grin on his face.

He saw the smile come to Anne's eyes then reached her mouth as she smiled. "Oh Gil! Its beautiful! Beautiful! What did you say the actual name of it was?" she asked him.

"Barry's Pond." He said with a monotone voice.

"there's no imagination in a name like that!" she exclaimed.

"what would you call it my queen?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment then smiled "the lake of shining water." She said with a giggle "But I think we shall call it 'sprites lake' for short." She said looking at him. He looked at her with a look in his eyes which she had never seen before. "What? What did I do?" she asked him

It was pure and honest admiration she had seen. He had gazed on her lovingly often, in fact every moment since they had become a couple, but this was admiration. "I admire you, you know." He said. "Not because I love you although I do, but I admire you separately to loving you. You have such an imagination, you can see things as no one else does. You turned that on inside of me again and I wish I could be more like you."

She smiled. "I wish I could be more like you, your focus your drive its amazing!" she said and she looked around again. "Gil I don't think I've seen anything as beautiful as this before."

He smiled looking at her "Ohhh I can think of one thing more beautiful." She looked up at him and blushed at his meaning. "Come on, I know the perfect spot for a picnic."

"How was your picnic?" His mother asked them as they came through the door 5 hours later. Oh any other mother would be worried about what they were up to, but for some reason mrs Blythe couldn't bring herself to think ill of her son. He would NEVER behave in such a manner as to make her wonder what him and a girl were doing roaming through the countryside, she trusted Gilbert.

"We went down by Spri… I mean Barry's pond, we had our picnic by the old oak tree then we went up to Hester's garden…"

"You went all the way up there!?" His mother exclaimed. "You must be exhausted!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no, we both love to walk Mrs Blythe. Beauuitful countryside you have up here, it makes me so envious I wished we could live up here."

Mrs Blythe smiled. "Oh that's right you're from off the island aren't you Anne?" she remembered something vaguely said about it.

"Oh yes, I suppose I am." She replied. "Oh but please don't hold that against me, it's so wonderful here in Prince Edward Island I can hardly believe there was a time I didn't live here."

"Of course you're an Islander." Gilbert said to her gazing at her steadily.

Mrs Blythe smiled "If you love this land then you are." She said agreeing. "Finally dinner is ready, are you both ready?" She asked them as they went through to the dining area.

The dinner conversation flowed with ease, Mrs Blythe had really taken a shine to Anne, no wonder his son was so in love with her! She was quite adorable. She was funny, witty had her own opinions, she was really someone she would want her son to fall in love with.

"Oh I'm looking forward to going to Redmond, I really think this year will be very exciting in getting everything prepared for it." Anne said quickly.

"It's a real shame Gil will be leaving two years before you Anne, unless you plan on marrying while she still finishes her education?" His mother probed.

"Mama!" Gilbert exclaimed lightly.

"You can be blind to it all you like Gilbert but I'm not, you want to marry this girl." She said with a knowing smile.

"I'm not denying that." He said with a blush into his food, "but it's hardly appropriate for us to be…" he trailed in his attempt to keep it civilised. He couldn't even let appropriate topics stand in the way of… "Anyway, we may not need to worry about that." He said quietly.

"Oh?" His father asked. "Why not?"

"Well you see, I might want to go further in my education." He said looking firmly at his plate not giving his mother or father eye contact.

"Further education? What for?" His mother asked.

"Medical school." He said so quietly even Anne who was sitting right next to him and knew what he had said barely heard it.

"Sorry sweetheart what did you say?" His mother questioned.

"Medical…" he said clearer looking up finally, "…medical school." He said a bit tamer. His eyes flashed to Anne in desperation. She dropped her fork and held his hand above the table.

"You would like to be a doctor?" his mother asked astonished.

He looked silently at them, even with Anne's hand in his this was still so very difficult. "Yes."

Mrs Blythe looked to Anne. "You've known about this for quite some time haven't you?" She asked her.

"Yes Mrs Blythe. I've known since we started Queens." Anne admitted.

Mrs Blythe wriggled a smile. "You're sure about this?" she asked him, again he only nodded. She smiled at them both "At least he had someone to share this with all this time." She said.

"Well looks like we're in it for the long haul dear." John said to his wife.

"Yes we are." She said with a smile. "You're more than welcome Anne to join us in it." She said looking to Anne.

"Thank you Mrs Blythe." She said sweetly.

"You…" he trailed looking at his parents for the first time. "…you don't mind?" he asked them.

John laughed outright and Mrs Blythe smiled. "Of course not, if its what you want." She said to him.

"but…" Gilbert said confused. "What about the farm?" he asked them, "papa won't be able to keep going forever… how will you…"

"Is that whats been worrying you son?" his father asked.

"We can manage that, at least if we sell parts off we'll at least have something good to put it towards." His mother said to him.

"What?" Gilbert said shocked. "no, you mustn't, I must pay for my education, I can't ask that of you." He said blushing.

"We're your parents Gil, you're not asking it'll be us offering, there's a difference." His father told him.

Gilbert sat stunned for a few moments. "I don't plan on it being too much you know, I'll work hard, I'm thinking there will be a scholarship or two I could try for." He told them.

"You really have thought this out haven't you?" His mother looked to him. "You really want this?" she said.

"Yes mama, it is. It will be one of my dreams fulfilled, if I manage it."

She stood up and walked over to her son she kissed into his curls "then we'll be there every step of the way." She looked at Anne, "won't we?" she asked her.

"Yes Mrs Blythe, absolutely." She said with a smile to Gilbert.

"I'll got your favourite Gilbert, Apple pie." His mother said. "Want some?" she asked him.

"yes please." He replied. His mother and father cleared away the plates and went into kitchen to give the two some privacy.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked him.

"My heart is racing at a thousand beats a minute!" he said quietly. "I can't believe I just did that." He said squeezing her hand. "You knew it, you know they would be supportive."

Anne giggled "Of course they would be, they love you."

"I feel like a weight has been lifted!" he looked to Anne. "Thank you for being here, I could never have done it without you by my side."

Anne smiled "I think as always you underestimate your abilities." She said smiling at him. "I love you Gilbert Blythe." She said quietly.

"I love you too Anne Shirley."


	41. First date

The Shirley children were in bed upstairs all but Anne and Gilbert who were sitting in the parlour Anne was planning out her lessons ready for the beginning of the new term, using Gilbert as a sounding board for her ideas on how to better improve the lessons.

It was a few weeks later in August. Gilbert and Anne blissfully happy in their "courting" each other. They couldn't believe how quickly the summer was going past, They hadn't spent more than five days apart, neither one finding it bearable to be apart for longer.

When Mrs Shirley came into the parlour Gilbert looked up and smiled briefly before staring "Mrs Shirley I was wondering if I could take Anne on a date?" he asked her a little nervously.

Bertha smiled, "what did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"well its Old Home Week next week and well we're going because of the agricultural livestock shows, papa always likes to go to show off the stock, maybe make a cent or two." He said with a grin. "well you see there is other things too, not just a farmers show. Well there's a farmers market too which my mama always does and there's horse shows and an amusement park. Well I was wondering if Anne would like to come with me, I mean us, I mean my parents will be there too hence the us, but of course they won't be there all day so we could take one of the others as a chaperone if you like and we could take the little ones if you like?" he said nervously.

"That sounds fun and familiar actually." She smiled, "where is it?" she asked him.

"Oh right here in Charlottetown, "Actually on Kensington Road funnily enough, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it or seen it advertised anywhere."

"Oh is those the posters which are up?" Bertha asked. " well it sounds like fun." Bertha admitted. "a farmer's market I always love looking round. How about we bring the family. We'll go round the farmers market maybe stay a while watch the horse show I always had a soft spot for horses. You kids can go and enjoy yourselves alone together... you'll be in a public place after all."

"sounds good." Gilbert said with a smile. "Thank you. I was wondering if after Anne could come back to Avonlea with us, Ruby is organising a dance and insists I bring Anne to it." He said with a smile.

"Ruby, Ruby? Oh Gillis! From queens!" Bertha remembered the name, "Oh she's really sweet. Well if Anne would like to go, I see no reason why not." She started towards the door again "Of course, it would be nice to meet your parents though if they have time." Bertha smiled and turned and walked out the parlour to continue dinner.

Anne smiled and reached for his hands which he gladly took. "You want to take me on a date?" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Of course, and I won't be happy until I do." He said with a grin "It's one of the perks of being your boyfriend." He said gazing at her. "I get to take you on dates." He said his smile widening.

"One of the perks?" Anne asked blushing her bottom lip bitten her eye lashes subconsciously battering at him.

He grinned and blushed slightly at the sight of his girl flirting with him. "Yes." He said in a low tone. He reached across the table and gently kissed her "That being another one of them." he whispered.

"Oh?" she flirted quietly. "Tell me more Gilbert Blythe." She said with butterflies in her stomach. They gazed at each other with sweet smiles and blushing cheeks.

He reached over again when the door clicked behind them, they quickly jumped back Gilbert asking Anne about her lesson plan before Walter came in the room.

* * *

Gilbert waited patiently at the gates for Anne to come. Being part of the 'farmers' had its advantage of being there in plenty of time, this also being the disadvantage… it gave him plenty of time to be nervous.

Why should I be nervous? He thought to himself. Yes it was the first 'date' date, but he knew Anne. She was his best friend never mind girlfriend, he knew she would enjoy this, especially the funfair part.

"Gil!" He heard her familiar voice and turned to see her coming towards him.

"Anne." He said with a smile. He went over to her and gave her a brief hug. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." She said quietly.

"Gil!" Jane said running into his arms.

"Jane." He said with a smile lifting her. "How's my baby sister?" he asked her.

"I'm not a baby anymore Gil, don't you remember?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and put her on the floor.

"I'm glad you thought of this Gilbert." Bertha said to him. "it looks fun packed. So you'll have to point me towards the best stalls for the farmers market." Bertha smiled.

"Looks like a lot to do in one day." Walter acknowledged. "I must admit farming isn't my string point."

"Well I maybe bias but the Blythe one I hear is the best." He said, "Come on. I'll introduce you to my parents." He said with a grin, knowing Principle and Mrs Shirley must be about as interested in meeting his parents as his parents was in meeting them. They walked through some stalls and got to his mother who was setting out some of the homemade items. "Ma." He said quietly going round and kissing her on the cheek. "I have some folk here which would like to meet you." He said tentively. "Ma, this is principle and Mrs Shirley, Anne's parents…" He then did a quick countdown of all the Shirley children reeling off their names one by one.

Mrs Blythe smiled at them "Pleased to meet you, Gilbert barely shut up about 'The Shirley's' since he started Queen's its lovely to finally meet you." She said offering her hand to shake.

"Its lovely to finally meet the women responsible for Gilbert." Bertha smiled looking at him. "You've raised a lovely young man."

His mother rolled her eyes nervously, "I do hope so." She laughed. She looked at Bertha again. "My goodness me! You do look like Anne… or rather she looks like you." She said shaking her head.

Bertha smiled and looked at her eldest daughter who had a nervous look on her face. "I must say I'm rather envious such a big family!" Mrs Blythe smiled.

Bertha laughed "well I think this shall be it." She said with nervous beat of her heart. "But there's never a dull moment."

"No I bet, Gilbert has said. I hope he doesn't overstay his welcome? I know he's with you an awful lot." She said nervously.

"No not at all." Walter injected. "You get to six another one is hardly noticeable, or two or three…" he said with a chuckle.

"Especially when they help as Gilbert does, he seemed to slide into the culture of a big family quite easily."

"Well from what I understand he had a good example of the culture." Mrs Blythe smiled looking back and forth from Anne to her mother. 'well she must have been a baby herself when she had Anne' she wondered. She turned to Gilbert "can you help with the display? You're father has gone running off to the cattle market." She said.

"sure thing." Gilbert said with a smile.

"can I help at all Mrs Blythe?" Anne offered.

"Oh well…" Mrs Blythe said not used to the extra hands "if your mother says its okay?"

Bertha laughed lightly, "of course, as long as you allow us to buy something from you… no I insist." Bertha smiled, "You come highly recommended by a reliable source." Bertha said smiling at Gilbert. His mother grinned at her son who shrugged lightly.

* * *

Now alone Gilbert and Anne held hands through the crowds. Anne now armed with a cuddly bear Gilbert had won for her on 'The high striker' and he had a smaller bear in hand (which he had decided he could give to Jane) from the 'coconut shy' game.

They made their way to the Carousel ride where Gilbert helped Anne onto one of the horses side saddle then he mounted the horse next to it. They reached across the small opening between them keeping their hands entangled for the duration of the ride. They gazed and smiled at each other as the world spun around them. They didn't seem to know or care that's what was happening. They went on a second time but this time went in one of the carriages together holding each other as close as they could just enjoying the time together. They went onto the helter skelter Gilbert closely following Anne down the ride, then they went over to the steam Yachts. The ride rocked the pair back and forward when they came off they started to talk.

"You're lucky I have a strong stomach." Anne laughed.

Gilbert chuckled "Good job one of us does!" he laughed back. "Maybe take a couple of minutes before braving another ride?" he asked her.

"I think that's a good idea." She said as they found their way to a bench and sat together. Gilbert put his arm around Anne relieved he was finally able to show her a little affection in public.

"This is nice." Anne said quietly.

Gilbert smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She looked at him. "Were you worried I wouldn't enjoy it?" she asked him.

"There's always an air of anticipation." He said grinning. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Of course." she said hugging in closer and gently putting her hand on his knee.

Gilbert felt his body tense for a moment before he relaxed again. 'Anne is touching me, Anne!' he thought. "I love you Anne." He whispered to her.

She smiled more "I love you Gilbert."

He smiled and quickly kissed into her hair. "Shall we go on that big wheel?" He asked. "We can cuddle some more, no one will see." He said hesitantly.

She looked up at him. "I'd like that." She whispered to him.


	42. Dance with me

"Oh Anne! I'm so glad that you came!" Ruby said excitingly giving her friend a hug when she saw her.

"I'm glad I was able to." Anne replied with a smile. "You Avonlea folk know how to throw a party!" She said looking around her.

By the looks of things Anne was right. Ruby's extensive large field was decorated with bows and pretty things, Anne could see the starts of a bonfire, there was two large tables full of food and drink and a made up stage with a band playing on it.

"Well if we didn't make our own entertainment there never would be any!" Ruby said with a smile, "its not like Charlottetown all the way up here, but I'm glad in a way it somehow wouldn't be Avonlea with it, don't you think Gilbert?"

He smiled at Ruby. "You know I agree, though the town does have its advantages." He said looking down at Anne briefly then looked up seeing Ruby noticed with one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen on Ruby he blushed at her observing.

"I'll say!" Ruby said quickly enough. "Well there's plenty of folk you know here Anne, no doubt when others see you dancing with the best ones they'll want a go too." She looked to Gilbert "That's if Gilbert will allow you out of his arms all night!"

Anne laughed nervously.

Gilbert shrugged with a mischievous smile said "I haven't decided yet."

"Well you better save one for us." A voice came from behind them.

They turned to see Charlie and Moody behind them.

"Hello Anne." Moody said to her. "Finally Gil?" He turned to his friend, winked and smiled.

Gilbert gave a nervous laugh "I was taking things slow." He said putting his arm around Anne and squeezing her gently.

"There's slow and full stop Gilbert you should learn the difference." Charlie said with a false swagger.

"That's a bit harsh!" Moody said to him. "You should know a girl first Charlie."

"Na, you know straight away." Charlie said. "Right Gil?"

Gilbert felt frozen to the spot. "well…" he trailed, "There's something to be said on both sides. I think you can have an instant interest, even attraction to a person, but if you don't get to know that person properly… there's always more than meets the eye in a person. You should know what that more is before you…"

"Just like you never takes a side in an argument." Charlie dismissed it.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ruby injected.

"It's a good thing is it not Charlie when someone can see both sides of an argument? Generally there's less conflict." Anne defended.

"But less decisions made, which is the point I'm trying to make." Charlie replied hotly to them. "Everyone thinks you two took too long to get together, you should have been together since that first Christmas."

"I think it was the perfect timing." Anne said quietly. "I might not have known what a good deal I was getting if we had got together sooner."

"Can we not fight over this?" Gilbert asked. "Charlie you're my best friend come on, stop trying to win the argument that only you seem to want."

"Fine, whatever." Charlie said walking away.

The other four friends stood frozen for a moment. "What's wrong with him?" Ruby half asked the others, at their shrugs she excused herself to find him.

Moody stood silent for a moment. "Do I still get a dance Anne?" he asked her nervously "I seemed to have started that argument without meaning to, I'm sorry."

"That wasn't your fault." Gilbert told him, Anne nodding beside him.

"If Gilbert does let me go then I'll come and find you." Anne said smiling at Moody.

"Thanks Anne." He said fondly. "Sorry Gil." He said as he walked away. They gave each other a friendly tap on the shoulder as Gilbert shook his head to confirm he didn't need to apologise. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other perplexed for a moment before they heard

"Anne! Gilbert!" They looked to the source to see Diana moving swiftly towards them.

"Diana!" Gilbert said with a smile. "You're here, does that mean Fred is here too?" he asked her.

Diana blushed "Gilbert…" she trailed.

"Ahhh but you don't deny it."

Diana composed herself. "He brought me here, yes." She said, "but it doesn't mean anything!" she said her face going pink.

"I'm sure." Gilbert teased.

"Ignore him, he's only teasing." Anne said with a smile to Diana. "It doesn't feel like the beginning of summer we last met Diana, it feels so much longer."

"Oh doesn't it." She smiled sweetly.

"We should get something to drink." Anne smiled letting go of Gilbert. He smiled as he saw Anne and Diana walking away towards the drinks table. He had no desire to restrict her conversations with others, he was proud he had a girl that could hold her own in any social group. She seemed to have clicked with Diana earlier in the summer, then two later had spent a whole morning together, Diana had offered to keep Anne company while Gilbert completed some chores round the farm. Gilbert was glad, he always thought Diana and Anne would get along well. It was a few minutes later when he found Ruby approaching him.

"Gilbert?" she started nervously.

"Ruby…" he said cheerfully until he saw the serious look on her face "what is it?" he asked her.

"Lets go for a walk round the field, see how everything is being set up." She suggested.

"Okay?" he said confused, they checked on a couple of things before Ruby built up some courage.

"Gil, its about Charlie." She finally said, Gilbert looked to her shook his head slightly in wonderment. "Well you see his behaviour earlier. You see I think, well know now… he's jealous." Ruby said.

Gilbert looked at her confused. "Jealous? Of what?" he asked Ruby.

"Well of Anne and you." Ruby replied.

"Jealous?" he questioned, "but he's had plenty of girlfriends." He said confused.

Ruby smiled sweetly. "No, Gilbert he's jealous of you and Anne." She tried to clarify.

"Yes, I heard the first…" he trailed starting to realise her meaning "you mean…"

"he's not jealous you have a girlfriend, he's jealous you have Anne as a girlfriend." Ruby smiled at his recognition. "I'm sorry Gilbert, I knew he had a thing for her at Queen's but I figured he would get you were head over heels for her that he wouldn't… I mean he's your best friend." She said.

"He asked the end of that year we were at Queens together if she was fair game, but he never did anything about it… I thought he was just being… well Charlie!" he replied confused. "He's in love with Anne!" he recognised. "I mean I can hardly blame him but…"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it love Gilbert." Ruby mused. "I mean what you and Anne have is love, he just has a crush and thought he could beat you to it."

"But…" he trailed. "It's been two years!" Gilbert exclaimed. "…and didn't he just say I was moving too slow…"

"I didn't say it made sense!" Ruby said with a smile.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. They turned into each other and briefly hugged before resuming their walk "Thank you for telling me." He told Ruby. "Did I ever say what a good friend you are?" he asked her.

"No, but I know we are." She replied sweetly. "and you know this way I get to keep Anne as a good friend too,I doubt we would have met if it weren't for…" she trailed "how DID Anne and you meet?" she asked him.

He laughed lightly. "I… erm… may have stared at her longer then I intended at the entrance exam…" he blushed "she caught me looking… and we… well I might have…"

Ruby laughed. "Gilbert Blythe you flirt!" she accused him.

"Well I saw her outside briefly before… well Josie had pulled me away so I couldn't speak to her… I didn't even know who she was…" he shook his head "…then Principle Shirley asked me to his office on the first day, we finally met, if felt…" he trailed unable to communicate it but Ruby smiled.

"Awww Gilbert that's so sweet. So that's why you were sat across from each other?" she laughed. "Josie was red hot mad you know, she had convinced herself you were hers to have in Avonlea, when Anne came along…"

"I couldn't be more relieved. Anne only did it because she saw how uncomfortable Josie made me, after she had clarified we weren't actually together." He said with a chuckle. "Where is Josie?" He said looking around.

"She is coming, you know Josie, she'll make a grand entrance later." Ruby laughed. They completed their walk round the field. "Well save me a dance…" Ruby said with a smile, "if you can drag yourself away from Anne long enough." She laughed.

Later that night after they had danced sang ate and had fun, Gilbert and Anne walked quietly away in the moonlight towards the lake.

"Avonlea is so magical." Anne commented softly as she was held in Gilbert's arm as they walked back towards Blythe farm.

"I'm glad you see it." Gilbert said softly back. "But its not just Avonlea which is magical, it's the one who sees the magic which is truly magical."

She looked up to see him gazing at her, she blushed a smile. "I can't believe you're going back to school in four days." she said with a shiver. "This summer has been wonderful. I don't want to let go of it yet." She said to him.

"We don't ever have to let go of it Anne." He said to her. "I love you here, I love you in Charlottetown no doubt I'll still be in love with you in Kingsport." He smiled widely. "it is where we had our first kiss." He smiled. "I may have to return there often and just stand there." He said. "Or maybe at the gazebo where we danced…" he trailed. "You'll be there soon enough though Anne, then we won't feel so far apart."

"You'll still be mine?" Anne asked him.

He stopped them in their walk as they crossed the bridge, lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I always was, I am and I'll always belong with you." He whispered. "I love you."

She smiled and let him hold her closer "I love you too Gil." They kissed gently on the bridge the moon reflected in the water beneath them. "This is so romantic Gilbert." She whispered. "Look at how bright the moon is. How the sprites move the water to let the reflection ripple."

He looked beneath them into the waters reflection then looked into her eyes. "Perfect." He whispered as he kissed her gently again. They couldn't tell you how long they stayed there for, a matter of minutes, or hours, either way they were in each other's arms, snuggled under the moonlight, eventually left their romantic spot and walked on through the night to Blythe's farm.


	43. New School Year

Dearest Anne,

Well a week in and I find myself back in my dorm with my roommate swooning over some book you might like. Honestly you and he should get together for a study session I bet the pair of you would be formidable! Though I'm not sure the book is actually for his classes? Him and his girl are still together, had a 'romantic' summer, which by the sounds of things included many flowers, chocolates and 'fine dining'. Made me feel guilty for sliding wild flowers in your hair, buying sweets from the sweet shop and the closest we got to 'fine dining' was those burgers from the funfair stand! Yet, somehow forgive me, I wouldn't change our romance, our story though less expensive, you mean more to me then you could know.

And with that over-sentimental sentence, let me carry on like a sensible man, (If I think of you too much Anne, I start to miss you too much) How was your first week back at school? Is John behaving himself as he promised? I feel quite liberated in being able to ask that outright as your boyfriend! I could if you like give this all up and come and protect you from him? Though I think that defeats the objective of you teaching to come and join me here next year! Tell me you shall came and join me next year? I'd love to be able to see you every day like I used to at Queens. I know we'll be separated in classes but imagine the time we can spend together… and I went off topic too easily… who else is in your Queen's class this year? Is it strange now, you have some of your former pupils in Queens to hear your father talk about them? Or are you anxious to hear of them? You are close to them now they are in Charlottetown, do you see any of them out and about at the weekend?

As for Kingsport it's much how I left it, although I smile when I walk past the spot we had our first kiss, if I had the chance... I may have chosen somewhere more romantic, like the gazebo where we danced that night and kissed more, or maybe down by the shore, but in that one spot Anne, on an ordinary street under a ordinary street lamp I find myself smiling and (quite subconsciously I find) my fingers sweeping my lips trying to stir the emotions you did that evening... and I can't but I'm not sad because the memory is there, I can reveal in it and relive it time and time again! Oh my Anne! My sweet sweet Anne! There I have gone off topic to you again sweetheart! How are you doing this to me! Kingsport! Kingsport yes, is Kingsport. Though I found a new gem, they've made a coffee shop in town (not quite as boring as it sounds) it's like... you know those afternoon teas your mother would have and there was all kinds of cakes and sandwiches and pastries with the best smelling hot beverages in the world and YOU couldn't touch anything because it was for " the ladies coming round"? It's like that, only you buy it! You can buy your very own experience of it WITHOUT the baking... now from what my mother tells me it's half the fun in the preparations, but being the impatient little boy I am, I'm afraid I can't wait that long! And anyway you couldn't do it EVERY afternoon could you? Well you could this way... is there not something in the thought that you could? But shouldn't? I shall have to take you.

Classes are just getting started. Though the professors have assured second year is harder then first year and some might struggle to achieve the same grade point average. Which scares me half to death! How to strike fear into the sophomores by every professor in the college! Though I look forward to this year, a lot more electives which are geared towards the sciences which is exciting! Not to mention the electives my professor recommended to me last year.

I'm hoping to catch up with all my class mates, I suppose as class president I need to get organising! A week in and I've done nothing but the Arts Rush and the welcome back party! I need to reconvene my committee!

I miss you sweetheart

Love

Gilbert

* * *

My Sweetheart!

Starting a letter like that Gilbert Blythe! It sends thrills all the way up my arm and it tingles through my entire being!

I'm glad that Roy seems to be enjoying his books and his new found girlfriend. Maybe when I come next year I shall do some studying with him. I think he would make an interesting studying partner though! Hopefully, I've done enough to keep up academically, so when I return to my studies it won't be difficult to get back into the swing of it. As for your own work, I know you Gilbert Blythe, you can do anything and I'm not afraid to admit it. Know I know you can do it, so that should give you some confidence?

As for our romance verses Roy's romance, I would much rather have you playing with my hair then have a thousand roses, I would rather wear a chain of wild daises round my arm as a bracelet then have a diamond crusted one. I'd rather have the taste of peppermints in my mouth then have a thousand chocolates and those burgers were just full and tasty and I'm not going to lie Gilbert I wanted more than one! I wouldn't exchange us for all the diamonds, chocolates and flowers in the world and you know I know you well enough to hear the undercurrent of insecurity in your love note. There is no need to be insecure. I love you with all of me and don't forget it. A million Roy's wouldn't make up to one Gilbert Blythe.

I have this image of a little Gilbert Blythe running into the kitchen at home, his little short legs not long enough for him to see all the pastries and cakes his mother made but being able to smell them. Were any of them made of apples? I'm not sure you would be able to resist them. And now they go and make a shop where you can have it? It must be so tempting to the little boy inside of you.

As for my own school. John has been the model student, his head down, his concentration focused, I wouldn't have believed it was the same boy as last year. I know its early days but I hope this will remain through the rest of the year. A lot of my students are the same as last year but there are some new young ones, their little faces light up ready to learn. Oh Gilbert I can feel their potential, a part of me is sad that I only get to teach them for one year, but a bigger part of me WANTS that BA! What does a girl do?!

I miss you too Gilbert. I feel like a part of me has been taken away from me when you aren't with me. I know this is what we want and I know even when I have graduated I'll have another year to wait for you to finish medical school. I don't wish we were different or our dreams weren't as big, but maybe something to make this, a little less difficult would be appreciated.

I must get to bed it was already late when I lay my pen down after marking those papers I can only suppose how late it is now.

Goodnight Sweetheart

Anne.


	44. To mend a broken heart

Gilbert had a long day. He missed Anne terribly, today was the first of October. October was her favourite month. It was quickly becoming his. Full of reds, oranges, browns and greens which would compliment the certain Miss Shirley's complexion so well... queen of the autumn fairies her hair looked like the red leaves falling from the trees her eyes the mixture of the green grass and the sometimes grey sky above him... he felt at least a kin to her when October's were as today.

Despite his reflections on Anne and missing her he knew he had every right to be in a good mood at least, one of his first papers of the year had came back with a good 89% on it. Every class had been filled with things to enjoy and learn and he could feel himself being stretched in his knowledge. Life was good.

He walked into the dorm he shared with Roy to find him looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"you're looking very melancholy today." Gilbert said to him casually. "is everything okay?"

"my eyes are tired of weeping my heart is sick of woe.'" He quoted.

"sounds ominous." Gilbert remarked.

"she said 'no'" Roy said blankly.

"who did?" he asked confused.

"Jessica." He replied.

That did nothing to clear things up. "she said no to what?"

"my proposal." Roy said dramatically.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed "you mean to tell me asked her to marry you? Already?!" he asked shocked.

"its been three months!" Roy replied unashamed.

"Oh well if its been that long..." Gilbert replied still in shock.

" love is timeless." He said.

Gilbert sighed knowing he would never win if he was in this mood. " did she say why?"

" she said the same as you it was too soon." He sighed dramatically.

" well then maybe give her more time." Gilbert suggested.

" she broke up with me." He sighed. " apparently I'm not ' the one'."

Gilbert sat on the end of his bed looking over at Roy. " I'm sorry buddy. Really I am."

"I don't think I'll ever love again!" Roy said sadly.

Gilbert looked at him and tried his best not to laugh at the situation. " come on Roy, that's a tad dramatic isn't it?" Gilbert asked him.

" how would you feel if your Anne rejected you?" Roy said more seriously.

Gilbert stopped for a moment. Anne, he thought sadly. He hasn't been consciously aware of falling in love with her until he had taken them on that fishing trip and picnic, where he had started to become acutely aware of his feelings towards Anne, he knew he had been attracted to her before but hasn't worked or exactly what it was he had been feeling. Then that day, he had really really wanted to kiss her... and it was like a floodgate... once opened he couldn't close the feelings off... he knew by Christmas it was more then a mere crush, that he was falling in love. But that fear, that absolute feeling of rejection had limboed them as' best friend' for the next year and a half! Not that he would change that time. He really knew Anne in that time and they had some romantic moments in there. If they had started dating then, he might have taken her for granted. But now, what would happen if she rejected him? Would he ever really recover? "I try not to think about what it would do to me." He said honestly.

" well then..." Roy continued " you know how I feel."

Truth told he didn't think it was quite the same thing, but he wanted to sympathise with his friend, Roy WAS a good person afterall. " yeah I suppose I do." Gilbert took a sigh, " come on then," he said standing up clapping his hands together " lets go out, cheer you up." Gilbert offered.

" there's no other girls for me Gilbert. She was my soul mate." Roy said drastically.

" well I wasn't planning on pulling any of the ladies, I'm taken remember?" Gilbert said with a smile. " no Roy, lets go out stay and intend on staying that way. Come on we don't need girls for a good time." He looked at Roy's pitiful face " come on! No point in pining now, I heard the drama society is doing a production of ' king Lear' at the theatre tonight, come on nothing like a good tragedy to gain some perspective. Things could always be worse."

Roy got up a little annoyed at his friend " you know there's better ways of cheering a fellow up."

" none that poor students can afford." He said with a grin. " come on otherwise we'll never get a invite to the after party."

* * *

 _ **We went to the play and the after party in the end Anne. Where there was at least one or two girls who fluttered their eyelashes our way. It at least cheered Roy up a bit which was the aim in the exercise.**_

 _ **You of all people know I have no opposition to the institution of marriage. I dream of it myself one day, but even so I've known you a lot longer then Roy knew his girl and I still don't think I would actually propose, not because I don't love you enough, but I think we both know that isn't the case with us, but still... a man must be able to provide and protect his family, I don't think I'm confident enough in my own abilities at the mere age of 20. I mean anything could happen... I could get bad grades and fail school and have to find a new vocation. It would need to be a different time you know, one where I could believe my dreams could come true. Am I too practically minded? Am I not romantic or spontaneous enough? Would you prefer me to be like that?**_

 _ **I know it sounds like a pitiful story for Roy's part. Do you suppose he will really be alright?**_

 _ **Write soon sweetheart,**_

 _ **Love Gilbert.**_


	45. Roy Proposed!

_Dearest Gil,_

 _Roy proposed! I suppose such is the life of a rich man, he wouldn't need to think about providing he could do so with his family's fortune. So he can afford to have a romantic mind, and it's nice for a while isn't it? To imagine things differently to how they are? Where we can imagine, he can probably do! But life isn't all about imagining, we have to be practical from time to time and it's one of the many things which I admire in you, you can think in such a way, so naturally where I need to force myself to think like that. So, no sweetest, do not think of changing who you are, and if memory serves me right I wasn't exactly expecting you to take the leap and hold me in your arms and declare you love me on that ordinary street under that ordinary street lamp! If one day you choose to propose I know it shall be romantic because you will be asking me to marry you. You need not fear, I don't expect you to be like Roy!_

 _I'm sure by now he's answered your question about whether or not he will be okay. I'm sure he'll get over the heartache, but I like you Gilbert, I don't like to think about what would happen if anything came between us, if for some reason you decided you no longer loved me. I think my heart would break Gilbert Blythe! How would THAT make you feel Gilbert? You have the power to crush my heart if you wanted to. Doesn't that sound so tragically romantic?_

 _You talk Gilbert, as if I know already that you want to marry ME. Don't you know we haven't discussed such a thing? I know you love me, you once told me WHEN you kissed a girl, you wanted her to know it's because you loved her, well as a consequence I know you love me (as I love you) my love, my hope has been that one day you might... But to see it like that... you want to marry ME one day? Me? Are you sure? You could have any girl you want!_

 _Bertha is now toddling sound like she has always has been able to do it, her chubby little legs aren't as chunky as they were when you left and she's insisting on walking everywhere on her own... heaven forbid you try to pick her up!_

 _Jane is taking her ' big sister' responsibilities very seriously now Bertha is bigger. She's trying to teach her ' everything she knows' like she's a wise oracle on everything Bertha needs to know! Walter is jealous because Jane it's playing with Bertha so much._

 _Mary is taking her grade 4 piano exam at the end if the month and is driving everyone crazy trying to get every passage absolutely perfect... I think I could play it perfectly I've heard it so much! But alas all the real musical talent was given to get in the family... at least my talent in music is to appreciate it!_

 _Robert is being... very serious since starting school. Which is odd if you ask me, he's normally so funny. I kind of miss him, even though he's right there, do you think there's something wrong?_

 _Thomas is missing the influence of a certain Mr Blythe, I think even though he is so much younger then even Willis is to you, it meant a lot you took him camping and fishing and treated him like he was a ' grown up'. Even while mamma was sick in that summer you took him and Willis places and this past summer where you could have spent every second with me, you took them camping and fishing went climbing trees... I think even though he likes spending time with his sister reading books he has that boyish side to him._

 _Well I maybe nearly eighteen but Willis at nearly 16 has started to go and " study" with girls. I think he's taking a leaf out of the book of ' how to woo by Gilbert Blythe'!_

 _Do you ever feel like you never know something until you have taught it? Well that is my life as a teacher, you have to be certain, before you teach, I mean this is the future of Canada were shaping! Listen to me I sound like an old maid already and not even 18 yet! Papa keeps telling me the fates of my students from last year, it's nice to know they are doing so well, my papa says he can tell they have been ' trained correctly', it's scary Gilbert! What if that influence wasn't me?_

 _I miss you Gilbert, it sounds crazy I sometimes forget you know we haven't always been together. I long for your company just to talk. Does it make sense?_

 _I better go and finish my lesson plan for a science project we have!_

 _Love_

 _Anne._


	46. Christmas holidays 1

Hello all just a call out! I've had some lovely feedback on my AU's this week. Thank you so much for the feedback... AU's are difficult to write and I seem to like to give myself a hard task... Some people like them and some don't... I try with mine to keep the spirit true so although like in this one Anne is more secure in herself and had the family and love she always deserved... I've tried to remain true to the bases of her character... and others... and seeing where she got these traits from... Thank you so much for the feedback it's nice to know people are still enjoying them and finding them!

* * *

"Gilbert!" Anne called as she saw him come off the ferry. He looked to her as she ran towards him. He carefully let them embrace holding her as closely as he dared in public.

"Hello sweetheart." He whispered.

"Hello handsome." She said back.

They started to walk hand in hand through the ferry port together through crowds of people. They walked in silence for a few moment "I missed you." He admitted once they were clear of the station.

Anne smiled. "I missed you too." She told him quietly.

"I'm so glad I get to make this stop every time before heading back to Avonlea. It would be a long journey if I had to go home." He admitted.

"Is that the only reason you are glad?" Anne teased.

"no it isn't and you know it." He said with a grin on his face.

They walked talking for a while before they came to the edge of the park they would often go to together with Anne's younger brothers and sisters, where Gilbert feeling bold pulled her into the trees and as soon as they were deep enough to be away from the clearing he held her to him and kissed her longer than he ever had done before. He met no objections in his female partner as he held her to him. "I missed you." He finally whispered with hoarseness to his voice.

She blushed at the unexpected pleasure her boyfriend had just given her she smiled and looked at him, "Well Gilbert Blythe I should let you leave more often." She giggled "I'd have kisses like that to look forward to!" she flirted as she noticed a blush on his cheeks. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said happily looking into her eyes. "We could stay here a while sweetheart? I could give you more kisses like that!" he grinned as she giggled at his words, he started kissing her gently again holding her round her waist to him.

"Well if you insist!" she smiled.

"I do." He whispered looking serious before they started kissing again.

"Mmmm, Gil…" she whispered.

"I'm so lucky." He whispered stroking her face gently.

She smiled "Right back at you." She blushed. "I've missed you so much!" she whispered.

"Me you too." He whispered. They started in the clearing a few minutes before they came back out of the clearing and started walking the rest of the way back to the Shirley's residence.

"How was the last week of term?" he asked her.

"Very good, the younger children enjoyed making Christmas decorations over the last week and preparing for the Christmas play for the parents."

Gilbert smiled. "How did it go?" he asked her.

"Very well, expect for the girl we chose as Mary getting stage fright, Joseph had to pull her on stage where she cried the whole time." Anne laughed. "so it must be on your first outing as the Son of God's mother!"

Gilbert chuckled. "yes, I suppose. At Avonlea Mary was always Josie or Ruby they were the only ones 'fair' enough to play them, though I was always confused, Jane's complexion is just as 'fair' as Josie's it's just her hair is brown…" Gilbert trailed.

"It's quite common for the girl to be blond." Anne admitted. "So were you ever Joseph?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said resentfully. "Everyone thought Josie and I looked 'perfect'." He shuddered. "I'm sure that's when it started."

Anne laughed "how old were you?" she asked him.

"Nine." He said quietly.

"So Josie must have been seven, well she would have only started school!" Anne said looking to him.

"Josie has older sister, all of which flirted outrageously, I guess Josie just thought it was normal." Gilbert took a sigh "It almost makes missing school all that time worth it…" he said with a smirk to Anne.

"You caught up, that must have been some effort, you were gone for 2 years weren't you?" she asked him softly.

"Two and a half." He said quietly. "I had a lot to catch up on." He sighed. "I still wonder what might have happened if I got to stay." He said quietly.

"You might not have stayed to become a teacher… we might not have met." Anne said feeling the chill in the air.

He looked to her gently, "We were destined to meet Anne Shirley, We would have found a way."

"Yes?" She said looking at him.

"Absolutely." He said with a grin to her.

* * *

Gilbert had taken the boys out to climb trees, even in the winter this was a fun activity he had gone climbing up a tree helping Thomas down from a particular high spot on a tree.

"I didn't think it would be that high Gil, honest." Thomas said laughing.

"They never look that high until…" he paused at the sight of some boys at the bottom of a tree he looked up to see Robert had climbed up the tree, the group of three boys shouting up it. Thomas likewise followed Gilbert's example watching to see what was happening.

"Looks like ginger nut is hiding in trees now adays." One of them jeered.

"Yeah come down a face us like a man!" another said.

"Ah no point is there, no red head has a soul." The last one jeered as they laughed together.

Gilbert had heard enough "Hey!" he called looking sharply at the boys. "What's your problem?" he asked them.

The boys looked to Gilbert and noticed he was with Thomas. "I didn't know there was another Shirley." They said to him.

"I'm not." Gilbert told them honestly. "But I bet these two Shirley's could point me in the direction of your parents."

"We ain't done nothing wrong." One said to Gilbert more bravely then he felt.

Gilbert looked up to Robert who he could see was quivering in the tree. "No?" Gilbert replied taking a guess, "But I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've made fun of him and for what? Something as shallow as his hair." He looked each one in the eye. "Beat it you beetle-headed, flap eared knaves." He quoted Shakespeare knowing the two Shirley would appreciate the reference.

Both Shirley's smiled as the three boys looked confused. "What?" one of them said.

"Go, or should I find your parents now and tell them what you've been doing?" Gilbert told them. With that the three boys ran. They knew they couldn't take on a fully grown man, never mind the other Shirley boy too. Gilbert watched them go and then called to Robert "You can come down now buddy." He told him. Robert slowly made his way back down the tree, landing beside Gilbert. He looked to Gilbert and blushed slightly. "Thomas, you don't mind walking a front a little while do you?" he asked Thomas.

"No." Was Thomas' reply, quite in shock.

They walked quietly for a moment. Gilbert looked down at Robert. "Are they the reason you've been so quiet since you started school?" Gilbert asked him. Robert with his head to the ground nodded. Gilbert, although not any of the Shirley's brother by birth felt quite protective of them. "Why did you not tell anyone?" Gilbert asked.

"I wanted to be a man like Willis or you!" he cried the tears running down his face.

Gilbert sighed; yes he understood that, aged seven Gilbert had felt all grown up wanting to handle everything by himself. "You know part of being a man is knowing when to ask for help." He told him. "Do you think I got to go to university by never asking for help?"

"That's school work that's different." Robert told him. "I want to be able to fight them off, instead I just run away." He sighed, "I'm lucky those boys don't climb trees I knew I'd be safe up the tree."

Gilbert looked at his young companion. "You know, Anne was bullied for her red hair too."

"Willis fought them off." Robert said resentfully. "I wish I could."

"But she would know how you felt and Willis would help too, he could protect you."

"Those boys are clever they only do it when they see me alone. Willis and Thomas are in the higher school and have recess at different times to me and then if I'm alone…" Robert sighed.

"But by keeping this to yourself you are only giving the bullies more power over you." Gilbert told him. He took a sigh, "look, I know a few things about defending yourself in a fight, I can teach you them…" Gilbert told him as he did Robert's eyes lit up "On two conditions." He continued, "One, you tell your parents this has been happening and you give them the name of those boys so their parents can be made aware."

Robert's forehead crumpled thinking over what Gilbert just said "What's the other condition?" he asked Gilbert.

"We ask your parents if it's okay for me to teach you how to fight, I don't you losing your temper then blaming me because I taught you how to fight."

They walked in silence for a few moments, Gilbert knew this was a lot for a seven year old boy to take in. "Alright then." He eventually said.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us son?" Walter asked his son once Gilbert and his son explained their outing and Walter and Bertha were left some with their son.

"I didn't want to worry you and ma; I thought I could handle it alone." He admitted.

"That's very brave." Bertha said with a kind smile and a hug to her son "but that's the blessing of having brothers and sisters, even if you don't want to tell us, you can tell one of them, you didn't have to bear this burden alone." She said softly to him.

"By keeping this to yourself Robert you've given these bullies a lot of power over you." His father told him.

"That's what Gilbert said on the way home." Robert said quietly.

"Well thank heavens someone talked some sense into you." Walter said looking at his wife. "Now we know, why don't you tell us about it."

In the meantime Gilbert and Anne had gone out to the veranda, their winter coats over the top of their clothes keeping them warm.

"I'm telling you a curse!" Anne told Gilbert again. "No one is ever made fun of for having blond hair or brown hair or black..."

"That's not true, I was no bully but Diana's head did look like a crows because if her BLACK hair." He said looking at Anne seriously; Anne chuckled at what he said. "If people want to make fun they'll find something, hair, glasses figure, stupid..." he said sitting down.

Anne sighed "would you have made fun of me?" she asked him.

Gilbert shrugged "if I didn't know how sensitive you were about it, a possibility I could have pulled your hair, called you carrots."

Anne shuddered "...and I would have hated you... forever." Anne told him sitting straight next to him.

"Forever?" he asked her wide eyed like a puppy.

Anne giggled, "alright maybe not forever, especially if I learnt if the real Gilbert Blythe, but it would have been a very long time." She said finally hugging into his shoulder as their fingers intertwined.

He smiled gently and enjoyed their closeness. "Well lets be glad we met the way we did, when we did. I think my heart would break if you hated me." He told her honestly.

Anne sighed. "Thank you Gil, I've been worried about him all term." She said quietly.

"It was quite by accident I found out, I'm just glad he doesn't have to hide it anymore." Gilbert admitted.


	47. Christmas holidays 2

It feels really strange only updating three stories, I feel like I should be doing more but I know this is it now... I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms from writing... Ah well never mind I hope you all enjoy this weeks updates! Maybe they'll be more if I drive myself insane!

* * *

Anne loved train rides. Especially since she had that train ride with Gilbert in the summer. She looked this time at a different older couple and sighed contently. That could be her and Gilbert in 40 years times. Still in love, that's what he wanted. He wanted real love, a one which could last forever and she was determined to give him just that!

She was insecure in some ways. This whole situation with Robert had brought back her own painful memories of being made fun of because of her red hair. Her hair would always be a sore subject… She could have been as beautiful as her mother… except… but when Gilbert looked at her, she quite forgot how much she hated her red hair. He seemed to like it. Not only that but seemed… attracted to it?

When it came to Gilbert, he wasn't the melancholy stranger she had thought she might one day fall in love with, but she wouldn't change him for a world. Gilbert Blythe was her real… LOVE!

Superficially he was something every girl wanted. He was tall, dark hair, handsome, (and she meant very handsome) a strong build (he couldn't have helped that coming from a farm!) and yes on seeing him in the exams looking over at her, she had been surprised such a handsome face was looking at her! No boy had ever looked at her like THAT before! It had made her heartbeat in the queerest of ways! She had put it down to nerves at the time but she had known for a while, it was because a handsome face was paying her attention.

She never told him, despite having thought that he was with 'Josie' after the exams, through that summer, she had hoped that the handsome boy would get into Queens! Oh if only she had known his name! She could have enquired about who he was subtly to her father. Or even became acquainted with his name on her lips 'Gilbert'. Then when they had met in that corridor she had looked up first her heart had made that queer beat which had made her stop mid-sentence! She looked into those hazel eyes, those bright and fun hazel eyes and she couldn't stop! She'd catch herself when they were studying just watching him, gazing…and gradually it was more then just his handsome face, it was him! His logical his sense his gentleness, his humour, the way he fitted so neatly into her life, and he had taken to her family! He didn't want to just spend time with her but with Willis and Thomas, he listened to badly played piano pieces with Mary and taught her how to dance, what girls confidence wouldn't be boosted by Gilbert! She hadn't known why until his drunkard letter. She had fallen for him. He was everything! At least to her he was.

Anne's imagination glowed like a fire on the train journey. She watched as people moved on and off the train. She pulled a pen and her notebook out of her bag and started to write.

She only put the pen and paper away at the last moment when she realised she had arrived. She jumped up and shoved the pen and paper into her bag, securing it just in time to get off the train and being held in Gilbert's arms.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered even though it was a few days late.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled back. "Oh I've missed you!" she said quietly.

He smiled and brought her next to him holding her close to him. "Did you bring more then that bag?" he asked her looking confused a moment.

She laughed, "yes I have another one, ma insisted on me bringing presents for you all from them, as well as my own, I'm afraid it got caught up in some 'Shirley' madness when everyone wanted to contribute."

He laughed at the very thought. "Then I'll look forward to it." He said as they collected Anne's bag. "I decided to bring the buggy with me." He said quietly. I know we've walked the other times, but with the snow I thought it best…" he trailed.

"sounds perfect." Anne admitted. "As long as we can take a walk down to Sprites lake." She smiled looking at him "Is it as pretty as the pictures Willis took in winter?" Anne asked him.

"Prettier." Gilbert smiled. "I love Avonlea in the winter."

"You love Avonlea." She corrected him.

He put her bags into the buggy and helped her up onto the buggy. "That I do." He laughed as he jumped himself in the seat next to her. He took the reins in one hand and put his other around Anne. They quietly moved off. "How's Robert?" he asked Anne.

Anne sighed. "Quiet still, but it's quite the thing to get off ones chest." She told him. "My parents found the boys' parents and talked to them. From what I understand none of the parents were too happy about it…" she trailed.

"No I can imagine." Gilbert reflected. "What happened?"

"The boys were made to apologise, all Robert wanted was for it to stop." She said quietly. "Do you think…" she trailed for a moment then stopped.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Do you think the teacher should have noticed?" Anne asked.

Gilbert sighed, "They should have, but whether or not they did depends on how deceitful these boys were, Robert did say they were careful to only do it when no one was around." He sighed. "Even when I teased I made sure the teacher wasn't watching." He thought back. "Mr Phillips never noticed, but Miss Stacy had eyes in the back of her head I swear it!"

Anne laughed for a moment "She just knew your type Mr Blythe!" she told him. She sighed. "You don't think anyone is being bullied in my school do you?" She asked him seriously.

Gilbert looked to her momentarily and felt her worry. Of course it would leap to that. "Well, our generation of teachers were made to look out for the signs of bullying, I mean I guess you could say we both should have guessed what was happening with Robert but neither one of us saw the full extent of it."

"That's what worries me." Anne admitted. "I couldn't see it in my own brother, but every one of the boys in my class… they are someone's Robert."

"Hey come on." He said squeezing her. "We figured it out that's all that's important now." He sighed, "You would have noticed. I know you." He whispered. They came to Blythe Farm and Gilbert helped Anne inside as he noticed she was sliding on the ice.

"How come you can do it?" she asked Gilbert.

"I have my snow boots on, proper ones!" he laughed at Anne's shoes. "Maybe we can get you a proper pair while you're here!" he laughed.

"These are a proper pair!" she told him.

"For town snow maybe, not Avonlea snow!" he smiled.

She shrugged him off "Fine, I'll do it myself." She said defiantly.

He smiled at her waiting to see what would happen, she managed a couple of steps then started to fall backwards, Gilbert ready for her fall caught her in his arms. He winked at her as she blushed.

"I think I need a proper pair of snow boots." She said quietly.

"Really Miss Shirley?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes "what gave you that idea?" he started to laugh as she did and helped her stand straight keeping her on his arm. "Come on, Ma couldn't wait to see you again."


	48. Of mended hearts and missing you

It has been ages since I had the chance to update this one! Thing is I know where I'm going with it but it's still a while in the future for three two and I don't want people feeling cheated out of their relationship... I came up with an alternative for this alternative but it was so outlandish of me I'd rather not write it... plus Walter is only just coming to terms with liking Gilbert and recognising he likes Gilbert... I don't want to mess it up for Gilbert...I think my imagination is running away with me sometimes!

* * *

Dear Anne,

Well Roy's heartache is over! He swears he's never been in love before and vows his eternal love to Rosaline... I think Roy is going to be just fine! Honestly if anything ever happened with us... I don't think I would be able to get over you so fast!

So he met Rosaline the night I took him out after Jessica broke up with him and was one of the many eyes that fluttered in his direction. She was Cordelia actually in the production of King Lear we saw that evening. So the good news is that she's majoring in English as he is and she 'has so much to learn about the world, I feel I can share everything with her" (Roy's words not mine)

It's the strangest thing I've come across! A man who was clearly in love to go so completely the opposite direction then claim his love for someone else so soon! I guess we all experience love differently right? Maybe he was in love maybe he wasn't. I can't judge I don't know the inner workings of his heart...

I'm only just fully getting aquatinted with mine truth be told. Or at least that's how it feels.

But we've been together an entire ten months now. When I'm away from you it feels like it's the longest ten months of my life, yet when I am with you... its so fast.

I see Roy and his ladies and I wish I could have you here with me... I know I know come September... and the end of April is even closer where for four months we can see each other almost every day... but I'm selfish, I want you all the time!

School is challenging but you know me... rise to it! I just... I'd prefer to have you here for it... Roy is good company and Mike and Jim both top end guys... but I miss you through it... its ridiculous I know... its just... I forgot what my world was without Anne Shirley... turns out it was far more quiet inside my head and I don't like it and I'm not even talking about the romantic side to our relationship I'm talking about missing my best friend... the one who challenges me to be better and gets what I'm saying on a level no one else could.

But I was talking about school. This term I'm taking some of those advance classes for medical science. They are... precise and it's definitely about the beginning of medical science. I am extremely lucky Anne! The chances I'm having to learn is just extraordinary! ... (subject talk here)

...And you know Anne, its because of you I'm here now and do if this now! I would have to had waited for the two years you are if... its intense but I want you to know again, I am grateful Anne. What you and your papa did that summer for me... After everything your family was going through, I hope you are proud of me.

I best get back to studying... those high grades don't make themselves!

Love

Gilbert

* * *

Dear Gil,

Of course I am proud of you! You don't know how much I won't stop talking about you when people ask! My incredibly intelligence and handsome beau! Not every girl gets to boast such a combination! I miss you too sweetheart. Really honestly I do! You don't know how many times I turn to talk to you and you aren't there and I can't work out where you are for a minute.

School is interesting. John to his credit has done nothing but work and honestly... I think he's more then capable of completing Queens in one year as we did. He's really very intelligent. He's top of every class and I swear he's more capable then I am at geometry! This term we've been focusing on nature science. Lots of plants and animals lots of temperature taking water measuring... the younger students are enjoying it. We often all go on walks and nature trails and pick wild flowers...

Of course my correspondence are hard work with all there is to learn and know before I send them into be marked. Thank you by the way for looking over them and making sure they are up to college standards! It's so difficult to know what they expect without being there!

And of course I'm looking forward to coming to Redmond too! Just the chance to learn and grow and be there! Oh the experience!

I don't envy you though love, I've never regretted handing over that scholarship to you. I'm proud of you. Of all you are doing and so is papa. (Though don't tell him I told you he does like you Gilbert, you don't need to fear it, any initial over protectiveness has gone).

Robert is getting back to be if his old self... not fully there but like a more grown up version of himself and he's really taken to the self defence you showed him... which is kind of ironic in a way he was always the most sensitive soul, though I suppose in a way makes sense. Don't you think the most sensitive needs the most protecting sometimes...

Well Roy's broken heart really did mend quickly. Which is good I suppose in a way... it makes him resilient! Do me a favour though Gilbert... Please don't even theorise about us not bring together ... the thought is chilling to the bone! I love you! Rosaline must be a very special girl to mend his heart so fast! Yes Roy shall be just fine.

And you love? Are you over not being with me there beside you yet?

Love

Anne x


	49. set me free

I think technology has something against me... my tablet is playing hard to charge... it currently is but I'm hoping this will post okay off my phone... I will check and amend when I can but it's hard to do on my phone...

I like this chapter... we see a insecure Anne, a one very close to 'real' Anne because I think she's in there... next chapter will be the summer and Kim dearest yes I think I shall write more about Anne and Diana's friendship now it's definitely established in this story. Maybe see them go on some double dates! That would be fun!

* * *

Easter fast approached for Anne, or it seemed to, she couldn't believe she was going to Redmond next school year! She received several communications from the college inviting her to ' open days' where she would get to go along for a couple of days stay in lodging arranged by the college and attend a couple of lecturers! She arranged for this excitingly could barely contain herself as she decided to keep it a surprise for Gilbert. She would surprise him. She knew he had a football game the same evening she would go and watch the game and watch him, surprise him.

Anne loved the atmosphere of the game! It was so much fun with the cheering and scores being kept and she had to admire her boyfriend. She could see why he was captain of the football team, the familiar look of competitiveness shone on his face she knew him well enough to know he was determined to win. She... admired it! The game won in his favour his team tussled round him various hits on the back and man hugs were given Anne found her way to the front of the stalls, she watched confused for a moment as several girls fluttered round the players some reaching for specific boys others for any giving congratulatory hugs and kisses. She was surprised by the public displays of their forwardness and even more surprised when one reached for Gilbert first hugging him then trying to reach her lips to his. Anne saw he didn't let their lips meet trying to pull back from the hug he was shaking his head... She couldn't lip read but she was sure she saw the word " girlfriend" coming from his lips. She smiled at his display of loyalty to her even though she knew he hadn't spotted her yet. She bit her bottom lip a little trying her best not to let jealousy take her over... He was rejecting a very pretty girl for her! For her mere memory! Not just her presence. Because that's what she was when they were apart, memories of each other. He was... trustworthy. It was at that moment Gilbert looked up to the stalls and spotted her in the ever emptying stadium. She could see despite their distance her name play on his lips he finally untangled himself and ran to the pitch side looking at her in amazement.

" congratulations Mr Blythe." She played with him trying to make him nervous which she could see she was doing. " that was some game." She told him.

" Anne..." He started nervously.

" quite the way to be congratulated too." She said looking over to the pretty little blond who had thrown herself at him.

" it's not what you're thinking..." He started.

"I take it she's not the first to try?" She asked him.

Gilbert looked even more nervous " no but Anne I swear nothing happens, I reject them all, I... i... I have you, I couldn't, I wouldn't..." He sputtered.

Anne's face finally broke from the serious school teacher to the playful girlfriend as she giggled at him. "I saw you reject her Gil." She looked into his eyes and reached over the side for him stroking gently at his face. " you didn't know I was here, if you were a cheater you would of had your way with her." She smiled.

Gilbert took a sigh of relief. " Anne Shirley you tease!" He said finally smiling then started to laugh he reached across the barrier picked her up and swept her into his arms putting her gently on the pitch he kissed her capturing her lips in his for a long sweet kiss. Anne inhaled smelling him so easily from the game he just played. She really believed the stronger scent of Gilbert was the best scent she had ever smelt in her life!

Their lips parted and she looked up into his eyes. " hello to you too." She said with a smile.

He looked into her eyes relived at her reassuring presence. " what are you doing here? How? I mean you have school!?"

"I applied to the board for a cover teacher to take my classes a few days explaining I was wanting to attend the open house for the college. They accepted, so I came along." She smiled at him. "I wanted to surprise you." She told him.

" hey Blythe!" They heard from the group one of the other players shouting over to him. " is that her?"

Anne looked to Gilbert who grinned the cockiest smile she had ever seen from him lips as he nodded.

" bring her over, let her join in the celebrations, we want to meet her." He demanded.

Gilbert smirked put his arm around Anne's shoulders and walked over to the rest of the team with her.

* * *

"he barely shuts up about you. Every time we speak he's just got a new letter from you."

"shut it Jones." Gilbert said with a blush.

" or what I'm off the team? Next to you I'm the best player." Jones laughed.

Anne smiled "to be fair to him I do write often and often long letters." She admitted. "it's probably me that over does it."

"Naw, we always know he had this smile on his face which is plastered on there all day!" He teased his captain. "do you really have six brothers and sisters?" he asked her.

Anne laughed. "yes 3 boys and 3 girls, myself excluded.

"you'd think the way Gil talks about them they were his brothers and sisters."

Anne laughed. " well I'm glad it's always nice to have another set of eyes on them." Anne admitted.

" must take a lot!" Jones admitted. " there's me and my two sisters. I'm the only boy."

" so let's see if I have this right?" Anne questioned. " Andrew Jones." She said looking at Jones. " William Clark" she said looking at another player "Edwin Campbell..." She trailed through the boss names.

Gilbert smiled when she recited their names and the look of amazement from the members of the team when she recited their names so fast.

"... you all make quite the team." Anne smiled. "I knew Gil was good with football but you guys out there..."

" not too bad are we?" Will laughed.

"let me get you something to drink." He offered Anne as he stood up and went to order in their food and drinks.

"the girls throw themselves at him you know." Will said to Anne. "I'm not saying it to make you jealous or anything but to let you know, he's faithful to you. No matter how pretty the girl."

Anne looked down quietly. She wasn't sure how to respond. The idea others girls might be interested in Gilbert did hurt a little bit but at the same time he was desirable. She couldn't blame them really. Did Gilbert only remain faithful because he felt he had to?

Gilbert came back unaware of Anne's feelings and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he whispered to her.

She partly snapped out of her own daydream. "yeah." She tried to look at him without wondering to herself "yeah I'm fine."

* * *

The next morning Gilbert woke in a bliss! Waking knowing she was staying in the boarding house opposite again in the same room... thrilled him through. Anne was here with him, how it should be!

He came to greet her and kissed her softly. "morning beautiful." He whispered softly.

"morning" she whispered but something sad was in her voice.

"where are we off to then?" he asked her.

" Oh, it says I need to be at Pringle building." She said reading the paperwork she had.

"Oh that's right next to the administrators building. Come on I'll take you there. I don't have any classes until 3 this afternoon you can have me all day!" he smiled.

Anne nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Anne did I spook you last night... in meeting the team?" he asked her.

"No." She replied truthfully.

"Then are you tired?" he asked.

"No." She answered again.

He took a sigh "then have I done something wrong?" he asked her.

"nothing like that." She whispered thoughtfully.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "okay." He answered quietly. "I don't know what's wrong sweetheart but whenever you're ready know I'm willing to listen, maybe I'll be able to say something to put your mind at ease."

She looked up at him and watched for a moment. How could she tell him? How could she even ask him!

'oh by the way Gilbert I think you're only being faithful to me because you feel like you have to be.' He could be free to be a college boy if it weren't for her. He could date girls his own age, he could be kissed and hugged in victory in every game. She trapped him. She trapped him and she hadn't even noticed because she was too involved in her own life! Maybe coming to college next year... well this one at least was a bad idea. He would be dating someone else by then after all.

"Did you not enjoy the lectures Anne?" he asked her later in the day after his lesson had completed and he had the rest of the day with her.

"Yes I suppose I did." She replied flatly

He nodded and worryingly tried to put his arm around her but she for the first time shrugged him off. He bit at his bottom lip concerned about her. Thinking... wondering if there was anything he could do to make it better. He got an idea. "Tell you what I have something which will cheer you up." He told her as they arrived outside the lodgings

"Oh?" Anne wondered.

" meet me out here at 9 pm." He said to her.

"nine? So late?" she asked.

"yep." He grinned not giving anything away. He turned and said quite seriously "promise me?"

She looked to him and nodded. "alright" She agreed "I promise."

* * *

She did as she promised and met him outside. "so what are we doing?" she asked him.

"I thought we'd go down to the shore and have a picnic, do some stargazing." He whispered to her holding her close. They walked quietly hand in hand. Gilbert carried the picnic basket in his other hand and they set up the picnic on the edge of the shore. At the end of the picnic they lay on the blanket together snuggling in close.

"Its still getting cold on a night." Anne commented.

He reached over and brought another blanket on top of them. "Come snuggle in more. I'll keep you warm." He whispered.

Anne only half laughed. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

He her confused for a moment "of course Anne, you're my girlfriend."

She sat up and looked out to the water. "is that the only reason Gil?" she asked him.

He sat up beside her. "i don't understand." He said to her confused. "of course because you're my girlfriend... its a little on the edge of proprietary doing this with you now, if you weren't my girlfriend it would be positively indecent of me to sneak out with you this time at night."

"then maybe you shouldn't." She said seriously.

"Come on Anne, its not that bad to..." he started.

"No I mean maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend." She whispered not looking at him.

"alright Anne, what's going on, this isn't like you. If you don't love me or you don't want to be with me then that's fine we'll break up but I don't think it's the case so tell me what's going on."

She sighed and remained silent for a minute looking out to the waves. She eventually quietly said "you could be the college boy, having fun with girls and dating lots of girls, them throwing themselves at you for even a hug or a kiss." She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek "and I'm standing in your way."

They sat silent for a moment before Gilbert chuckled for a second. She looked amazed at him where he took her by the hand then swept his fingers through her long red hair."Anne Shirley." He said quietly. She looked up and into his hazel eyes. "I don't envy that world." He said quietly. "I don't want idolising because I play football, I don't want judged based on what people think they see. You know why, you know there has never been anyone else." He dropped his voice to a whisper "I want to be loved by someone, someone I know who knows me in return. Someone who understands me and challenges me, who has some passion and personality. Someone with red hair and grey green eyes and someone who is even more beautiful then normal...when she's being insecure."

"don't you wish.." She started.

"I wish for the day we have graduated and finished our education so we can finally be each other's... fully." He told her.

She looked at him and gave a weak smile. He leaned over and kissed her slowly and firmly on her lips. " I love you Anne."

She opened her eyes and snapped out of the trance which had taken over her for the last 24 hours. "that's why you're faithful? Because you love me... not because you feel like you have to?"

"Anne." He laughed. "What a thing to think!" he exclaimed. "I'm faithful because I'm in love with you." He told her. "even when we weren't together last year. I was faithful. I want to be perfect... For you." She smiled at his responses. " is that what has been bothering you? Did you think I'd prefer... to play the field?" he asked her.

"just last night... seeing that girl around you and your friends telling me you were faithful. ...made me wonder if I was holding you back."

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "you've only ever made me reach for the stars." He whispered. "and you my love..." he whispered "are the brightest star in the sky." He sighed "and I want it so much Anne, holding me back?" he questioned then whispered in her ear "you set me free." He shook as he kissed into her neck something he never dared do before, he heard a sharp intake of breath from his companion. He pulled away and chuckled. "now are you sure you want to break this off?" he asked with a grin.

"No!" she objected loudly going red in the face. "I want to... I..." She took a sigh then she burst into giggles. "Gilbert I'm sorry it's just I..." She took a breath then looked into his eyes. "I love you Gil." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. He wrapped his arm around her, he finally lay them on the picnic blanket the other blanket laying across them keeping them warm. "so that constellation up there can you see it? The seven sisters..."


	50. Doubling up

"you didn't tell me you had started to write to Diana Barry." Gilbert said ad they settled on their train journey from Charlottetown to Avonlea.

"Didn't I?" Anne asked surprised. " it wasn't deliberate, I was sure I told you."

Gilbert smiled. "I don't say it in reprimand." He told her. " I'm not one of those 'you must tell me everything' kind of fellows." He said with a grin. "if anything I'm glad, I always thought you and Diana would get along splendidly."

"just those few times when it was just she and I we got along so well, she's like you and let's me take flight in my fancies, there's not many true kindred spirits like that. We started to write to each other after Christmas ." She looked to him. "How did you find out?" she asked intrigued.

He smiled "as you find out most things in Avonlea, on their rumour mill." He took a sigh. "Diana's mother told Mrs Sloane who told Charlie who told me in his last letter to me."

Anne smiled. "Sorry you must find out so." Anne laughed. "You won't mind will you? If I spend some time with Diana?" she asked him seriously.

He laughed. "since when could I control who your friends are?" he looked to her. "I wouldn't if I could." He whispered. "you have every right to want to be Diana Barry's friend and anyone else who might take your fancy." He smiled "you still love me?" He whispered romantically.

She smiled and held his cheek in her hand "I still love you." She whispered.

"then all is well in the world." He whispered back.

She smiled " did Fred tell you they are finally courting?" Anne smiled.

" really!?" Gilbert asked in a happy delight. " finally! He's had his eye on her long enough!" He said with a laugh.

"maybe it's Avonlea boys." Anne said with a laugh. " took you long enough." She said referring to their own romance.

" not all Avonlea boys are like us as you have proof you know enough of us." Gilbert grinned.

" wouldn't it be lovely to all go in a picnic together? You and I, Diana and Fred. Sirens some time with some real kindreds?" Anne asked him.

" if you'd like." Gilbert said still gazing at her. He was a lucky man and he knew it, not every girl could fit herself into every social situation given to her and fit right in! Anne seemed to have a knack for it.

* * *

"...and the ghost of Mr Hammond never rested but still haunts the mill." Anne said finishing her ghost story. Fred and Diana sat wide eyed and particularly scared of the story, Gilbert sat and grinned at the story. "I'm afraid that's the closest thing Bolingbroke had to a ghost story and alas it didn't even happen in Bolingbroke that happened in Marysville." She sighed heavily.

"Anne you have such a vivid imagination!" Diana exclaimed with bated breath.

"Don't you have any ghost stories in Avonlea?" she asked. I would imagine you would with all the woods and nooks you have."

Gilbert was the first to speak "there's the tale of the white lady in the woods." He said.

"Oh do tell!" Anne smiled.

" There's a white lady walks along the brook just about this time of the night and wrings her hands and utters wailing cries. She appears when there is to be a death in the family. And the ghost of a little murdered child haunts the corner up by Idlewild; it creeps up behind you and lays its cold fingers on your hand—" he said spookily bringing his hand down on Anne's slowly. Anne jumped a little as he laughed gently.

"Gilbert Blythe you'll scare me half to death!" Anne laughed.

"Thought you'd know better Gilbert, then to heed to such nonsense." Fred reprimanded him.

"hardly heeding to it knowing it, come on Fred we told ghost stories like that round the fire camping plenty."

"Not when there's ladies present." Fred said leaning into Diana slightly.

Gilbert looked to Anne nervously "Come on Gilbert I have four brothers in think I can handle little ghost stories."

" I never thought of filtering what I was saying in front of you." He admitted quietly. "at least not like that. "

"Good." Anne smiled.

Diana rolled her eyes "don't you want to be treated like a lady?" she asked Anne non judgmentally.

"I am." Anne said turning her nose up slightly. "don't you want a man with an imagination?" she asked Diana equally.

"Well there's something to be said to both. " Diana smiled.

"and one doesn't exclude the other." Anne added holding up her plastic cup in a cheers motion.

"I couldn't agree more." Diana laughed fake clinking their cups.

"Here here." Gilbert said joining in. Fred looked to them all and shook his head bringing his cup up too.

They had gone on a walk round the lake Anne with Diana and Gilbert and Fred talking behind them.

"I can't believe you're off to College Anne, I barely know you but it feels like I've known you forever."

Anne smiled "it's what happens when you meet a real kindred spirit." She said. "its what happened when I met Gilbert too." She looked to Diana. "is that what it's like with Fred for you?" she asked her.

"i don't know." Diana admitted. "but then I have known Fred my whole life."

Anne laughed "Yes I suppose you have. I didn't think of that." She sighed. "isn't it lovely to find somebody to love?" Anne said dreamily.

"you always go off into a dream world Anne." Diana observed.

"don't you?" Anne asked her.

"i think I might like to." Diana sighed. "My mother insists it's nor ladylike to be off in fancies."

"Well that's just not true at all!" Anne blurted then realised it really was very rude to disagree quite so strongly with Diana's mother. "what I mean to say is. .. I don't think life would be worth living if .i had no imagination. It helps me at the worse of times..." She trailed. "mind you it also get me into silly situations with Gilbert. I don't know why I always imagine the worse with him. First with Josie then at school with that girl."

Diana sighed thoughtfully "I think when we love someone it can bring out our insecurities." She reflected. "but I would hope they would know me well enough to pull me back." She said practicality.

" which is exactly what Gilbert did with me." Anne smiled.

"I don't know what you were thinking, he's had a smile plastered on his face since the day he met you, and when your letters came... it was like he was on cloud nine, even long before you got together." Diana said with a crooked smile.

" really?!" Anne asked longingly.

"I could tell he loved you though he didn't say it directly. You changed him somehow." Diana whispered " you had him tongue tied!" Diana confessed. " I'd never seen him like that before."

Anne turned and looked at Gilbert giving him a smile then turned back to Diana. " do you think he still feels like that?" Anne asked blushing picking a flower and turning to Diana

"I think..." Diana said in a concluding voice also picking a flower and sliding it into Anne's hair as Anne slid one into hers. " Gilbert Blythe is more in love with you then ever."

* * *

" I'll race you!" Anne exclaimed to Gilbert when Diana and Fred had parted ways. Anne always felt a certain formality with Fred around although they had met several times and she liked him well enough, but that was all. She understood how Diana liked him, in fact she reflected, Fred matched Diana's practical side VERY well, she couldn't imagine a better match in that sense, but she couldn't find a kindred in him yet. ' there must be' she had concluded. He was afterall the man her kindred spirits Gilbert (who she was in love with) and Diana (who she finally started to believe she could have a best friend who was a girl was possible in her) both spoke highly of and it wasn't as though Fred was an awful chap, he in fact was pleasant. Yes that's all it was, she just needed to know him better, perhaps there would be a kinship in there. Now that formal presence was no longer there she longed to be free and run!

" oh you've had it Anne Shirley!" He challenged, but before the sentence was out of his mouth she was already running away through the woods. He smiled and started to run after her.

He didn't have time to stop her before she jumped a gate " Anne wait no hold on..." He tried gasping for breath but it was too late Anne was on the edge of Green Gables property and ran straight into Marilla Cuthbert.

" Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert gasped for air. " I'm so sorry." He apologized. " Anne is from out of town and didn't know this wasn't part of Blythe property. It's my fault I didn't tell her."

Although Marilla looked shocked she was composed enough. " maybe if the pair of you weren't out running so wildly you might have had the chance to warn her."

" yes Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert said humbly.

" oh please don't blame Gilbert, it's not entirely his fault." Anne defended him quickly. " it was my idea to race."

" Gilbert..," Marilla trailed looking at him again. " Blythe." She stated. Gilbert knew it wasn't a question but a statement " John Blythe's son." She looked seriously at him with what Anne right was a hint of regret on her face.

" yes ma'am." He said quietly.

" you..," Marilla trailed. ".., you look like your father." She told him.

"I get that a lot." He admitted.

Marilla sighed. " as long as this is green gables property you're welcome to use the short cut through the field to Blythe property, heaven knows it's not being used for anything else."

" oh? That's a shame you have good soul and I used to see Matthew up here tending to the stock, they were always healthy, have you not hired anyone to take care of the fields for you?" Gilbert asked.

" well, Rachel Lynde is moving in and suggested I do just that." She sighed " she's been terrible lonesome since Mr Lynde passed away." She stared down the field "I suppose it's a little too late in the season to start anything now." She remarked.

" oh no you could still get a small yield of summer season but if you start planting now you'll likely get a good fall yield too."

Marilla smiled " you sound like your father."

Gilbert shrugged " just the farmers boy coming out in me."

" but I hear you're at college?" Marilla asked him.

" yes, Anne is going to join me there in September," he said nervously.

" well, I maybe old fashioned in some ways but it's important for a women to have an education, especially now a days the world being what it is, I might have not..," she trailed and looked to Anne and they caught each other's eyes both women having the feeling they had met before but couldn't put their finger on it. " well Gilbert Blythe..," Marilla said looking away from the red haired girl " don't run wildly as you were and you can use the short cut all you like... you and your beau."

" thank you miss Cuthbert." He said humbly " can we walk you back to green gables?" He asked her.

" no thank you, I maybe half blind but I can still make it home by myself." Marilla replied.

" of course," Gilbert said quietly. " thank you miss Cuthbert," he acknowledged as she walked away. He looked to Anne as they walked out of earshot to miss Cuthbert and saw a perplexed look on Anne's face, " are you alright Anne? Miss Cuthbert doesn't mean to be severe..." He trailed.

" no it's not that." Anne said quietly. " there's something familiar about her." Anne said looking at the older women at the other side of the field. " have I met her before?" Anne asked him. " in town?" she asked.

" no I don't think so." He shrugged.

" really strange feeling." She said dreamily. She shuddered before looking up to Gilbert " different life I suppose." She concluded reflectively.

* * *

So I've wanted to write a scene at least with Marilla in since I started this... but I didn't want it to sad and I wanted to skim over some of the effects of not having Anne there with her and I thought this would be the best way. I have an idea of what Marilla went through without Anne and it's really quite sad, but Marilla is also a survivor and I believe she would have came close to losing her eye sight but not lose it completely. I've stated before right at the beginning I don't want to focus too much on it. But I hope you've liked seeing her..


	51. Family first and start of term

Dear Anne,

I know it's been a case of 'long time no see', but I do hope you don't mind me writing to you we were after all such good chums for a good while before I was carted off to that finishing school (which finished me no further than anything else).

My point in writing anyway is that my mother has written to yours and found we are to be studying at Redmond together! The same class and everything... my papa my dear duck wants me to have an education and if I stay here I must marry but I came not decide between all the boys running after me so I hope some education may give me some clarification if I happen to find a suitable beau (Tall dark handsome and scandalously rich) then so be it! I've also heard you found yourself a beau with tons of brains! Do tell more Anne...

I hope we shall meet Anne and have a good old giggle as we used to.

Love

Philippa Gordon.

* * *

Dear Phil,

How extraordinary our paths shall meet again! Us from little Bolingbroke! In all the wide world ending up going to Redmond together! We shall have such a good time and you'll get to meet some of the friends I have made since coming to the Island for two of my chums from Queens Acedemy. Stella and Pricilla we shall have such a merry time!

I know it's been such a long time... well three years to be exact since I left Bolingbroke... but I'm sure we'll still get along famously!

As for Gilbert you'll get to meet him yourself and you can judge for yourself, he's in his third year at Redmond he's specialising in science, and soon Philippa we'll see each other again.

Love

Anne Shirley

* * *

"Roy?" Anne asked surprised as she walked into town and saw Gilbert's roommate in the midst of the town.

"Anne Shirley!" he exclaimed looking at her. "Why it must be providence itself to meet you here!"

"Yes it must be!" she laughed. She looked beside her to her father who looked confused "Oh papa this is royal Gardner he boards with Gilbert at Redmond. Roy this is my father."

"pleased to meet your acquaintance sir." He said with a smile.

Walter didn't know why his defences were up with the boy already... There was something about the way he looked at Anne. He shook his head he was being silly surely.. Anne knew this boy through Gilbert. Surely if there was a problem with him Gilbert would know.

"what are you doing here?" Anne asked him.

"Well you and Gilbert give such high praise to your little island I thought I'd tour it a few days."

Anne laughed "Well that's wonderful you'll have a simply splendid time!" Anne looked and wondered "but I thought you planned on taking Rosaline to Europe to visit your mother?"

Roy seemed to sigh "plans change. How's Gil?" he asked changing the subject.

"very well." She replied sensing he was avoiding the subject. "that's why we're in town actually papa was just dropping me off before he goes on the train up to Summerside for a teachers conference, Gil is coming on the afternoon train."

Roy smiled. "can't keep you two apart can you?"

Anne smiled. "Come along, I'm sure he'll think it a perfect laugh you are here." Anne offered.

Roy looked to her father "with your permission sir?" he asked her father.

Walter who had started to relax nodded his head. After all he had been wrong about Gilbert, he was probably wrong about Roy. And anyway the afternoon train Gilbert was coming on was the one he was leaving on, they wouldn't be alone.

"Roy!" Gilbert exclaimed when he came off the train. "what the heck are you doing here?" he asked. " hello sweetheart." He whispered to Anne putting an arm around her. "Principle Shirley." He smiled at Walter. "Its nice to see you, however briefly."

Walter smiled. For the first time he noticed despite having being away from Queens for two full years and dating his daughter Gilbert still hadn't dropped the 'Principle', it didn't sound right anymore. He thought to correct that once he got back. "is that your only bag?" Gilbert asked him. "it's only overnight so yes, I'm glad they'll be a man in the house." He smiled.

"you're fogey ting Willis." Anne smiled.

Walter sighed. "I'm glad they'll be a responsible man in the house." They all chuckled with the exception of Roy who stood nervously on the edge of the group. "Well best be off. See you soon." He said kissing Anne on her forehead and entering the cabin. They stayed watching the train depart then started their walk back to town.

"I thought you were going to tour Europe with Rosaline?" Gilbert asked him.

"might be a bit difficult." Roy said moodily. "I'd have to ask her fiancé's permission first."

Gilbert looked to him. "her what?!" he exclaimed.

"Hmmmm some boy she was madly in love with back home, came and swooped in and proposed."

"I'm sorry Roy." Gilbert said sympathetically.

Roy sighed heavily. "is it so bad just to ask for someone to love?"

"maybe you shouldn't be looking." Anne suggested "you might just find it then."

Roy sighed. "wise beyond her years this girl of yours." Roy smiled to Gilbert.

"I like to think so." Gilbert smiled.

"let me take you both to the restaurant in my hotel tonight." Roy asked them cheerfully. "that's all I need is good company."

"where are you staying?" Gilbert asked.

"the great George." Roy said.

"the best one in town." Anne laughed. "we can't ask you to take us there!"

"you aren't asking. I'm offering." Roy said.

"we should check with your ma first." Gilbert whispered. "can we contact you there?" Gilbert asked him.

"sure just ask for the queens suite."

* * *

"I can't believe they bring a whole menu of your own to the suite!" Anne blurted.

Roy laughed. "well its one of the perks I guess. Good food, good company." Roy sighed. "so tell me more about your little island, Charlottetown is certainly close to city standards. I must admit the red sands are fascinating."

" Oh the sands are beautiful!" Anne smiled. "I've never seen reds like it."

"you know the soil is red too." Gilbert smiled "it's what makes the roads red too."

Anne looked at him "is that true? I always wondered that!"

"you should have maybe asked!" he observed. "high sandstone content which rusts."

Anne sighed heavily "that's rather unromantic." She said disappointed.

Roy laughed. "How would you have it?" he asked.

"you asked for it this time." Gilbert grinned.

"Well I always imagined there were two star crossed lovers..." She started.

Story told food eaten and two hours later the three friends were relaxed and had a good evening. The bell to phone rang.

"Sorry Anne, Gil, I asked not to be disturbed." He said to them.

"No, no not at all." Gilbert assured him as he went to the phone.

They both realised the change in Roy's body language and tone as the conversation developed.

"I'll get the first ferry off the island in the morning and then get the first boat to France." He said seriously.

Gilbert looked concerned towards his friend as he put down the phone.

"Roy is everything okay?" he asked.

"that was my sister Dorothy." He said. "she's in Europe with my mother and my mother had taken a bad turn. She's really sick I..." He said confused. "I have to..." he trailed not thinking straight.

"say no more." Gilbert stood up the same time as Anne. "you need to get sorted."

"Oh no, Gil, Anne I am so sorry..." he started.

"No no, don't even finish that sentence." Gilbert reassured him.

"family first." Anne said kissing Roy's cheek briefly. "don't worry."

Gilbert looked to his friend and hugged him briefly. "let me know..." he trailed. "anything ... anytime." He said. "I mean it buddy."

"Thanks."

Anne and Gilbert turned towards the door and Gilbert turned back. "Roy." He said logically seeing his friend in confusion. "you need to pack your bags, you can take care of the rest later. Focus on what you can do." He told him logically.

"right, yes." Roy agreed. "logic, yes... good man thank you."

* * *

"Do you really need all these books Anne?" Willis asked his sister as he carted on the third suitcase filled with books alone. "you've filled three cases with books and only one with clothes!" he observed.

"I wouldn't want to run out of reading material." Anne said rolling her eyes laughing at her brother "and anyway I'm majoring in literature!"

"and your clothes?" he asked. "I suppose that's optional?" he mocked his sister.

Anne rolled her eyes. "that's why mother has trained me so well in housekeeping... I can wash my clothes." She retorted. She sighed and looked at her brother. "I'm going to miss you Willis." She whispered throwing her arms around him.

He smiled wryly "you too nana." He whispered back wrapping his arms around her momentarily.

She sighed "finally you'll be the oldest." She teased.

He laughed "I think you are much better at it then me." He confessed.

Anne sighed. "remember Bertha doesn't like stories on a night they have to be..."

"poems." He said to her.

"and Walter doesn't like the rainbow blanket there's too many colours use the..."

"blue striped one." He finished.

" Oh and Jane... she likes being reminded of..." Anne trailed but was interrupted.

"Anne I got this I know what to do!" he mocked.

With that Bertha and Walter (the elders) came out the door closely followed by Gilbert who had stayed there the last week of the holidays. He would be the one escorting Anne across to college.

Walter held back with Gilbert for a second. "you will take good care of her won't you Gil?" he asked him.

Gilbert gave a small smile. "on my life Principle Shirley." He said with so much tenderness and love to his voice nor even Walter could deny his sincerity.

"I think it's about time you call me Mr Shirley at least." Walter said with a grin. "I'm not your school teacher anymore." He observed.

"No, no I suppose not." Gilbert said with a far off look in his eyes.

Walter sighed "she pretends to be brave even when she isn't." Walter confided in him. "she's used to lots of people... Make sure she's surrounded with people so she won't get lonely." Walter suggested in almost a panicked tone.

Gilbert laughed "it's college she'll be surrounded by people every second... Anne will have no problems fitting in." He said confidently. "but I will make sure."

"Oh and do make sure of one thing." Walter almost requested. "make sure she and Phillipa Gordon don't her up to a lot of mischievousness. If memory serves me correctly she was well known for be outlandish."

Gilbert chuckled. "I'll try to remember."

* * *

Gilbert looked at Anne as the ferry departed from port, he noticed the tears in her eyes and wrapped an arm around her. " hey, come on sweetheart." He said tenderly.

"I feel like Byron's `Childe Harold' - only it isn't really my `native shore' that I'm watching," said Anne, winking her gray eyes vigorously. "Nova Scotia is that, I suppose."

Gilbert grinned but hid it from her " home is where the heart is." He said quoting the old saying.

" then I suppose as long as my family is on PEI then a part of me must be too." She sighed " do you think it's possible I live the island as much add I do Nova Scotia?"

" You're asking the wrong person Anne. In a tad bias myself of the island, you're an adopted islander." He told her softly.

" not a blue nose anymore then." She said dreamily. "Oh, Gilbert, I do hope I'll like Redmond and Kingsport, but I'm sure I won't!"

"Where's all your philosophy gone, Anne?"

"It's all submerged under a great, swamping wave of loneliness and homesickness. I've longed for three years to go to Redmond - and now I'm going - and I wish I weren't! Never mind! I shall be cheerful and philosophical again after I have just one good cry. I MUST have that."

Gilbert kissed into her hair still with his arm around her He whispered " if you need to my shoulder is here for you to cry on if you need it.

She snuggled into him " just hold me Gilbert," she whispered. If I'm with you I'll still be home."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day Anne was with Pricilla and Phil found them among the crowds.

"Anne! Oh Anne Shirley! I'm so glad to find a kindred among all these strangers!" Phil started.

Anne laughed and hugged her friend, "it's so good to see you again." Anne smiled. "Won't it be marvellous fun to he together again?"

"I'll say!" she exclaimed looking to Pricilla.

" Oh Philippa Gordon this is Pricilla." Anne introduced

"pleased to meet anyone who might liven things up, speaking of which have you found anyone rich and handsome yet?"

Anne rolled her eyes "do you mean you have no one back home pining for you?"

"Oh only two in particular and neither one of them am I so attached to I couldn't let go of them for the right one... the closest thing I've seen to handsome was a boy back there with eyes out here!" Phil sighed.

"you must have found Charlie." Anne said trying to peer back to see if she could spy her friend. So busy was Anne she didn't see Gilbert coming through the crowds

"speaking of potential!" Philippa started seeing Gilbert. She confused slightly as he caught eyes with Anne and smiled.

"Anne." He said in a low voice. "there you are sweetheart ." He said gently. "I couldn't see you for a minute." He smiled. "guess how I found you?" she looked to him and wondered. He played with a loose bit of red hair and chuckled lightly. "I love I can find you in a crowd."

Philippa looked to Pricilla. "really?!" she asked amazed.

Anne noticed and introduced them.

"Well Anne Shirley you never mentioned he was handsome as well as endowed with brains!" Philippa said on amazement.

"I think Anne is quite blind to it." Gilbert teased Anne. "apparently my face doesn't factor into my attractiveness."

Anne laughed "I never said that!" she exclaimed. "you know you are quite handsome." She understated deliberately.

"Ah Gil!" the male student said as they came to the front of the line. "what are you doing here? You can't enroll twice... especially with your schedule... captain of the football team, the lambs.."

Gilbert chuckled "just came to support my lady enrolling." He explained.

"Ah you must be Anne then?" he asked her.

"that's right." Anne smiled knowing Gilbert had been accused of over talking about her before.

"Well you should have an active social life I'll expect to see more of you." He went formal asking g for her surname and getting her and the other two sighed up.

"have you seen Charlie?" Gilbert asked Anne once they were sighed up.

"we think Philippa saw him further back the line." Pricilla said.

"Come to the freshers dance tonight with me tonight Gil?" Anne asked him.

"of course." He smiled. "pick you all up at six?" he asked her.

Anne smiled and nodded her head. "I better go and find Charlie." Gilbert said pecking Anne hair . "love you." He said looking hassled pushing his way back through the crowds.

The three girls watched as he left going through the crowds. "so let's get the right?" Philippa drawled "you leave Bolingbroke three years ago you find a handsome intelligent boy who you fall madly in love with who comes to college is studying to be a doctor so even if he is poor now he has the potential of earn, captain of the junior football team AND is a member of the most elite fraternity on campus?" Philippa asked almost a scandalised.

Anne didn't care to think up an answer so instead simply nodded.

Philippa tutted. "some girls get all the luck." She trailed. "does he have any rich friends then?"

Anne laughed and thought immediately of Roy, but alas he had to defer registration for the year, staying (he told Gilbert ) at least short term until his mother's health improved. Anne had written a letter to Roy sympathising she of all people understood Roy's predicament. She liked him very much but upon further reflection, Roy's heart was far too poetic for Philippa Gordon. He was rich, handsome, but she thought the poetic and loving side would be lost on her a little... and a little too far away in Europe to be playing matchmaking with. "none come to mind." She laughed.


	52. Our first term together

She lay stomach flat on his bed her books open in front of her one arm propping her up and flicking the book pages when needed the other scribbling notes down on her notepad. Gilbert sat in front of the bed on the floor knees up his notepad on his lap as he took notes his books on the floor next to him. The two worked through their work together. For the first time since he started at Redmond he was actually comfortable. He knew of course the source. It was the angel lying on his bed. Without her it all had seemed reasonably dull, sort of like the world was black and white but now as he studied the words were alive again... was that really what life had been like before Anne walked into it? He smiled and looked behind him

"I've missed this ." He told her.

"Hmmmm?" she asked her attention slowly being drawn away from the book.

"I've missed studying with you." He explained.

"yeah." She smiled "me you too." She said. "I can't believe you had to sneak me up to your bedroom!" she laughed. "though you wouldn't even stand in the same room as me at your parents house?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding me?" Gilbert asked her "My mother would kill me!" he laughed. "things are different here."

"they're just trying to keep you respectable." She smiled.

"Well they're doing a terrible job!" he joked "I have a girl in my bedroom!" he continued "I don't understand what the problem is, it's not as if we'd get up to anything ." He said.

A cheeky grin came across Anne's face as she brought herself to kneeling position behind him and tilted his head back on her lap. "Oh really?" She flirted and kissed him on his lips quickly and giggled.

"Hmmmm." He smiled as their lips parted. "Anne Shirley!" he whispered. "i missed this too." They giggled together for a moment then kissed again before smiling to each other.

"kissing while studying? I can't remember that being on the curriculum at Queens?!" Anne teased him.

"I used to imagine I'd be kissing you, or worse yet get the impulse to kiss you." He whispered deliberately avoiding eye contact by returning to his work.

"Oh?" she asked him. "like when?"

He took a deep breath and blushed slightly "well it wasn't the first time it had happened but you remember when we first stargazed with my telescope and everyone else went inside for a few minutes?" Gilbert asked her, to which she nodded. "well you looked so beautiful in the moonlight I wanted to lean over and..." he trailed chuckling nervously into his school work.

So she leaned over and kissed him gently again. "I wanted you to kiss me too." She whispered. "you remember the easter you stayed with us we read on the sofa and I lay.." She trailed blushing.

"boldly on my leg?" he smiled.

"I wanted you to kiss me... its why I did it." She whispered.

His heart pounded against his chest. "you did?" he asked.

"couldn't you tell?" she asked him.

"we got pretty close to it if memory serves me correctly." He grinned. "it felt..." he trailed thinking deeply "... natural." He looked to her "intimate." He smiled. "I wanted to kiss you too." He whispered. "couldn't you tell?" he laughed. She shook her head "if only one of us had been a little less shy we might have been together a whole lot sooner." He smiled.

She moved along on the bed. "come on." She said tapping the bed next to her. He looked at her then picked up his books and sat next to her. She lay down her head on his lap and arranged her books so she could stay there. She met no objection from him. There wasn't a better place for her in his opinion.

"I knew I had fallen in love when we went on that fishing trip and I told you about that memory about sprites lake and my first teacher." He admitted quietly. "but I think I fell for you that day at the entrance exams for Queens."

She smiled. "me too love." She whispered hugging in a little more. They stayed that way the rest of their study session together.

"pry tell what dance is this one you're going go?" Phillipa asked Anne as they had came out of a lecture. Anne had mentioned it to her earlier in the day and Phil had wondered why she hadn't heard if it.

"Oh its a third year dance Gil organised with his committee." Anne said casually. " if you would like an invite I'm sure I can get you one, slight advantage of Gilbert being in charge I can get invite as for whoever I wish." Anne said with a smile. "want to find yourself a third year? Anne asked her.

"I don't know yet." Phil said lazily "but I certainly don't want to rule them out yet, could you be a doll and get an invite for me?"

Anne smiled. "Consider it done." Anne smiled.

"it is marvellous being your chum Anne Shirley, even if I am a tad envious of your choice of boyfriends."

Anne physically laughed. "one day phillipa Gordon you'll have more sense!"

"pull me back if I do Anne Shirley! Can you imagine how droll that would be?" she asked. "shall I come over tomorrow after classes we can swap dresses and play dress up like we did when we were children it'll be simply splendid!" she laughed.

"sounds fun." Anne agreed.

"Gilbert Blythe, I ought to have known spent two years coming stag and then two come along at once!" the ticket collector smiled at him.

Gilbert laughed "Anne is my girlfriend." Gilbert explained "and Phil is her childhood friend and vastly becoming a good friend to me." Gilbert smiled.

"Aw aren't you sweet!" Phil teased "are you talking me up to this young man?"

Gilbert laughed "if you would like me to. But I'll warn you now she's looking for a rich man." He told his friend.

"Matthew Norman." He introduced himself to Phil, "I'm no rich man I'm afraid but that doesn't stop us from having a good time tonight does it?" he asked Phil.

" heavens no!" Phil laughed.

"my shift ends in five minutes." He said to her. "would you mind?" he asked.

"No I don't think I would." Phil replied.

"reserve me two dances, I'll see if we can find you a rich man." He laughed.

"I look forward to it." She smiled. "Gil can you drag yourself away from your beloved long enough for one dance?" she asked him.

"seems I'll have little choice." He laughed as the football team seemed to be lining up. Phil laughed she had the feeling tonight would be a lot of fun.


	53. Ruby and Phil

Dear Anne & Gilbert,

Since I know you are just joined at the hip now you are both at the same college and you will tell each other everything anyway I figured I could save myself the hassle of writing two identical letters to you both.

Teaching here in Carmody is really going well! In my second year of teaching I really feel as though I'm getting the hang of teaching and applying in the principles we learned at Queens. Maybe one day I'll live up to your abilities Anne!

Oh but I heard the school up in white sands were looking for a teacher for next year, it would be nice as I would be closer to Avonlea but I think there maybe a dashing young man I may be able to catch! Oh Gilbert won't mind me saying but he's awfully handsome and just the right type of scandalous for me, his name is Herb Spencer and he seems just right! I could actually see myself settling down with him. Imagine me?

But it's just a dream so far I must get on with marking in the meantime.

How is the life of the Academic among us? You two with your tons of brains... something I dare say envy.

I'm terribly tired of late and seem to have a cold I cannot rid! Future doctor Gilbert any free medical advice you can give to your old chum?

Miss you both

Write back soon won't you?

Ruby.

* * *

Anne gazed at the letter. "She seems sad Gil." Anne said with a hint of melancholy.

Gilbert looked to Anne then to the letter again. "she does a little, maybe if we're prompt in replying may cheer her up to be the old Ruby."

Anne thought "she seems to want to be deeper somehow."

"Well maybe this Herb fellow can give her some depth." He looked to Anne concerned for ruby but also concerned about Anne. "may be we can give her something deeper to think on?" he whispered kissing into her hair.

* * *

Philippa Gordon prided herself on few things.

Anne she noted, had a deepness to her which with the exception of a select few was so deep it scared them away. This had often been the case back in Bolingbroke. Even Philippa herself had been envious when they were younger of Anne's ability to hold a room at her command if she so wished, by nothing but her wit. She in herself could hold a room full of boys but she never with her brains (though she had plenty) the boys were her playmates, they were Anne's equal.

Especially Gilbert! Wow had Anne caught a catch there! He was a lot like Anne. Both of them pretty to look at. Oft times both had looks to be envious of, Anne at times surpassing even her own beauty now, though she would never admit to it too much! Gilbert a handsome fella on his own, she would have liked to have caught Gilbert's eye had it not been for Anne, but Anne was sweetness itself , always had been... when Gilbert looked at Anne... Philippa grinned. She wanted someone to look at her like Gilbert looked at Anne. Yes, to be beautiful on the outside was marvellous but there seemed to be a sweet undercoat of love which was held beneath the surface with Anne and Gilbert. She would give up any of her fantasies about love if she had that sort of love.

But again, this was not something she was willing to admit tonight.

The doorbell rang she ran down the stairs to be greeted by another date she had been putting off. She smiled sweetly and they headed out the door.

"Anne! Gilbert my chums!" Phillipa exclaimed greeting them on the street as they were heading back the way she had come.

"Phil!" Anne said hugging her friend. "where are you off to?" Anne asked.

"Oh Michael here is taking me to a dance with his fraternity." Phil smiled. "Gilbert here is a Lamb." She told Michael proudly.

"really?" Michael asked him directly.

"third year." Gilbert laughed, " which brotherhood?" he asked Michael.

"Oh the Suns." He said.

"Nice!" Gilbert said impressed "they had a fundraising rally didn't they? A couple of weeks back for the orphanage?" Gilbert asked him.

"yes we did, though our charity work comes no where close to the lambs."

Gilbert grinned "well we do what we can, we have some real pull in the community I guess that's why we do so well."

"even with players like you among them we can still out play you in football ." Michael laughed.

Gilbert smiled "ah alas not the lambs strong point!" he observed with a smile.

"but luckily yours" Phil interjected looking at Gilbert. "third year football team and the captain."

"ah that's where I know you from the rally at the beginning of term you were getting freshers to sign up for the football team!"

"that's right." Gilbert laughed. "only the best talent can!"

"Phil how can you be thinking of socialising tonight of all nights we have that midterm in Latin in the morning." Anne reprimanded fondly .

"Oh Carpe diem." Phil replied. "there you go there's some Latin and all of it I'll ever need I dare say! Don't fret Anne you'll get wrinkles young."

Anne smiled holding into Gilbert "well some of us need to study so I'm off to do some."

Phil rolled her eyes "and your plan?" she asked Gilbert.

"The same I'm afraid I have advanced science to study for, we were going to study side by side."

"help!" Phil laughed "my friends are such complete bores thank heavens I have you tonight Michael." She smiled. "Well good for you I suppose." She drawled with a mischievous grin. "I'll see you both later."

Philippa and Michael parted company from Anne and Gilbert who smiled widely at each other.

"How does she do it?" Gilbert grinned shaking his head.

Anne laughed "heaps of brains all natural, she's always been that way."


	54. winters tale

"Anne! Gilbert!" Bertha called as she saw them come off the ferry together. "Oh finally my babies are home!" she exclaimed as she hugged them both in her arms as soon as they were off the ferry. She looked to them both "my you both look awfully tired!" she exclaimed.

"Oh its a long journey and I'm simply itching to see everyone!" Anne blurted all at once. "Tell me all the news I feel so disjointed and distance from everything..."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Bertha said with an Anne like smile on her face as she linked arms with the two youngsters. Anne shook her head and Gilbert shrugged. "I think Willis might have a secret girlfriend."

* * *

"so how is your friend doing?" Walter asked Gilbert as they settled down after the greetings home. "Ron?.."

"Oh Roy you mean!" Gilbert exclaimed. " moved his mother to the warmer climate down in Spain where she's made a marked improvement but he's still not confident enough to bring her back here." Gilbert sighed. "with his father gone be felt it was his responsibly to take care of his mother and not return until she's back to health. He's had to defer this year at least."

"Well if he's the man of the family..." Walter trailed.

"Walter!" Bertha exclaimed the same time as Anne exclaimed "Papa!"

"I. .." he suddenly was aware he had not one but two Willis women glaring at him with the same look on their faces.

"he's doing what I did papa." Anne looked at him sternly.

"yes but..."

"he must be only Gilbert's age." Bertha followed.

"what I meant was..."

"and he's being so sweet about it, he's never once complained." Anne concluded.

"alright alright!" he said defeated. "I was just saying."

"Here you go Anne." Willis said coming in the room with his latest set of photos. "pap said I should set up a studio on town but I don't have the money together yet for one."

Anne looked through the photos and smiled handing them to Gilbert as she went through them "Willis Shirley!" she exclaimed. "these are beautiful!" Anne smiled.

"There's an gallery on in town for photographers, I'm down as an amateur photographer but we have the chance to sell and even get an apprenticeship if the right people spot you." He shrugged "I've only been paid once or twice for the photos I've taken, but this would really give me the chance to study it as an art form." He said excitedly.

Anne smiled. "my baby brother did these!"

"there's word that coloured photographs are really going to become more and more accessible. I'd love to be able to study it and be on the cutting edge of the technology as it comes in." He smiled. "I'm hoping if I sell enough at the gallery I can get enough for a newer camera it'll have all the modern conveniences to them and pap said I could build my own dark room in the back yard so I could develop the pictures myself rather then have to send them away to get developed which will be easier to do on an apprenticeship." He looked to Gilbert "It'll need it's own heating system out there for the fire... but I was wondering if you'd help build it Gil, if everything goes according to plan."

Gilbert smiled "I'd be honoured to ." Gilbert smiled. "you really are very talented Willis."

With their parents out the room Anne turned to Willis. "so do tell little brother is mama's suspicions true? Is there a girlfriend in view?"

Willis blushed enough for his face to match his hair. "it's not exactly..." he trailed shyly. "...its complicated."

"Oh?" Anne asked. "don't tell me she doesn't like you?"

"Oh she likes me, that's just the catch." He sighed. "I'm her best chum." He sighed. "but that's all." He whispered practically.

"you can't know that." Anne told him.

"yes I can." Willis said. "she has a string of beaux who follow her round she dates them." He sighed. "Not me." He took a heavy sigh "if ma suspects please don't confirm it to her." Willis asked them. "it's bad enough I have to know it."

"alright." Anne told him pulling her younger brother in for a hug.

"thanks Nana." He whispered. "Tell me about Redmond." He told his sister looking to her " I bet a city like that has tons of places to take pictures of."

"simply heaps! Oh Willis you should come out sometime and see the place! You know they have a park twice as big as the one on Sutcliffe road..."

* * *

Gilbert read his letter with a serious look on his face. He'd only been back a couple of days and was spending the rest of the week with Anne before he would head up to Avonlea, but a letter came for him at Anne's house in his mother's handwriting... no doubt she thought it important.

"is everything okay Gilbert?" Anne asked him.

"it's Ruby." He whispered with concerned look. With this not only Anne was paying attention but also Walter and Bertha. Walter for the sweet student he had known and taught on occasion for two years and Bertha because she had et her on several occasions when Anne had spent time with the girls and had liked her quite a bit. "she's sick." Gilbert said confused. "really really sick." He whispered handing the letter to Anne.

Anne speed read through it "congestion." Anne said quietly. "Oh Gil it's just as I feared earlier in term she was more sick then she was letting on." Anne said gently.

Gilbert put his arm around her. "come on." He whispered soothingly to Anne. "we don't know how bad it is yet."

"Gil she's given up her school!" Anne said wide eyed.

"it could mean anything Anne." Her father tried to reassure looking worried himself.

"we just don't know enough yet." Bertha followed. They all looked worryingly at each other knowing what could be the eventual outcome.

* * *

"thank you for your business." Willis smiled as he sold another photograph.

Anne had been working with him in his gallery stall both of them using their natural charm to attract people to their stand, but once they saw the work they were impressed.

"Nana I think I'll be able to afford that camera even with the cut the gallery has asked for." Willis said with a smile to his sister.

"always with the air or surprise Willis." Anne laughed. "you capture the island perfectly." She said in a loud whisper.

"Jessica." Willis said coming to a sudden halt at the girl in front of her.

"hallo Willis." She smiled sweetly at him. "I know you said you'd be here today with some of your pictures and I've always liked them before I thought I'd come along and see them where they belong."

"b – belong?" Willis stuttered.

Anne watched amused. Had a girl brought her brother to a stuttering boy? The girl she had to admit was very pretty she had a long dirty blond plait down her back with huge big blue eyes. Like her own clothes they weren't the most expensive material but still made into very pretty dresses.

Jessica laughed "on display silly." She teased him.

"right! Yes." He said coming back to himself. "what do you think then? Shall they earn me an award one day?"

Jessica laughed. "maybe." She reflected. She looked to Anne. "is this..." She trailed. "a girlfriend?" she asked.

Anne laughed "his sister. Anne." She corrected.

"oh!" Jessica smiled. "he doesn't shut up about his older sister. You're at Redmond College aren't you?"

Anne smiled. "I hope he finds better things to talk about then me."

"Oh he does." Jessica said coming to his defence. "but it's obvious he loves his brothers and sis. ..."

"Jessica!" a male voice was heard behind her. Anne saw her face wince for a moment and Willis' face drop. "I thought you said you'd be here today."

"oh hi Michael." She said quietly.

"Willis." He said with a smile. "so you are here with some of your pictures... good good." He admitted. "hey Jessica come over here have a look at these." Michael started dragging her away.

"oh okay." She agreed reluctantly. "bye Willis." She said looking at him sadly.

"bye." Willis reflected.

Anne looked at her brother and smiled "she seemed nice."

"yeah." He dragged the pronouncing of the word out.

Anne laughed "you can close your mouth now."

"What?" he asked "Anne!"

"that's her isn't it?" Anne whispered. To all she got was a blush.

Anne laughed "just wait until you've made a big deal of yourself, you'll have more then her running after you." Anne whispered.

"I don't want more than her just..." He trailed. "do you really think the see are good enough to be noticed?" Willis smiled to his sister.

"absolutely." Anne encouraged him.

"she has that right." They heard from behind them a male voice looking at the pictures. "Are you an islander? He asked Willis.

"an adopted one I'm afraid we've lived here just over three years we come originally from Nova Scotia." Willis explained "but please don't hold that against me, I think we've all came to think as the island as our home."

"glad to hear it." He said with a smile. "John Taylor." He introduced himself.

"John Taylor from Taylor CO.? The one with a shop in Victoria and Charlottetown?"

He laughed "that's right." He laughed. "are you based here in Charlottetown?"

"yes sir I am." Willis confirmed.

"then I have a proposal for you."


	55. Pre Promise to you

Hi folks,

Sorry this is late. We've had a hectic week and I had a bad day yesterday meaning I didn't find it in me to post, but I wrote this up today. I dont know when I'll get to post again next week is week 39 so he really could come any time now. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

"you shouldn't have bothered coming all the way up to Avonlea Anne." Ruby smiled weakly. "I'm really not all that sick."

Anne smiled at her. "don't be silly Ruby, I wasn't just coming up for you. I have Gilbert and Diana not to mention Jane."

"How's it going with you and Gil now a days? You've been together a while now."

" a year and a little bit." She answered with a dreamy smile. " though it doesn't feel that long." Anne smiled "the time seems shorter."

Ruby smiled weakly "because you were meant to be." She whispered with a coughing fit. Anne looked at her wide eyed. "don't look at me as if I'm about to die Anne, it's only a bad cold." She smiled. "Tell me, what is Gilbert like as a boyfriend?" She whispered between them.

Anne blushed. "I'm not sure there is much to say." She said quietly. "he's Gilbert, you know. Sweet and thoughtful... he's my best friend in the whole world. I can't imagine anyone else but him being..." She trailed.

Ruby smiled widely "they don't make them like Gilbert much do they? I bet you'll have beautiful babies one day."

"Ruby!" Anne blurted.

"oh come on! Don't tell me you've never thought about it." Ruby retorted.

Truth was Anne had thought about it and frequently. He was a natural. For someone with no siblings he had taken to hers and they had taken to him easily. The little ones especially. Little Bertha didn't know not knowing Gilbert and Jane loved him. He seemed to know instinctively how to be a father figure and every ambition he had would only be a wonderful add on! Yes, she had thought about babies with Gilbert. How could they be anything but beautiful and wonderful and he would be an amazing father.

"hardly appropriate to discuss it with you first even if I had thought about it." She said with a smile.

"you've not?" Ruby asked.

"no." Anne replied honestly. "I still have three and a half years of Redmond left and Gil has medical school on top of his BA to complete... it'll be a long time before..." She trailed.

"you could marry BEFORE he's a doctor." Ruby smiled.

Anne sighed. "no point counting my chickens before they hatch." Anne said gently.

Ruby smiled. " I expect an invite to the wedding."

* * *

"I don't think I shall be able to help it Diana." Anne confided in her. "Ruby really isn't well. Why are her family acting as though it's a cold. I'm no doctor and even I can tell this isn't a bad cold." She told her. Diana had walked over to the Gillis' home when she knew Anne was due to leave to give her some company while Gilbert completed some winter tasks around the farm.

"her family don't want her to worry I suppose." Diana thought . "although I think if I were that sick I'd want to know about it." She concluded.

"is Ruby very sensitive?" Anne asked confused. "she never came across as overly sensitive." Anne reflected.

"I think sweetness and sensitivity are sometimes mixed up." Diana thought out loud. "Ruby is very sweet and is sensitive in certain ways."

"but I think she's more resistant then everyone is giving her credit for." Anne defended her. "but I do think you are right." She said with a sigh. "she just deserves to know."

Diana sighed too "for what it's worth I agree, but it's how they have chosen to deal with it."

Anne nodded silently agreeing. "I'm looking forward to the afternoon tea for Mrs Blythe offered to have for the four of us." Diana commented.

"Its sweet of her isn't it?" Anne smiled.

"I know Fred is looking forward to it. Isn't it lovely our sweethearts are almost as good friends as we are Anne. We can have a splendid time all together, we always do."

"I think although Gilbert wouldn't say it to Charlie's face he likes Fred more." Anne sighed again. "I suppose there is nothing wrong with Charlie he's just..." Anne trailed.

" a Sloane." Diana finished for her. "There's no other way of describing it Anne dear."

Anne laughed. "I can't say I know the Sloane's well enough to make a sweeping statement like that." Anne admitted.

"you only need to know one." Diana commented. "you know one, you know them all."

* * *

"thank you for having us Mrs Blythe." Diana said sweetly upon walking into Blythe farm with Fred by her side.

"oh its lovely to have you. Gilbert never really asks for his friends to come over so when he does its lovely to cave and let him have as many friends as he likes. I understand Diana you've formed quite the friendship with Anne?" Mrs Blythe asked her.

"Oh yes I have." Diana said sweetly.

"do you like her well enough?" Mrs Blythe asked.

"oh yes she's one of my very best friends. Gilbert is so good about sharing her with people." Diana said with a smile. "and it's nice because we get to all hang out together, me Anne and Fred and Gilbert."

Mrs Blythe smiled "yes I think Gilbert likes having such good friends around him. Fred always has been."

"I bet you're glad Gilbert found Anne." Fred acknowledged. "we all started to wonder if he'd ever start dating."

* * *

Fred and Gilbert walked a little behind Anne and Diana the two girls admiring the beauty around them laughing and giggling together.

"I wonder what they find to talk about?" Fred said pensively watching them.

"much the same as we do I would imagine." Gilbert laughed.

Fred looked at him seriously "Its easy for you to say." He defended. "you've always had girls attention, you know what they talk about."

"even if I didn't want the attention." Gilbert sighed. "I hate to have thought what would have happened had I not gone to Queens."

"been an old bachelor." Fred teased. "I know some of the boys had a pool going."

Gilbert looked shocked to Fred. "oh geez! Thanks very much!" he exclaimed.

"don't thank me you lost me a months worth of wages." Fred laughed as he saw Gilbert relax and laugh. "I didn't know there would be someone like Anne out there for you. Now if I had known Anne I would have bet differently." Fred shook his head. "I guess there's someone out there for everyone."

"and you?" Gilbert enquired. "you've certainly been paying attention long enough to one young lady."

Fred nodded. "I want to ask her to marry me." He whispered to Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled. "Congratulations." He said with raised eyebrow.

"and you?" Fred enquired.

Gilbert sighed "truth is, yes I want to ask Anne to marry me." He said quietly reflecting Fred's behaviour. "trouble is my vocation choice is a long path. What's good for my professional life isn't so compatible until I qualify for my personal life. I couldn't provide yet, I can't propose until I feel a bit more secure in feeling like I could be a doctor one day."

Fred sighed too. "you could go back to farming. Or teaching." He said practically.

Gilbert laughed "the thought has crossed my mind I won't deny it." He trailed "...but I don't want to give up on it until I've tried."

Fred nodded. "will she wait?"

Gilbert froze on the inside. "Wait?" He asked confused.

"you're talking another four and a half years Gil." Fred said realistically. "Its a long time to make her wait. Her parents married young right? Maybe she's expecting the same thing."

"but she knows my plans... she knows... she was the first one to know them." He thought out loud.

"I'm probably being over cautious you know me." Fred acknowledged.

Before Gilbert could answer Anne turned on her heel. "oh Gil, Di has had a marvellous idea. There's a concert on at the village hall before we're due back at college, can we all go together."

Gilbert broke into a smile. "sound fun. Anything for you my sweet." He whispered putting his arm around her as Fred did the same with Diana.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night Anne and Gilbert had surrounded themselves with cushions and were snuggled up reading by the fire. They had came to the end of the chapter and we're holding back in the moment.

It was Anne who broke the silence between them. "we should go to bed. It's getting late." She whispered starting to stand.

"Can we stay a few moment more sweetheart?" He asked her. "there's some thing I want to talk to you about."

"of course." She whispered looking concerned. "have I done something wrong?" She whispered.

Gilbert chuckled "no of course not." He clarified. "I just want to check something." He took a breath. "Anne, you do know how much I love you don't you?"

Anne smiled. "course I do."

He took another breath. "you know, when I think of my future, you are in it?" He asked again.

"yesss?" Anne questioned.

"but I can't give you our future until I become a doctor." He blind panicked. "I want you to marry me one day but I can't ask you properly until I know... until I feel I really can be a doctor... I want to do this right and I love you but..."

Anne understood and silenced him bringing his lips to hers. "I'll wait." She whispered. "I've known your dreams all along. I will stay, I will wait because I want you to fulfil them." She whispered.

He sighed in relief to a degree. "I just needed you to know you are part of that dream. I don't want you to think I'm stringing you along. It's a long time. I want you to know Anne, I love you enough now to ask you to marry me ... I don't want you thinking I don't."

"then a lovers promise then?" Anne whispered.

"a what?" He asked smiling.

"a sort of pre promise." She whispered. "I'll wait." She whispered.

Gilbert chuckled and looked at her. "I'll ask." He whispered and kissed her gently.

"what will you say?" He flirted.

She grinned. "that would be telling." She flirted.

He chuckled again. "come on Anne!" he asked. He reached for her side and started tickling. "Tell me." He said his eyes alight "Tell me!" She wriggled in his arms "Tell me!" They wriggled together laughing gently until Gilbert was lying on top of her, she was pressed against him for the first time. Anne's heart throbbed so loudly she swore he would feel it against his. He leaned down and kissed her his fingers playing through her hair. Their lips slowly parted. They stayed close laying in front of the fire. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled. "yes my love. My answer will be yes." She whispered to him.

He felt a relief break over him. "you want me too?" He involuntarily said.

"yes love, I want a future with you. And only you." She whispered.

They looked at each other and blushed gently. "a pre promise" He smiled again.

"my pre promise." She confirmed.

Words were not exchanged as they went up the stairs together hand in hand, they stood together in the hallway gazing at each other their fingers interwoven in the others. They finally kissed gently and parted into their separate rooms.

No, they weren't engaged, but they both knew now, their futures held only each other .


	56. 2 years

Gilbert watched her as she spun around.

He didn't know how every man in the hall that evening wasn't falling over themselves to be with her.

Not that she had any problem with dance partners.

She was very popular in her own year group.

So very very popular.

They had been around together to his own year groups socials and Anne's. Not to mention the Lambs socials.

How did they ever get any studying done?

Anne always seemed to have admirers.

He couldn't blame them.

He had been hit by the bug the second he had lain eyes on her.

He still hadn't recovered.

Watching her now look so beautiful as she was spun round in someone else's arms. It was almost enough to make him jealous.

'Almost' he smiled to himself.

All she ever need do was look at him and every insecurity he ever had disappeared.

Because she was with ...

'me.' He thought to himself. 'Anne Shirley is with me!'

He smiled watching her. Despite the current fashions of yellows in every ladies dress Anne had chosen a deep blue dress with a silver lining. The blue like the night sky made Anne's hair shine and the silver brought out her eyes.

He reflected back four years ago when he hadn't known Anne. He'd been at the annual ball of course. The other boys falling over themselves to be seen with the right girls. Gilbert had been skillfully avoiding Josie, had managed to in a matter of minutes fill his dance card with inconsequential dance partners none he particularly enjoyed the company of. Just to avoid having to dance more then an obligation dance with her.

Then he had met her.

Anne.

Who had single handily refused to give into Josie... that first day!

He never knew it could happen like this. He had thought love was for the lucky and he just wasn't aged 17 he had no potential love interests, most the boys had been at least out on a date or two, or someone to walk with and have interesting conversations with. Instead he had gone on long walks by himself, just wanting for once someone he could really connect with it seemed his road was long and lonely he could see his future ahead of him. Then his road made a sudden and longed for turn. In the unforeseen bend, that's where he found Anne. He watched her now... had she ever not been there? She seemed to him his best friend as well as a girlfriend. All the others even Fred to an extent wanted their girlfriends girlfriends and then they had their own group of friends around them. He wanted Anne. Her conversation her opinions her expressions... everything! He wanted Anne as his best friend AND his girlfriend. And that is what she was.

Finally the dance he was watching was over. It was his turn. He walked as calmly as he could to her and offered his hand to her. She smiled as she placed her hand in his. A warmth started at his finger tips which spread through his body at her touch. He led her gently to the dance floor where he got to hold her in his arms. He looked down into her eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered.

She giggled not breaking eye contact. "Hello again."

He grinned slightly. "did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He flirted leaning into her ear.

"once or twice." She whispered back blushing slightly.

"what do you say we get out of here now. Let's go for a walk?" He whispered.

She grinned and looked in his eyes. "we got all dressed up." She whispered.

"oh trust me it's not been wasted!" he told her.

"No?" She whispered.

"no. Definitely not." He confirmed. He pulled her back from the crowd grabbed her hand and grinned from ear to ear before he guided her out the building. It looked as though they were heading towards his lodgings when he stopped in the street they were walking down. "do you know where we are?" He whispered.

Anne looked around. " Saddlers Street." She confirmed confused.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"yes." She told him.

His smile widened. "it was here two years ago... can you remember now?" He asked.

She came to recognise his meaning "our first kiss." She whispered.

He nodded. "our first kiss." He confirmed bringing her closer.

"right here." He whispered. He kissed her gently again. "I still pine you know." He admitted.

Anne smiled. "me too." They took a quick look around to see no one was there kissed gently just as they had two years previously. They took each other hand in hand and headed down to the shore.

"I want to talk to you about something." He told her.

"something serious?"she asked him.

"Quite serious. About school." He told her.

"okay." She replied.

"well you know I've been making it through on scholarships I've been picking up on and the part time work I've managed to find."

"yes." She confirmed.

"well the end of next year there's a few high end scholarships I think I could... or might be able to. But it will mean hard hard work and a lot of drive."

"oh?'she asked "you have your eye on one in particular." She observed.

"yes." He acknowledged. "the Cooper Prize."

" the Cooper..." She said a hint of surprise to her voice.

"it could get me through medical school. Well I mean minus books and a few other expenses. But it would or could be enough." He took a sigh at the look on her face. "you think I'm aiming too high? That I can't make it?"

Anne smiled half laughed and shook her head. "Gilbert Blythe when have I ever implied to you that you can't reach whatever you aim for." She told him then looked into his eyes. "Gilbert Blythe you wonderful clever man. You can be whatever you want to be, you can achieve anything." She smiled and kissed him gently "including the Cooper Prize."

He smiled wider at her then went serious "It'll mean some sacrifices for us. Less socials less time together. I mean we can probably be in the same room but..." he trailed as she reached for his lips and kissed him gently again.

"we can take it on." She whispered. "together."

Gilbert smiled and looked into her eyes again. "together?" He questioned.

"always." She told him. She turned and looked out to the shore "Its beautiful down here." She whispered dreamily to him as he snuggled up behind her.

"Its always beautiful wherever you are." He whispered romantically kissing her on the cheekbone.

Anne smiled blushing in the twilight of the evening. "Oh Gil..." She whispered. "You're being romantic again."

"no, not really." He whispered kissing her again. "Just truthful." He flirted.

She giggled into him. "Do you know how lucky I feel Anne?" He admitted. "I think, no one would ever make me feel like this but you."

"I think we were made for each other." She told him romantically back. She suddenly sat forward taking off her shoes.

" Sweetheart?" He questioned as he saw a flash of her feet.

"let's go for a paddle." She smiled spontaneously.

"W-What?" He asked turning his head feeling himself blush at the sight of her ankles as she took off her stocking.

"come in the water with me Gil." She whispered mischievously she stood up and started towards the water.

"but Anne your dress!?" He questioned.

She gathered the material at the bottom of her skirt revealing more leg which sent a thrill through Gilbert he'd never experienced outside his dreams. "there happy?" She asked completely innocent of the effects she was having on him.

'happy?!'he thought his heart pounding. He smiled with a side grin before kicking off his own shoes and socks and rolling up the bottom of his trousers. "hold on!" he called getting up and running to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. They were full and green speaking volumes with a glance. 'God in heaven above! How do other men live without this!' he thought as he reached down and kissed her again.

She gave a cheeky smile and ran further along the shore into the water.

Gilbert grinned watching her for a moment. He thought her this time a water nymph controlling the elements around her the deep blue dress seemed to reflect the change day into night.

He smiled wider and came to two conclusions.

1) He really was the luckiest man in the world his girlfriend was one of a kind.

2) Life was good!


	57. Picture Perfect

Willis missed Anne while she was gone. His big sister now in the second year of her time at Redmond College he wasn't jealous exactly. More he wondered sometimes what it would have been like of he decided to go to college or do his teachers certificate. He loved his photography and since he had started his apprenticeship (paid as well) he was starting to feel like a man, not a boy with a want to be a photographer but an actual vocation he could be proud of. He was learning new things everyday. He worked hard.

He and Gilbert had spent a good deal of the summer building his studio out in the garden. Where he was able to process his pictures on his own in his dark room.

Right now he was walking home from town he whistled gently through the park. Anne would love it right now. The trees were turning but not yet crisp for autumn but the colours weren't quite green. The sky above blue with white fluffy clouds the sky turning as it was getting darker. With lines of reds and purple it was perfect for a picture. He took his camera out and started setting up the shot. The world really was beautiful. He used to make fun of Anne for pointing out all the beautiful yet obvious things which happened in the world. Now he was looking at it through a lense he had to agree.

"Hello Willis." He heard from behind him.

He turned and saw the long blonde hair and big blue eyes of "Jessica." He said with a smile. "I mean hello."

She smiled and looked at what he was doing. "are you taking pictures?" She asked him. "here?"

"erm..." he started trying to find the words. "yeah."

"of what?" She asked almost abruptly. "I mean what's nice enough to make a picture out of it?"

"can you not see it?" He asked her seriously. She shrugged and shook her head. "one second..." he said returning to the camera for a second. "come here look in the lense, tell me what do you see?"

She came beside him and looked through the camera. "the sky, some leaves on the tree..." She came up and looked at him his teeth biting at the inside of his lip. "isn't that right?" She asked him.

He smiled and leaned in closer. "look again." He encouraged her. She looked through the lense once more. "can you see the way the sky isn't just blue but when it's turning dark the way the sky isn't just dark blue but has those lines of red and purple, the whiteness from the clouds when it mixes with the red turns pink. Then the leaves in that same state. They haven't yet changed to night but are in that flux state." He paused suddenly loosing his confidence. "that's what I see." He finished quietly.

"that's beautiful." She said as if seeing it for the first time. She came up and looked at him.

"Yeah beautiful." He said his heart racing.

"take the picture." She said with a smile.

"hm?" He questioned then came to himself. "oh right yeah." He laughed. He went to the camera again and took the shot.

"do you..." She trailed. "I mean do you take pictures of people too?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "emmm yeah I do. Some of the first pictures I've taken were of people."

"will you..." She blushed slightly. "...take a picture of me?" She asked him.

He felt startled for a minute, he wasn't sure how he looked.

"yes." He eventually agreed. "Sure." He looked around seeing the trees nearby. "over here. We'll have some amazing light and you'll be next to the trees." He led her next to the tree and looked at her. She really was beautiful he decided. Like a rose. He reflected. He looked and saw a rose bush nearby with late white blooms . He went over and picked one where he went to her and slid it into the bottom of her plait bringing it over her shoulder.

She smiled at him "do you always pay such close attention to your subjects?" She asked.

"Normally much more they normally need more attention to become per..." he trailed. He couldn't believe he almost said that!

"to become...?" She questioned.

He took a deep breath not dare looking at her. "perfect." He whispered. He felt himself blush he didn't notice her face light up as he said it. "so if you put this arm around the tree then just relax against it." He told her. She watched as he organised her and took a few pictures in different positions. "I think I have enough, I don't think we'll have enough light for anymore." He admitted.

She smiled. "Thank you Willis." She smiled. "when will I be able to see them?" She asked him.

"I'll do them in my dark room on Saturday morning." He shook nervously. "maybe I could call on you show you all the pictures from today?" He asked her.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"yeah?" He asked not quite believing his luck.

"yeah." She blushed. There was silence between them for a minute. " night Willis." She whispered.

"night Jessica." He replied with a smile.

* * *

"Willis Shirley there you are I was getting worried." Bertha said as he came through the door.

"sorry ma." He said picking up small (for she was now three years old) Bertha. "I got lost in the beauty of the evening." He said almost dreamily which made Bertha look at him again. "I took some pictures I thought Anne would like, I was going to send her them." He said with the same smile on his face which had been plastered on his face since Jessica said goodnight. "Anne huh?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"hmmmm." He said dreamily. "I'll put Bertha to bed for you Ma." He said with a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Thank you Willis." She smiled.

He wandered towards the door babe in arms where he met his father. "hey pap." He said with the same glint. He floated pass.

Walter looked to Bertha. "what's wrong with him?" He asked her.

"he's in love." Bertha said with a smile.

Walter looked involuntarily behind him then to his wife. "Another one?" He asked his wife. Walter shook his head "not again!" he joked.

* * *

Willis knocked gently in the door. He'd never been as nervous in his life. Eighteen years old and a girl was making him all nervous! How had Gil done this?! 'ergh' he momentarily thought 'how had he felt this way towards Anne!?'a brotherly protectiveness brimmed for the next few seconds before he shook it off. It was Gilbert! One of his best friends! His thought pattern interrupted when the door opened in front of him.

"Hello Willis." Jessica smiled.

"Jessica." He said with a smile.

They paused for a few seconds saying nothing. "are those the pictures you took?" She asked him seeing the envelope in hand.

He smiled nervously and nodded his head. 'what is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'just say she's beautiful, say it! Say it! Say it!'"Beautiful!" he blurted. " Smooth!' he told himself.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"the pictures." He recovered in part handing her the envelope.

She smiled and offered him a seat on their veranda. She opened the pictures to firstly see the ones of the leaves and the sky. " Wow! Willis." She whispered looking at them.

"do you like them? Isn't it pretty?" He asked enthusiastically. " I was going to send it off to Anne." He said. " remind her of home."

" that's really sweet." Jessica commented. "you really love your family don't you?"

He sighed "sorry..." he trailed.

" no don't be it's really sweet." She told him. She paused when she found herself the subject in the pictures. "Willis!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you like them?" He asked her.

"like them!?" She blushed. " I look..." She whispered and looked up at him.

"beautiful." He finished for her. They gazed at each other for a few moments. She blushed under his gaze. "can we walk?" He asked. "I mean yes we can walk but can we go for a walk? Together?"

She laughed gently. "I'd like that."

* * *

Dear Anne,

How's the smartest girl at Redmond College? I hope Gilbert is taking care of you and (despite the fact he's working harder then ever) still finding at least a little time to take you to socials (because I know you need to socialise!)

Remember few years back when I said everything was about to change? I was terrified of what it actually meant. You would go to college (though that would take another two years ) and you would be courting (again that took a year to happen... did you know at the time I was trying to figure out if you knew you were already in love with Gilbert?) That things would change between us?

I do miss that Anne. The children we were, but I think I'm starting to discover the advantages of feeling THAT way towards someone.

Jessica and I spent all of Saturday afternoon together, we went for a walk in the parks. She had came across me being artistic with my camera (see the pictures enclosed I thought you would like them!) And she asked me to take her picture and I went over to her house on Saturday and showed her the pictures. I asked her to go for a walk and we did, all afternoon! And Anne, she's agreed to come with me for a coffee in town tomorrow!

What did it feel like with Gil? It feels like an angel has noticed me. Can I be honest? I'm terrified at the same time as being thrilled. Isn't that strange?

Work is fun and hard work at the same time. It's really good to be learning about something you love... but then you would know all about that.

I think I should like to come out to Redmond Anne, especially to take photographs, if it is as beautiful as you said it is out there.

Ma and Pa miss you. They don't say it but I can tell. But then we all miss you.

Jane is now a whole reader ahead in school! She is scarily like you Anne! Walt is a little behind her but not far although he has taken up violin lessons but it sounds like he is drowning cats! Every time he practices I go to my 'dark room' just to avoid the noise!

Mary however is excelling in her piano playing! I swear she is going to be a world famous piano player! We'll be able to say "that's my sister!"

I'll let you know how our courting goes!

Love Willis


	58. Willis of Redmond?

"Willis!" Anne called as he came off the ferry.

He looked around for the face to match the sound which even with Anne's vivid red hair still was difficult it was so crowded. He finally saw his sister pushing through the crowds towards him he dropped his only bag and wrapped Anne up in his arms.

" Oh thank heavens you are here!" She exclaimed. "I had imagined that the ferry had sunk and I had to explain it to mama and papa and I was crying and they were..."

"the cursing of an overactive imagination." Willis laughed at her. "I'm fine Nana." He whispered. He saw Gilbert come up slowly behind her "Gee Gil, can't you tame her imagination of hers?" Willis said wilily.

Gilbert smiled "if I could, would I?" He said grabbing Willis' hand shaking his hand. "though I'm glad you've made it safely."

"are you sure it's okay to stay with you?" He asked Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded. "sure the extra bed has been empty since Roy left, it'll be nice to have some company for a few days."

"plus you'll be just over the road from me." Anne smiled. "so you won't be far from me either."

"because I need my big sister looking out for me. I'm not six anymore Anne." He laughed as they made their way through the crowds.

"no eighteen and ALL man." She smiled. "with a beau to boot." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes and groaned "you told him?" He asked Anne about Gilbert.

"ahhh Jessica!" Gilbert grinned. "sorry buddy it's payback time!"

"payback?" Willis questioned. "what did I ever do?" He asked Gilbert.

"I believe the words 'hurt her and I'll kill you' could be inserted here." Gilbert grinned.

"Willis you didn't!" Anne said as Willis cringed.

Gilbert laughed "not to mention when Josie had convinced you I had messed around with half the girls in Avonlea." He laughed.

"Do you have to remind me?" Willis said nervously.

"... threatening me..." Gilbert laughed. "like I said..." Gilbert said mockingly "payback time!" They looked to each other and laughed.

* * *

"for a fleeting moment I thought to myself 'is this how Gil feels towards Anne?' made myself feel a little sick." Willis said as they entered Gilbert's bedroom .

Gilbert shrugged "I guess, every time two people fall in love there are certain similarities in each case." He said logically. "but I like to think each case is different. Someone else could never love their girl as I love Anne because they are not me and their girl isn't Anne. Or even if someone else loved Anne they couldn't love her as I do because they are not me."

"that makes sense." Willis agreed thoughtfully.

" can I ask then," gilbert started, "who was the Michael fellow who took her to your art gallery?

"He didn't take her he just showed up Jessica said she really didn't want him there she had come to see me in the hope..."

"Yes..." Gilbert teased.

"it seems he knew she was going. They never even courted just..."

"a young man pining." Gilbert smiled.

"she hadn't courted any of them was quite oblivious to them by the sounds of things."

"had her eye on you then?" Gilbert asked a little more seriously.

"maybe." Willis said with a blush.

Gilbert smiled. "women ay?" He said wirily.

"watch yourself that's my sister." Willis said in mock.

Gilbert laughed "your sister..." he said shaking his head.

Willis decided on a change of subject "so we have your football game tomorrow?" He asked. " I can't believe you're still going with football when you are studying so hard for the scholarship."

He shrugged "neither can Anne but there you have it and anyway I need something to fall back on if I fail for the scholarship." He said frankly.

"Football?" Willis questioned with a grin "you're a qualified teacher!" he finished his clothes now taken out of his suitcase

"with my degree I suppose I could get a decent school too." Gilbert stopped and shook his head "I suppose you aren't going to take your teachers certificate?"

"No." Willis confirmed. "I think I made my mind up about it a long time ago really, even before we came to the island. My path would be different to Anne's and my parents."

"you didn't share it with anyone though, not even Anne?" Gilbert asked.

"at first it was because I didn't know which path I was taking. No good saying you'll do something different without a plan. Then I guess it's the part of me which is the same as Anne's. She can describe a beautiful sunset I can picture it, if I see it, I want to capture it... I guess..." he trailed. "and you?" He asked Gilbert.

"I guess with the sunset, I love to picture it through Anne's eyes but I would fail to tell you a single thing about the sunset left to my own devices but I could tell you all the science behind it." He chuckled. "speaking of pretty pictures did you see anything on the way over you would like to photograph?" Gilbert asked.

"oh heaps!" Willis acknowledged enthusiastically. "even from the little I've seen I can see Anne was right, I've forgotten what it's like on the mainland, been on PEI too long." Gilbert looked to him sharply when Willis laughed "I'm kidding." He said with a grin.

Gilbert shook his head and threw a football at him which flew past his head.

"Hey no fair!" Willis exclaimed. "you KNOW I can't play football." He laughed.

* * *

" RED-MOND!" *clap clap clap* RED-MOND!" *clap clap clap*"

The crowd cheered. Willis cheered along with the rest then looked at Anne "No wonder you like it here! Your life is full of parties and social events!" he called over the crowds.

She looked to him and smiled "it isn't always like this." She told him "most the time it's study study study." Anne laughed "we're just bringing you to a lot of things to entertain you."

They watched the game together then at the end Anne jumped over the barrier, without thinking about the fact her brother was there and ran into Gilbert's out reached and willing arms he lifted her off the ground and momentarily kissed her gently then held her close to him. Willis was shocked by the others doing it quite so openly but he'd never seen Anne and Gilbert kiss! Not even in their private moments! Is THAT what they taught them at college?

* * *

"I didn't know just how good Gilbert is at football." Willis said as he and Anne walked along the shore. "oh here, let me set up here."

"oh over that way?" Anne asked him pointing in the direction of a particularly pretty scene.

Willis grinned. "got it in one."

"You should have known he played football at Queens, and he was better then the rest there."

"Yeah, but I thought that was just a thing like you two were smarter than everyone else at Queens by comparison I've always assumed you've had to work harder to stay ahead of the curve here." He paused a moment before continuing "I thought it must be that, only with football." She smiled and nodded in return. He swallowed and continued on his original trail of thought "speaking of the game last night, do you always do that? I mean at the end of the game?" He asked nervously playing with the camera on the stand to get it straight.

"do what?" Anne asked confused.

Willis gave a loud sigh and wiped his forehead and hair with his hand. "is it that common place now Anne?"

"what are you..." She trailed then her mouth went to an 'o' shape "oh that." She said with a blush.

"you were kissing." He said.

"I know."

"in public." He continued.

"i know that too."

"you don't do that in public..." he continued

"I know." She whispered.

"even when you are engaged..."

"I know." She said quietly.

"you keep saying that Anne yet you did it, last night in front of everyone! So explain to me Anne! If that is what you are doing in public together what are you doing when you are alone?"

"nothing!" She exclaimed. He gave a fake chuckle "no really Willis, that sort of kissing what you saw last night is the most we've done in public or alone."

"You two aren't engaged are you?" He asked her.

"well no." Anne admitted. " not exactly." She sighed. "that rule doesn't apply here Willis." She told him.

"oh so now not only are the two of you above us all intellectually but you're above social conventions too?"

"Willis Shirley! Hold your temper long enough for me TO explain will you?" Anne told her sternly. He sighed heavily then put his hand out in an open gesture. "thank you." She said. "when I first saw him play at the end of the game a multitude of girls flocked around the players. Some were girlfriends some were just girls flirting offering themselves." She told him. "the very first time Gil hadn't known I was in the crowd watching as beautiful girls fluttered round him like butterflies offering themselves..." She trailed and sighed sitting on the sand beneath them. Willis sat next to her. "of course Gil was faithful and said no to all of them." She paused a moment. "back home, no one would think to kiss in public but here at college it's a lot freer... those social conventions don't apply because we are free here to display affection, to 'that boy we have a crush on' or our 'husband', and a whole lot nicer it is too." She said tagging on her own opinion. "no doubt some people go further when they are alone. I know three male friends who have dropped out with their girlfriends because they couldn't control themselves in secret." She looked to her brother "I know we're both prone to passion but we've only ever kissed."

Willis sighed. He could well believe what Anne was telling him based on what he'd seen here.

"sweet little ones." He said. "like last night.?"

"yes." She whispered

" no long passionate ones with tongues or anything?" He questioned.

"no" Anne replied sounding disappointed.

Willis laughed and looked to her "no need to sound that disheartened about it." He said with a smile. "so..." he said slowly. " I don't need to beat him up?" He asked Anne. " defend my sisters honour?" He asked.

" I don't need you to protect me anymore Willis." She whispered to him. "especially not from Gil."

He nodded. "well I'm glad." He admitted. "I didn't want to beat up my best friend ."

Anne smiled. "Gilbert would still beat you."

"shut up! I could take him on!" he said with a grin.

"Willis?" She said after a minutes silence between the siblings.

" yeah?" He asked.

" thank you for caring so much." She said quietly.

"Its my job." He whispered with a grin.

"Willis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell ma and pap?" She asked him.

Willis sighed. "No." He said after a long pause and somewhat reluctantly. He looked to his sister, smiled and brought his arm around Anne "I love you Nana."

"I love you too little brother." She whispered. "now let's get that shot." Anne said seriously. "before the light changes."


	59. building for the future

"How did you like Redmond Willis?" Bertha asked when he returned. They were sitting outside on the veranda the sun setting in the distance.

"Oh just fine. There's some really pretty areas of Kingsport the shore in particular, Gilbert said it was Anne's favourite place, they go there nearly every day."

Bertha laughed "I meant did you like college life?"

"Oh that" He said with a slight blush. "sure... I mean it's different, but... its definitely... different from here."

Bertha looked at him pensively. "like?" she tried to

"Oh just the college culture you know. There's lots of in's and outs and the way they interact is very different." He said thinking of the kissing. "but I can't say I didn't like it." He admitted. "on the whole."

"sorry you didn't take your education further?" She asked seriously wondering on her second born.

" no!" he scoffed a little too quickly. "too much hard work." He quietly corrected himself. "you should see Gilbert's notes on the human body." Willis laughed. "This thick!" he said holding his forefinger and thumb about an inch apart. "want me to know all that? No thank you." He smiled. His mother laughed back. "I can show you the pictures tomorrow that's when I will develop them."

"that would be nice." Bertha said. She paused a moment before asking "is Gilbert taking good care of Anne?"

Willis paused in his answer a moment. " yeah." He eventually said. "course he is."

Bertha scrunched her eyes at him "you hesitated."

"What? No, no I didn't." He said.

"I know hesitating and that's hesitating." She told him.

"no it wasn't." He tried

"Willis." She pressed

"Ma!" he exclaimed and stood up. "Its nothing okay, just... college is different from here alright."

She tried to read Willis' face. "what are you not saying?"

"is it even possible to keep a secret from you women?!" he exclaimed in jest.

"I doubt it." She shrugged.

He sighed and sat back down again. "I saw them kiss." He admitted.

"oh?" she remarked.

"in a very public forum." He continued.

"I see." She grinned watching her son wriggle uncomfortably in his seat.

"I mean it wasn't just them there were other couples who did." He admitted. "but the other couples weren't..." he trailed then whispered "my best friend and my sister." He looked to his mother her calm exterior remained. "doesn't it bother you?" He asked his mother.

Bertha avoided eye contact looking out to the sunset. "they've been together a long time and were destined to be so long before then." She recounted. "I'd assumed they shared kisses." She then looked at Willis "and I know what goes on at universities remember your father attended when you were little."

"Anne says it's a different culture." He said.

"that it is." Bertha laughed. She looked seriously at her son. "just adjust your thinking Willis." She told him. "in the meantime..." She continued "best not tell your father."

Willis shook his head in agreement.

"now tell me about this girl of yours." Bertha smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"what? Did Anne..." he trailed

"oh Anne knew! Well no surprises there. No Anne didn't tell me."

"then how do you know?" He asked.

" because you have been floating around here for weeks now..." She told him. "plus since when has it bothered you if Anne and Gilbert kiss...unless YOU want to follow suit?"

Willis sighed and looked at his mother "Are there any secrets from you?"

"no none." She smirked. "so tell me about the girl."

* * *

It wasn't until the Christmas break Willis convinced Jessica to come and meet his family.

"Its nothing to be scared of." Willis tried to encourage her, "plus Anne and Gilbert will be there you'll get to meet them." He smiled holding her hand gently.

"Jessica." Bertha smiled kindly. "Its lovely to meet you."

"Mrs Shirley," She said nervously. "Its lovely to meet you."

Bertha chuckled "there's no need to be quite so nervous dear." She continued kindly "we don't bite." She led them into the parlour where the bulk of the family were playing a board game.

"you've met Anne." Willis reintroduced them. "and that's Gilbert."

"pleasure to meet you." Gilbert smiled.

"you too." She said.

"That's Thomas and Walter, Robert and Mary that's Bertha on Robert's knee." He said them all responding happily to her. "And that's Jane on Gilbert's knee."

At the mention of her name she made a huffy sound and snuggled into Gilbert folding her arms and turning away. "she doesn't like strangers." Bertha smiled at the child's response.

(Gilbert looked down in amazement at Jane's reaction, he thought they were being kind when they were so surprised by her reaction to him. Apparently not! Gilbert looked at the face of the Jessica who looked much as he did the first few times he had entered the Shirley household... completely shell shocked).

"oh..." Jessica said confused by her surroundings.

"we're just about finished this round, we can all team up and play the next one if you like?" Anne offered Jessica.

She looked to Willis who smiled "don't look at me, I can't make your mind up for you."

She laughed gently and sat down.

"I think that's the first full sentence I've heard him say around you." Anne laughed

"it took a while." Willis laughed sitting down next to her.

"No... no." Jessica blushed.

"yes." Anne laughed. "but don't worry, he's not the first man to take his time." She smiled nudging Gilbert.

"me?!" he exclaimed mouth open in a surprise. "I was..." he started trying to think of a good excuse without loosing face "simply... allowing our friendship to mature."

"mature?" Jessica smiled.

"like a good wine or whiskey... or you know... cheese." He finished.

"You're comparing your relationship to cheese?" Willis smirked.

"drinks food..." he laughed "anything fine and life sustaining and wonderful..."

"nicely saved." Anne laughed rolling her eyes.

"so what do you think ?" Willis asked Jessica as he walked her home that night.

"you have lots of brothers and sisters!"

"oh, well yeah... I mean..."

" oh its not a bad thing... don't think I think it is."

Willis laughed "so you like it?"

"I only have two brothers. Your family is over twice the size... its nice. I would have liked a sister." She said thoughtfully.

"Its not always sunshine and butterflies." Willis laughed. "but I wouldn't change it, not one of them." He paused with a laugh "well except from Walt's violin playing."

* * *

Gilbert hated lying to Anne.

"Are you sure you have to work for three full days." She fluttered.

"yes." He whispered. "I've got three assignments due just after Easter, two of them I haven't started and the paper wants me to work there, I won't have five minutes to pay you the attention you deserve." He said kissing into her hair.

"I don't understand how you are behind on your assignments you normally have them completed weeks in advance." She said thoughtfully.

"I guess they just crept up on me." He told her.

He had completed those assignments weeks ago. But he left Anne in Kingsport over the Easter weekend, in the safe hands of Phil and Stella. Who had promised to keep her well entertained for the weekend. He hated travelling overnight but it was now morning and he was walking down a familiar path he'd walked down lots of times. He opened a gate he had opened so many times before he stood on the veranda and looked at the door. He took a few deep breaths. He shouldn't be so nervous about knocking on this door he'd done it plenty of times before, but this knock would lead to everything changing. Or deny him the privilege. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened the familiar face of the older man stood on the other and looked at him a bit confused.

"Hello Sir," Gilbert said to the older man "Can I have a word with you? I have a question to ask."


	60. marry me!

I wanted chapter 60 to be a special one I hope it is x

* * *

Today was the day.

His whole future hung on this one day. He paced back and forth waiting for his doorbell, it wasn't like Anne to be late... just how late was she?

He looked at the clock. She was due in ten minutes. He rolled his eyes and sat on the nearby chair tapping his fingers against the wood of the table adjacent.

He was impatient. He wanted his future to begin and it would start with these results. Had he managed to get the Cooper Prize for next year so he could go to medical school? Would he get into medical school? Would his grades be enough?

He heard the knock on the door he leapt from his chair and practically ran to the door. He opened it to find Anne on the other side.

"Anne." He smiled.

"sorry I'm early I know..."

" Its okay." He whispered admiring how beautiful she looked. He pulled her into the house then after a tiny screech from Anne held her in a soft hug as they embraced.

"awww." She whispered to him. "Gilbert." She said as she hugged him back.

" I love you." He told her. "you know that right?"

She smiled. "of course I do." She pulled back and looked at him as his arms stayed around her. "you're nervous about today." She observed.

He sighed "you have no idea." He said holding her to him again.

"well the sooner we get down to pick up your parents the sooner we can get your results you'll see that you will graduate top of the class and get the scholarship which will mean you will go to medical school " She smiled "then the convocation dance..." She flirted reaching up and kissing him gently.

He grinned slightly, her kissing him like this... oh if only she knew!

"Come on then let's get down to pick up your parents." She smiled taking his hand and teasing him out the door.

* * *

"well its a fine old town I'll give you that." John smiled at his son as Anne and his wife walked ahead.

"none as fine as Avonlea... nor anywhere on the island." Mrs Blythe commented.

Gilbert smiled. He knew his mother wanted him to stay on the island, truth was he wasn't sure if he was staying or going, it depended on a lot of things, staying on the island... would Anne want to? Would his work take them away from the island?

"well here we are." He said as they approached the buildings door. "lets find out what my future might be." Gilbert said almost solemnly.

As they entered the building the hallway was clear and void of people. "what's wrong with people?" He whispered to Anne. "why are they not here picking up their results?" He asked her.

"well they can't all be perfect like you." She teased.

They entered the grand hall to find three stands each with a range of letters of the alphabet. Guessing his was filed under Blythe he stood in the first queue which only had two people in it.

"Blythe, Gilbert." He said as soon as they got to the desk. The lecturer he didn't recognise handed him the envelope with a small "Mr Blythe." Added to his smile.

He took the envelope and sighed. He walked away from the table with Anne and his parents and took a deep breath. He looked up nervously at his parents. Suddenly and all at once he felt really very warm and dizzy. He took another deep breath. "Ma pa, do you mind if I take a minute?" He asked them.

"no." His mother replied to him dragging slightly on John "we'll wait outside."

Anne started to walk with them when he held her wrist back. "not you." He whispered "I need you by my side." He told her. " or have you forgotten how instrumental you were in all this?" He asked her gently.

" I did nothing." She whispered.

"you made sure I got the scholarship when... you could have left it." He held her for a moment then looked at the envelope. " the moment of truth. I really hope I haven't let you down after all this time." He whispered nervously to her.

"No matter what these results are you won't ever let me down." She stroked his cheek. "come on I want to see!" She exclaimed.

He smiled nervously. It may not have been for her but for him his whole future hung on this envelope. He'd made his mind up about this before Christmas if he failed nothing could be as he planned, as he so desperately wanted.

He opened the envelope and brought out the papers inside.

"First class honors." He said quietly with a smile, "look at the marks." He handed Anne the papers.

Anne looked to the paper (Gilbert looked to the other sheet of paper) in awe "Gilbert these marks are extraordinary!" Anne said flabbergasted. "they would be foolish not to give you the Cooper Prize after this!"

Unknown to Anne Gilbert had stopped staring in disbelief at the second sheet of paper in front of him. " I have it." He whispered his eyes glazed over.

"it?" Anne whispered back looking at him. "as in... it it, the Cooper Prize it?"

" The Cooper Prize." He said looking directly at her for the first time since opening the envelope. "we did it!" he exclaimed grabbing her into a hug.

As they pulled back they stayed in the hug he showed Anne the paper. "it's right here in black and white." She smiled. " I knew you could do it."

He chuckled "at least one of us did." He laughed and looked at her "thank you Anne." He whispered. "What can I possibly do to repay you?"

She grinned lightly. "I heard there was a convocation dance tonight." She flirted knowing fine well she was already attending with him she said "take me to it."

He smiled and kissed her ever so lightly. "come on let's go and tell my parents."

* * *

He really hated speeches. If he had known back as a freshman he would need to make a speech right now, he might have just refused being class president. He looked towards his mother and father who sat beside Anne and his heart lifted a little. The next few hours were a whirlwind of diplomas and speeches introducing his parents to professors and friends alike. Then another sweep and he was taking Anne to the convocation dance. Where he danced exclusively with her.

They left the dance hand in hand they walked down to the shore they looked up at the stars together sitting on a bench by the sand.

" I'm glad your mama and papa decided to stay a couple of days, it's a long journey." Anne remarked.

"it is a long journey." He acknowledged "they looked so tired at convocation I'm glad they went back to the bed and breakfast. It'll leave them time to recover before the homebound journey."

He gently kissed her.

"are you okay Gilbert?" She asked him. "you've seemed nervous all day, first I thought it was the results then your speech at convocation but you haven't relaxed not even at the dance. Is everything okay?"

He swallowed knowing it was time. "my whole future was pinned on today." He told her taking her hands in his. "I was nervous for my results and for the Cooper Prize because I promised myself I wouldn't be able to take the next step before securing a way through medical school. You know now I have the Cooper Prize... I won't fail, I'll work as hard as I have to, you know that right?" He asked her.

"of course." She agreed "medical school is the next step and..."

"medical school isn't the next step Anne." He whispered.

She looked at him confused "W-What are you talking about you're going to medical school." She stated.

He smiled "yes I am, I'm not disputing that." He whispered kissing her hands.

"Then..." She asked confused.

"the next step is far more personal." He said with his heart in his mouth. He slowly made his way onto one knee in front of her, Anne's eyed wide knowing what was coming. "my life only started when I met you." He said quietly.

"Gil!" She whispered with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"the way to my dreams are clear Anne and you made it so, you are the key and I want to unlock so much more! " he said. "Will you promise me, can you promise me..." he trailed as he saw the full on tears racing down her face "will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She gasped for air the tears running down her face "really? Are you sure? Are you positive?" She asked him in shock. She looked at him his eyes shining in love "I mean yes! Absolutely! Yes..." She leapt into his open arms "yes yes yes yes!" she exclaimed as she snuggled into him, she came up and looked at him "yes!" She said again as he laughed lightly before he stroked his face gently. He gently drew her closer and kissed her gently very quickly and for the first time turned the chase kiss deeper he held her in place gently against him.

Anne gasped as they pulled back "Gilbert!" she gasped in delight "you've never kissed me like that before!"

He smiled widely already feeling so much freer "you've never been my fiancée before" He whispered.

She smiled back "fiancée!" She exclaimed before kissing him again. She pulled back mid kiss looking at him wide eyed. "Ohhhh! No no no no no!" She exclaimed .

"Anne?" He questioned.

"no... no... no!" She continued.

"have you changed your mind already?" He asked her half worried.

"of course not but now you have to ask papa for my hand..." She trailed before she saw the grin on his face. "Aren't you worried?" She asked him.

"I already asked him." He whispered proudly.

"You... you did?" She asked.

* * *

"Hello Sir," Gilbert said to the older man "Can I have a word with you? I have a question to ask."

"Gilbert!" Walter smiled. "what a unexpected surprise." He said standing aside to let him in.

"Gilbert." Bertha welcomed him with a smile "were we expecting you?" she asked him. "is Anne with you?"

"No, you weren't and Anne isn't with me, it would defeat the purpose of my being here." He said to them.

"Its late Gilbert have you eaten?" Bertha asked him.

"No I haven't but I'd rather not eat until I get this out." He said as they sat at the kitchen table. He took a deep breath and looked up at Walter in particular "Mr Shirley some time ago I promised you something... that when I was ready to take the next steps with Anne I would..." his heart was pounding against his chest he caught his breath "...ask." His eyes flicked between Walter and Bertha a look of recognition came across Bertha's face with a grin breaking on it. Walter likewise had a look on his face which was so hard to read... or was it he was just so nervous? "I'm here to ask you for Anne's hand in marriage." He said quietly into his lap. He looked up again "my feelings haven't changed since that day we talked on the veranda, in fact they have only increased..." he trailed. "...constantly."

Walter nodded slowly "have you asked her already?" He asked.

" no sir." He whispered. "I was planning if I get my scholarship for medical school to ask her at convocation."

"and if you don't?" Walter asked.

"Walter!" Bertha exclaimed surprised he was acting so cool.

"I will hold off and renegotiate my standing with you once I had a plan in place." Gilbert replied.

Walter nodded "Do you expect Anne to drop her studies to marry you?"

" Walter..." Bertha started but was stopped by his hand being raised to her.

"no sir." He said genuinely. " For starters if I do get the scholarship I'd be going to medical school for three years, it would give her time to finish and in either case I want her to complete her dreams, I just want to be part of them." He said with a swallow.

"so teaching?" He asked him.

"if that's what she wants." Gilbert said.

"or writing?" He asked her.

"I'll buy her the desk." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"what about children?" He asked Gilbert.

"Walter!" Bertha exclaimed going pink.

"Well I would like them." Gilbert said confused.

"Would Anne have to give up what she wants?" Walter asked him.

"I don't understand." Gilbert said.

"she's writing or teaching she falls pregnant she doesn't want to give up, what do you do?"

His mouth hung open for a second. "erm, well... we'll work round it."

"you'll work round it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we could get... I don't know we'd find a way. We'll always find a way..., if she wants to write she can if she wants to teach she can if she wants to give it all up and be a housewife then we'll find a way, because I love her."

Walter looked at Gilbert again. "Gilbert."

"yes sir?" He asked.

Walter broke into a smile. "welcome to the family." He said standing up offering his hand in a handshake. Gilbert took a sigh of relief and took the handshake as Bertha jumped up and went to his side hugging him as soon as their handshake was over. Gilbert gratefully took it.

"oh finally finally I get to call you a son! Well in law! But all the same!"

Gilbert blushed "thank you Mrs Shirl..."

"oh no you can't keep calling me Mrs Shirley, Bertha." Gilbert looked to her shocked. "Yes, Bertha." She said pulling back. "now tell me where are you staying?" Bertha asked him.

"oh I was going to go down to the boarding houses and see if there was..."

"you're staying here." She interrupted. "and now you have your mission completed I'll get you something to eat. I can't starve my future son in law."

* * *

"that's where you went Easter weekend!" She exclaimed at the end of his story. "I knew it was unlike you to not have your work done."

He laughed "it was done weeks before hand." He told her "I knew at Christmas I wanted to propose but thought it would be less suspicious of me to approach them when you weren't there."

Anne smiled "you wanted to propose at Christmas?!"

Gilbert laughed "which Christmas?" He flirted. " Its such a relief!" he cried out kissing her deeply again. "finally... finally! You are my fiancée!" he exclaimed reclaiming her mouth to his again.

She pulled back slightly blushing "we need to be careful Gilbert." She whispered. "we'll get a reputation."

He smiled widely "then I'll have to marry you..." he teased stroking her cheeks "...oh wait!" hovering his lips over hers his lips twisted into a smile to which she chuckled momentarily before lips reunited.


	61. telling ma and Pa

"Good morning..." Gilbert smiled seeing Anne come out of her lodgings the next morning. He held out his hand to her as she gently placed her hand in his he finished "my fiancée!"

Her smile widened her cheeks blushed as he pulled her close and kissed her. "Good morning." She smiled. "what's the plan for today?" She asked him.

"Ma and pap said to meet up with them after lunch do we have the morning to ourselves." He smiled. "I thought we could go ring shopping." He said.

Anne looked at him confused "ring shopping?" She asked.

He laughed "traditionally the bride to be has an engagement ring." He answered logically.

Anne shook her head. "no you don't need to do that." She blushed.

"I know I don't have to." He grinned and pulled her closer then said in a low voice "but see there's a small sum I've been saving for quite some time and I thought I'd take the sum out today and I'm afraid I'm going to need some help in spending it." He whispered.

"Saving money... For me?" She asked.

He nodded "I'm afraid if I don't spend it on an engagement ring it'll be a waste of money, I've been putting it aside on purpose."he smiled ad they started walking down the street.

"well I suppose it'll it was going to waste..." She smiled up at him.

"what is it you girls are into at the minute? Diamonds?" He grinned.

"well some girls might be..." She started.

"but not you?" He grinned.

"definitely not..." She said.

"I should have known..." he said with a false swag "tell me my queen why not diamonds?"

"I always thought they should be purple like amethysts with a name like diamonds..." She looked to Gilbert who had a smirk on his face "...you think I'm being ridiculous." She stated.

"I think you are being lovely." He whispered admiring her again. "well if you want an amethyst ring then we can call it an 'Anne diamond.'" He stated. "That way I get to buy you your diamond."

She smiled "we'll see."

* * *

Gilbert proudly held Anne's hand to his arm. He had to keep on checking this was real! He felt the newly place 'Anne diamond' ring beneath his fingers as they crossed the road to meet his parents.

"Ma pa!" he greeted letting go of Anne momentarily leaning over and kissed his mother's cheek hugging her before parting and holding Anne's hand in his arm again.

"hungry?" his mother asked him.

"starved." He grinned. "I haven't eaten properly in weeks worrying about the day of convocation." He winked to Anne unseen by his parents and she smiled. He had openly admitted the night before he wasn't all that nervous about his result... the only reason he was nervous about them was because he wanted to propose so much. It was the proposal he was so nervous about!

They entered the restaurant and ordered their food when Gilbert looked at his parents. "Mamma, pappa there's something you should know." He started nervously. " I know I haven't told you I planned it but here it goes. Last night after the convocation dance I asked Anne for her hand in marriage..." He announced to his parents, they looked up expectedly. Where they saw Anne blush slightly and Gilbert smile widely. "...and she accepted." He whispered.

Mrs Blythe jumped up in a high screech hugging Anne closely. "oh Anne! Oh Anne my daughter! Oh I finally have a daughter! Oh I'm so glad you really are part of the family now!" She caught Gilbert's eye let go of Anne gently and moved into her son's open arms. "Oh Gilbert! You're all grown up! Oh what handsome grand babies I'm going to have!"

In the meantime an equally as happy John Blythe brought his future daughter in law into his arms "he's lucky to have you." He said quietly.

"oh no Mr Blythe I'm the lucky one." She told him quietly.

"did you buy a ring?" Mrs Blythe asked him.

Anne held out her hand and showed the three square cut amethysts simply cut and placed on a ring. "well its beautiful!" Mrs Blythe smiled "did you not fancy diamonds?" She asked. "Its all the rage at the moments isn't it?"

"oh yes it is." Anne admitted with a smile.

" amethysts are 'Anne diamonds' ma" Gilbert smiled with a wink to Anne as she smiled at him.

Although a bit confused Mrs Blythe did confess "well its Anne's opinion that matters and it is a beautiful ring." She sighed.

"say son where did you get the money?" his father asked.

Gilbert blushed slightly. "I've been saving up for a while." He admitted. "all the money from chores and any spare I had from the work I took up , the tutoring and the newspaper." He told them as they all sat down.

"oh a while!" John laughed with a wink to his son.

Gilbert blushed a shade of pink hiding his face between his water glass and his arm.

"isn't he adorable when he blushes Anne?" Mrs Blythe cooed.

"mom..." he trailed blushing a further colour red.

Anne laughed lightly "just another reason to love him."

* * *

It was almost a week later when they arrived at Rosebud. Now the summer break from school Gilbert only had a few short days to share before he went back to Kingsport to work on the newspaper. But he knew they needed to make it official with Anne's family so Anne called for the family to come together in the parlour almost as soon as they walked in the door.

"we have some exciting news." Anne announced once everyone was settled.

Walter and Bertha looked expectedly.

"I got the scholarship for medical school." Gilbert smiled looking at Walter and Bertha.

"and..." Bertha smiled widely and knowingly the younger Shirley children still in the dark.

"Gilbert proposed and I said yes!" Anne blushed.

Willis stood up mouth ajar. "Nana!" he exclaimed hugging her closely. "I can't believe it! Well I can but... you didn't breath a word!"

Jane jumped onto Gilbert's arms "does this mean you're my real brother now!?"

He laughed and looked squarely at her "sure am! I couldn't have a better sister."

"I always knew you and Anne would get married one day!"


	62. The start of something new

Well its carrots day! One guaranteed portion of one of your recommended five a day of fruit and veg! (Although in America isn't it 7? Boy we're an unhealthy nation in the United Kingdom If that's the case)

* * *

"Anne!" he called to her as she came off the ferry finally landing back in Kingsport. It had been a very long summer, it had in fact been the longest time he had been without Anne since she had started college two years ago. Gilbert was find if it now hard to breathe without her by his side. But he'd made it through the summer with the only correspondence between them being letters and of course the fact that Anne now entering her third year was an engaged women and in his own opinion was engaged to the right man (being himself).

"Gil!" She smiled as he swept her off her feet in a hug swigging her round in a hug. "sweeping me off my feet?" She whispered to him.

"I thought I better." He smiled widely "before some tall dark handsome fella comes and steals you away from me."

Anne laughed. "right!" She exclaimed. "something now they'll all want to do when they see..." She pulled her left hand in front of them "now wait... what's this?!" she laughed "it seems Mr Blythe I'm already taken, they won't want me now."

"and there the attraction ends? With an engagement ring on you look like an old hag to the rest of the male population? Well I better leave before your fiancé sees us together, I could imagine he would be a jealous man with such a sweet fiancée who ring or not happens to be by far the best looking girl I have ever clasped my eyes on." He started to fake walk away when and grabbed him by his wrist and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"But then I think it was you that put this ring on my finger." She flirted.

"so it was." He replied his smile widening. "a minor detail I seem to have forgotten." He laughed pulling her closer "lucky me." He whispered and kissed her gently. They smiled at each other briefly before he said gently "lets get your bags."

They walked towards the luggage. " it's not the same, just writing to you now." She told him.

"I know sweetheart." He whispered putting his arm around her. "it seemed wrong didn't it? Being all high on being engaged and then a week later having to say goodbye for..."

"too long." She finished.

He smiled "Frankly yes." He said finding her bags. "only the one?"

"it left all my books Patty's place," She said "something I regretted almost immediately because I've been itching for my copy of Milton for weeks!."

" Ah!" he smiled "he mind is its own place, and in itself

Can make a heav'n of hell, a hell of heav'n."

"oh don't mock me!" She laughed.

" I can quote more for you if you like Miss Stacy had a thing for Milton had each of us memorise whole sections of it."

"ah! I think I may have liked this Miss Stacy, all of you seemed to love her."

"well she was a marked improvement on Teddy Phillips." He said. " better looking too."

"Oh?!" Anne exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Gilbert laughed. "she wasn't my type."

"so she wasn't intelligent witty funny..." Anne laughed.

"oh she was all of those." Gilbert told her. "but alas she was blonde."

"blonde?" she questioned.

"yep." He said emphasising the 'p' on the end of the word. "I prefer a girl with a bit more fire and passion and unpredictability."

"in her hair?" Anne mocked.

"in her hair in her personality." He grinned looking at Anne.

"and no one else did that for you?" she asked.

"there's never been a single soul anywhere close to you." He smiled. They paused for a moment.

"so when do your classes start?" Anne asked him.

"on Thursday." He said.

"so I have three whole days to have you all to myself before you throw all your energy into becoming a doctor." She said hugging into his side.

He smiled "not all..." he trailed.

"yes... ALL!" She told him.

" I spied there's a junior dance on Wednesday night.." Gilbert smiled "can I take you to a dance before I get busy?" He asked.

"you are the perfect fiancé!" She whispered.

* * *

Mary Shirley at eleven years old was used to being overlooked. She doesn't think it to make you feel sorry for her, it was just a fact.

If you were to compare the Shirley children to colours:

Anne would be red. Passionate, fiery, attracts attention

Willis would be orange. optimistic and uplifting a bright outlook

Thomas would be yellow happy cheerful

You get the picture.

But Mary was a self proclaimed beige.

Even her hair had darkened from a child's blonde to a beige colour. She loved Anne's hair always lively so pretty but hers was beige.

She didn't tan like Thomas and she wasn't as fair as Anne Willis or Jane.

She was beige.

She wasn't academically brilliant, she was average.

She wasn't old enough to be considered one of the "big ones" but was too big to be considered one of the "little ones"; so instead she blended into the background.

Even it seemed outside the home she was beige.

Her best friend was tanned with beautiful dark hair and brown eyes, all the boys and girls paid attention to her. It wasn't deliberately sought after, oh no it was the last thing on Jodie's mind but all the same it happened.

She couldn't stand all the loud noises of the town fate which was being held. All the people made her feel claustrophobic. Ironic wasn't it? Being part of such a big family always having people around and she felt claustrophobic?! She slipped herself into one of the side rooms which stored the piano in the town hall.

Ah music!

Her one escape the one place she could feel alone even in a crowd was with music.

She sat at the piano and fingered out the melody she knew so well. She didn't mean for it to happen but it did so not just a one hand melody was playing but her fingers moved across the key striking them skillfully. It was here she could feel freedom her emotions were never fully understood by anyone but music understood! If she was happy she could play a joyful melody if she was sad a sober one, yes it was here! This was the place she could express herself!

Her playing came swiftly to a halt when she heard the door close. A boy only a little older (maybe thirteen) than herself stood in the doorway.

"please don't stop." He asked of her although it was a statement. "please I heard the music and wondered where it came from."

"well you found it." She told him.

He nodded. "can I stay and listen, there's a bit too many people out there for me."

She smiled " really?" She asked. "me too." She studied the boy, "are you new around here?" She asked him.

He found a chair and sat down where Mary got to look at him further.

He was handsome! Dark ruffled hair with dark blue eyes she could see the tan lines peaking on his arms.

"That obvious?" He asked her. "we moved here from Georgetown, my papa owns a sweetshop wanted to set up in the capital."

"oh." She nodded.

"I'm Alexander Payton" He smiled. "All my friends call me Alex." She looked to him shyly and bit her bottom lip. "am I to guess your name?" He asked.

"oh Shirley, Mary Shirley."

He smiled "well Shirley Mary Shirley it seems I'm distracting you from playing. And you never said if it was okay for me to listen?"

She looked at him confused "I -I suppose I can play in front of you but I'm nothing special." She said to him frankly.

"then I can stay?" He asked.

She smiled shyly. "you can stay."

She put her fingers to the piano again and started again from a fingered melody but gradually grew in confidence until she was playing in full again forgetting about the other presence in the room. It wasn't until she was finishing the piece that another presence entered the room.

"Alexander there you are." Said the women. "you're meant to be helping your father you know today is important we need to get as many contacts for the shop as possible. What have you been doing?" She asked him finally stopping and seeing Mary at the piano "oh hello." She said to Mary. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." She looked to Alexander again. "So? What were you doing?"

"listening to something special." He said to her. Mary's heart seemed to stop and she stared at Alexander for a moment. "I'll come now ma." He said to her. "see you around Shirley Mary Shirley." He told her with a grin on his face leaving a stunned look on Mary's face.


	63. outside our comfort zones!

"How long do you think this will take this year?" Anne smiled to Gilbert. "of all the days at college I hate this one the most. Standing in lines all day getting registered leaves very little to the imagination." She sighed "and it's practically your last day of freedom I doubt this is what you wanted to do with it."

Gilbert laughed. "as long as I am with you my love, that is a dream day." He flirted in a whisper.

Anne raised her eyebrows knowingly as he gave her a cheeky smile and wink. "and as for the lack of imagination just imagine all the lovely poetry modules you can sign yourself up for. I've been told Professor Waterman's..." he trailed as he saw a familiar face walk past. "...Roy!" he exclaimed as said figure almost missed them walking past.

"as I live and breathe Gilbert Blythe!" he exclaimed. "why are you here today? You can possibly be taking classes?" He questioned.

"no..." Gilbert said with a laugh "I graduated last year." Gilbert admitted. "but we are signing up Anne..." he trailed again.

As soon as Roy saw said companion by Gilbert's side while exclaimed "Anne Shirley!" he exclaimed. "well you're just a pretty as the picture I remember." He said surrounding her in his arms as if they had been best friends once upon a time.

"Oh!" Anne exclaimed at the gesture. "okay."

"lets see it was English was it not that you were majoring in?" He asked excitingly.

"well yes..." She started.

"oh well now good, we'll see each other in lectures." He said with a smile. "maybe even compare notes, Gilbert always said what a fantastic study partner you are."

Anne smiled nervously. "oh I'm sure Gilbert was being too kind to my study abilities."

Gilbert laughed at Anne "not at all, I'll miss her input but I'm afraid now considering the field I'm working in its is highly specialised and Anne will have her own work to follow." He looked to Roy, "you didn't say anything about returning this year? Your mother is in good health I hope?"

"Yes much better, she's in Italy I believe the warm air has really helped her recovery, though she hopes to be back on Kingsport soil by the end of the month, my sister Dorothy has stayed with her, they both assured me there was little else I could do and delaying my education for another year for the sake of three weeks would be more of a pain then the help I could be so I have come ahead."

"you've not returned to boarding then?" Gilbert asked him.

"oh heavens no, though not because of the company." He said. "I was determined to be a typical student my first two years perhaps if I had stayed I may have continued but I want the creature comforts Gilbert there no point in denying it. So we purchased a property close to campus had it done out with all the modern comforts and conveniences you could imagine it even has one of those in door chain pull toilets." He smiled.

"I've only read about them myself." Gilbert said. "hotels and the rich are installing them, so it says."

"so say I!" Roy exclaimed.

"are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

" yes, I... take it I may rely on a dance from..." he looked at Anne intently which made Anne feel a little uncomfortable. "... your lovely girlfriend..."

"Fiancée!" She said putting her arm threw Gilbert's making sure the ring came on display.

"Fian...!" Roy exclaimed with a look of amazement. Well Gilbert Blythe! You finally did it! I thought you were never going to ask her!"

"I never said that." Gilbert said confused.

"Well no but you'd been dating two years the last time I saw you, you should have proposed there and then."

"I didn't think it was appropriate while I still didn't have the means to provide for her to offer marriage."

"And now you magically have?"

"well almost," he admitted. "see I got the Cooper Prize which has paid for my courses at medical school."

"Ah yes you wanted to be a doctor, I remember now," Roy acknowledged. "Good then man, but then are you waiting until you are finished medical school?" he asked,

"That's undecided." Anne said to him drawing Gilbert closer to her feeling more and more uneasy with Roy's presence. He kept on looking at her, unnerving her somewhat.

"Well then be sure not to neglect your little blossom then I know how bogged down in the books you can get honestly Anne he can concentrate so hard on his work he could easily have forgotten to eat and sleep if he wasn't under supervision." Roy said not sensing Anne's uneasiness but was feeling the effects of the crowded room finally said "I best be off. I look forward to your further acquaintance Anne Shirley." He looked to Anne's eyes where Anne felt as though he was examining her for something, he wasn't like this two years ago what was wrong with him?

* * *

Mary felt a little nervous. Not because she was out in a crowd (although that would normally do it) but she was in a queue waiting for the opening of the new sweet shop in town.

Payton's.

Yes. Mary Shirley was definitely nervous, no she hadn't seen Alex Payton in the three days after the fate but now was she likely to see him again? She hadn't had time that day to try and analyse what Alex was doing, or what he meant when he said he was "listening to something special."

Did he mean her music was special?

Did he mean _she_ was special?

No.

 ** _That_** _couldn't_ be right!

She had dreaded coming down here but not coming would only attract attention to herself and a multitude of questions would be posed as to why Mary didn't want to come and how she had to be more sociable… honestly by the time the whole family had put their noses in, it would have been easier just to say nothing and go along (as she normally did).

Now her whole family (minus Anne and Willis, Anne because she was at Redmond and Willis because he was working) was waiting outside the sweetshop.

"Rumour has it there's going to be free candy for every customer." Robert said beside her excitingly.

The doors opened and in true opening style there was balloons and actual candy caines. Music was playing.

Mary looked around the shop quietly, there was candy of every kind she looked at the boiled sweets which she was personally particularly fond of. Yes, there they were in traditional style the little boiled sweets one side yellow and the other side red, rhubarb and custards…

"Made right here on site," she heard the familiar voice.

She turned quickly to see Alex standing behind her. "Oh they are, really? I bet that's an interesting process." She said trying to remain calm.

"well luckily today we have an open door policy to our sweet making room. We have these and some of the others back there for people to watch being made.

"Mary?" her mother's voice rang from beside her making her jump. "Who's your friend?" she asked her.

"Oh this is… well… Alex it's his sweetshop. Well not his sweetshop, but his fathers." Mary spluttered out.

"I'm Alexander Payton, I was just saying to Mary our back room is open for people to watch the sweets being made she seemed interested in the process of it." He chuckled "though to me its like watching paint dry."

Bertha smiled "I suppose you become accustom to it."

"Yes." He acknowledged "But I've been told that practice makes perfect. If Mary's piano playing is anything to go by perhaps I should put a bit more spine into it."

Mary burned red. She knew her mother was intelligent enough to read between the lines, and very soon there would be questions asked.

"Yes, Mary does practice very hard." Bertha said with a smile.

"Well I best be going into the back room, one of our demonstrations is starting in a few minutes," he turned deliberately to Mrs Shirley "If you are interested in the process can I recommend you and your family come back and see the demonstration?" Alex suggested to her.

"Thank you Alex I think we will, the younger ones will be fascinated by it." Bertha replied, he nodded his head and made his way through the crowds.

"So you know that boy?" Bertha asked her daughter,

"Yes, well not know know…" she tried to explain.

"He knows you play piano." Bertha observed her daughters blush.

"I met him at the fate the other day when I disappeared for a little while well I found a piano and he found me playing the piano and he sat and listened a while is all." Mary said all at once to her mother.

"well good," Bertha said unexpectedly, "it's about time you made some friends."

"mama?" she asked her mother after a moments silence. "do you think I am something special?" she asked.

Bertha looked to her daughter and frowned slightly "of course you are Mary sweetheart. You are so very special you know that." She said putting her arm around her daughter.


	64. Dancing to aquaintances

The plot thickens... And I'm early!

* * *

"You know what I love about dancing?" Anne asked Gilbert as he held her close in his arms and they spun around in the waltz.

"The exercise? The way your body spins to the rhythm of the music?" Gilbert replied with a grin.

"No… well yes, but what I love about it right now." She smiled.,

"Oh well that's a bit more difficult that depends on your fancy for the day. Tell me then Anne what do you love about dancing today?"

She laughed in him knowing he was speaking the truth. "what I love about dancing today is that it's a very public display of affection. Normally the little pecks we have by most seem vulgar but here we get to hold each other close even here at Redmond kiss and no one seems to notice nor care." He pulled her in closer at little with a raised mock eyebrow. She laughed with a blush. "do you not enjoy it?"

"Yes of course I do." He smiled "Though we need to be careful with our limits Miss Shirley, we'll get a reputation."

"not likely. You'll be working so hard all year we won't get the chance to get a reputation."

"Anne..." he said guilt ridden.

"no don't feel guilty, you shouldn't it's just a shame that's all this will be the last social you'll be able to take me to for a while, "

"well not all of us can be a socialise and get top marks Anne Shirley some of us have to work for our grades," he sighed. "The Christmas social. I promise to bring you to the Christmas social."

Anne lit up "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed. They clapped as the dance ended and they smiled at each other.

"Who do you have the next dance with?" Anne asked him.

"Our Phillipa." He said to her smiling.

"Oh that's surely going to be lively." Anne laughed "oh make sure she tells you her news, though she has never needed any help in that respect."

"And your next dance?" Gilbert asked her.

"Oh its with Roy." Anne said to him.

"Then I leave you in capable hands."

Gilbert took her to the side of the dancefloor and with a small bow went to look for Phil.

"So Miss Gordon I understand you have some news to share." Gilbert grinned.

"And I suppose Miss Shirley eluded to it. Did she say what it was?" Phil asked him. He shook his head. "No, it's not like Anne to ruin the surprise itself." Phil drolled. "Well I suppose if you must know I met someone."

Gilbert flashed a smile to her "really?" he said with a hint of excitement to his voice. "Let me guess, tall dark handsome and incredibly rich."

"Well Anne really hasn't told you anything has she?" Phil said with a crooked smile. "I suppose if you count tall as about the same height as your Anne just a little taller than me, yes he's tall and he does have dark hair and he is incredibly rich in many ways… just not the way of this earth." She said with her air of haughtiness.

Gilbert looked to her "now I'm intrigued." Gilbert said with an almost laugh.

"well you wouldn't be the first honey let me tell you." Gilbert's face wrinkled motioning her to carry on., "Alright you've got it out of me. He's a minister okay? There I said it, your frivolous, shallow, flirtatious Philippa Gordon has only gone and fallen in love with someone she would normally not look at twice and I feel completely besotted and utterly ashamed at myself all in one fail swoop."

"Why should you feel ashamed?" Gilbert asked her.

"Because I am all of those things Gilbert Blythe and you know I am, and I think to myself if I wish to be a ministers wife I should be more than I am, but I know I can not be."

Gilbert smiled. "Do you think he returns your feelings then?"

"Well yes, I mean who wouldn't just look at me?!" she exclaimed. "You see, "She sighed, "even in knowing I am what I am, I can't help but be it, even though I am so fully ashamed of being it."

"You shouldn't be ashamed." Gilbert told her straight.

"So say you, the man who fell in love with the girl with so many layers to her I doubt there's anything shallow in Anne."

"You can be the very things you described Phil, but you don't need me telling you that doesn't describe you."

"No?" Phil asked him.

"No absolutely not. And the very fact you have identified them as weaknesses only goes to prove the point. Truly shallow and frivolous people rarely identify themselves as such and even less often admit to it, they are characteristics which can be easily ironed out with experience and time, both of which if you really do intend on becoming a minister's wife you'll have plenty of opportunities to do so."

"Oh but how can I identify with people Gilbert? his dream is to minister to the poor, the poor! Me Philippa Gordon living and breathing and being in the slumps."

"by your great ability to empathise. You are not a hard woman, you are gentle and kind both wonderful qualities to have in those circumstances."

Philippa smiled at him "Is this how you talk your Anne down from one of her highs?" she only mocked asked. "There is one thing you haven't mentioned, though Gilbert. Is it really so bad that even you cannot talk to down?"

"What?" he asked genuinely.

"What, he asks!" She said exasperated, "my flirting of course."

"Oh!" Gilbert exclaimed with a chuckle "No, Philippa you misunderstand, flirting can be a great assess to a woman." He said then looked directly at her with a cheeky grin added "When you do it with the right man." She firstly looked in shock at Gilbert then joined in laughing with him as their dance ended. "Better?" Gilbert asked her.

"Much better Gilbert." She smiled, "You know, I keep thinking I know you Gilbert Blythe then you go and surprise me like this. You're just like that Anne of ours so many layers." She sighed as he took her hand and led her to the side of the dancefloor, "I used to like to think in another world before you met Anne you might have at least flirted a little with me, but I see that's all wrong now." She sighed.

Gilbert chuckled "The Lord works in mysterious ways." He said with a laugh.

"Oh I hate that saying!" she exclaimed.

"you'll learn to love it being a minister's wife, you can explain almost anything away with those six words." He smiled. "Though I hope in even in the slumps our Phil will have better presence of mind then to just explain things away like that."

"may the Lord have mercy on me." She grinned.

"Amen." Gilbert agreed just in time for Anne to appear by his side. "Sweetheart." He said then looked at her face which looked pale even for Anne "Are you alright?"

"No I don't feel well all of a sudden, can we leave please?" she asked him then turning to Phil said "Sorry Phil."

"No don't sorry me, do you need me to take care of you once you are back at Patty's place?" Phil asked her.

"No, no not at all Phil, honestly you stay, people will miss your smiles." Anne said gently to her. "Ca-can we please?" she said to Gilbert, "please let's just go."

"Okay." Gilbert said concerned for her. "excuse us Phil, I'll pop round Friday night."

"I'll look forward to it." Philippa smiled.

"Come on let's get our coats." Gilbert said gently to Anne putting his arm around her gently and leading her to the cloakroom.

* * *

Mary liked Sundays. Many children her own age didn't. For they had to sit still in Sunday School and pay attention. She inherited very little from her mother, but her imagination was Shirley through and through. She didn't need a playing field nor a stream. She only needed the quiet corners of her mind, of which was easily accessible when everyone else was quiet. They might be able to quote from the bible, huge passages, or even know every story or parable. She had her favourites of course. Her favourite story was 'Daniel in the lions den'. Then she turned eleven which was old enough to sit in the main service, again she got to sit quietly unseen and just think to herself.

Today was different. She hated to admit it but it was. For today was the first Sunday a new family was in the congregation. The new family who owned the sweetshop. The family which contained Alex.

And she wasn't sure for she could only see out the corner of her eye so it might just be her imagination but she was sure she could see him every once in a while. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge.

Mary couldn't work out why but when he watched her it distracted her daydreams. And she liked her daydreams, if she was out of them she felt forced to listen to the sermon and that made the hour so much longer.

The next day Mary walked into the schoolroom to find Alex standing at the teacher's desk speaking to the teacher, it being his first day this wasn't unusual.

"Students." The teacher called., "We have a new student, this is Alexander Payton. Alex is thirteen and is joining reader 6 group."

Mary gulped. Reader 6! That was her book. Her shoulders slumped slightly and her heart rate increased. She was a little ahead in her work. He must be a little bit behind in his work. Mix them together and this was the result!

The teacher directed him to sit across the aisle from Mary. He looked to her and smiled raising his eyebrows quickly. She turned away shyly and opened her desk to find there in a packet of small red and yellow hard boiled candy. She looked to Alex whose grin had simply motioned to a full on smile before he turned to pay an unusual amount of attention to the blank slate in front of him.


	65. Philosophic thinking

"Alex." Mary said catching up with him outside at recess. "How did you know?" she asked him.

"Know what?" he asked with a smile when he realised it was Mary who was talking.

"The rhubarb and custards, they are my favourite but how did you know, I never said."

He grinned, "Some things are universal Mary." He held her arm for a moment "When people walk into a sweet shop one of two things happen. The first is that they look around the whole shop, from top to bottom, quite rightly to see what's on offer, but at the end of the day they always stop and look at one sweet, one in particular they love. More often than not covered in chocolate now adays which is why the chocolate section is quite as large as it is, but you, you stopped and looked at those classical little sweets with the look of wonder in your eyes, I saw that look, I was up this morning and I made them."

Mary was confused "but… but why?"

"because they are your favourites." He almost laughed. "and I promise you something Shirley, Mary Shirley."

"what?" she asked.

"As long as we are friends you shall never run out of rhubarb and custards." He grinned.

She smiled back and pulled them out of her pocket put one in her mouth then offered them to him. "Then we shall always share." She offered.

He took one of the little red and yellow sweets. "sounds like a good deal to me."

* * *

When the flowers had arrived at Patty's Place Anne had wondered who they could have been for. Gilbert certainly couldn't afford them neither could she imagine a humble minster being able to afford such flowers.

"They are for you Queen Anne." Phil announced to her.

"For me?" Anne asked confused looking at the card. Her heart dropped and her throat dried as they had the night before when she saw the verse and the card signed:

"Royal Gardner!" Phil exclaimed. "how are you acquainted with him!?" she exclaimed. "You could have told me when I was single and care free you knew Royal Garner I would have happily held out for him!?"

"He was Gilbert's roommate during his first two years." Anne said her breath shallow. "Do you know him?"

"I met his two sisters at my debutante ball." Phil said casually.

"Debutante ball? I didn't know you had a debutante?" Anne questioned.

"I didn't make it that far." Phil said.

"Oh?" Anne asked.

"Some Dutch courage if you get my meaning." Philippa smiled.

Anne laughed and shook her head "Philippa Gordon.." she trailed.

"Oh we had the prettiest dresses you could imagine but they were all just so dull!" Phil emphasised. "except for Dorothy Gardner she was sweet." She looked back to the flowers "So why is he sending you flowers? Does he not know you are engaged? To his ex-roommate?"

"He does that's the confusing thing about it."

* * *

When Gilbert came the next night he too was impressed with the flowers and seemed unfazed by the sender.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to send flowers to an engaged woman?" she asked almost dizzy she had been feeling off since the flowers arrived each time she walked past them they made her feel sick it was only Aunt Jasmesina's insistence that the flowers stayed after Anne's attempt at throwing them out 'you can't go wasting good flowers' she had said. So they had stayed.

"was it not him you were dancing with when you fell ill the other night? He's probably sent the flowers after worrying about your health." He said logically and casually.

Anne burned. She hadn't confided in him what had made her feel so ill the night before.

The dance had started well enough. But part way through she noticed Roy was holding her closer then she felt comfortable and when she had tried to move away he had held her… tighter, his eyes with a look of danger in them which made Anne uncomfortable she was positively ill when the dance had ended. She hadn't waited for the dance to formally end not even bowing at the end she hotfooted to find Gilbert relieved at the sight of him. She had walked with Gilbert's strong and secure arm around her breathing in deeply the smell from his coat which identified it as his.

How was she supposed to tell Gilbert she suspected his ex-roommate of this? Of making advances, at her!

And now Gilbert just seemed to be defending him.

She sighed. Putting her own fears aside maybe it was just that, maybe the unsteady feelings were from her only. She loved that Gilbert could calm her fears away. He held her round the waist and pulled her into a hug on the sofa they were sharing.

"Gilbert…." she said quietly. "Won't you at least ask him for me. I've only ever received flowers from you my love."

He sighed as he heard the door click open behind them, their short audience alone time together was up now being the socialising part of the evening, "I promise, for you anything." It was then Phil entered with the warm tea.

"I never did catch the name of your minister Phil." He grinned.

"Oh Jonas Blake," she smiled, "It doesn't sound like a ministers name I know,"

"All the better for it then." Gilbert laughed. "If he doesn't sound like a minister, then there's something kindred in him yes?"

"Yes, I think so at least, I do wish for you all to meet him." Philippa said deep in thought.

"Then invite him to one of our Friday nights." Gilbert suggested as he looked to Anne for approval who nodded in agreement. "We can make a date out of it"

"Really? You two wouldn't mind that? Friday night has been such a long term thing, it would be nice.

"Or we could make a gathering of it, Charlie has a new beau he's been dying to show off, I'm sure Stella and Pris would love for their gentlemen friends to be showcased."

"We could invite Roy and set him up with someone." Gilbert suggested. Anne took a deep breath in from her stomach and managed a nervous smile and nod when Gilbert looked to her.

"Oh that would be swell thank you. Maybe not next Friday but the next?" Phil mused. "You must tell us about your first two days of medical school." Philippa said.

Anne sat a little straighter at this. "Yes sweetheart do tell us, are there any foreseen nightmares?" she asked him her old glimmer returning to her eyes, if Gilbert being at medical school wasn't going to snap her out of this mood, nothing would.

"Well Doctor Sanders has such a monotone voice." He said doing his best impression which made the girls laugh momentarily, "Can you imagine having to listen to that for 2 hours at a time?" he said with a chuckle.

"How droll." Philippa exclaimed. "Like the exact opposite of Professor Newman?" she asked.

"Newman, Newman?" Gilbert studied out in his mind. "Oh!" he exclaimed with the click of his fingers " social science 371!" he exclaimed with a laugh and exaggerated his movement of mouth and hands speaking as he spoke "So you're interested in social science?" he exclaimed in mock to the girls.

Anne giggled at the likeness and hugged into his chest as Philippa said "Do you not remember it is a core course? we couldn't get away from it if we wanted to."

"disgraceful university." Gilbert scoffed.

"Making sure we leave well-rounded and educated people." Anne followed his trial.

"perish the thought!" Philippa laughed.

"let's discuss, should be leave being so well educated?" Gilbert counted the girls.

Yes, absolutely!" Anne exclaimed.

"Heavens no." Phil said at the same time.

"You can't mean that." Gilbert said to Phil.

"Oh can I not Mr Blythe?" She countered. "I happened to like the blissful shallow life I once led, the shallower you are the less aware of how deep you are not." She said thinking of Jonas again.

"I don't know there are some very shallow well educated people Phil." Anne argued back. "Look at Charlie." She said rolling her eyes to Gilbert who chuckled slightly.

"Charlie Sloane is deep…" Philippa tried.

"As a glass of water perhaps." Anne countered.

"Harsh." Phil said.

"True." Anne pointed out.

"There's no need to say it out loud." Phil said with a chuckle. "And isn't he supposed to be your best friends Gilbert Blythe?"

"Oh I'm not getting in the middle of this." He said with a laugh.

"You started it!" Phil exclaimed.

"But if he joined in he would finish it." Anne observed "and he hardly wants to do that."

"No indeed, it's nice not to have to think for a while." He said slumping against the side of the sofa.

"Poor Gil." Anne said with a stroke into his curls.

"So we are here for your amusement only?" Phil asked in a mock debate.

"Not only." He said with a glint in his eyes. Which got a tut from Phil and a playful slap to the chest from Anne followed by a sweet kiss. "Ah the advantages of good company."


	66. Better Acquainted

Very soon this will no longer be "early" but normal again... well I hope you enjoy it all the same. I haven't checked for a few days, but it seems that the comments arent showing on the 'reviews' yet, but we are still getting the notification e-mails telling us someone has reviewed so please do...!

Carrots

* * *

"So how long have you been playing piano?" Alex asked Mary as they walked home from school.

"Oh I started playing when I was four." She said. "I was around at someone else's house and they had a piano, I sat down and wanted to play so they suggested music lessons for me."

Alex smiled. "well they paid off."

"I like to imagine I am anywhere but in a house with lots of people in it. All the time, I don't mind it really it's just so…"

"…crowded!" He nodded.

"No I suppose you came out from the fate too. Do you not like big crowds either then?" she asked.

"I prefer the quiet. Everyone and everything seems geared towards people thinking and being faster, just slow down take a breath and enjoy for a minute you know?"

"Yes." Mary said emphatically. "my house is always busy because there's a lot of us but even when the house is full it can be quiet... Gilbert always brings every together in some order."

"Gilbert?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right you don't know him yet… my older sister Anne's Fiancée… well more like an older brother he's been around so often and for such a long time…. Plus he likes listening to me play like Anne does. They met at Queen's became best friends, then courted, he only just proposed to Anne when he graduation last summer."

He nodded "Ever expanding family! Any other Shirley's I should know about?" he smiled.

She laughed "eight of us, there's eight of us. Then Gilbert and Willis' beau Jessica." She smiled. "Its nice in some ways, having lots of us." She said reflectively. "I wouldn't be without any of them... though I do miss Anne sometimes, isn't that strange?"

"no, I don't think so, I think I would miss my siblings if they went away." He said grinning at the small group slightly in front of them. In the group there were the younger Shirley's Robert, Jane and Walter Jr. and two others a girl and a boy Hannah and Michael. Hannah was about nine and Michael around Jane and Walter's age. "but sometimes solitude is nice." He said with a grin.

"Just a few less people would do nicely." Mary laughed. "So is that why you came looking for some quiet at the fate?" she questioned.

"Just big crowds make me uncomfortable." He shrugged. "I came looking for some quiet yes, but then I heard music, at first I thought it might be a recording but then I saw the piano through the window in the door and I love listening to _real_ music." He emphasized. "It speaks to the _soul_."

"Yes it does." Mary agreed. "Do you play any instruments?" she asked him.

"I play trombone, badly!" He admitted. "Mother, wanted us all to be able to play an instrument." He smirked "But I don't play very well. I listen to music mostly. I don't think it takes away from the enjoyment of listening to music even if I do play badly." He paused "in fact I think it makes me appreciate it more, how much hard work goes into playing."

"You would appreciate it even more if you practiced more." Mary smiled knowingly.

He shrugged "You're right of course." He smiled.

They all stopped outside the Shirley's gate. "Home." Mary said quietly as the rest of the children opened the gate and started to filter through.

He smiled. "Your home." He smiled. "I'm above the shop, hence why I can make sweets at the drop of the hat."

"Of course." Mary smiled. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure." He smiled.

"Alex come on!" Hannah called from part way down the street.

He looked to his sister then regrettably back to Mary. "See you tomorrow Shirley Mary Shirley." He teased then started walking down the street.

"Hey Mary!" Mary heard from the steps of the house, Walter beckoning her in, she looked down the street after Alex smiled then went inside.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Anne heard as she had settled herself down to her chair, the seating was quite different in this room, all were in individual chairs with individual desks which were in attached to the seat. It wasn't as though they'd be sharing a plank or anything but still…she looked up her eyes widened and a slightly sickly feeling entered into her stomach.

Truth was it wasn't taken, this was the one class none of her friends had been interested in taking and was elective so she had gambled and taken the "French literacy" course. She liked French, she liked books, how much could go wrong. She didn't however want Royal Gardner anywhere near her. Alright yes, so Gilbert may have been right maybe it was her imagination driving her wild but she couldn't shake the feeling that since Roy came back, he made her simply uncomfortable. "I… I was saving it for someone." She lied. He forced a chuckle and sat beside her. She gave a heavy sigh. "All the other boys are over there." She said pointing towards some fellow scholars. Although in university the expectation wasn't for the room to be spilt in two, girls and boys, generally speaking it still occurred that way.

"They aren't half as interesting as you." He smiled. She turned red in cheek and focused her attention on her book in front of her, "besides let's face it we're going to be studying together anyway, my old chum Gilbert would never deny me your brilliant mind."

"My **_Fiancé_** …" she emphasised to him "would never try and control my actions like that. He would leave it to me to decide who I wanted to study with."

"But he did suggest we study together in the first place." He said shuffling his chair closer to hers, an action which made the hair on the back of Anne's neck stand on end. "I'd love to become better acquainted with the inner workings of your mind Anne."

She froze at her desk terrified to move. She couldn't seem to focus on the lecture and the moment the class ended she jumped from her seat and ran out the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She found her way into the public restrooms locked herself into a cubicle and sat down only moments before she burst into tears. She felt somehow violated, this was definitely not her imagination! Problem was today was Monday and she had to wait until Friday to see Gilbert again.

How was she going to cope with this stress?!

* * *

"… and then Robertson said 'the world is your anchor' though Jeffrey didn't seem to believe it, what say you Queen Anne? Who do you agree with?" Philippa asked her as they were sitting at the beginning of one of their lectures together. This was a core subject for all third years so Anne knew he would be there but when he came in the room at that instant Anne turned to Phil

"Phil, promise me, don't leave me." Anne pleaded with her.

"leave you? Why would I ever do that?" Phil asked her,

"Just please promise me." Anne asked of her.

"Of course." Phil said.

"Excuse me ladies?" he interrupted. "Anne is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yes." Anne said blankly. "Philippa Gordon meet Roy Gardner." Anne said quietly.

"Ah!" Phil exclaimed with a crooked smile. "At last we meet I've heard all about you."

"Oh?" Roy said looking pleased with himself. "From Anne?"

"No actually, I heard from your sister Dorothy, although I learned from Anne you have excellent taste in flowers." She said with a grin to Anne.

"Oh." Roy said with a hint of disappointment, "Yes my sister, are you acquainted?" he asked sitting in the chair beside Phil, luckily Anne had decided to sit on the end of a row meaning there was only one seat next to her (occupied by Phil).

"Not very well acquainted I assure you, though we move in similar circles to each other."

"So Anne you don't talk about me?" he asked her.

"I don't know you all that well to talk about." She said plainly and honestly. "My **_fiancé's_** ex roommate, bit of a tedious tie."

"then maybe we should get better acquainted then." He said with a look to Anne.

"I think I'm as acquainted with you as I would like to be." Anne said quietly.


	67. Too Close

Friday came and Anne willed the 5:30pm to come. She sat eagerly in the parlour waiting to hear the doorbell ring. Finally at 5:34pm the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She called as she ran to the door and flung it open and there stood her Gilbert where she practically jumped into his arms.

He chuckled slightly. "Hello beautiful." He whispered to her before she dragged him off the doorstep and into the house into the parlour where she quickly sat him down and kissed him quickly. "A-Anne, w-wait! Wait a minute love…" he told her.

"Please!" she said to him, "please just hold me." She said hugging into his side.

He gently put his arm around her. "Hey, come on sweetheart." He said soothing her "what's brought this on."

"Nothing." She said quietly. "nothing at all." She didn't have the words yet to describe her feelings. "I… I just missed you." She said breathing into him.

He sighed gently and held her into him more. "I missed you too sweetest Anne." He whispered. "Medical school is hard work!" he exclaimed. "it feels like eons ago I last saw you, perhaps our once a week rule was a bit conservative." He whispered.

"Oh yes, I agree." Anne agreed quickly.

"Really? I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled. "I've already talked to my landlady she said she sees no harm in a fiancée lady caller and she has agreed to allow us the front room all to ourselves Tuesday nights. So if we keep our Friday night in place, we could study together Saturday, here or a library or on fine days under a tree, Sunday we can attend church together, with the exception of Monday it will seem like a long weekend. I know the front room isn't as comfortable as the parlour, but I thought we might like to study together or even sit and talk, it doesn't matter what we do…"

"…as long as we do it together." Anne ended for him. "that sounds wonderful!"

Gilbert smiled. "I hoped that would cheer you up."

Anne played lightly with the curls in his hair "Tell me about school." She whispered.

"I have so much to tell you, just wait until you hear about my story of a chicken some string and a flower planter…"

* * *

Anne was studying up on the material in front of her waiting for her study group. She was looking forward to meeting with them. She'd only briefly been introduced to them at the end of the lecture this morning and she was ready to discuss. She turned the page of her Plato's Republic when a basket of muffins landed on the desk in front of her.

She looked to the hand which carried it and sighed in disappointment.

"Roy." She sighed. "If you don't mind I'm waiting for my study group and I don't think the library is an appropriate place for a picnic."

He grinned. "I dismissed your little group." He said with an air of arrogance. "I thought you and I could study it together."

Anne sighed heavily. If he insisted on studying together so be it. "So, what do you think of the ethics and politics in _Republic_?"

He smiled. "Its fine." He said with a shrug.

"Fine?" she asked him. "Fine?" she repeated. "One of the great philosophical minds this world has ever produced, created an entire world for our benefit and learning and all you have to say is its fine?"

He smiled. "Have a muffin you're taking life too seriously."

"And here was I believing you must take life seriously." She told him. "Or is that skin deep too."

"I just want to get to know you a little." He sighed, "is that not what Gilbert wants, for us to _know_ each other Anne?" he whispered in a low voice, close to her ear.

"Pink." She said to him.

"Pink?" he asked.

"It's my favourite colour." She told him. "There you know me a little better now."

He sighed annoyed. "That's not what I mean."

"You want to know me better?" She asked him. "Then do what you came here to do and study with me, I'm sure we could make good study partners."

"That's not what I came here to do." He told her.

"Then I'm afraid Mr Gardner." She said pointy at him then emphasised each word in staccato "you are wasting your time."

He sat back in his chair and watched her for a few seconds. Then said to her "is it always better to be just than unjust?" he asked her.

"Sorry?" She asked him.

"That's what Plato was talking about was it not?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is." She said in shock he was actually taking her seriously. "he creates a good city on the grounds that a good city would be just and that defining justice as a virtue of a city would help to define justice as a virtue of a human being…"

* * *

"Anne is there something you want to talk about?" Gilbert asked her the Tuesday evening as they stopped working for a few minutes for tea.

"Like what?" She asked him.

He looked to her deliberately she was avoiding eye contact "Like why Roy thinks you are giving him the cold shoulder?" he asked quietly.

There was silence between the two for a few seconds. Anne unsure of what to say. "Does he?" she chocked.

Gilbert's arm went around her. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me right?" he asked her.

"It's just he..." she hesitated for a minute keeping his arm around her gently. "...he doesn't make me feel right." She said.

Gilbert looked to her confused before he asked "doesn't make you feel right?" he repeated. "Like how?" he asked her.

"I feel like he's... trying to get closer to me." She started.

"Well of course he is you'll be one of the few people he knows here now our class has graduated." Gilbert said.

"No, I mean closer... _closer_." she said quietly.

Gilbert looked to her astonished. "Well what has he said?"

"Well... He said he wanted to know me better." Anne said confused.

Gilbert looked to her wide eyed. "Yes?"

"Well it's not what he said but how he said it." She told a skeptical Gilbert.

"Which is how?" he asked her.

"He said he would like to 'become better acquainted with the inner workings' of my mind." Anne told him directly.

"And right now I'd have to agree." Gilbert joked.

"And what of the flowers did you ever find out why he sent them?" Anne asked him.

"he told me he was concerned for your health and wanted to cheer you up." Gilbert said with a shrug.

"and in a lecture he sat next to me..."

"Again he only knows you..."

"...and moved his chair closer to mine."

"The floorboards could have been uneven; you've complained of our yourself."

"And yesterday he dismissed my study group, without asking me first…"

"He said he wanted to study with you." Gilbert said quietly.

"Well I don't want to study with him!" she exclaimed.

"Anne come on…" Gilbert said to her. "Roy's an old friend he just…"

"Look, fine don't believe me." Anne exclaimed annoyed slamming her books shut and standing "these evenings are about us... And if you insist on making me talk on a subject I am uncomfortable with then I'm leaving. I can study better in my own anyway." She ended with a lie just to knock him off course.

"Anne..." he started.

"Don't bother getting up I'll see myself out." She continued not heading to him at all and walking out the door. By the time Gilbert had made it into the hallway Anne had already walked out the door he was unable to tell which way she went.

There was no point running after her now.


	68. Glowing Pink

"Oh Anne!" Philippa called through the house. "A package for you!"

Anne ran to the front door looking at her friend. "A package?" Anne asked. "For me?" she questioned.

"Did you order anything from those catalogues we were looking at the other day?" Phil asked her in accusation. "You sly thing, you never breathed a word!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't order anything." Anne said finally looking at the box in front of her. "Are you sure its for me?" Anne asked the man delivering it.

"If you are Anne Shirley of Patty's place." Anne looked to the box and shook her head signing for the box and taking indoors with them. Anne opened the box to find the finest pink dress she had ever seen, it had lace and was made from.

"Silk!" Philippa said in shock. "Anne Shirley! How did you afford this?!"

"I told you I didn't order it." Anne told her.

"And it won't be from Gil." Philippa said. "He's as penniless as the rest of us."

Anne laughed "Gilbert knows me better than that." She started "He knows I love pink but can't possibly… wear… it…. Because…. of…" she said gradually getting slower.

"Anne?" Phil asked her. "Are you alright? Do you know who sent it?" she asked her.

 _Why that backhanded little piece of slime!_ She thought to herself. She had dared to tell him one bit of information and he goes and uses it against her!

"Yes it's fine." Anne said breaking herself out of thought. "tell you what Phil, you and I are the same size dress and your complexion works so much better with pink than my own…"

"Oh I swear I wasn't going to say such a thing Anne, although you know its true." Phil interjected.

"Why thank you Phil." Anne said facetiously and laughed." Why don't you wear it Friday night, we'll impress your Mr Blake further?"

"Are you in earnest Anne?" Phil questioned.

"Of course I am." Anne smiled. "Pink is not becoming on a redhead."

* * *

Gilbert hasn't heard from Anne since Tuesday night when she ran out the door. He knew that was how it was meant to be but it didn't half worry him when he knew the silence was deliberate. That Anne was alive and well in the world, and thinking ill of him.

He was sure Anne had confided in him her version of the truth, that she felt uneasy around Roy. But he couldn't imagine Roy going after another mans girl... Not to mention his! It made no sense. Sure Roy had told him previously how pretty Anne was, but so had several of his classmates... Claiming he was a lucky man... He was! He is! But nothing in Roy's behaviour worried him.

Yet it did Anne.

'Maybe' he thought as he approached the door to Patty's place. 'she would have calmed down. Maybe she won't be mad?' he knocked on the door.

The door threw open to Philippa being on the other side. "Ah! Gilbert, thank the good lord above you're here!" she sighed I was beginning to be afraid of the quality of men we have assembled here." She said ushering him in. "I want to make a good impression on Jonas... Do you think I am trying too hard?" she asked him as he shrugged off his coat.

"If you were trying too hard that would only confirm your affection, which is high praise indeed." He grinned.

"Oh Gilbert Blythe, you know how to pay a compliment!" Phil smiled. "Oh I only wish to make a good impression, is this what you were like with that Anne of yours?" she asked him.

He smiled "everyday for the first year of knowing her I was on my constant best behaviour. I just wanted her to like me... Then love me..."

"Then marry you which she'll do you know she's head over heels for you." Phil said.

"Then the feeling is mutual." Gilbert smiled. "speaking of Anne..." he trailed.

"up in her room getting ready, you could probably go up Aunt Jimsie Isn't around tonight."

"Thanks i think i will... I'd like to talk to her alone first." He said.

He headed up the stairs to the small blue room he knew to be Anne's. She has her pick of rooms but she had chosen the smallest because it had 'personality and imagination', he knocked on the door gently. "Anne, sweetheart it's me Gil, are you decent? May I come in?" He asked her.

"yes it's fine." She called. "Come in."

He opened the door careful to leave it ajar as he walked in quietly. "hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied equally as quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you would want me here." He told her crouching behind her at her dressing table.

"Of course I want you here." She whispered.

"After Tuesday…" he trailed.

"Do you want Roy to come between us?" she asked him.

"I don't want anyone to come between us." He told her and turned her in her seat settling himself in front of her. "It's just a difficult transition Anne, I can't match my old roommate with the person you were describing that's all."

Anne sighed "So you don't believe me then?"

"I didn't say that." He told her. "Of course I believe how you are feeling, but I can't believe it's his intentions." He sighed. "Maybe he's just being overly friendly. Trying too hard to become your friend." He looked to Anne who had wide expressive eyes and a worried look on her face. He reached up wrapping his arms around her back she hugged him back kissing into his curls. "I've missed you Anne, and not just because of the amount of days between Tuesday and Friday, but because we parted on a… disagreement."

"I know," she whispered. "I've missed you too." She smelled into his neck and kissed him there quickly. "let's never do that again, I know it was my fault, I stormed off in a mood."

"You're a fast mover." He told her. "I came to the door after you and by the time I got there I couldn't tell which way you went in the street."

Anne smiled. "Well I suppose that's a disadvantage of living on a corner house." She agreed.

There was silence for a moment between them again. "Are we okay Anne?" he whispered.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I've aired my concerns…" she started.

" _Our_ concerns… if it concerns _you_ it concerns _me_." he told her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yes, absolutely" he smiled. "It's part of the privilege of being your fiancé."

She laughed. "It's not ever going to get old is it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe by the time we marry." He smiled before leaning in and kissing her at first lightly but then it quickly turned deeper as they relaxed into the kiss. They pulled back breathless and he smiled "of course kiss me like that Anne Shirley, I'll be sure to marry you sooner."

She smiled widely. "Is that a promise Gilbert Blythe?" she flirted.

He laughed. "You flirt Anne Shirley." He whispered then went back and kissed her further. "I'd have my way with you right now if I could." He whispered nodding towards her bed. "But I'm afraid I will mess up your appearance which I think you've put some effort into for our Pastor Blake." He stood up and took her hand pulling her up. "Anne you look beautiful sweetheart." He said proudly. "The ivory and the green…and that hair!"

"what about my hair?" she asked him.

"Relax carrots." He teased. "I'm paying you a compliment." He smiled. "You look like a nature pixie." He admired and kissed her gently. "So since we can't..." he whispered with a raised eyebrow and a twisted smile "…we better get downstairs to greet the future Mr Gordon."

Anne laughed. "Now that would be right."

* * *

They made it downstairs in plenty of time for said Mr Blake to come half an hour later. It started with just the four of them, Anne Gilbert Phil and Jonas and soon grew to the inheritance of the house plus their dates and friends, soon it was an all-out house party in full swing.

"The dress wasn't meant for her." A voice came from behind Anne as soon as she found a moment to be alone.

She looked directly at Roy. "I'm afraid pink isn't my colour." She told him directly.

"But you said pink was your favourite colour." He counted.

"I did say that." Anne confirmed.

"Then you lied?" he asked.

"My Anne lie?" Gilbert interjected coming over with a drink for himself and Anne smiling. "whatever about?"

"I was just saying how pretty Phil's dress would be on her." Roy said, sure he had read right that Anne would not tell Gilbert she was sent a dress. "Pink, Anne told me the other day is her favourite colour is it not?"

Gilbert looked towards Phil, then back at Anne the shrugged. "It is Anne's favourite colour," he pointed out. "but see Anne feels it would clash with her hair so would never wear it."

"Clash?" Roy questioned.

"Ummm." Gilbert said absentmindedly. "Anne is the colours of the woodland fairies. They match her soul…" Gilbert gazed down at her lovingly. "I think you look far more beautiful in what you are wearing." Gilbert whispered to her.

"Thank you darling." She said to him with a squeeze of the hand and a flirty smile shared between them.

"So how is the English majors of the junior year?" Gilbert asked them.

"I think I know Plato a good bit better thanks to your _Anne_ Gil." Roy told him, Gilbert looked to Anne and smiled widely not taking his eyes off her "She's a real _asset_." Roy said looking at her intensely, (making Anne feel hot and uncomfortable all over) something completely unnoticed by Gilbert because he couldn't take his eyes off Anne. "What a prize to _possess_." Roy dropped his gaze as soon as Gilbert looked up.

"I shall never possess her Roy." He said quietly.

"You'll marry her won't you?" Roy asked.

"Well yes…" Gilbert started.

"Then by law, all that she is, _is_ yours." Roy said rather pompously.

"Law?" Gilbert laughed. "Rather archaic thinking there Roy, you can tell you have the money to think that way."

"Lands, property, money, all yours…" Roy looked to Anne quite pointy. "Although correct me if I'm wrong she has none of these?" Roy smirked.

"You're being very…" Gilbert started but was cut short by Phil coming over rather panicked.

"Gilbert please you MUST come now!" Phil told him.

"Whatever is the matter?" Gilbert asked.

"Charlie is trying to debate the morality of class distinction and the virtues of the upper classes oh and tis just going to horrify Jonas!" She said pulling him away.

Anne turned after him when Roy whispered lowly to Anne sweeping his hand down Anne's arm. "so I suppose…" he trailed "there's only _one_ thing left for _him_ to take."

Anne could feel herself turn beetroot red. She escaped herself next to Gilbert and feeling shaky took his hand while he was talking and put his arm around her, and wouldn't move from his side all night.


	69. Sweets for my sweet, Sugar for my honey

"Shouldn't I at least be paying for these?" Mary asked him as he handed her more of the rhubarb and custards.

Alex laughed. "No!" he exclaimed still in jest "How will I remain your friend if you simply buy my sweets."

"You don't need to bribe me to be your friend." Mary laughed. "I like you alright?"

"Alright?" he questioned.

"well is it?" She asked.

"Alright?" he reflected.

"Alright?" she asked him.

He shrugged then leaned in close to her ear "Alright." He teased. "Don't worry about the sweets," He shrugged. "And as the heir to my father's sweet empire, I say it's alright." He proclaimed. "Alright?"

Mary smiled "alright." She said nudging him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're most welcome." He smiled wryly.

"So, is that what you want to be when we finish school? Do you want to carry on the 'empire'?" she asked him.

"Boy, early planners you Shirley's aren't you?" he asked. "How am I supposed to know what I want to be for the rest of my life I'm 13 years old!" he looked to her and worried. "You know what you want to be don't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "um-huh!" she exclaimed. "I want to be a piano concerto player!" she exclaimed "Can you imagine playing for a whole host of people, who came just to hear you play?!"

He smiled. "Ah so you wish to be famous?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't mean like that!" Mary exclaimed. "Even if I was 'unnamed piano player', for people to listen to the music you are playing to hear…"

"Mary relax I was teasing." He laughed. "That's a lovely dream." He confirmed.

"I have an audition for the Canadian Youth Orchestra, its highly competitive especially for piano, there's only three spaces and they come up very infrequently. But if you stick with it once you're there there's the possibility you'll be seen by the National Orchestra where…" she blushed.

"You would tour." He smiled.

"Have the chance to travel and see the world get to know the world better." She said dreamily.

"Then you should make sure it comes true Shirley Mary Shirley." He said to her with an admiring eye. "So I don't suppose you want to do our homework together do you?" he asked her. "I can't figure out what Miss Liddle was going on about in chemistry today.

"Really?" Mary asked him. "But you seemed so confident about it in class." She remarked.

"Then perhaps I should go into acting." He said with a side grin for her.

"Well it's really quite logical when you break it down…."

* * *

"Chocolates!" Phil exclaimed as Anne walked past them on the porch. "For heaven's sake Anne who is this secret admirer of yours?" Phil asked her. "Don't you want them?"

"No I don't." Anne said huffily as she opened the door and went inside. Philippa picked up the box and brought it inside with her.

"Let me guess you don't like him?" Phil asked.

"I'm _engaged_." Anne sighed heavily. "Doesn't that mean _anything_ to _anyone_ anymore!" Anne said putting down her bag opening it and taking out her books.

"Aw honey." Phil started "Just because you have a ring on your finger doesn't mean you can't play a little." Phil said.

"Philippa Gordon I cannot believe you!" Anne exclaimed as Phil opened the box of chocolate. "You would never behave that way yourself think of Jonas!"

"No, _I_ wouldn't." Phil said talking a chocolate and popping it in her mouth.  
"And in which universe does an Anne Shirley?" Anne asked her.

"In a one where she's not so besotted with a Gilbert Blythe."

"So not this one then?" Anne said with a sigh.

"You're stressing too much dear, have a chocolate." Phil said trying to hand her the box.

"Feed it to Dusty." Anne said absently.

"I thought chocolate was poisonous to cats." Phil counted.

"Then they know how I feel." Anne remarked. "I won't give the sender the satisfaction." She told Phil. "You eat them."

"Oh go on!" Phil teased.

" _Engaged_." Anne told her waving her left hand in front of her. "If I eat any it'll just send the message out I am open to bribes, which I'm not."

Phil looked to her. "Don't you wish Gilbert was even a little like this?" she asked her.

Anne sighed. "Gilbert has stood by me, has ran after me when I've been sad, has studied endless hours with me, we've walked together talked together fell in love together, not for the gifts we could afford, but for the gifts we are to each other. He knows me and I know him, he's my best friend in the whole world Phil and I want to marry him. Those things are so much more meaningful, less visible but more meaningful then and dresses or flowers or chocolates…"

Phil sighed and took another chocolate. "Have you set a date yet?" Phil asked her. The question was unexpected by Anne she looked up at Phil, "Two things need to happen when you engage the first is the ring which bless him he's thought about, but the second the date it'll happen, everyone knows its not a real engagement until a date is set."

"Don't be ridiculous Phil." Anne said quietly.

"I'm not." Phil said to her gently. "But since I know this fancy man of yours is rich, its how he thinks Anne, it how all people with money think."

"Including you?" Anne asked her.

Phil sat quietly for a moment. "No, I don't suppose it's applicable to Jonas and me, I have to finish my college first." Phil replied.

"well then, I have to finish my college and Gil has to finish his medical course." Anne replied quietly. "It might not be real to anyone else but it is to me and it is to Gilbert. Aren't we the only people who really matter?"

"Normally yes." Phil agreed, "but it seems as though your fancy man doesn't hold the word of a poor farm boy and the daughter of a teacher too seriously."

" _I_ cannot be bought."


	70. Pearls of Wisdom & Buds of Love

**Don't worry this isn't going to become a regular thing of two updates a week just this week it i** **s...**

* * *

"This is growing very old very fast!" Anne exclaimed to Roy as he sat in the library one day out of the blue.

"I'm not sure what you mean Anne." He smiled at her which only wound Anne up more.

She brought out a pearl necklace and dumped it in front of him.

"It's from you." She stated, it wasn't even a question.

"Yes, it is." He didn't deny it. "I thought it would look pretty on you Anne."

"I don't like pearls!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Every girl likes pearls." Roy swaggered.

"Not this one!" she told him.

"You deserve Anne to be showered with gifts." He told her standing up practically towering over her. "You deserve flowers every day and chocolate every week. You deserve the finest jewels in the world."

"Stop it!" she told him as she turned to leave he grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me!" she told him.

"You'll never get those things with him you know." He hissed.

"I don't want those things; I don't need those things!" she told him struggling to be released "Let go of me!"

"Pretty dresses, shoes made just for you…" his hand now around her waist. "I can give you them all."

"But you cannot love me, you don't know me, you don't care about me, you just want to show the world what you can buy and parade it around on a pretty mindless girl, which I am not! I WILL NOT be bought Mr Gardner." She told him. "Now unhand me sir." She told him quite loudly for a library other students were looking. Knowing he couldn't win in this situation he let go.

* * *

"Hey Gilbert." Roy said finding him in the library the next day.

"Roy!" he said surprised to see him. "what do I owe this pleasure."

"oh, nothing nothing at all, mind if I sit?" He asked him.

"Sure." Gilbert said putting his head back in his books. "You don't mind do you. A free hour is a precious thing at the moment and this assignment is due in soon, did you know I handed in seven assignments last week?"

"I don't mind at all." Roy said. "Although a free hour, you didn't go and find your girl?"

Gilbert thought for a moment and looked to him. "Not much point, since she has a class now she dropped that French Literacy module replaced it with a poetry one she has a two-hour class right now. "

"Yes, little trickster that fiancée of yours!" Roy told Gilbert. She had dropped it out of the blue and so quick to the deadline that he didn't have the chance to change it to get in the same class as her. Anne had put that Phil girl between them in every core subject and any other classes they had together she had surrounded herself in a niche of girls who appeared to just accept her.

Gilbert smiled "Yes, there is something sprite like about her isn't there?" he mused. "Say, she didn't tell you why she dropped that module did she?" Gilbert asked Roy his head going back in his book.

"I didn't know she did until I noticed she wasn't in class one day, the day after the drop out period, so I guess it was her choice to do so."

"ermm." Gilbert sounded. "it's just not like her that's all." Gilbert admitted. "she would normally just stick it out even if she didn't like it."

"emmm." Roy sounded. He looked to Gilbert. "Say, do you have use of a pearl necklace do you? I bought one for a girl, she didn't seem interested."

Gilbert's eyes looked up from his book. "She must have been born under the same star as Anne." He commented. "Anne can't stand pearls."

"Doesn't like pearls?" Roy faked. "why not?"

"She says they are 'sad'. Like they are crying all the time." Gilbert smiled. "I love her fancies."

"Then diamonds? They say diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Gilbert shrugged "that might be enough for your girl." Gilbert mused.

"Not for your Anne then?" he asked.

"They disappoint her; she says they aren't what they are meant to be." Gilbert said absent minded. "Anyway this girl can't be exactly like Anne."

"Um?" Roy asked confused for a moment.

"The girl you bought the pearls for, she might not like pearls but as you said most girls like diamonds." He said looking up from his work momentarily.

"Right, yes." Roy said remembering his pretence.

"So what's she like?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh you know, a little pretty thing." Roy told him. "She has tons of brains." He added. "she's interesting and quick witted, she has an impossible nature to her but yet she is so possible that she loves that which is humble and lowly." Roy said looking at Gilbert. "How do you win over a girl like that?" he wondered out loud.

Gilbert grinned. "Don't be so pretentious Roy." He told his friend. "Do you actually know anything about this girl?" Gilbert said knowing the history Roy had with other girls.

"What makes you think I don't know her?" Roy asked Gilbert.

"I'm a mind reader." Gilbert remarked sarcastically.

Roy rolled his eyes and stood up "I best be off, I have Core biology next."

"Oh so you'll see Anne." Gilbert smiled "Tell her I said hello I'll see her tomorrow night."

"Right." Roy agreed.

"Oh and Roy one more thing." Gilbert said.

"Yes?" Roy asked him.

"This girl you like…" Gilbert said with a wry smile searching at least in part for a reaction from Roy. "…make sure this one isn't engaged." Gilbert joked remembering Rosaline.

Roy stared for a moment wondering if he knew. He couldn't.

* * *

Anne opened the door to find a man with a dozen pink roses in his arms. She gasped a moment before she recognised the signature dark curls poking from the back "Gilbert!" She exclaimed. "How on earth did you afford them!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't." He admitted before Anne looked shocked at him. "they're the last of the bloom from your back garden. "

And sighed in relief. "How did you arrange that?" she asked him.

Gilbert grinned "I appealed to your mother's romantic streak. " he admitted "which being a Shirley is never too difficult."

Anne was reaching for a vase when Gilbert reached for her and retrieved it. "Thanks." she whispered before filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers. "they are beautiful Gil." she told him

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He whispered in her ear gently, sliding his arms around her from the back forward. "I thought they might cheer you up, you've been out of sorts the last month, and I know I haven't been around much..." he trailed into her neck snuggling there for a moment. "I miss you. You know that don't you?"

Anne turned in his arms putting her hands around his neck playing with the bottom of his curls. "I know it. " Anne whispered. "As I miss you too. "

"Is that all it is Miss Shirley?" He asked teasingly. "Do you miss me that much?" he asked noticing her clinging to him.

She laughed delicately. "Always."

He smiled and looked into her eyes knowing she was holding something back. "A night by the fire then?" he asked her. " I have a new case to be studying and a million texts books to find the answers in." he laughed.

"Sounds wonderful." She agreed, "I have a new collection of poems for my poetry class." She admitted. He took her by the hand and led her into the parlour settling them down with their books.

He looked in surprise as Anne snuggled into his shoulder again, it was as if she needed reassuring over something, he just wished he knew what.

Three hours later he looked up from his textbook to find a sleeping Anne on his shoulder. He was a little surprised despite his own fatigue Anne always had such energy. He closed his book and carefully tilted Anne's head back onto the chair they were leaning against before standing and scooping her in his arms as he went. He carried her carefully up to her room and lay her on her bed finding her favourite blanket and covering her with it.

He was turned to leave before he heard her whisper behind him. "Stay."

He looked shocked towards her. "You know I can't Anne, imagine how it would look."

"Do as you wanted to the last time you brought me to bed and stay." She flirted. He sighed completely torn for a moment before he sat next to her on the side of the bed she moved slightly allowing her head to rest on his thigh. "Love you." She whispered hugging into him.

"I love you too." He told her as he started to play with her hair. "If you told the Gilbert who brought you up to bed the last time that one day he would get to tell you he loved you while you were conscious, do you know how that would thrill him?" he whispered.

"I was conscious remember?" She snuggled further in where he gasped for a moment trying to control his reactions, as they were getting _harder_ and _harder_.

"Okay so I get to tell you while you are knowingly conscious." Gilbert eventually replied with a blushing grin. "Carrots, you don't fancy going steady with me do you?" he whispered reflecting the words he said to her that day. He chuckled as they relaxed back onto the bed lying side by side. Anne turned over pointing her body away from Gilbert's as he snuggled into her back.

"Always." She whispered. "I want to be with you forever." She whispered in a dream like state.

"I love you sweetheart, we will be." He told her. He waited stroking her hair and holding her close a few minutes before he heard her breathing become more regular, he slipped off the bed bid her goodnight and assured her of his love one last time.

He went back into the parlour where he found Phil coming out. "Oh Gil there you are." She said "Where's Anne?" she asked.

"She fell asleep on my shoulder I was just putting her to bed." He explained.

"Why Gilbert Blythe I didn't know you had it in you." She remarked with a wink. Gilbert merely shook his head knowing by the teasing smile on Phil's face that she was kidding. "Well its good actually she did fall asleep." She said offlandly.

"Oh?" Gilbert enquired.

"Did she not say?" Phil enquired. "Only she hasn't been sleeping well at all, I've seen her up all hours pacing, or she simply falls asleep at her desk or on the floor." She looked to Gilbert "has something been bothering her?"

"I-I…" he trailed. He didn't actually know, his suspicions about something being wrong was right then and she hadn't breathed a word of any of this to him! "I don't know; she hasn't said anything." He whispered.


	71. Home truths

"Shirley calm down!" He told her as they were walking towards Queens.

"How do you know I'm not calm?" Mary said with a quiver to her voice.

"You're walking like you're pacing, you're gripping those books for dear life and you're talking with a trill* to your voice..."

"Alex!..." Mary trailed.

"No seriously, they won't need to ask you to perform one because you would have shown them just how well you can trill!" he said jovially as she laughed with him party way through knowing the way he was thinking. "so with your pap being principal at Queens do you suppose you'll go there one day?" he asked Mary.

Mary shook her head "No, that's not the plan, although if this doesn't go to plan i may need to reassess maybe... Teaching wouldn't be so bad." Mary shrugged.

"Is there no expectation that you will go?" Alex asked her.

"No, not really. Anne wanted to go, Willis didn't... Thomas... Actually i don't know what Thomas wants to do... He's a bit of a mystery that boy... Do you know? " she asked Alex, they both being the same age.

He shrugged "I don't know he's quiet." Alex told her.

"We all have different dreams none of us are obligated to follow a path which doesn't lead us to our dreams. Mama and Papa have always told us to follow our heart our lives will follow."

Alex smiled "that's wonderful." He thought out loud. He looked to her again "hence why the audition. I can't believe all the places they could hold the audition its your fathers school!"

"oh but they have the grandest of grand pianos in the hall where the audition is being held. I know this because while Anne and Gilbert were at Queens they had a talent show and one of the girls played piano... Oh and the acoustics were just divine in that room!"

Alex smiled. "then you don't need to be nervous, a beautiful instrument played by a beautiful girl playing the music beautifully, they'll think they have died and gone to heaven!"

Mary shook her head. "I can agree with you on two of your points..."

"you don't think your pieces are beautiful? " he asked her.

"you KNOW what I mean Alex."

"and you know you play them beautifully well... We must have played them at your piano ten times last night alone and never one mistake."

"I'm not beautiful." She whispered.

He looked to her seriously for a moment before whispering "don't talk about yourself like that Mary. " he told her. "I think you are. "

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Mary not knowing what to say to it.

Someone thought she was beautiful.

Her. With big green eyes too big for her face.

Her. With Ash blonde hair neither golden nor dark.

Her. With skin that would neither tan or was porcelain.

Her. Her body was all legs and arms and flat.

Her.

They arrived at the gate at Queens, where they paused a moment by them. "Do you want me to wait?" he asked her.

"You don't have to, I mean papa said he will be busy and won't be able to walk me home but we're not too far from here."

"Do you want me to wait?" he asked her again.

She looked at him and blushed slightly. "Its an hours audition it's a long time to wait."

He smiled and chuckled looking down for a moment "Do you want me to wait?"

She paused a moment before she said quietly. "Yes please."

He nodded as she started towards the gate he shouted after her. "Hey Mary…." He called she turned and walked backwards as he called to her "Remember on the E flat scale 3,2,1,4,3,2,1." He reminded her. "And remember its called Andante for a reason and don't forget the dolce at bar 79 otherwise the sf at bar 91 won't be as dramatic and will sound less impressive and you want to impress them!" He sat on the grass outside the gate his own heart racing in his chest.

He couldn't believe he just said that. "If I'm not careful I'll scare her away." He told himself. But there was something about her, something which made no sense and sense at the same time. She was this awesome girl with big hopes and dreams. With ideals and a mind so full! He had only just came to Charlottetown when he had heard her playing in that room, all by herself but it was beautiful! But, he was only thirteen years old... Surely it was just a crush he would eventually get over.

Surely...Surely... Shirley.

He shook his head. His mind was playing tricks with him again.

*trill: musical term for a (often ornamental) quiver in the music, for those with no musical training... I do and so does Mary and Alex (although it's only a little bit in Alex's case its common enough in music for him to be aware of it)

* * *

"I think we're lucky, I think this shall probably be the last good day of autumn I think it'll turn cold soon don't you?" he said as they dazed up in the sky Anne hugged in closely to his side they lay on the sands of the shore with a picnic blanket under them and dozens of books surrounding them. It had started in the late Tuesday afternoon; the end of November, they had come down to the shore together to study on their own subjects but side by side. Now the evening had long drawn in and they were laying watching the stars together hugged into each other for warmth.

"Yes I think so too." She said lightly.

"looking forward to the Christmas ball on Wednesday?" He asked.

"four full days to go!" She replied. "I think I might wear the cream dress with the flowers on the shoulder." She said thoughtfully.

He smiled "you always look like a bride in that dress." He placed a kiss a top of her head.

She blushed, "I bet you are looking forward to the end of your term on Monday." She smiled.

"Erm, these exams are killers!" he laughed. "I think becoming a doctor is more of whoever survives, they get their MD."

She giggled into him. "I'm glad you're holding back and waiting for me until the Friday."

He smiled, "And miss a whole journey of Anne, _all_ to myself." He smiled. "No thank you." He kissed again into her hair and looked up to the stars. "they remind me of you, you know."

"What do?" she asked him.

"the stars." He told her.

She sat up slightly and looked up at him. "really?"

He nodded. "Little sparkles of light in the darkest of night, lighting the way." He kissed into her hair again stroking it gently "My red hot little sun." he chuckled. She hugged closer to him clinging to his side. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he whispered. "You've not been yourself lately."

Her days were entirely made up to avoid Roy, she had made Phil promise to stay with her in all their core modules, keeping at least a person between them, she had dropped the French literature before the drop period and opted for Classical poetry, and didn't tell anyone until it was too late for anyone to follow her.

 _"But you'd love French Literature." Gilbert had objected when she told him she had dropped it. "I mean the French part is a little over my head but you were always better at it than me anyway."_

 _"Just leave it, it wasn't for me." She had told him._

She had practically begged her study group to take her back and asked each of them not to let anyone disperse the group again, bribing them with banana bread.

She missed the quiet corners of the library and Gilbert. Gilbert. She missed him entirely.

She missed his perspective on her world.

She missed the jokes they would share about the material they were studying.

She missed lying on his bed with him sitting beside her on the bed stroking her hair as they read.

But most of all she missed his reassurance.

It wasn't enough.

Tuesday and Friday's were not enough.

Not even the weekends when he would be by her side studying wasn't enough.

It wasn't the fact he was studying. _Of course_ he was studying, this was part of the plan, so they could be together and he could be a doctor and she could write or be a teacher or whatever!

But if he were there, she would be _protected_. From _him_.

So she could hug into him, hold his hand, because when Gilbert was there she could relax.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

He scooped and kissed her hair again. "Well you're being a lot more… clingy then normal." He said quietly. She quickly looked up blushing "not that I mind." He reassured her "I love feeling like I'm protecting you, but my love, its not like you."

"Its nothing." She whispered. "Maybe I just like you more." She grinned.

He kissed her again. "Liar." He said. "Tell me."

"Gilbert…" She said quietly

"Tell me…" he asked her

"Please…" she tried

"Tell me…" he pressed

"Its not that simple." She told him again.

"Tell me…"

Frustrated she blurted "It's Roy okay!"

There was silence for a moment before he managed the word "Roy?"

She sat up blushing ready to stand when he put his hand on hers "Anne please don't…"

Her heart was racing her head was pounding. "Please Gilbert, please don't make me do this."

"Anne." He whispered. "Of course I won't _make_ you sweetheart but tell me."

"But the last time…"

"I told you if it concerns _you_ it concerns _me_." He told her.

"But it's the same topic!" she exclaimed.

Gilbert gave a sigh "it's been two months, I thought it must have just resolved itself because you never spoke to me about it."

"Because I'm scared you won't believe me because you struggled with it so much."

"But being together means trusting each other Anne, with everything, even if it is a struggle at first." He sighed. "We've worked through things before, how is this different?"

"Because Roy is your friend, you have a bond with him…"

"Not as strong or as binding as ours." Gilbert said gently. They sighed as she snuggled into his arms she stayed they're a few minutes her breath becoming ragged and quick.

"Do you promise?" she asked quietly Gilbert hearing the quiver in her voice as he knew she was crying into him.

"I swear it Anne." He whispered, "You can tell me anything."

"Then do you have while not to pick up those books? This may take a while."

* * *

 **AN: dramatic da da dahhhhhhhhhh!**


	72. Winter Acceptance

"How was school?" Bertha asked her children as they all came in the door.

"We're practicing for the Christmas production." Thomas said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh dear, acting is not your forte." Bertha smiled.

"I get to be a shepherd this year." Walter said with a proud puff to his chest.

"And I'm an Angel!" Jane twirled dramatically to which Thomas rolled his eyes.

"That you are!" Bertha smiled. "My angel!" she said kissing her atop her head. She looked to Mary. "And you dear?"

"I'm playing piano." She smiled. "and glad of it."

Bertha nodded. "Speaking of which there's a letter over there from the National Youth Orchestra or at least it has their stamp on it." Bertha smiled to her daughter.

"Did you open it?" Mary asked her.

Bertha smiled. "I thought you might want to." She smiled. "Maybe you have time to catch up with Alex before he gets back to the shop." She told him.

Mary smiled widely picked up the envelope before running out the house and down the street after Alex.

"Mama?" Walter asked her sitting down at the table with Bertha who had already sat down and was reaching for the freshly baked muffins in the middle of the table.

"Yes sweetheart?" she replied.

"Do you suppose any Sheppard played the violin at Christmas time?" he asked her, looking directly at his mother he didn't see his twin sister's face beside him pull wide and expressive, obviously holding back. Despite his music teacher's assurances, the rest of them had heard little improvement in Walter's violin skills and Jane's face said it all.

"I think it would unsettle the sheep dear." Bertha said tactfully, her son shrugging reaching for his own muffin. Jane letting out a silent sigh.

"Alex!" Mary called running down the street her coat undone in the cold weather her scarf haphazardly around her. "Alex wait!"

He turned around and saw Mary running towards them.

"Mary?" he questioned having never seen her like this. "Are you insane? Do up your coat! Its freezing, you know its forecast snow." He reprimanded her as she ran down the street.

"It's here!" she called. "The letter from the national youth orchestra its here!" she said finally catching up with him trying to catch her breath.

He smiled at her before his common sense kicked in, he picked up her scarf and wrapped it around her. "Good, I'm glad, now wrap up before you catch pneumonia and are too sick to enjoy it."

She buttoned up her coat handing him the envelope so she could before looking up smiling at him.

"it's a big envelope." He observed.

"it is." She agreed.

"is it a good sign?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Mary said suddenly concerned.

"Well they wouldn't waste a big envelope on a rejection." He thought out loud for her.

"its no guarantee." Mary told him.

"Open it!" he exclaimed. She turned the envelope over to open it before dread hit her. "Mary?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-what if I failed?" she asked him half in a dream state.

"Mary…" he started.

"I may never get another chance..." She said to him.

"Don't be silly you'll try again." He told her.

"…and people will know I could never get it right…"

He chuckled a little "here we go…"

"I'll die an old maid…." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Mary…" Alex tried.

"Unsung… Unloved…"

"But with plenty of imagination." He told her. "Earth to Mary, you can come back now." He told her, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. She looked at him with big eyes. "You can try again in the unlikely event you didn't make it, no one will ever know you can't play because you can and if you make it to 21 years old and no one has snapped you up I'll marry you so you won't be an old maid."

She looked at him. "You don't want to marry me."

He shook his head and teased "well I won't need to, since you won't have failed." He told her. "Now open it! If not for you then for me I want to know!" he said to her.

She looked to him once more before she opened the letter.

 _"Dear Ms Shirley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you!_..." she exclaimed.

"Yes?!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" Mary jumped up and down before she leaped into Alex's arms.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as he swung her from the floor. "I knew you would do it Shirley, Mary Shirley." He said as he put her down and they looked to the letter together.

"Oh my!" she said quietly. "Those pieces aren't easy."

"You can do it." He told her gently. "Wow, practice is every second Saturday." He said nodding his head. "Kingsport!" he exclaimed.

"At Anne's university. I wonder if I can stay with her? it's a long journey." She thought out loud. "starting the new year."

"Hannah," Alex turned to his sister. "Tell mother I'll be home in 15 minutes, I'll walk Mary back then come home."

He turned to Mary and started to walk her back.

"Mary this is fantastic really _really_ wonderful!" He told her as they walked back.

"Oh isn't it!" Mary smiled looking at the letter again. "I really can't believe it!"

"Really?" Alex smiled. "I can." He told her simply. "So how do you think you'll do with these pieces?" he asked her looking at the play list. Mary spoke to him quickly about what she knew about the pieces.

When they arrived at her gate he blushed slightly. "My cue to go." He smiled. "I'm honoured Shirley Mary Shirley, that you chose to share your news with me first." He smiled, "now go in there and tell your family." He smiled.

"Yes." She replied. "Unless…" she trailed going shy.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"wouldyouliketocomeinwithme?" she blurted out all together all at once. Alex grinned widely and opened the gate for her and followed her up the path.

* * *

Whhhhhhaaattttt!? I wrote nothing about Anne and Gilbert! After last weeks cliffhanger?!


	73. Placing my tryst in you

"Ohhh Gilbert look!" Anne exclaimed at the winter decorations at the dance. The whole room seemed to glitter and shine.

He smiled as he looked around. "I think someone on the decorations committee had a bit too much spare time on their hands."

Anne rolled her eyes, "don't you think its pretty?" she said dreamily.

He looked to her. "I think you are." He smiled fondly.

She giggled and put her nose to his shoulder kissing him gently before she looked up into his eyes. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you." He told her.

"Anne, Gilbert!" Roy greeted them with a smile.

Gilbert looked up and saw Roy coming feeling Anne's clutch on his arm tighten. He pulled a smile "Roy." He acknowledged.

"Anne." Roy said to her, Gilbert for the first time in months fully aware of what had been happening refrained from commenting on the look he gave Anne, though he felt the anger rise to his throat. "A dance?" he asked her.

"Um, yes." Anne said quietly though Gilbert could feel physically shaking as she handed him her card.

"Number 6?" Roy asked. "Are you dancing that one with anyone Gil?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled, "A promised one for Miss Gordon, she's bringing her minister tonight I understand."

"Is it quite holy, for a minister to take part in dances?" Roy asked, "aren't they a little loose for him." He said looking at Anne.

Gilbert could feel himself burn, he was ready to fight Roy right then. "I don't know what kind of dances you attend." Gilbert managed, "but our college ones are quite harmless."

Roy's eyes kept on Anne "I look forward to our dance Anne." He said in low tones, when he looked to Gilbert he could see he had been caught red handed. "Gilbert." He acknowledged before turned on his foot and left.

Anne let out a sigh of audible relief and hugged into Gilbert's side. "It's alright." He told her, looking around and seeing no one was looking kissed into her hair and held her close to him. "It's okay, it's almost over." He told her gently. "Be brave for me." He told her. "Just a little bit longer. I promise."

Once calmed Gilbert led her onto the dance floor and held her close to him. "I love you, you know." He told her.

"I know it, and I'm glad." She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry I've been so blind Anne, I'm sorry you felt as though you couldn't share it with me, I should have listened to you first time." He said gently.

"It's okay, I understand why you thought the way you did after the first time I told you, he doesn't have this sort of history and honestly it took some convincing on my half before I fully believed it myself." She sighed. "As for not talking to you about it, that's my own fault." She admitted. "I should have come to you sooner."

"If I had listened the first time then maybe you would have." He said feeling guilty. "The way he just looked at you Anne!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Anne blushed.

"And it's been that way all year?" Gilbert asked again, Anne looked up to him. "I'm not really asking, it just seems ridiculous to me, but I can't doubt it after what you have told me and what I just witnessed." Gilbert chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing in the situation Gilbert Blythe?" She asked him.

"I can't believe the nerve...! He came and talked to me about that damn necklace!" he shook his head "chocolates and flowers!" He signed "and that dress! The cheek! And his flirting and you... " He looked to her "were you not tempted? Not even a little?" he asked her.

"No one could tempt me away from you Gilbert Blythe." She whispered gently. "I love you too much."

He smiled and looked down into her eyes. "Not as much as I love you."

Anne shook her head. "Nope you would have caved!" she exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"I would not!" Gilbert said in a playful indignation.

"A beautiful women comes to you and offers you the world, what do you do?" she asked him.

"Exactly what I did when it happened." He flirted with her. He sighed. "I think, Anne, I think I sometimes take you for granted, most abominable and despicable." He said looking at her again. "I'm so sorry."

"You're not taking me for granted right now." She said quietly enjoying the warmth of his arms. "Let's forget about the past few months, let's just be us again." She whispered.

"You are very forgiving." He said quietly.

"I am very loved." She said gazing on her partner.

The night continued to process when it came to dance number six all looked normal in the hall. Gilbert took Phil by the hand leading her on the dance floor the same time Roy took Anne by the hand and did likewise. Gilbert threw over distaining looks as Roy held Anne closer then he would like him to, nevertheless the dance started.

It was only a couple of minutes in when Jonas tapped Gilbert on the shoulder "He just pulled her out the room." He told Gilbert. Philippa and Gilbert stopped in their tracks

"Let's go." Phil said to Gilbert.

"Come on." Gilbert agreed as the three went in the same direction Jonas had seen them go in.

"He was pulling on her Gilbert wherever they went she didn't go willing." Jonas told him.

"I know." Gilbert said gently.

"Was it really wise, putting her in harm's way." Jonas asked him.

"I know Roy." Gilbert told him, "Unless I catch him in the act he'd deny everything, like he did at the beginning of the…"

"Let go of me!" They heard Anne in the distance, her voice almost begging.

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat, were they too late? They ran to the source finding Anne pressed against a wall his body weight pressing her in place one hand slipped up her skirt hold her knee, her struggling against it. He pulled Roy from her punching him hard in the jaw, he fell to the ground as Anne fell into Gilbert's arms, the pair collapsed onto the bench which was next to them. "I'm here." He whispered. "It's okay sweetheart it's over, it's not too late, I'm here, I'll protect you, I'll always _always_ protect you. I'm so sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry" he whispered as she sobbed in his arms.

"Gilbert!" Roy exclaimed as he stood up, "Anne she…" he started.

"Don't you dare!" Gilbert said his anger finally showing. "Don't you dare! After everything _you've_ done don't you dare!"

"After everything I've done?!" Roy exclaimed.

"So you _were_ the mysterious gift sender." Phil said alerting Roy to their presence. "why! Royal Gardner!?" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't..." Roy started.

"You best not be lying on top of your other sins Mr Gardner, you will have a lot of explaining to your minister already." Jonas interjected. "Or do you not have a conscious left?" he asked Roy. "I would assume not if you tried to take this young lady's virtue against her will."

"I… I…" he said looking around the group. Gilbert holding Anne in his arms, Philippa stood cross armed and a minister in toe.

"Choose your word carefully Mr Gardner," Phil scorned "with all the money in the world it will not stand against a fiancé a minister and a best friend." He flushed red. There was silence before Phil broke it again. "I advise Mr Gardner, you should leave and only return when you have a genuine explanation of your behaviour."

Roy took the few steps to leave "One more thing Roy." He heard from Gilbert. Roy looked to Gilbert, the betrayal he could see in Gilbert's eye, and it hurt him the way Gilbert was looking at him and talking to him. "Do **_not_** come near Anne without me present, _ever_ again."

With Roy gone Anne's sobs were clearer for all to hear. Gilbert held her close to him whispering sweet promises that it was all over to her. Philippa came and sat beside them stroking Anne's back in a likewise manner to Gilbert.

"Anne, I'm so sorry I teased about him." Phil said gently. "I never meant…" she trailed.

Anne came up from the safe haven of Gilbert's arms and looked at Phil "I know that." She whispered, before she went back to him.

Phil and Gilbert looked to each other both in worry for the young lady in front of them.

"Phil, sweetheart." Jonas started. "We should leave Gilbert and Anne to it." He said gently. "there are few times I agree with an unmarried man and women being left alone but this is certainly one of them."

Philippa looked to them with wide eyes.

"It's okay Phil." Gilbert said gently. "You'll find us at Patty's place." He said gently.

"Don't leave her without me being home first?" Phil asked to which Gilbert nodded.

Phil stood took Jonas by the hand and they walked inside.

She cried into him for a few minutes they stayed completely still on the bench they had collapsed onto. Eventually she looked up at him. "Can we go home please?" she asked him. He nodded and held her so close in his arms, the pair were silent as they walked back to Patty's Place. They went inside and Gilbert took her to her room, they both went in.

"You need to relax." He said gently. "Get changed into your nightshirt," he said to her, "I'll tuck you in." He went out of the room for a few minutes his own heart pounding in his chest for her. He went back in to find Anne in the exact same spot he left her. "Anne, sweetheart, did you hear?" he asked her.

"Yes." Anne replied blankly. "Its my fault." She whispered.

"What is?" he asked her.

"The way Roy…" she started.

"No!" Gilbert objected. "None of this is your fault, sweetheart, none of this, you are the sweetest person in the world and he was trying to take you against your will." He said gently.

Anne felt dizzy, "You won't want me now." She said taking off her engagement ring.

"What?!" he asked.

"I feel so dirty!" she cried, "you don't…"

"Anne!" he said "look at me… sweetheart look!" he demanded. She looked into his eyes. "He didn't violate you, you are **_not_** _dirty_." He told her. "and even if he had managed it would not stop me from loving you, from wanting to marry _you_ " He told her. She looked at him fearfully for a moment before he gently took his hand to her face stroking her gently. "I will always still _want_ you." He told her straight taking the ring and sliding it back on her finger, "right where it belongs" he whispered. "Come on…" he said gently "get changed," he said pulling away.

"No! Please Gil!" She exclaimed. "Please don't leave me here alone!"

He took a breath. "Okay, I don't have to leave you, but let's get you changed anyway." He said gently. He let go of her to go to the closet and picked out a night dress for her. He was shaking as he unbuttoned her dress top to bottom He slid the short sleeves down her arms and blushed as she stepped out of the dress. Her back still turned he untied her corset, lace hole by lace hole his fingers slipped shakenly up it until it followed the dress on a heap on the floor. He blushed as he took her nightdress and slipped it over her head. Her arms going in the nightdress he found the clasp holding the knot in place on her head her hair flicked down past her shoulders down her back he played gently with the length stroking it lovingly with his fingers. She turned around to face him. Their hearts racing Anne reached around Gilbert's shoulders pulling him in for a hug, he soon found her in tears in his arms.

He wanted to bask in the feeling of her soft body against him. Corsets were so hard and held everything so rigidly into place he had wanted to gasp when he felt her softness against him. He wanted to memorise it, so it would carry him until they were married. But this wasn't about him, nor was it about the fact he just helped her change into her nightdress. This was about the last through months and the things she had been through. The way Roy and followed her, had come onto her at any opportunity sometimes right in front of his face and other times more frightfully for Anne had come when no one else was present. It was about the gifts which under any other circumstanced would be part of a wooing, but had scared his fiancée into silence. It was about the fact Roy was intent on taking Anne's virtue from her.

He pulled back for a moment and led her to the small dressing table in the corner of the room. "lets do your hair for bed." He said gently picking up a brush and brushing her hair as gently as he could. Anne plaited it putting it back in a ribbon. He took her by the hand and led her to her bed. He pulled back the covers then took her by the hand again and led her to her bed.

Anne lay in the sheets, before he could pull them back over her she whispered. "Please don't leave me." She said quietly.

"You know I never will." Gilbert said gently.

Her heart was pumping in her chest as she said "no, I mean now." She said gently. "Please, just tonight, keep me safe in your arms."

He swallowed hard. He wanted to make the right choice, but there was none. If he left her now she would feel abandoned, if he stayed her virtue could be brought into question anyway.

His shoes soon abandoned on the floor, his jacket tie and waistcoat taken off and placed on the bedside table, his top button loosened. He slid next to her as she allowed herself to be held in his arms. "It's okay Anne." He whispered. "No harm can betide you." He told her. "I am here."

Phil alone popped her head round Anne's bedroom door when she came home, at first she was shocked to see both a sleeping Anne and Gilbert together, but as the shock wore off she sighed gently with a fondness for the pair. 'Yes,' she thought to herself 'of course he would stay' and as she blinked when her eyes opened again she saw it for all it was, the gentle trust between the pair a one it seemed bound their relationship together, she smiled sweetly. They weren't doing anything wrong, but decided to omit this from Jonas, it was probably for the best.


	74. if that be my sin

Gilbert was happily helping Anne pack away her things. It took very little away from his own packing time, having done it in his spare time when he was finished classes and Anne wasn't, and anyway it was only for the Christmas holidays they were going back.

It was the Friday after the dance. Anne had woken the Thursday morning more herself, thankful for the familiar smell of her fiancée as she remained snuggled into his chest. Gilbert who was unwilling to leave her alone yet took her back to his lodgings with him he had quickly changed into less formal attire, he had packed away the last few things before he left his lodgings to spend the rest of the day with Anne. NO less then fifteen minutes were spent apart before bedtime, where Gilbert dropped Anne off in her bedroom and made a bed of the sofa downstairs, Aunty Jimsie had been discreetly informed of the situation was very understanding of Anne's need for Gilbert to stay and for Anne's sudden on come of tears throughout Thursday.

Right now, on that Friday afternoon there had been no tears yet, they were in the parlour searching for books when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it." Gilbert said gently to Anne. He walked the small corridor and opened the door to find a huge bouquet of flowers and Roy standing behind them. "You!" Gilbert started ready to pounce on his former roommate.

"I was hoping you'd been here." Roy said quietly.

Gilbert grunted in surprise. Before he swallowed. "Leave now, I _swear_ it Roy, leave and _never_ come…"

"Roy?" A quiet voice said behind them.

Gilbert turned at the sound of her voice. His heart skipped for her as she stepped forward. "Anne." He said gently going to her holding her by the arms. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this now." He told her.

"I know." Anne said gently, before she looked to Roy. "Won't you come in Roy, I believe you owe _us_ an explanation."

She did nothing else but turn and walk back into the parlour. Gilbert glared at Roy before he stood to one side letting him in.

Roy came in and went into the parlour handing Anne the flowers "These are to say…" he trailed. "not that it comes anywhere close to the apology you deserve."

"Damn right." Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"They're very pretty Roy." she said before she put them on the table. "Please take a seat." Anne said politely. Gilbert came up behind Anne, unwilling to take his eyes off Roy, as Anne sat in the seat opposite Roy. There was silence a few moments before Anne spoke first. "Why me?" She asked him.

Roy sat quietly for a moment before he looked up, "I…. I don't know."

Anne's head turned and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I do, but I don't." Roy started. "Anne you are beautiful and intelligent, amazing and…." He looked up to Gilbert whose jaw was clenched. "…engaged." He sighed. "I wanted…" he trailed and then lost his confidence in what he was saying.

"Yes?" Anne asked him.

"I wanted what you two have." He told them. He sighed. "You know my history; I choose the wrong girl… repeatedly." He sighed, "And before I went I saw you two and you were perfect, it was the relationship **_I_** wanted." He sighed heavily. "I somehow attached those emotions, that want … I thought the source was Anne." He tried to explain. "So, I pursued Anne." He said his head going down. "Thinking she was the source…" he trailed again.

Anne sighed. "You thought I could love you if you won me over."

"I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't thinking of you, or of Gilbert, my best friend my best friend in the whole world and I didn't think what would happen if you didn't have the women you loved! I mean what was wrong with me!" he shook his head "… and after both of you were both so supportive when my mother got ill…" he looked up and swallowed "As I said its no explanation for my behaviour I have none, I'm thoroughly ashamed of my actions, of what I tried to…It was beneath me to behave like that."

Anne swallowed and looked up to Gilbert. Nothing had changed in his body language in the time she had seen Roy standing at the door.

Anne looked to Roy. "You aren't ever going to find love if you keep attaching it to the wrong thing." Anne said gently. "You, Roy, you need to find your own Anne, a beautiful sweet little thing who wants to be wooed who has no prior attachments."

He chuckled. "It seems all the good ones are taken." He said quietly.

Anne took a sigh, "not your girl, and you'll know when you find her." Anne said to him.

"Forgive me?." Roy asked after a while. "Both of you?" he said looking to Gilbert.

"Find her Roy." Anne said to him gently.

Roy gave a heavy sigh before he stood up "I better go." He said. "No doubt I've interrupted your packing."

Anne said nothing as both Roy and Gilbert left the room.

At the door Roy turned to Gilbert. "Gil…" he started.

"The answer is no." Gilbert said. "After what you did… after what you tried to do to Anne." He swallowed and looked at him. "Do you know what _hell_ you've put _my_ angel-girl through? Do you know she got so afraid of you she stopped talking to me about it? Do you know she spent her time avoiding where you would be even though she needed to be there?" he sighed "My angel may have pardoned you but you will never go near her again, you will never hold a conversation with her, you will never glance in her direction…" he looked at Roy directly "…and _I_ will never forgive you." There was silence before Gilbert said "…and if that be my sin then I'll let it and face my punishment to my God."

Roy sighed. "I'm sure he'll forgive you it." Roy said to him. "As for keeping my distance," he swallowed "I've requested a transfer to a college in New York my family owns a property there…."

"That's probably for the best." Gilbert said opening the door.

"Yes." Roy said. He looked to Gilbert. "I am truly sorry Gil, I mean it. She was loyal you know, to you all along. She never…"

"She never would." Gilbert said.

"No she never would. An angel as you said." He sighed heavily. "Goodbye Gil." Roy went through the door where Gilbert slammed the door behind him. He stood still for a minute composing himself before he heard quiet sobs from the parlour. He quickly moved there finding Anne, kneeling beside her and pulling her close to him, allowing the quiet tears to fall on his shoulder.


	75. Recovering

Gilbert regrettably had to go back to his boarding house that night, to finish the last bit of packing he had himself. Phil was under strict instructions not to let Royal Gardner anywhere close to Anne and even if she needed, for Phil to sleep in with her. Phil had heard quiet sobs from Anne's bedroom earlier, so she went to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." She heard Anne's quiet voice call.

Phil walked in the room, with the appearance of not a care in the world, but it was a false one, she did have a care in the world, it was Anne. "When I was a very little girl, I used to get terrible stomach pains, did I ever tell you?" She asked Anne, to which Anne shook her head. "No, not even as little girls were we allow to show a weakness." She smiled. "My mother used not believe it, thought I was making them up for attention. My papa however used to make me my hot cocoa with full milk," she sat on the bed with Anne and handed her a hot mug of said liquid inside of it, "And he would tell me stories as I drank and then sang lullabies albeit badly, until I fell asleep." She sighed, "When mama had me the doctors told her no more babies, its why I was named after him. My papa. Philip." She smiled. "He always knew best, even sending me here, with my permission of course." She said with a cheeky grin to Anne which made her smile

"Thank you Phil." She said gently. "I remember your pa." she smiled. "He always carried round mint imperial's in his pockets." She laughed,

"Yes." Phil said with a side smiled. "he still does."

Anne stared into space before she spoke "My papa never liked Roy." She said wistfully. "he said he had a bad vibe." Anne sighed. "We all thought he was being over protective like he was when Gil first started to show interest."

"Oh?" Phil said. "Your pap doesn't like Gil?!" she asked surprised.

"Oh no, he loves Gil." Anne laughed. "But he went into this strange father mode at first, I was his 'little girl'."

Phil laughed "that's hilarious!" she said. "Oh I would have loved to have been around for that!"

Anne smiled, "Even pap admits he was being over protective. He always liked Gil, right from their first meeting, but Roy made Pa so uneasy." She sighed again. "Maybe if we had listened to pa…" she trailed.

Phil leaned over and hushed her gently. "Anne you have to believe us when we say, none of this is your fault."

"I can't help it." She said wiping away the tears. She took a breath "Gilbert helps." She said shaking her head for a moment. "He makes it go away somehow."

Phil smiled, "it's because you are loved by him and every square inch of you knows it. He'd protect you with his last breath."

"I know." Anne said gently.

"It will subside, it will go away." Phil assured her. "Anne, I'm so sorry" she told her again "I never should have teased, now I know I feel like such a fool."

"You weren't to know." Anne assured her somehow.

Phil paused before speaking next "speaking of your folks." she started slowly. "Are you going to tell them about all this?" She asked.

Anne paused. "I…" she gulped, "I don't actually know."

Phil sighed, "they might just have some questions about their first-born's change of demeanour that's all." she let Anne ponder it before she continued "maybe talk it over with Gil." She suggested.

Phil pulled a smile then asked her "So how about Professor Langton huh? Did you hear what happened?"

* * *

Finally, on the ferry home, Gilbert and Anne sat on the deck. Gilbert with his arm around Anne gently holding her to him.

"We're going home love, its all over, that horrible horrible term is over." He assured her.

Anne smiled weakly and snugged into the crook of his neck her head resting on his chin. "Phil said we should consider telling Mamma and Papa what happened." Anne said quietly.

Gilbert nodded in consideration of it. "Is that what you want?" he asked her.

Anne sighed. "I don't know." She said honestly "I hoped you would have an absolute opinion on the matter and that would make up my mind." She said looking up hopefully at him.

He sighed a moment and looked back "Honestly Anne, it's your story to share, at most I would sit there and feel guilty for ever introducing you to Royal Gardner." He said snuggling his nose to hers, they rubbed them together, "For not truly listening the first time."

Anne sighed. "I think if I let you, you'd blame yourself forever." She whispered. "But you know what conclusion I came to, in a crazed sleep deprived mind at 3am this morning?"

"What?" he asked her.

"Its nobody's fault but Roy's." she said quietly. "He's ruined the friendship he had with you and destroyed any hope of friendship he had with me, and you know something?" she asked him. To which he shook his head. "He ought to be pitied, he came out of this term a worse man then when he started." He looked to him "and we came out, closer than before, his actions didn't have the intended consequences attached to them."

He looked lovingly into her eyes. "You are a very sweet angel Anne Shirley." He told her. "You know that, don't you?" he said gently.

"I don't know about that." She said with a smile on her face, "I don't think an angel would have such a struggle to come to that conclusion."

"You are better than you think you are Anne." He told her. "I, for one just don't deserve you."

Anne looked to him seriously, "What makes you say that?!" she asked him shocked.

"Just that," he said gently "your willingness to forgive this." He sighed. "I don't think I ever will." He smiled "see you're an angel!"

"I don't know if you can call it forgiveness exactly." Anne said with a little pause. "Just a need for peace for myself." She sighed. "Let's just be here, together in this moment." Anne said gently hugging into the crook of his neck.

It was cold around them, the sea beneath them was rough and they were the only ones out on deck. They weren't cold or felt sick as the sea waved against the ferry. In the moment, there was just them, held close together, warm and feeling safe and secure. Gilbert closed his eyes against her forehead thankful Anne _finally_ shared with him the troubles on her mind and vowed with himself to always _always_ listen to her, **first** time.


	76. Butterflies

"I can't believe this!" Willis exclaimed. "Nana you have to tell ma and pap!"

He had come the next evening to see Anne, he had had a busy time over the last term and he missed the sane conversation of his sister.

"I don't think they need to know." She told him, "and I would rather as few people knew as possible."

Willis sighed in exasperation, before he stopped suddenly. "what says Gilbert?" he asked her.

She swallowed and held her head a little higher "He's willing to support any decision _I_ make about this."

Willis sat on the bed beside her, "If you were my fiancée I would have none of this." He said with a definite defiance.

Anne smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh really?!" she poked fun at him. "What are you going to do tell her what to think next?"

He chuckled and took Anne in his arm "if it protects her…" he trailed putting his arm around her.

"Really? Is that the sort of girl you want Willis Shirley?" She whispered.

He sighed and kissed her on the head. "No, not really." He said softly. "Its just…" he trailed.

"I know." Anne agreed.

"Can I wrap my hands round his neck?" Willis asked her.

"Will Gilbert punching him do it?" Anne asked him.

Willis smiled proudly. "Hard?" he asked.

"Very hard." Anne admitted. "Bruised him badly."

"That'll do." He admitted. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence. "Are you sure Nana?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said quietly.

He sighed. "I hope this isn't a sign of things to come with our fiancé's." he told her.

Anne perked at this and looked him in the eyes. "Willis?"

A slow smile came across his face "I was wanting to ask Jessica to marry me at Christmas." He said gently. "I would be a little while before we could marry but…"

Anne squealed with excitement and jumped into Willis arms. "Oh Willis!" She exclaimed.

He laughed into her neck fondly "Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked her.

Anne jumped back with a wide smile. "She would be insane not to!"

There was a knock on the door which interrupted them. "Come in!" Anne called.

The door opened and a mousy haired girl entered the room, then quietly muttered "Sorry."

"No its okay." Willis said with a smile to his sisters. "I was just leaving."

Mary came deeper into the room as Willis stood and strode across the room turned and looked at Anne while Mary's head was turned towards Anne smiled knowingly and winked before leaving.

"I understand…" Anne started tapping the bed for her sister to sit on "… that a certain someone got into the National youth orchestra?" Anne said with a smile to her sister as she sat on the bed.

"Yes I did." Mary almost squeaked. "It meets at Redmond, every other week." She said quietly. "I was wondering if it would be okay to come and stay with you, while I'm there?" She said quietly.

Anne smiled widely. "Mamma already asked, the girls at Patty place are looking forward to mothering you, and Gilbert and I already have half a dozen activities lined up for when you are not practicing. Gil's so excited to show you the in's and outs of Redmond."

Mary smiled and then bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Is there something else on your mind Mary?" Anne asked her.

She sat silent for a moment looking at her feet before she blurted "What does it feel like when you are in love?" she asked before turning red and focusing back on her feet.

Anne bit back a smile. She'd half been expecting it. Although her mother would never say it directly Anne knew Mary had been hanging around a certain boy a lot. "Let's see you're 12 aren't you? In January?"

Mary nodded still blushing.

"Well, I don't know exactly how it must feel for you. I think everyone experiences it differently for different reasons."

"You don't think I'm too young?" Mary asked quietly.

Anne chuckled slightly before going serious again. "I think love at aged twelve is different to love at almost twenty. No doubt love which mamma and papa share is different again, more experienced more weathered, but no doubt as strong. I don't think the question is if you can feel love, its if the buds of love are strong enough to blossom into a flower, and just how strong and healthy that flower is." Anne paused and looked at Mary, "Do you think you are in love?" she asked her.

"I…I…" Mary sounded before she managed "I don't know." She said quietly. She thought then looked to Anne, "There's this boy…." Mary started.

"Good start…" Anne said with a smile.

"He's a little older than me, well the same as you and Gil, he's only just two years older…"

"That's a good age!" Anne grinned.

Mary smiled nervously, "he… he… keeps on saying things, like the first time we met he was listening to me play the piano and I told him I was nothing special…"

"Mary!?" Anne exclaimed in surprised.

"But then as he was leaving he said to his mother he had been listening to 'something special' and he made it sound as though he was talking about me."

"That's because he was, you ninny." Anne interrupted.

"And then he keeps telling me I'm pretty or cleaver and for a little while… I think I am."

Anne was listening intently. She had always supposed Mary was just quiet, she never supposed she had insecurities about her looks or her talents.

"And he sits and he listens to me, not just my piano playing although he does but to me and I feel like he knows me you know?"

Anne smiled "yes I do."

"What does it feel like with Gil?" Mary asked her.

Anne sighed, "Its been a busy term, we've hardly had time to let our hands touch." Anne admitted. "But when I'm with him…" Anne said quietly with a smile on her face "I feel so safe and protected from the rest of the world. When I'm with him the rest of the world could fall apart, if I have him, I know I will be okay." Anne looked at her.

"It feels like butterflies." Mary said without realising it.

Anne smiled and remembered the early days with Gilbert. "Yes." Anne agreed "it does feel like butterflies." Anne laughed as Mary turned red again. "What's his name?" she asked her sister, though she knew already.

"Alex Payton, his father owns the new sweet shop in town."

"Ah ha!" Anne exclaimed, "now I know where to find him!" Anne teased.

"Anne?" Mary asked her.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't tell the others?" Mary asked her.

Anne grinned lightly. "I promise."


	77. reflections

It was a cold winters day in Charlottetown, the wind gave the chill in the air which made the two or three degree weather seem like zero. Yet Gilbert couldn't help but sit on the veranda and look out in the winters snow. Everyone else was inside unaware so far of his arrival he sat down on the outdoor chair when the door opened and Willis walked out onto the veranda with two hot beverages.

"Hey." Gilbert said looking at him for any signs of discontentment. He knew Anne was planning on telling at least Willis. Would Willis blame him? Be in an outrage over Gilbert not protecting his sister enough?

"I heard," Willis started "Anne had a tough term." He said sitting on the chair opposite.

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah, she did."

Willis nodded his head. "Could you have made it easier?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert looked up to Willis' open expression as Willis passed him the cup and he took it, realising Anne hadn't said a word about his behavior in it all. "Yes." He said honestly.

Willis looked up.

"She told me something very early on in the term, I dismissed it, quite light-handed." He took a breath and looked down "If I had listened…"

Willis watched Gilbert closely then let out a laugh "you two are too much alike sometimes you know." He said plainly. "Both of you take things too much to heart." He shook his head. "You know hindsight does funny things to you, made you feel like you should have seen."

"Difference is I _should_ have!" Gilbert almost burst. "Anne never complains she never says anything unless…"

"Something is wrong." Willis finished. "Yeah that's Anne."

"I didn't listen." Gilbert said finally.

Willis shrugged "You weren't the one trying…" he trailed. They sat in silence before Willis spoke again. "How can you let her not tell Ma and Pap?"

Gilbert sighed "it's not my place." He said honestly. "but…" Gilbert trailed.

"But?" Willis asked.

Gilbert thought for a moment before he continued. "I've been thinking on it very seriously, since it all happened." He told Willis honestly. "I was thinking, I can't protect her over things like this. Not the way things are, men with little or no honor, could still come onto her, I know this, I went to Redmond for two whole years without her I know what some of the men are like." He paused and was playing with the tassels on his scarf for a minute before he said "But I could protect her as a husband…" he said quietly before Willis looked up at him "…if we married." He said quietly.

Willis looked up with wide eyes "You mean her dropping her studies?"

"No!" Gilbert objected quicker then he meant to. "No, not at all, quite the opposite, Anne could continue her studies, even find work while I'm still in college, we could rent a room together, the overheads would be less that way too, save some money."

Willis smiled teasingly "get her MRS before her BA huh?"

Gilbert laughed, "it would be up to Anne of course." He said. "But if she said yes, I bet your parents would want to know why the sudden change of plans."

Willis looked to Gilbert "I don't like the idea of her not telling ma and pa, we don't keep secrets in this house, and this is the kind of secret which could really hurt Anne."

"I know." Gilbert said gently.

"You…" Willis said to him, "You agree with me?"

"Just because I'm willing to support Anne in her decision it doesn't mean I agree with her over it and this isn't some elaborate plan to get her to tell your parents, this is me wanting… needing to protect her, as a fiancée _can't_ , but a husband _can_."

Willis nodded. "I'm with you on that one." He said.

Gilbert looked at him his face dropped and smiled at the same time, "Do you mean you want to make an honest woman out of Jessica?"

Willis nodded "if she'll have me." He told Gilbert. "Business is good I'm getting regular work for wedding and people now days will pay quite a lot for their special days to have a few pictures to remember it by, that and family pictures rather than portraits, I think pictures will take over paintings one day."

Gilbert smiled widely. "Let me know when congratulations are in order." He said as they heard the door open behind them, Anne with a shawl around her shoulders came out into the cold.

"So this is where my two favourite boys are hiding." She said with a smile.

Both Gilbert and Willis smiled. "'I'll be inside." He said gently taking his drink with him.

Gilbert smiled as Anne remained standing and took his hand. "Come sit with me beautiful." He said gently taking her on his knees wrapping his coat at least partly round them both, she snugged into him with her shawl around her. "There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

Anne's parents sat stunned. At first there wasn't a single movement from them, but it wasn't long before Bertha rushed to Anne's side and hugging her close.

"My baby girl." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Anne looked in shock towards Gilbert whose smile melted at the understanding never failing Bertha Shirley senior.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Anne?" Walter asked.

"No Papa." She answered honestly "Though thoroughly rumpled my spirits." She sighed, "Its been a hard term for us all." She admitted.

At this Bertha stood up and hugged Gilbert too. "It must have been so hard for you when you found out what your friend was made of… and for it to be Anne."

Gilbert bowed his head into Bertha's shoulder "I don't deserve this." He said quietly. "I should have listened."

"Even if you had," Walter said pensively "you couldn't have predicted _this_."

Gilbert shrugged coming out the hug with Bertha. "I should have pulled a Principle Shirley on him and gone hyper protective." He said with a smile which made first Anne laugh then Bertha then finally Walter.

"Anne?" Her mother said after a moment, "You said there was a purpose in telling us this?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment before Gilbert spoke. "Mr Shirley, I know the original terms in our agreement were that I was finished my medical studies before I marry Anne." Gilbert started.

"If you do say no, understand papa, we will listen to your council in the matter." Anne interjected.

"You see, I've been thinking on it, and Mr Shirley, there are ways I could protect Anne a lot better back in Kingsport, if…." Gilbert trailed nervously. Walter looked to Bertha who seemed on bated breath. "…if we were husband and wife already."

"I see." Walter said slowly sitting down. "When would you want to?" he asked.

"This summer." Gilbert said quietly. "I will be working through the summer for next terms board…"

"Which we'll share since they charge students by the room." Anne interjected. "We'll find a little place for us, it doesn't have to be big."

The four of them talked out the plans Anne and Gilbert had discussed.

Truth was, Walter and Bertha knew from the second Gilbert said it the answer would be yes.

The hashing out, the renegotiating was just a front, they knew Gilbert loved Anne, and Anne loved Gilbert. Everything else, they knew had a way of working out.


	78. Building up

"Well you must stay here!" Aunt Jimsie demanded as Anne told her the news.

"As husband and wife?" Anne asked confused. "with other single ladies in the house?" Anne blushed slightly "Isn't that rather unconventional?"

"He's Gilbert Blythe," She said firmly. "and he's been a gentleman since the day he was born if you ask me…"

"Well yes…" Anne trailed.

"And its not terrible for a married man and women to stay under the same roof with other young ladies about…"

"Well…" Anne trailed.

"Co-Lodging among families is quite acceptable." She continued.

"Yes…" Anne agreed.

"And you are family Anne Shirley." Aunt Jimsie said firmly. Anne looked straight at the other women. "As is Gilbert." She said gently. There was silence for a moment before Aunt Jimsie spoke. "Full board for you malady and quarter board for Gilbert…"

"No, Aunt Jimsie that is too generous."

"It most certainly isn't, that'll pay for his meals and the extra soap, as long as you are willing of course to help out with the extra tasks in hand, you will be a Mrs, after all."

"Aunt Jimsie, are you sure?" Anne asked again.

"Yes oh, yes you must." Aunt Jimsie said with determination, "At least until your degree is over, which will mean you have time to find somewhere to live for Gilbert's final year at medical school."

* * *

"That's awfully good of her." Gilbert said when Anne finished recounting the story to her later in the day. Gilbert had been relieved when he found the new semester have him no less than five hours distributed throughout the week where he and Anne had a spare hour together. He was determined they would spend it together. Last Semester he had barely seen Anne day nor night and everything had got out of hand, he would not let the same thing happen again! Most of them hovering around midday seemed the perfect opportunity for them to have lunch together, today they were curled in the corner of a restaurant having a good old chicken soup to keep them warm. "Do you think Ms Spofford will agree?"

"I think we have proved ourselves trustworthy tenants." Anne replied with a sly grin to Gilbert. "If anyone should object it should be Miss Ada bless her cushions!"

Gilbert smiled "I have never sat on her cushions Miss Shirley, I believe that was whenever Charlie came a calling with me."

"Ah see!" Anne said with a merriment in her eyes "The perfect tenant!"

"Anne!" they heard a male voice behind them "What a coincidence!" he exclaimed.

Gilbert looked to the man and instantly stiffed.

"James Collins!" Anne smiled. "Yes isn't it funny?" Anne said in reply. She looked to Gilbert who had an expectant look on his face "James and I were just sorted into the same study group together." Anne shook her head "Oh but of course you two won't have met!" Anne exclaimed "James this is my fiancé Gilbert Blythe, Gil this is James Collins."

"Pleased to meet you." James said politely to Gilbert, Gilbert nodded in acknowledgement but remained silent. "You know I've been trying to get in the same study group since the first semester with Anne." He said with a grin.

"Oh?" Gilbert said tensely.

"I very quickly noticed that she was on the winning team for everything, and I don't like to be beaten!" James said with a smile and a laugh with Anne.

"Narrowly at times I'm sure." Anne smiled.

"She's being modest." James said to Gilbert.

"That's Anne." Gilbert said shortly.

James started to feel Gilbert's tension and swallowed nervously. "Um, well…" he started nervously, "I best be finding a table, my stew should be ready any moment. Have you tried it from here?" He said obviously making an excuse to close the conversation Anne thankfully shook her head, "Simply to die for!" he exclaimed "Well I'll…See you in class Anne." He said to her, "Nice to meet you Gilbert." And with that he walked away.

Anne waited a few moments before speaking "Are you okay?" Anne asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm fine."

Anne swallowed before turning her attention back to her soup, she could cut the tension with a knife.

"Who was that?" Gilbert asked her.

"I said," Anne replied. "James has been in my English lectures for the past 2 and a half years." There was silence again before she continued "He's one of the ones I narrowly win."

"Right." Gilbert said gently, putting his arm around Anne possessively. "Right!"

* * *

Walter closed the last book with a decided thump. It had been a long day and felt an element of surprise as he looked at the clock on the wall, it was barely six o'clock. He shook his head and stood up, walking out of the study through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Have you finished?" Bertha asked him, "I'm just serving up."

He smiled at her "As finished as I want to be today." He said with a chuckle. "I can't believe its only six, I thought my watch must have stopped."

Bertha put the carrots on the table and gave him a quick kiss "maybe you're just getting more efficient in your old age."

"I'm thirty-eight!" he exclaimed almost offended and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bertha "Still have a few good years in me yet until I am old." He kissed into her neck, "but I have to keep young, I don't want people thinking I've cradle snatched you." He said sweetly. "you haven't aged a day since I met you." He whispered gently.

Bertha smiled "Why Mr Shirley, flattery will get you everywhere!" she flirted back.

He smiled "Can dinner wait a few moments? " he asks her "it feels like a lifetimes since we caught up. " he told her frankly.

She smiled and kissed him back. "Of course love." She said softly "Only for a little while though."

"Can you believe it?" he said in a low tone "Our oldest is to be married in the summer…"

"5 months!" Bertha grinned.

"Our second, Our Willis! Engaged!" he chuckled.

"Well they're at that age now." Bertha reflected. "no more diaper changing or sicky beds…" she trailed.

"Oh, not just one more?" he said with a smile.

Bertha laughed and looked at him "are you giving birth to it?" she asked him.

"I think I would have given up at Anne." He chuckled back. He sighed "it was only yesterday they were in mud baths together, and whats more Mary and that boy!"  
"Alex!" Bertha said. "his name is Alex."

"She's eleven!" he exclaimed.

"She's twelve." She replied in a sing song voice.

"Twelve? Are you sure?"

Bertha laughed "I think I remember."

"Still too young."

"And he's not proposing marriage to her they are just friends, but one day…"

"I don't like the idea of it." He said shaking his head.

"You'd like him if you give him a chance." She told him frankly. "You don't want a repeat of what happened with Gil now do you, you love Gilbert."

"I've always loved Gilbert, it just took me by surprise." He said with a hint of false dignity.

"Don't get overprotective." Bertha told him outright. "Alex is a nice boy and a hard worker."

He sighed, "I'll really do my best this time." He looked into her eyes. "So much has changed."

"And yet so little." She replied in turn.

"I love you Bertha, you know that right?"

"I know that." She confirmed.


	79. Studying it out

Hi Folks,

well here we are! Some people think that James is a diversion well stick with me you'll see. I know this story is taking some twists but it is coming to an end soon(ish). James has a purpose...

And now to all of you, I don't always get to shout out that often or reply often to PM's but I wanted to say thanks again. I write long stories for some reason... and often you all stick with it. Thank you for staying through the rambling!

love

Carrots

* * *

Anne opened the door to find Gilbert standing on the front door step. "Gilbert, sweetheart!" She exclaimed in surprise throwing her arms around him. "What an unexpected pleasure." She said to him. "What brings you here tonight? I thought you had a list as long as your arm to get through tonight."

"Well, I thought maybe if it was okay, we could do some studying together." He asked with a smile.

"Oh of course it is!" Anne exclaimed sweetly. "Come in come on!" She said standing aside. "Now you do remember, don't you because I know I told you my study group is meeting here tonight." She informed him.

"Oh," He said casually. "Is that tonight?" he asked. "My mistake." He shrugged. "Of course, if you don't want me here…." He started.

"Don't be silly, why would I not want you here?" Anne said with a swift kiss to his cheek. "I just mean it won't be just the two of us." She pattered his chest and looked up at him. "Gil, I just thought we agreed that tonight would be impractical with my study group being here and it being my birthday tomorrow, I know you're already shuffling things round so you can come tomorrow." She gave a deliberate wide eye to him "Of course I want you here sweetheart, always."

"Well then…." He said with a smile and a kiss so long it made Anne's head spin.

She smiled flirting with him then told him "Come on then, everyone is due in a few minutes, we can have some alone time first if you like?" She told him dragging him into the sitting room where they often did their studying.

They sat on the sofa right in front of the fire which was slowly burning away. Gilbert put his arms around Anne's waist and kissed into her neck before she had the chance to settle. She gasped in delight although taken back, she loved the feelings which his ventures brought to the surface, he had been ever so much more affectionate with her since the whole Roy fiasco. Almost, as if he was making up for it.

"Gil.." she whispered in delight has he pulled her closer kissing up her neck to her jaw line. She needed to shift but couldn't do it without potentially hitting Gilbert in the face with her arm. "Gil, wait a minute sweetheart…" she started.

He pulled back suddenly pushing her off him as if she had burnt him "Well if you don't want to fine." He sulked.

Anne's eyes widen in surprise at his reaction. "Gil?" he almost whispered, "what was that for?" she asked him.

"You invite me in here alone, what did you think I was going to do?" he snapped.

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I only meant…" she trailed. "I needed to move but I was going to hit you if I did while you were… I didn't mean to stop you." She said quietly. She told him honestly.

"Oh." He said quietly followed by a deafening silence.

Anne burned her cheeks she felt were scarlet. "I wasn't leading you on, I…." she stuttered as his face turned from her "…I was enjoying it, its just I didn't want to hit you." She tried explaining again. The room went silent again before Anne added. "I'll go and make everyone some tea." She whispered before she stood and left the room.

Only when Anne put the tea down in front of Gilbert in the sitting room did the knocking come from the door. She silently burned and wondered what was wrong with Gilbert. Along with the increase of affection, came a change in his demeanour, of which she wished she knew the root cause.

Anne opened the front door with her best fake smile. "Andrea, Louise, James, Matthew!" she said smiling at them.

"I hope you don't mind Anne." Matthew said quietly. "I brought my girlfriend, she was anxious to come along."

"Of course not, the more the merrier. Gilbert is here anyway so they can look in awe at us together!" Anne said with a smile and took the girls hand and shook it. "Anne Shirley."

"Kathryn Walker." She said sweetly.

Anne was quick to respond while taking everyone's coats. "Pleased to meet you finally, Kathryn, Matthew speaks none stop about you." She said with a smile "compares you to every female heroine going!" Anne said with a laugh.

"Not Juliet I hope, I don't want to die young." She laughed back.

"I think she was fourteen, I think we're all past that age!" Anne said with a giggle with Kathryn as they walked into the sitting room. "Please mind the cats and the embraided cushions if you can."

"Awww, little kitty cats!" James exclaimed upon seeing them. "Aren't they lovely!" he said picking one up as he sat crossed legged on the floor with one in hand.

"I seem to have a lot in life for cats." Anne said chuckling. "Gilbert's mother has as many as his father will let her have." Anne said with an attempted smile to Gilbert as she said beside him. She didn't get much of a response just a half smile and his arm around her.

"How many is that?" James asked them.

With no response from Gilbert, Anne spoke "At last count during the winter break I believe 'Buttons' was number seven?" Anne asked Gilbert.

This eventually got his to speak. "Buttons is number eight." He said quietly.

"Eight cats!" James exclaimed in surprise.

"I think she's missing being a mother." Anne said with another attempted smile to Gilbert.

"Oh, you have older brothers and sisters?" James asked.

"No, just me." Gilbert said shortly.

Anne really was trying her best to keep everything defused said "But then, my family makes up for that there's seven of us." Anne tried.

"Wow Anne, that's amazing!" Matthew said.

"I think instead of cats my parents just had another baby!" she laughed.

"Oh is that the girl I see you with on a Saturday morning?" James asked.

"That's one of my sisters Mary, she's in the National youth orchestra." Anne said.

"Wow!" Kathryn said. "She must be good!"

There was a brief silence before Anne said "Anyway enough about me, the plays the thing!"

"As the Bard, would say." James said with an eager smile.

"I'll just set up over here." Gilbert said pointing over to the small table sitting the corner of the room.

"Okay." Anne said softly as he stood up and made his way over to the table. "So, we really need to condense this scene quite a bit if we are going to be able to fit the whole play in our ten minutes."

"It's a complex scene." Matthew commented. "But well worth the three minutes you allotted for it Anne."

"It isn't going to be easy to cut." Anne admitted. "How are you supposed to show Romeo and Juliet in less than ten minutes!?"

"Remember base characters." Andrea said. "If we all remember our base parts and cut the rest of them."

"Right so, an all-male cast on this scene, good luck boys." Anne said with a grin. "So Matthew you are Mercutio, and James you are Romeo… Benvolio emmm, Louise, fancy a go on the masculine side.

"Delicious, isn't it? in Shakespeare's time it would be a man dressed as a woman." Louise laughed

"How times have changed." Matthew said almost in mock.

"Oh no, we need a Peter!" Andrea said suddenly, "Oh but I can't be the nurse and Peter together, Anne can you be the nurse for that scene?"

"No I can't, Juliet comes in the next scene, I wouldn't have time to change between scenes." Anne replied, to which there was a loud bang which came from the corner where Gilbert had settled himself.

They all turned to look at Gilbert momentarily who looked upset for a moment before he managed to mutter "Sorry my books slipped from my hands."

They all turned back to pay attention to the text again, Anne's eyes lingered on him a while longer, wondering if the bang had been deliberate slam of the books, 'but why?' She thought to herself.

"I suppose you're right." Andrea observed. "We'll just have to cut a part I guess… Oh I hate doing this, the bard is the bard for a reason you know?!" she said with a chuckle. "I bet he didn't need to cut characters!"


	80. The dangers

Gilbert slammed the door shut in his room as he got back to his dorm that night. He was shaking like a leaf and he didn't like this feeling he constantly had!

Things had not gone well with Anne that evening. The words echoed in his mind as he recounted the argument they had once her study group was gone.

 _"_ _That was productive, don't you think?" Anne had said re-entering the sitting room when she had said her last goodbye to her study friends._

 _"_ _If you say so." He said, paying more attention to his pen then he should._

 _"_ _We managed to get the rest of the play mapped out." Anne said with a smile joining him on the table._

 _He slammed his book shut "Sounds promising." He said shortly._

 _There was silence as he packed his books away before Anne said "What's wrong?" she asked him._

 _"_ _Nothing." He said his jaw clenching. "Nothing at all."_

 _"_ _Yes, there is." She said gently. "Gil come on what is it?" she asked._

 _"_ _You can't be Juliet." He said with a clenched jaw._

 _"_ _W-What?" Anne asked._

 _"_ _I won't allow it." He said stubbornly._

 _"_ _Allow it?!" Anne exclaimed. "Since when have I needed your consent to do anything!" she exclaimed._

 _The palm of his hand hit the table. "I said so! You are my fiancée!" He told her rising to his feet. "I get to tell you what to do!"_

 _Anne stood with a flash of anger on her face which told him she would not be appeased. "Do you now?" she said determined and steadily, "And is your opinion Mr Blythe that you should have say over everything I do, say or become?"_

 _"_ _Yes i do!" He spat the words he knew were not his own but the spurt of jealousy he felt fuelled his thoughts words and actions._

 _"_ _Then shall I hide myself away, forget my college education and become the mute housewife you want me to be?!"_

 _"_ _Sounds good to me!" He said not even he believed the words which were coming from his mouth._

 _"_ _I will not!" Anne said stomping her foot. "What is the matter with you!?" She exclaimed. "you've been like this since we came back from winter break, it's becoming a bit wearisome trying to guess which Gilbert I'll meet. "_

 _"_ _Maybe its just me Anne! Considered that?" he shouted to her._

 _"_ _Then you've done a good job in acting for the past five years!" She told him. "Away with you!" she told him. "And don't come back until you have a better attitude and excuse then you have tonight, because right now you are not the Gilbert I fell in love with!"_

 _With that he had picked up his bag threw it over his shoulder and left the room closely followed by the house without a single word to Anne._

He threw his shoes at his bookcase where several of his best books tumbled to the floor but he didn't care. He lay on the bed in temper. He had no idea where all this had come from and thought in horror at his own words!

 _I said so! You are my fiancée!_

 _I get to tell you what to do!_

 _Sounds good to me!_

 _Maybe its just me Anne! Considered that?_

'Am I really that kind of man?!' he cringed to himself.

A pit opened in his stomach.

He knew what the root cause was really.

He wasn't even jealous really. Anne had never given him any cause to be jealous, not ever. She was sweet on him and only had eyes for him. He didn't want a mute wife, he never wanted that! Blythe men couldn't stand little girls and little opinions, his father had been proof of that, his uncle, his grandfather, all married strong independent women who could have made it on their own. It was a trait they all found unusually becoming in a women.

His temper tantrum had came from somewhere quite different.

He was afraid.

He was afraid of every unattached male.

He knew what they were capable of and despite Anne's recent brushing encounter with it she seemed to have a close circle of male friends to boot.

And she was playing Romeo and Juliet with them!

With him.

James.

He saw the similarities even if Anne didn't. Poetic, tall handsome and seemed to be there at every turn.

How could Anne not see that he was another Roy just waiting to happen.

* * *

"Charlie?" Anne said as she saw him studying in the library one day.

"Anne!" he said brightly. "What a lovely surprise!" she said with a grin. "Why, we hardly get the chance to talk, who would guess that we have three classes together? How are you?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know I'm doing okay." She lied. "Can I sit?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said, "You know Bella is due to meet me?" He said cautiously.

"I know Charlie, Gilbert said you got engaged," she said. "Congratulations Charlie, you deserve every happiness."

"Why thank you." He said rather pompously as she sat. "You know Anne there was a time I quite liked you, but I do prefer Bella, isn't it just a lovely name?

Anne smiled "Yes, Charlie, quite lovely, I think I saw you at the winter ball with her, she looked lovely too."

"I'm glad you think so." He said smiling widely his face fell as he saw the look an Anne's face. "Are you alright Anne?" he asked her.

"Am I right in thinking Charlie, you live in the lodging next to Gilbert?" She asked him.

"Why yes we are right next door to each other." He said to her.

She slipped the ring off her finger and slid it across the table to him, "Would you mind giving him this back?" she said to him.

Charlie looked at the trinket as if it were alien to him and picked it up in his fingers. "I don't understand?" he said finally looking properly at Anne before she burst into tears. At her tears, he leaped from his chair and circled to table to her side "Anne!" he said gently. "Oh, no you mustn't cry! Whatever is wrong?" he said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed to her.

"Thank you." She managed. She straighten herself. "We had an argument and I told him not to come back until his attitude changed. He's not coming back." She ended.

"Come now Anne, don't be silly." He said. "When was this argument, today?" he asked and she shook her head. "yesterday?" he asked and she shook her head. "A few days?" he asked, knowing Gilbert sometimes needed a cooling off period.

"Over a month ago!" Anne exclaimed as she started to cry again.

"A month!" Charlie exclaimed looked at her. "A month?!" he said shaking his head.

"The day before my birthday." She muttered.

"Anne its nearly the end of April that's more like…." He trailed as more tears fell from Anne's eyes. He cautiously put his arm around her. "Come on Anne." He said gently. "Come on shhh now."

"We're meant to be married in August, we have plans in place, I'm going to have to cancel all of them, everyone will be disappointed."

"Anne." He eventually whispered. He came up and looked her in the eye. "Put this back on." He said taking the ring and sliding it on her finger. "Let me talk to him." He said to her, "I'll punch some sense into him if you like, I'll make him see… rather I'll make him remember, why it is you should be loved."

"Charlie…" She trailed.

"No, please let me try at least. He can get terribly mopey you know, I guess you don't before we went to Queens he could get himself in such pickles just because he wouldn't say something and he would be silent for weeks on end before it came out, just like a Blythe, they let things build up inside until its killing them." He said returning to his pompous self. "At worse I'll come back for the ring, how about that?" he told her.

"Alright." Anne agreed. "If you think you can help." She said to him.

He rounded back to his side of the table and looked at her for a moment. "You both are so sensitive, I'm not sure how you do it." He told her.

* * *

Gilbert opened his door to find Charlie on the other side "You ass!" Charlie said to him.

"Hello to you too Charlie." Gilbert said flatly.

"You apologise to her! You go and apologise to her now!" He demanded immediately.

"Keep your nose out Charlie." Gilbert returned.

"I can't!" Charlie exclaimed. "She came to me this afternoon you know, asking me to return her engagement ring to you, she thinks you don't love her. I managed to convince her to put it back on" He got a blank silence from Gilbert "This is so typical of you! Just talk! Say something man!" he exclaimed. "Do you even love her!?"

"Of course, I do!" Gilbert returned "How dare you!"

"Then why have you not spoken to her in over a month, nearly two?!"

"That's none of your business Charlie!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Charlie exclaimed "Stop being so prideful and talk to her!"

"Stop being such a pompous ass!" he reflected shouting at him.

"I'm not the one losing my fiancée!" he said to Gilbert, and something about this struck fear in Gilbert's eyes. "But no, you didn't think about that did you? You were too busy sulking about whatever it is that got you in your mood that you didn't notice the love of your _life_ was heartbroken and in tears!" he told Gilbert. "I don't know what this is about Gil, but I know a very sweet young lady was in tears because of you." He told his friend when silence was returned he continued "Talk to her." He told Gilbert "before the gentle persuasion of another man takes that ring off her finger instead of on." He finished before he left the room.


	81. Redemption

He was nervous, as he knew he should be. Jealousy he decided was not an attractive quality and although Charlie was a pompous ass, he was also right in this instance, and Gilbert knew it, he could so easily lose Anne. He knew from a very short and sharp conversation with Phil, Anne was in auditorium practicing for their upcoming reduced recitation of Romeo and Juliet. He opened the door and walked in the back his heart and mood fell when he saw only Anne and James practicing

 _"_ _What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

 _Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:_

 _O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

 _To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

 _Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

 _To make die with a restorative._ " Anne said in her part.

The door slammed behind him which made both parties turn and look to the offending noise. As Anne's eyes met him she sighed for a moment before she whispered "Gil." Instead of staying he hotfooted out the room shaking his head, unbeknownst to her his every limb was shaking.

"Gil!" she called. "Gilbert wait!" she called as the door closed she leapt up. "Sorry James, I'll be right back." She said as she ran out the room. "Gilbert, wait! Please!" she called and he stopped at the sound of her voice. She caught up with him and rounded to his front. "you came." She said trying to hold him when she was brushed off. She stood back and looked to him in shock. "Gil?"

"I can't do this anymore Anne!" he choked holding back obvious tears.

"what?" she implored, "what can you not do?" she asked.

"what were you doing in there with him?" he asked the tremor obvious in his voice.

"we're practicing for our play Gil its 10 percent of our final grade. "

"practicing? " he scoffed "alone? "

"yes alone. We're the leads we had easily twice as much to practice. There was no point the others being there. "

"and you were practicing that scene, one of the most romantic scenes in history, alone with him? " he clarified.

"Well it would be a pretty terrible production of Romeo and Juliet without the death scene." She observed.

"do you have to be so naïve Anne!? " he told her.

"Naïve?" she looked at him confused.

He searched his mind for an answer "come away." he told her. "marry me today!" he asked.

Anne looked to him in amazement. "I can't do that Gil, what about our parents and my siblings, they want to see us married."

"can't you see?" he asked her half angry half crying "if you marry me today I can start protecting you today."

"protect me?" she asked. "from what?" she asked.

"FROM ROY!" he exclaimed before looking so defeated at her.

"Roy?" Anne asked amazed, "but he's in New York!" she offered confused "I don't need..." she trailed.

"Maybe not from him..." Gilbert admitted. "but types of him, different shades." He said slumping himself in a nearby bench. Anne looked perplexed at him as she sat beside him. He took a sigh and continued "I'm pretty sure there's only a handful of safe men in this world. Our dad's your brothers... Me." He said his arm waving in front of him at his obvious distress. "I see types of him everywhere, the poet, the rich, the handsome and I'm convinced... " he trailed going quiet as a look of recognition dawned on Anne's face.

"everyone else will be like Roy." She finished quietly.

"Yeah." He admitted scoffing at himself.

"That they will hurt me?" She asked him.

"Maybe," he said with a sigh "Maybe not." He bit his lip and shook his head "I… I just don't know, so there's a part of me which is over analysing everyone and everything…"

"You're looking for any signs of it." Anne said quietly.

He nodded. "And its every man, every moment, every second."

Anne swallowed "Your head must really hurt!" she exclaimed half in mock half in sympathy.

"It does." He said his head down in his knees "every time… it's exhausting!" he muttered then continued "and I can hear myself, like when we had that argument! I was ridiculous!" he told her. "I never want to control you, thats not me..."

"I know it isn't." she told him gently.

"...but if it meant protecting you, shielding you... " he trailed.

"It meant, or at least... controlling me a little." Anne understood reaching into his hands. "oh Gil." She whispered. She looked at him. "Gilbert, you couldn't have seen it coming everyone says it..." she started.

"I should have listened! _I_ should have seen it!" he cried sniffing back the tears bringing his head up.

At this her arms reached round him and pulled him in closer hugged him as her hands pulled his head into her shoulders. "it's one thing isn't it? "she asked him "when everyone can forgive you... "she paused and pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes "... Except you, when you can't forgive yourself." She whispered gently. She didn't receive an immediate vocal response but he pulled her back to him as she heard his breathing continue to be laboured for a minute (her shoulder becoming damp) before she heard him again. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"shhhh, sweetheart. " she soothed. "It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not, I've been horrible!" he told her. "I hate who I've become."

"then start with this. " she told him then whispered in his ear " _I_ love _you_." she said gently. Before she reached her lips to his and kissed him softly. " And if I love you there is a man in there worth forgiving yes?"

He grinned slightly and nodded. "that argument Anne..." He said gently. "I didn't mean any of it." He whispered.

"I know." She said kissing him again. "Well now I do!" she said with a sweet smile to him "And maybe i can help you and tell you which boys are the bad ones? And tell you when I have a problem with them?" she suggested.

He looked at her and kissed her again then nodded. "Marry me?" he asked her with a grin.

"When the time is right, I will be your wife." She said quietly with a grin putting her arms around his neck again. "now let's get my books, I think we need some alone time. " she offered she stood first and took him by his hand dragging him up they started for the auditorium before Anne stopped suddenly before she reached the door. "James! " she said as she looked at Gilbert, "have you been jealous over James? " she asked.

He looked down at his shoes as Anne began to laugh.

"what is funny about this Anne Shirley? " he asked bringing his head up looking seriously at her.

"I'm... Um... Not James's type." She so shook her head.

"you forget how beautiful you are." He said quietly.

"No Gil," she said delicately now distinguishing every word "I'm _really_ not his type."

He looked at her confused "I'm not following? " Gilbert said still confused.

"well let's just say, _you_ are closer to his type then I am." Anne said with wide eyes.

"I'm what?" Gilbert started then the realisation hit him, "oh!" he exclaimed his eyebrows shooting up. "oh you mean?..." he trailed.

"yep." Anne grinned.

"Oh!" Gilbert replied. "How long have you known _that_?" he asked her.

"Since the first week of school, he said something rather freely in a group conversation before he blushed and kept his mouth shut. It seemed to go over everyone's head, when we were alone I asked him about it, he didn't deny it. I hugged him and told him it didn't matter to me, I..." she started then thought for a moment before continuing "I don't think its fair for people to judge him on it and he knows it." She told him.

Gilbert lifted her by the waist holding him close to her. "Oh." He said before his mouth hung open for a moment before he swallowed his cheeks slightly pinked.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked him.

"No, no of course not, his private affairs are his own." He told Anne. "He is careful, though isn't he?" Gilbert asked suddenly concerned. "The wrong person finds out…" he trailed.

"He is." Anne confirmed. "Come on my books." She said with a laugh again.

* * *

He lay in the orchard Anne lying beside hugging into his side. There had been several whispers of apology. Gilbert for the first time in months really relaxing with her.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She told him kissing his jawline again.

"I've been watching you from afar you know." He said gently. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled. "You know there were times I could have sworn I felt your eyes on me, but I'd look for you and I could never find you." She told him sadly. "I can't believe you stayed away for two months!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't stand the way I was feeling." He said softly. "I thought it best if I…." he paused and looked down at her "I'm an idiot sometimes." He said kissing into her hair.

Not missing a beat Anne looked up at him and smiled "but you're my idiot." She flirted "and I love you for it."


	82. Tricky situations

Anne opened the door to find a huge bouquet of daisies in front of her. She smiled as she saw deep hazel eyes and curly brown hair behind them.

"Hello Gil." She said with a smile.

"Hello my queen!" He said to her turning the flowers away slightly to take advantage of the chance to slide in and kiss her squarely on the lips.

She smiled and looked at the daisy. "They are beautiful." She told him.

"Just an extra apology." He told her. "I think…" he said slowly "I think I've been a little erratic lately." He said.

Anne smiled and took his hand bringing him inside the house. "Good because I have something for you too." She said with a grin.

"You do?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she exclaimed she told him as he took off his coat and he followed her into the parlour. "Look!" she exclaimed.

He looked down and there was a cake, with white icing and cherries. "It's a cake." He said with a grin.

"It's a 'I'm engaged to the best fiancé in the world' cake" Anne smiled.

"Wow! Cakes can say a lot now a days." He grinned.

"Well I just thought…" She started before she found his lips on hers.

"That's some cake to make me considering my behaviour lately." He told her.

"Well now I know what's been going through your head!..." She exclaimed, "Your behaviour makes a whole lot more sense."

"I am so…"

"don't you dare apologise again!" she told him.

"… looking forward to some of that cake." He said with a look on his face which Anne knew he was covering up. They grinned at each other before Anne reached over put down her flowers and cut some cake.

"So I was thinking." He told her as she handed him some cake. They sat on the sofa behind them, "We haven't really had to deal with that sort of thing before." He told her.

"What sort of thing?" Anne asked him.

"Well we had to deal with Josie very early on…" he said with rolling eyes. "But I can't…" he started.

" _We_ can't!" Anne interjected.

"Anne!"

"Its we or nothing Mr Blythe!" She told him.

"Alright then we!" he said with a grin to her. "We can't go running off, I mean you kind of did it at Queens with Josie and then again before I told you I loved you for the first time…." He continued "…when we're married we aren't going to be able to run away like this." He told her.

Anne thought for a moment. "Yes, I see what you mean, we haven't exactly gone through that phase of relationship of learning to deal with conflicts like this."

"I don't want us to be insecure in our relationship, we have such a strong one." He told her, "we have a real connection, I don't want things to ever come between us." He said placing his forehead on hers.

"I think every couple have to deal with every type of emotion at one stage or another." She admitted.

"What do your parents do?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted, "They just have this look they give each other…" she started.

"Ah the look!" Gilbert smile "The kind of 'we know all things' look"

Anne laughed "Your parents too?"

"Every day for the first 15 years of my life." He joined in.

"I guess…" she said quietly "They just talked." She told him holding him again. "They just got to know…"

"Each other." Gilbert continued

"continuously."

"Never stopping."

"So?" he continued "we talk?" he asked.

"We talk." She said to him. "Every day." She stroked his cheek "And love each other and tell each other everything which could involve the other. "

"including our little feelings of jealousy or anger or even our insecurities." He agreed.

"All of them." She smiled.

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead "I love you Anne Shirley. " he whispered to her. He pulled back and looked at her "I never got to give you your birthday present." He said pulling out a small box.

Anne smiled and kissed him quickly. "Can I open it?" She asked him.

"well it'll do little good in the box!" he said with a grin. She smiled and opened the lid to find a gold chained pink hearted pendent contained.

"Oh Gilbert!" She exclaimed. "its beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I know you think pink doesn't go with red hair but its only a tiny amount of pink, it just…" he struggled for a moment. "Do you remember back at queens at the end of term dance and you put that pink ribbon round your middle and you looked so…" he blushed as she giggled. "Its like that, its an understated pink…"

"Its perfect!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek sweetly. "can you put it on?"

He took the necklace out and put it round her neck fiddling with the fastening to get it on her. "most of the time, when men find the right girl they say they wear their hearts on their sleeves. I prefer round the neck of my beloved." He said with a smile as she turned towards him the pendent dangling in her sternum.

She smiled. "Its perfect." She said. "Right next to my heart, where its most safe." She told him stroking his cheek. "How are you doing?" she asked him.

He took a sigh. "Its getting better." He said gently. "I feel so stupid and a little disgraced." He told her.

"Oh?" she asked.

"It took a Sloane to tell me how to behave to get me back!" he said wincing.

Anne giggled and stroked his shirt with her hand "Well you know you're low when…." She smiled wryly as he laughed. She bit her lip for a moment. "Do you want to know how my performance went today?" She asked him.

"Of Romeo and Juliet?" He asked her tentively. She nodded and he stopped for a moment and slowly started to nod.

"We managed it in the ten minutes, we even had to cut out most of the subplot to get it to work." She told Gilbert "and the whole thing seemed rushed. But the professor did like it." She said with a nervous smile.

"Well its going to seem rushed a whole play in ten minutes." He said with a grin. Gilbert sighed and looked into her eyes "That's wonderful Anne." He told her. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Thank you?" she asked him.

"For sharing it." He said to her. "One step at a time, I'll get back to normal."

So with his wavy blond hair and big grey eyes, it didn't take long for the girls to start paying attention to the all so serious but very handsome Tom Shirley.

As of late, Thomas was rather tired of getting into scrapes. He wanted to be… well more serious, more manly. He was fourteen after all and would very soon be a man.

He had worked out a very long time ago he wanted to be a serious sort of boy, he intended to become a lawyer one day, finding a job in a law firm and 'reading the law' one day, until he was able to do this in full he would go to queen's and become a teacher to save up money for his future plans, after all even in reading the law some firms offered sort of apprentiships into university, where he could study law for several years, in return for loyalty to the firm of course. If hard work could do it, well Thomas could do it.

"Hey Thomas." Alex smiled sitting next to him in the classroom.

"Morning Alex." He said cheerfully. He liked Alex. True, he would probably always be ahead of Alex academically, but the boy had a good disposition and did work hard. He admired hard work more then grade, some people didn't work at all and got the same grades at Alex (none of which were terrible, it was good work) but it was his tenacity which Thomas admired. He felt a paper bag of sweets being slid to him. "Black bullets!" Thomas smiled. "You know, you have to stop giving all your friends free sweets, your father will never make a profit." He said popping one into his mouth.

"Not _all_ my friends." Alex observed. "Just the Shirleys." He said with a smile looking down the aisle at Mary. "Besides you'll notice none of the sweets are the right shapes, they are the cast offs which would have ended in the bin anyway, your stopping them from being wasted."

"You should tell your father to market them as mismatched shapes and offer it at a reduced rate." Thomas told him practically. "People would go nuts for them."

Alex smiled at him, "That could work!" he said with a smile. "Well I'll wait until I'm finished school." He said with a shrug, "that way I still get to give my friends sweets."

Thomas shook his head "Have it your way."

"Students." The teacher called walking past "Get your readers chapter 15."

The class quietly took out their readers and the started their work.

Thomas looked at Alex and whispered "Do you like my sister?" he asked Alex.

Alex swallowed and fidgeted with his collar for a moment "Oh erm…" he blushed.

"Its just she's only twelve." He whispered.

"You think that matters when you like someone?" Alex asked him. "I do like Mary, a lot." Alex acknowledged.

"No I mean, like like, as in…"

"I know what you mean." He said in a low tone.

"Just wanted to make sure." Thomas said.

"do you like any of the girls here?" Alex said a few seconds later.

Thomas thought for a moment then looked to Alex. "No." he said honestly "but I get your point, you don't choose that." He said looking at the paragraph in front of him "that or how old they are." He swallowed then continued "…but Mary is really, really smart."

"I know that." Alex acknowleged.

"I know she thinks she's nothing special…"

"She is!" he said almost loud enough, they thought for a moment their conversation would be heard so they said nothing until the class settled again.

"I'm not warning you off or anything, its just she has the potential to be great."

Alex sighed and put down his pen "And if she doesn't grow to be someone great it won't be because of me. I'll be there with her Thomas and with you no doubt, cheering her on."

"Yeah?" Thomas asked him.

"Yes." Alex said evenly. There was silence between them for a few seconds "Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Its just we've been sitting next to each other almost all year since the reshuffle…" he continued. "why are you just asking now?"

"I just want my sister safe." Thomas replied quietly. "And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Tom, will you?" he said. "It sounds strange a friend calling me Thomas. My _mother_ calls me Thomas." He said with a grin.

Alex smiled. "Is that what we are?" Alex asked widely "Friends?"

"Yeah." Thomas said with a smirk.

"Right…" Alex said slowly "So can friends date their friends' sisters?" he asked Thomas with a bite of the lip.

Thomas gave a wide grin and faked reading his book for a minute "Don't push it Payton!"

Without looking at each other the pair returned to their books. After a few seconds their pair started chuckling.

"Settle down." The teacher warned.

Mary looked behind her at Alex with a bewildered look on her face, Alex grinned and winked at her before she smiled briefly and turned back in her chair.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Thomas whispered.

"right…" Alex said. "Not flirting."

"You were flirting." Thomas said seriously.

"Completely, yeah." Alex agreed.

"This is going to be a tricky friendship Payton."


	83. A little surprise

Those of you with keen eyes might have noticed I deleted some of my older work on here. Some of it I've saved ready for a re write some I've just rid of. Its not that I'm ashamed but simply I've changed so much since starting on here.

But really it was in those early stories I really started to find my voice so thank you all for your support!

* * *

"I never want to relive that school year ever again!" Anne exclaimed as she landed in Willis' arms as she came off the ferry Gilbert closely behind her.

"Hey sis! Gil!" Willis said happy reaching round Anne and shaking Gilbert's hand.

"I might see Mary every other week but there's nothing like just coming home!" Anne exclaimed smiling at her brother.

"THAT I have to agree with." Willis smiled, "You just wait until you get home. Ma has a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Anne asked. "Come on tell me!?" She prodded him.

"No.I shaltn't." He said with a grin.

"Ohhhh…." Anne said her eyes going wide as she prodded him in his side more.

"S-Stop that Nana!" Willis said with a laugh. "It didn't work when I was six its not going to work now!" he exclaimed. "And anyway, are you telling me you can't wait twenty minutes to get home to find out?"

"Oh but they'll be everyone to greet and food and bedtimes…." Anne said with a sigh.

"I'm not telling!" Willis said with a wicked smile to his sister. "Keep her occupied, will you?" he said turning to Gilbert.

"I could." He said with a grin "but I don't think you'd like my method."

Willis shuddered "And with that imagine…" he said trailing giving the ticket for the luggage.

"How's Jess?" Anne mocked in a two tone sing song voice.

"Far too ladylike to have _your_ influence put on her I'm sure!" Willis said with a smirk getting the cases with Gilbert.

Anne's hand went to her heart as Gilbert grinned "You wound me brother…" she mocked and Willis nodded his head giving an affirmative sound "…right here!" she exclaimed hitting her chest again.

"Anne!" Came a wave of brothers and sister as they came to greet her, all but one who by lined for Gilbert.

"Big Brother!" Jane called as she ran into his arms.

"Hello little sis." He said as he secured her in his arms.

"Oh We have soooo much to tell you!" Little Bertha exclaimed to them.

"Oh?" Anne said. "Anyone care to tell me the surprise?"

"Oh you'll love it its…." Little Walter started when the group shushed him Thomas' hand going over his mouth.

"You're not meant to say remember?" He told his little brother. "It's a surprise!"

"Oh yeah!" Walter said laughing. "Sorry I forgot." He said telling Anne straight.

"The whole Shirley clan against us." Gilbert said with a laugh. "I don't think we're going to get to know the surprise until its time Anne."

"Why are we going outside?" Anne asked as the Shirley's ushered her and Gilbert outside am hour and a half later.

"How else are you going to get your surprise!?" Bertha said with a smile to her daughter.

Anne looked ahead confused for a moment at Willis' dark room, or at least what used to be Willis' dark room.

"I've done pretty well at work." Willis said to them. "I didn't tell you, I've sort of taken a plunge and I've purchased a shop with a flat… well its three stories so a house on the top of it."

Anne looked at Willis, "Your own place?" Anne asked amazed. "Willis that is amazing!" she said hugging him.

Willis smiled, "There will be the shop downstairs with its own dark room there, then the next two stories up I'm slowly doing up for Jessica and I. There's room for three bedrooms a parlour kitchen and indoor toilet and washroom." He said with a smile.

"Ohhh fancy!" Anne smiled.

"Well with that, we decided to do some extension work to Willis' old dark room." Walter told his daughter.

"I can see." Anne acknowledged still a little confused.

"Its yours." Bertha said.

Anne looked at her mother amazed "Its… what?!" She asked.

"With you and Gil getting married, I know you said at least until you are finished university living in with us and your parents Gil would be fine, and where we agree… It gives you a start."

"You built us a house?!" Gilbert said amazed.

"It was Willis' idea." Bertha said with a smile to her daughter. "So you have a little privacy."

Anne looked to her brother and hugged him.

"The boys, Willis and Thomas, even Mary and Thomas' friend Alex have been building it." Walter told them.

"I sent a letter to your parents Gil, they've contributed too." Willis said with a smile to him.

"Its not big or fancy…" Bertha trailed.

"You built us a house!" Anne exclaimed.

"Do you want to see inside?" Walter smiled handing Gilbert the key. "We'll give you a while."

The rest of the family backed into the house while Gilbert and Anne approached the little (now bungalow) in front of them.

Gilbert opened the door to what was the main room before. The fireplace in the same place, now open in their kitchen.

"They found furniture too." Gilbert said quietly as they walked round the little table in the kitchen.

They looked at amazement as they walked through to a parlour which was almost three times as big as the kitchen another fire cackling in front of them, a comfortable sofa and bookshelves on the wall. The room simply and tastefully decorated Anne picked up a cushion off the sofa and smiled Gilbert coming behind.

"That's Jane's handiwork." Anne smiled at the cross-stitch on the cushion, a house with 'The Blythe's' underneath it. "She's always had a steady hand."

"Looks like they've all been at it." Gilbert smiled looking at Anne. They opened one of four rooms which they hadn't investigated, the first opened door was a washroom. "We're living better than them." He smiled "An indoor toilet."

"No more running outside in the middle of the night." She smiled as she went to the next room. She smiled as the room was tiny but surrounded in built in bookcases and a desk.

"Our study." He smiled.

The wordlessly moved to the next room which had a cupboard and a comfortable double bed in it.

"Our room." She blushed as she smiled at Gilbert.

He grinned mischievously. "Just think what we can get up to." She giggled as she found his arms around her. "What do you think the other room might be?" he said gently. They opened the last door to find a small room but the idea was clear, Anne recognising the piece of furniture in the midst of the room.

"This was ours." Anne said her hand smoothing along the side of the cot. "We all slept in it as babies." She said reverently.

Gilbert sighed and looked around. "This is wonderful." He said gently.

"Gil." She said gently.

"Yeah?"

"It's ours!" she said with a wide grin.

He smiled back "First time we've been able to say that."

"We've not really talked about what would happen with… I mean its likely, isn't it? I could fall pregnant before you're finished medical school."

"Oh that." He said. "Well…" he blushed. "Come through here Anne." He said taking her through to the kitchen table and sitting her there.

"You're making me nervous Gilbert Blythe." She said quietly.

"No, nothing to be nervous about." He admitted."Just…" he took a deep breath. "Well, you see I don't have it here and now but there are ways of… preventing pregnancy." He said sitting opposite her.

"Celibacy?" She asked him.

His bottom lip protruded and he nodded lightly. "Yes that would work." He admitted. "But my love, I'm an imperfect man and where I don't say that as an excuse for making love, the fact is we'll be married to each other and the physical side of our relationship where largely has been unexplored, I fear once we marry we won't find an excuse not to explore it, especially with… um…. More privacy," He said blushing and looking around.

Anne nodded. "I agree." She said her cheek going pink. "I…" she stuttered for a moment. "I know there are things which can… go inside of me."

He shook his head. "No, love, I don't want you going through that."

"No?" She asked.

"No." He told her.

"Its just I was going to ask mamma to help me set an appointment with a doctor." She said.

He nodded. "You didn't think of coming to me?" He asked her.

"You're not a doctor yet. End of first year does not make you a doctor."

"No it doesn't." He admitted. "But my advanced classes and contacts in school, has put in in touch with…" he trailed and blushed slightly "alternative methods of birth control."

"Oh." She said. "I… I heard some of the girls talking about a sort of rubber thing I can put inside…"

"What kind of girls do you know?!" he exclaimed a little shocked to which Anne giggled. "I think I should be less concerned about the boys…" He laughed with a shake of the head.

"They called it experimenting." Anne told him.

He took a deep breath. "Experimenting to one side." He said with an eye roll "Do you understand how they work?" He asked her.

"in theory." She said he couldn't help but wince.

"well there was or rather is a visiting lecturer, rather an informal gathering of the medical students instead of an actual lecture...and anyway he was giving out not the female kind, but the male kind of protection... It would go round... "

Anne winced again which made him smile.

" _me_ , instead of being put into you." He said.

"oh!" she gasped quietly. "and you have one?" She asked him.

He nodded "the visiting lecturer was a doctor and thought one day they would be in wide distribution. " he admitted. "gave us them so we were acquainted with what they are." He said with a swallow and a shy look at her. "it's endurable he said the stuff it's made out of would or should maybe could last a lifetime."

There was a long silence between them before Anne asked "it's not made of sheep's guts or anything is it? " her nose wrinkling.

"No." He said waving his hands slightly. "kind of a rubbery thing. " he said with a blush "sorry i know it's not a nice topic but I thought we should approach it so we both know what to expect."

"I know." She sighed. "I figured we couldn't start trying for a family right away." She admitted.

"I _want_ one." He said.

"Me too." She said with a smile. "But just for a little while we need to wait." She restated. "So we use it?" She asked him.

"I can't think of a better way of getting acquainted with it." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I can help in your medical training." She laughed.

There was a knock on the door before Bertha entered. "So?" She asked Anne.

"Oh Ma!" She exclaimed jumping up to cuddle her mother. "Its perfect!"


	84. A heart full

Anne looked at her reflection hardly believing the women she saw was her. She still felt the fifteen year old girl who talked to fairies and read in the woodlands. Her memory flashed to the first time his eyes clasped on hers. Those hazel eyes were so deep, she could see his long lashes even from the distance she was. A second look had given her butterflies as he had winked at her. A smile played on her lips at those early memories of him. The spark she had instantly felt upon meeting him

 _Josie is not my beau." Gilbert had said_

 _"No?" She had asked, her heart skipping beats at a time._

 _"definitely no." He reiterated. He looked again into her eyes she thought she could have melted there and then into a puddle as he said "I was wondering if you had got in."_

She smiled biting her lip. He had thought of _her_.

"My baby girl." Her thoughts interrupted by the sound of get fathers voice add he entered her bedroom.. He smiled fondly as he looked at her "You look more and more like your mother everyday. Just as beautiful." He said with sentiment. He coughed slightly "Gilbert is a lucky man." He said with a smile "I hope he knows it." Anne stood and hugged her father. "Your mother's dress." He smiled. "She's always had impeccable taste in clothes." He said. "Something she has passed onto her eldest daughter." He sighed.

"With a few alternations. It was a perfect fit." She smiled. "Its not white, do you think it matters?" she asked her father.

"To a groom, no matter what his bride is wearing, she is the most beautiful bride in the world." He told her. "I remember that day so clearly." He said with a smile. "The day, all this started." He smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "God has been kind." He said gently.

She smiled widely. "Thank you papa."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so." She said as her father came to her and put her veil over her face.

"Say Anne?" His father said as they left her bedroom walking down the corridor.

"Yes papa?" he asked.

"One last favour if you don't mind?" he started.

"Okay?" she said with a look.

"Try to hold off on the children for a while." He said with a smile to her she looked at him confused "I'm 39! I'm not sure I'm ready to be a grandpa yet."

She looked at him and laughed for a moment. "We'll do our best papa." She grinned. "Not too long though." She said with a grin. "Get yourself prepared for it." She said a smile to him as they came off the last step on the staircase then whispered to him "Grandpapy." She told with a grin to him.

* * *

Gilbert stood in the little house having slept on the sofa (not wanting to sleep in the marital bed without his soon to be wife) and took a deep breath. He knew people would be arriving soon so had dressed quickly when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Charlie standing there.

"Charlie!" he smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted one last rite of passage? " he said holding out two cigars to him "I know I'm not best man or anything... " he trailed.

Gilbert grinned at him. "you know you very nearly were. " he said to him. "but Willis..." he started.

"Was a better and obvious choice." He said. "I know. "

Gilbert grinned and took one of the cigars. "not in the house though. " Gilbert said closing the door behind him "Anne would kill me if her greeting was cigar smoke. "

They walked to the back of the property where Gilbert leaned against the fence and looked at Charlie "I ought to say thank you, " he told his friend to which Charlie looked up confused "for earlier this year," he told him. "for telling me to stop being such an ass..."

Charlie shrugged "forget about it." He told Gilbert as he lit a cigar and passed the other one to Gilbert. "been waiting years to tell you so." He said very Sloannish.

Gilbert let out a chuckle of air as Charlie lit the cigar inhaling it in as he came up and exhaling it out longer then he should "right back at you." He said dryly.

"How did you two get together in the end?" Charlie asked him.

 _In a flash he was standing in that street almost shouting after her desperate for her to just stop!_

 _"I've had enough of this game Gil!" She had turned on the spot. "So you tell me now, who is that girl you've been pining after all year? Finally got your attention at last has she? Just tell me you just want to be my chum! That's all you had to do!" He had been stunned into silence and had no idea what she was talking about "You can't even do that!" Anne said crying again she turned to walk away._

 _"Have you lost your mind?" he called after her his emotions finally bubbling at the surface…."I have been pining. All year." He admitted finally. "The whole time… actually…. I don't know when I could have told you how I felt, because I feel as though I've always felt it." He took a breath. "you have to know, you have to!...I know you're too good for me, I know it's not possible to be with you, but I want it, I want it more than anything else and I know I can never have you…I have been pining, I have been love sick since the day I met you in that exam hall." He reached for her cheek with his lips kissing it gently.." He nuzzled his way across her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Before kissing her other cheek stroking both her cheeks as he went. "I know I've lost you forever, it's okay. But it's not Fran I've been in love with. I've only ever been in love with you." He stepped back and started to walk away._

 _"_ _Gil," she had called gently, "I love you too." She whispered._

"I told her I loved her." He told Charlie.

She smirked. "Did you erm, ever write that letter?" he asked.

Gilbert laughed. "Not only that but I sent it."

"At the time?" he asked.

"Yep." He said emphasising the 'p'.

"well then what took you so long to get together?" he asked.

"She thought I had only written it as a drunk not as a confession." He said honestly. "… I couldn't remember what was in the letter, it wasn't until we were together I even found out."

"Good God man!" He exclaimed. "Just think you could have been together sooner!" Charlie said taking another puff of his cigar.

"No…" Gilbert trailed thoughtfully.

"No?! Charlie exclaimed.

"I wouldn't change any of it." Gilbert admitted.

"Really? None?"

 _"_ _pleasant dreams Anne, I love you."_

 _…_

 _"really? You don't mind a bold girl lying on your leg?" She asked him directly._

 _"that depends." He whispered gently._

 _"on what?" she asked him._

 _His hand slipped down the sofa and he lay it on her stomach. "on the girl who did it." He whispered leaning over.._

 _…_

 _" brightest star in the sky." Gilbert said looking at her._

 _…_

 _"I'll protect you." He whispered gently to her._

 _…_

 _" I'm going to be needing that." He said looking at his hand._

 _"oh yes, right." She muttered letting go. He went through the gate and closed it behind him he looked back on Anne who looked a little sad. " I'll be back before you know it." He said with a grin._

 _" then why is this so difficult?" she asked him._

 _"I don't know." He whispered._

 _…_

 _you deserved better then that." She told a flushing Gilbert._

 _"thank you." He replied and in returned kissed her hair…_

 _…_

 _His arm dropped from around her and he slipped his hand into hers. "I like you." she told him…_

 _"Josie is_ _not_ _my beau."…_

 _…_

 _"_ _Hello." He said shyly._

 _…_

 _A bitten lip and a wink after being caught staring._

 _Those eyes!_

He grinned wider. "No, not a single thing."

Charlie looked to him and shook his head. "So what do you think?" he asked pointing to the cigars.

Gilbert shuddered he had only taken the one drawl himself. "That it's even more disgusting then I thought it would be." He shrugged. "Guess I don't have the pallet." He said stumping it out on the fence. "I better go and finish getting ready and find some way of getting this smell off my suit!" He called as he ran back towards the house.

* * *

They walked to the top of the aisle in their garden, lined with the early bloom of summer. "Its so naturally beautiful don't you think?." Anne said with a smile with her father.

"Just like you." He said. She looked at him and blushed when he did. Walter looked at the end of the aisle as the bridal music started to play. "You sure about this boy?" Walter said taking the first step forward knowing the answer.

Anne laughed. A memory not so long ago of Phil's words to her _"it's because you are loved by him and every square inch of you knows it. He'd protect you with his last breath."_

It was true. Gilbert loved her and it was obvious. Even in his weak moments, it was out of sheer desperation and fear that he couldn't protect her.

 _You can't be Juliet." He said with a clenched jaw._

 _"_ _W-What?" Anne asked._

 _"_ _I won't allow it." He said stubbornly._

 _"_ _Allow it?!" Anne exclaimed. "Since when have I needed your consent to do anything!" she exclaimed._

 _The palm of his hand hit the table. "I said so! You are my fiancée!" He told her rising to his feet. "I get to tell you what to do!"_

She smiled in the instant where she remembered where the truth was finally blurted out

 _"can't you see?" he asked her half angry half crying "if you marry me today I can start protecting you today."_

 _"protect me?" she asked. "from what?" she asked._

 _"FROM ROY!" he exclaimed before looking so defeated at her._

"Yes, I'm quite sure papa." She told him and looked at him at the end of the aisle and smiled "would you want me to marry anyone else?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't give you away to a lesser man." He whispered. "but don't tell him that." He said with a smile to his daughter. He lifted the veil and kissed her for a moment on her cheek. "Love well, baby girl." He told her took her hand and slipped it into Gilbert's awaiting hand.

She was blushing but she looked up to Gilbert. His eyes were alight, his smile wider then Anne had ever seen it before, like he couldn't stop his mouth from doing it. He looked at Anne and mouthed "wow!" before Anne blushed further before looking away and looking towards the Minister just in enough time to see the lopsided grin on Gilbert's face.

* * *

"Gilbert!" Jane squealed running to him, "You're my brother you're my brother!" She said leaping into his arms.

He smiled picking her up and kissed her on the cheek remembering the little baby she had been that first day, her demands of _"lift me lift me!"_ echoing in his mind, "I think Jane I've always been your brother."

"But its official now!" She said hugging him more.

"And I'm glad." He said happily. He put her on the ground "Dearest Jane." He said with a smile "Save me a dance."

She nodded and ran off.

Gilbert wrapped his arms back around Anne.

"Careful." Anne said with a smile. "There is still propriety."

"I never cared for it much." He told her stroking his hand down her side from top to bottom giving her a cheeky smile as he went his arm finally wrapping round her lower back he lifted her off the ground and spun her onto the dancefloor Anne squealing happily in his arms as he did by time she landed she was laughing with him as he kissed her he squeezed her closer "They'll be no room for that in a couple of hours." He flirted lightly he looked into her eyes "Scratch that! In our marriage! Full stop!" He whispered in her ear.

"Is that a promise Gilbert Blythe?" She whispered back as they started dancing.

"Anne Blythe!" He said half in shock half in delight. "Thank God, I married you." He said kissing her again. "And erm, we shall see…" he said before leaning into her ear again whispering "in the bedroom!"

She giggled as she swayed in his arms "I love you, my husband. My Gilbert!"

He leaned in closer and kissed her gently at first "Oh, I think I like that! Your Gilbert" he said almost breathlessly kissing her again.

"You two stop it!" Willis said waltzing by with Jessica mocking. "There are kids around!" He laughed.

"Just wait until its you!" Gilbert said with a wink to Jessica and a laugh from Anne.

"Speaking of which, did you see who our Mary brought to the wedding?" Willis said with a nod over to his sister.

The four looked in her direction.

"Oh Alex!" Gilbert said with a smile.

"Oh I like him." Anne said.

"Look at them dancing isn't it darling?" Jessica said.

Gilbert, Anne and Willis all smiled at the statement an echo of a younger Mary exclaiming _"_ _I don't want to get it anymore, I'll be happy playing the piano and I'll die an old maid!"_

"Well she had an excellent teacher." Anne smiled prideful at Gilbert.

"oh..." Gilbert started and happily "... Speaking of teachers." He said taking her by the hand and roaming through the crowds finding a familiar blond lady to him.

"Gilbert!" she exclaimed happily.

He momentarily let go of Anne's hand and hugged her full on "I'm so glad you could come!" he said his smile wide. "I've wanted you to meet Anne for so long! Anne," he said letting go of the women for a moment and taking his wife by the hand again bringing her forward eye to eye with the women "I'd like to introduce you to Mrs Muriel Dooley, well that's her married name I suppose you'll recognise her by her maiden name Miss Stacy. Mrs Dooley" he said with a look of pride on his face Muriel had never seen on his face not even when the results came in from Queens, he was undoubtedly proud of his new bride "my wife, Anne Blythe."

Anne smiled widely "Oh yes of course! Your teacher back in Avonlea! Its so very nice to meet you!" Anne said enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"its lovely to meet you too Mrs Blythe." She said with a smile to Anne as she saw a blush come across the girls face too, evidently just as proud as her new husband. "I wanted to meet the girl who managed to steal the heart of my star pupil."

Anne smiled "I think he was the one stealing hearts." Anne smiled.

"Well I don't see many of the female kind from Avonlea here," she said looking around. "all broken hearted Gilbert? "

He smiled briefly "well Diana Barry just married Fred Wright last week we were just up in Avonlea last week for it. They elected to go on their wedding tour rather than attend our wedding..." Gilbert said in a tone which made it obvious he was teasing. "but we've promised to meet with them before summers end, Anne and Diana are particular friends."

Muriel smiled "oh you were in Avonlea enough for that?" she said in a light tone.

"Ruby, well you know passed away last year... But you can see Jane she's over there. " Gilbert said nodding in that direction.

"No Josie?" Muriel teased carefully. "I seem to remember she was particularly fond of you Gilbert."

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. "no, no Josie, we freed the shackles a long time ago!"

Muriel glanced towards Anne with a knowing smile "I see." She commented "well I'm glad, I'm sure at least some of Gilbert's high scores was due to him hiding in my classroom disguising it as study..."

Anne laughed at this.

"Well Anne rescued me from that! And kept my scholastic achievements going!"

"and on your way to being a doctor!" Muriel ended. To which Gilbert nodded.

"Thank you Miss Stacy." Anne said wrapping her arms around the women "if it weren't for you we never would have met."

"Ohh I don't know about that." She said with a nod to Gilbert "Kindred spirits always find each other."

Gilbert smiled slightly. He thought back to that day in the exam room and the first time his eyes had met hers in that stolen moment. He swept her again back to the dancefloor in the midst of those they loved most in this world he held Anne close to him smiling widely as she smiled shyly back they basked in the rays of their love, a light he knew would never diminish or fade but would shine strong for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **AN: So this is the end of Drawing Parallels.**

 **This has been an incredible journey. Many of you said an AU is hard to write and you think I would have learnt it with 'What might have been' although that was closer to the original story then this one, I apparently did _not_ learn the lesson.**

 **It has been, so hard to write and to see them take this journey sometimes.**

 **My thanks go to a couple of partners in crime.**

 **Kim Blythe, as ever you are an encouragement and I have loved PMing you as well as getting to know you.**

 **CatieGirl ! This last chapter (thank you so much!) in particular but for long before it...! Its been a pleasure as always. Thank you for the privilege of knowing you!**

 **I am so lucky to have kindred spirits both far and wide,**

 **Thank you for all your supports, follows feedback etc.**

 **But just to let you all know...**

 **...its not the last we've heard from these Shirley's!**

 **Keep your eyes peeled!**

 **love to you all**

 **Carrots x**


End file.
